SRCA: Armageddon (Continued)
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Continued from the last point of TDF's story. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Blasted Ylisse, Part 1

**Chapter 18: Blasted Ylisse, Part 1**

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

George, Nihil, and Xylnn were outside what used to be Rasheed's house.

"Okay, now that everything's been decided, we summon Jafar." George said.

 _"We shouldn't arouse suspicion. Let's go to the Cave of Wonders."_ Nihil said.

The trio made their way to the Cave of Wonders.

"Nihil, you do the honors." George said, handing Jafar's lamp to Nihil.

Nihil rubbed the lamp with his palm. The skies turned dark, and there was a flash of red lightning before Jafar in his genie form appeared, having been summoned from the palace in Agrabah. He looked down to see the dark trio.

"You!" Jafar said, pointing to George.

"Hello, Jafar. Long time no see." George greeted calmly.

Jafar growled at the boy and started to form energy in his hand.

"I've heard how you've turned on all of us. Now I can..." Jafar started to say.

 _"Relax, Tomato Boy. We want to deal with you."_ Nihil said.

Jafar embodied himself in a streak of red lightning and took on his human form.

"Why would I deal with you after what you've been doing?" Jafar asked.

"Because it's your only chance at revenge against Aladdin's friends. And because of this." George replied.

He pointed at the lamp.

"Fair enough. I shall help you only if you release me from this prison." Jafar said.

In reality, he wasn't planning on helping the three entirely. Once the right moment came, he planned on turning on George and overpowering him, before returning him back to the castle in Richmond.

"Help us first. After all, your chance at ruling this world is in our hands." Xylnn said.

Jafar gave a hateful smirk, yet retained his composure.

"Very well. By the by, I am forced to inform you of the "Three-Wish Rule", as well as it's prerequisites." Jafar said.

"Yes, we know. Now, if you want to even get near Aladdin, you're going to have to deal with Genie first." George said.

"Ah, that bulbous pathetic spurt of magic? You speak of child's play." Jafar said.

"Easier said than done." George asked, walking out into the desert.

"George, isn't Aladdin... dead?" Xylnn asked, whispering into his ear.

"Jafar doesn't need to know that." George replied.

 _"It would be easier if you wished yourself into the Square instead of walking all the way into town."_ Jafar said from inside his lamp.

"Nice try. We're going to milk you for all your worth." George said.

* * *

The trio and Jafar eventually made their way to Agrabah's front gate. George walked in and summoned Bandit Heartless, which he directed to attack the guards stationed around the area as the trio attempted to run into the palace. However, they stopped as the palace doors grew a face and looked at them.

"Nice try. Sorry." Eden said.

Genie and Jordan appeared as well. Genie grew another hand and wrote on a notebook.

"You aren't on the list. Try coming back some other time." Genie said.

"Okay, Jafar. Our first wish. Destroy those three!" George ordered.

"You didn't even have to wish for it, my boy!" Jafar said, transforming into his Genie form.

Genie, Eden, and Jordan returned to normal form and looked at Jafar in horror, thinking he was rising up against them again.

"Jafar, what are you doing?" Jordan asked as she dodged Jafar's spells.

"At last! I can show you just how second rate your magic is compared to mine!" Jafar replied.

"Go, Jafar!" Xylnn exclaimed.

George turned to her and Nihil.

"Now!" George said.

"What are we doing?" Nihil asked as he and Xylnn ran with George.

"We're going to unlock the Keyhole." George replied.

* * *

The trio entered the Cave of Wonders, but didn't notice as a Corridor of Darkness formed behind them. Lacy and Lina appeared out of the portal.

"Let's see if Agrabah is still alright." Lacy said.

She and Lina proceeded to Agrabah. There, they saw Genie, Eden, and Jordan fighting Jafar. Genie had summoned an umbrella over their heads to protect themselves from Jafar's spells, and he, his wife, and his daughter noticed Lacy and Lina amidst the spell rain being fired.

"Could use some help here, Kid." Genie said.

Lacy summoned her Dark Keyblade and attempted to attack Jafar's head, only for it to phase through him.

"Lacy, something must be affecting that power! Look for it!" Lina said.

 _"The lamp."_ Lacy thought.

Just then, Jasmine exited the palace while avoiding stray spells, and she noticed Lacy and Lina.

"Girl! You and your friend, follow me!" Jasmine ordered.

"We aren't supposed to be seen by Jasmine or the others, Lacy. This is bad." Lina said.

"Forget it. Call it 'flexible thinking'." Lacy said.

The two cousins followed Jasmine, as the spells began to engulf the city.

* * *

George, Nihil, and Xylnn were in the Treasure Room. While Nihil steeped Aladdin's body in darkness, George was by the Keyhole, sulking. Xylnn stepped next to George and talked to him.

"What's wrong, George?" Xylnn asked.

"I'm just thinking. I mean, think about it. My old family and friends wanted peace for the worlds. And I'm taking them apart, one by one. Am I really doing what's right?" George asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter what's right. Sometimes, you have to make your own moral compass and follow that. It'll get you to where to need to go." Xylnn replied.

"Thanks. That was deep." George said.

"No problem. I got it off of a self-help book that merchant had before we killed him." Xylnn said.

"Not surprising. Nihil, how's it going?" George asked.

 _"Just fine. A new Heartless has been recruited."_ Nihil replied.

Aladdin's body changed to that of a genie on a flying carpet, with the Heartless emblem on the lamp it carried. It retained the warped face that all Heartless withfaces had. Nihil shooed it away and it warped out of the room.

"So, now what?" Xylnn asked.

"We unlock the Keyhole." George replied.

He aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole, just as Jasmine, Lacy, and Lina entered the room.

"George!" Jasmine yelled.

Nihil and Xylnn moved in front of George. The boy stopped and turned to look at the three females.

"Well, well. How pleasing of you to witness your world's final hour." George said.

"What are you gonna do, George?" Lacy asked, angered by the boy's presence.

"Destroy this world, of course." George replied.

"Why? Aren't you trying to taint the worlds? Why do you have to destroy them?" Lacy asked.

 _"As the worlds are destroyed, the World Hearts enter Kingdom Hearts, and they taint it with darkness as well. Since Kingdom Hearts is the cornerstone of all worlds, it will allow us to remake the worlds in the image and power of the darkness."_ Nihil replied.

"No! I won't let you!" Jasmine said.

She ran up one of the accompanying stairwells, only to have Aladdin's Heartless warp into the room and block her path.

 _"Jasmine."_ a voice said.

"A-Aladdin?" Jamine asked, worried about his welfare.

"Kill her." George ordered.

The Heartless summoned magic from it's lamp, which traveled towards Jasmine, only for Lacy to jump in and protect her. She turned to Jasmine.

"Are you alright?" Lacy asked.

"I'm fine. I have your cousin. Just kill that thing!" Jasmine replied.

"Y-Yeah!" Lacy said.

 _"George, our Heartless is under attack!"_ Nihil said.

"Forget about it. We can always make more. Help Xylnn guard the Keyhole. I'll buy us time." George ordered.

Nihil and Xylnn nodded and moved to their respective duties. Meanwhile, George landed on the Aladdin Heartless's magic carpet and pointed his Dark Keyblade at Lacy.

"I had a feeling I'd get to wipe that smirk off of your mouth sometime." George said.

"You!" Lacy said angrily.

"Well anyway, I'm happy you came to visit. Now I can get you out of my way." George said.

He got off of the Aladdin Heartless, charged at Lacy, and tackled her across the Treasure Room. The boy then slashed at her rapidly, but she was able to avoid them all. Lacy then ran towards George and kicked him into a wall, before spinning around and knocking his feet out from under him, Before he hit the ground, Lacy grabbed George and smashed him into the ground. But before she could deal more damage, she felt a quick pain on her arm as George managed to nick her with his Dark Keyblade. The pain stunned her a little, and George took the opportunity to get up and slash at her again. Lacy blocked the attack with her Dark Keyblade, and the two clashed away at each other some more, each of them getting more and more cuts and bruises on each other. Eventually, George knocked Lacy's guard down and knocked her into a wall. Lacy groaned in pain and looked down to see a nasty cut across her chest, starting to bleed through her jersey a little, and she looked up to see George approach her.

"I don't know why you try, Lacy. You've failed your friends, the worlds, and the Realm of Light. You can't win no matter what you do." George said.

Lacy grinned, revealing the gap in her teeth.

"You're right, George. But there is one thing I haven't done." Lacy said.

She pressed down on her left shoulder. There was a flash of light and Lacy wasn't wearing her normal clothes anymore, but was now wearing a set of Keyblade Armor. It was a silver color, with small blades on the arm gauntlets, and the helmet had a light blue visor over the front of her face. The girl suddenly disappeared. George looked around with his guard up, but he was caught off guard when Lacy appeared next to him and punched him multiple times with her Keyblade gauntlet, sending the boy flying back. George groaned in pain, but he was hit again when Lacy rammed into him with a Keyblade Glider, which resembled a speeder, sending him flying int a wall. Lacy was then about to charge at him, but George shot Dark Ice at her, freezing her left leg. Lacy quickly punched her leg, breaking the ice, but that left her open for a Dark Slash from George, damaging her armor. Lacy charged at George and they both clashed blades. George then slashed at her repeatedly at a fast pace, and Lacy was barely able to block. The girl then tried to hit George, but he was easily able to dodge out of the way and slashed her arm, making her drop her Dark Keyblade. He then slashed Lacy's legs, making the white haired girl fall to the ground. Jasmine realized Lacy would die if she continued fighting George and decided to intervene.

"We have to get out of here! We aren't strong enough to fight them." Jasmine said.

Lacy knew she was right and nodded, getting up with much effort and grunting in pain.

"Right! Move out!" Lacy ordered.

She, Lina, and Jasmine fled the cave.

"Aw, they got away." Xylnn said.

"Doesn't matter. This world's finished. Come into the heart with me, guys." George said.

The trio entered the heart of the world.

* * *

Lacy deactivated her Keyblade Armor and stopped to take a break outside the Cave of Wonders, breathing profusely. Sweat dropped from her white hair, and blood poured from her cuts and dripped onto the sand.

"We have to get out of this world! Now!" Lacy said.

The girl took Lina from Jasmine and opened a Corridor of Darkness. Lina then offered Jasmine the chance to come with them, but after she refused, they ran through the portal without her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genie, Eden, and Jordan had been defeated by Jafar and imprisoned in a magic cage, but once he knew George, Nihil, and Xylnn were gone, he released them and explained that him attacking the three was all part of a plan. He had actually planned on turning on George and bringing him back to Peter, but was waiting for the right time to do so. But before they could think of a way to stop him, they stopped short as the sands near the city to begin to collapse in on itself, creating a sand dune the size of the city.

"What now?" Jafar asked.

Meanwhile, Jasmine stood outside of the Cave of Wonders, looking on at the dune.

"No. What could be causing this?" Jasmine asked.

* * *

"Almost there, guys." George said.

However, he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"George!" Xylnn cried.

She and Nihil helped George up, but he was unconscious.

"I'll keep watch on him. Finish the job!" Xylnn ordered.

Nihil resumed staining the heart, while Xylnn left the heart and set George down near the Keyhole. Nihil exited as the cave started shaking.

 _"We must exit now!"_ Nihil said.

"And how do we do that? We can't summon a whale in a cave this small!" Xylnn asked.

 _"We'll have to escape, the old-fashioned way."_ Nihil replied.

"And how do we do that?" Xylnn asked.

 _"Hold my hand!"_ Nihil replied.

Xylnn took Nihil's hand. The Heartless transformed himself and Xylnn into a Shadow form, and they sunk into the floor, avoiding any rubble that may have landed on them. They exited the cave and resumed normal form, with George in Nihil's arms and Xylnn spinning around dizzily.

"Remind me never to take the Nihil Express again." Xylnn said.

Nihil summoned Monstro as Jasmine ran up to them.

"What have you evil creatures done?" Jasmine asked angrily.

 _"Your city that was so bent on isolating itself from the outside will now be sucked away into the abyss!"_ Nihil replied.

"Yeah! If any of you are left alive, remind yourselves to build your city in a place without so much sand." Xylnn said.

Nihil looked at Xylnn with disdain.

 _"See? This is why gloating should be left to the professionals."_ Nihil said.

"What? I tried." Xylnn said as they boarded Monstro.

Monstro left the world as the dunes became sharper and more massive.

* * *

Jafar had started shielding the city from the dunes.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"It's the end of the world!" Genie replied, taking on the form of a town crier.

He then switched to the form of a football fan.

"End of the World celebration, people!" Genie said

He summoned a beer keg and started drinking, with more Genie clones appearing.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the Genie clones shouted.

"Help me with this city, you buffoon!" Jafar shouted.

That caused him to break his concentration, allowing the dunes to overwhelm him and the other three.

"Mere sand won't stop me! As long as my lamp contains me, I will live on!" Jafar said.

* * *

"Oh, almost forgot this!" Xylnn said.

She broke the lamp in two with her boomerang.

* * *

Breaking the lamp caused Jafar to break free of his confines and increase his magical power. But before he could ponder why he suddenly felt a disconnection to his lamp, the sand dunes took on a purplish glow as darkness seeped from the sand, causing Heartless to form on the dunes's surfaces.

"What?" Jafar asked.

He was overwhelmed by the sand again, but he raised a shield.

"No! Agrabah is done for!" Jafar shouted.

Jafar was then absorbed into the sand as his shield failed, with him screaming for help as the dunes finally overtook the city.

* * *

George was still unconscious. Xylnn looked out of one of Monstro's eyes as Agrabah was consumed by darkness, the world's heart going to Kingdom Hearts. She turned back to face George and Nihil.

"Another one down." Xylnn said.

George woke up and looked up at Nihil.

"Did we... make it?" George asked.

"Yes, the deed is done." Nihil replied.

George smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

Back in Paradise Falls, the dogs, now dripping wet after failing to catch Carl and Russell, were cowering in front of Charles. He had also been joined by Morgan (F), who had joined him on the pretense of helping him capture Kevin, but was secretly planning on abandoning him when he was done so she could go forward with finding the Keyhole and destroying the world.

"You lost them?" Charles asked angrily.

"Uh, it was Dug." Beta replied.

"Yeah, he's with them. He helped them escape!" Gamma added.

Charles snarled in anger.

"Wait. Wait a minute. Dug." Charles muttered.

He leaned over a radar tracking device and used it to discover Dug's location.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, May 21st 2170"_

Iniabi had decided to help the heroes for the moment, while he still decided on what to do following Avina visiting him. TheDisneyFan365 had assigned him to investigate a report of an attack on the Outrealm Gate back in his future. He and Cynthia, along with Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, were on the island where the Outrealm Gate was located.

While TheDisneyFan365 had restored the terrain before they returned following the Nightmare King's second defeat, not all the terrain was the same as it had originally been. South of Ylisstol, towards the forests and plains that surrounded Southtown, the same plains where Chrom had met Robin many years earlier, were gone. In their place were vast stretches of dry terrain. They were the Ylissean Badlands. The Nightmare King's conquest of the world in addition to the other worlds he had taken had initially caused most of the ground to be eroded away by wind and water, but after TheDisneyFan365 restored the land, the Badlands shrunk enough to only cover Southern Ylisse, covering places such as Southtown and the Farfort. The ground was now covered by nothing but sand, shale, and dust.

Unlike the Southern mainland, the terrain on the island was still lively. Iniabi looked out towards the coast. The Badlands produced a vast color display ranging from dark red to black and blue. Canyons and ravines could be seen in the distance. The sight was beautiful, but it was also very tragic. The land had been quite fertile once. However, there were still people living there. In fact, they had to take a ferry from a port to the island, it having been operated by a girl named Sarah. She was a noble girl, her parents, Phillip and Takkie, being one of the highest and most influential nobles from Plegia, and close friends to Iniabi and Cynthia. They had sent Sarah out to experience the world before she could return and inherit the family title and lands, and she was currently operating a ferry that took people from the coast to the gate with the Outrealm Gate. They had used it to travel there.

"Almost all the world had been like this once." a voice said.

Iniabi looked up to see Cynthia looking at him.

"Anthony had done it to slowly kill of the humans he didn't kill himself. We weren't able to fight against it, but fortunately, TheDisneyFan365 restored most of the land, so the Badlands aren't covering everything." Cynthia explained.

Swizzle looked over at them.

"Ready to go find the Outrealm Gate?" Swizzle asked.

Iniabi nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Iniabi replied.

Cynthia took out her lance.

"Be prepared for anything. The person that attacked the Outrealm Gate could still be here. Be careful." Cynthia said.

She and the others headed across the island, making their way to the Outrealm Gate, with Cynthia leading the way. Eventually, they managed to reach it, but they were in for a terrible surprise. Anna was lying on the ground, with multiple injuries and what appeared to be fang bites to her body. Blood was trickling from her mouth and she was no longer breathing.

"Who did this?" Citrusella asked.

"That would be me, Citrusella." a voice replied.

Lucina stepped out of the shadows, with the remote that controlled the Outrealm Gate in her hand. She also wasn't alone, either. What appeared to be some sort of snake was wrapped around her body. It was about ten feet, with the appearance of a dark colored king cobra, but the size of an anaconda and boa constrictor. It had a two inch golden portion of scales on it's nape behind the head, and it's head and hood bore Avina's insignia. It's scales were a dark navy color, with some light brown and gold bands every six inches that reached to it's tail. The tail was that of a rattlesnake's and it's underbelly was maroon. It was currently biting onto the back of Lucina's right hand, and it draped itself on her shoulders, coiled a bit on her back to act as a back brace, and wrapped it's tail around the upper half of her other arm. However, the blue haired woman didn't seem bothered or pained by the snake's presence or how it was biting her.

"Hey. I was expecting to see all of you here." Lucina greeted.

"Lucina? What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Cynthia asked in surprise, her and the others having thought she was still dead following Iniabi having killed her.

"You came at the perfect time. I was about to open the Outrealm Gate on Lady Avina's orders. I will summon Outrealm Monsters to this continent and world. Anna tried to stop me, so Nathaire here and I killed her. When the Outrealm Monsters infest this world, laws will be meaningless. Only the survivors, those strongest enough to survive, can shape it as they see fit. That's the world I wish to see." Lucina replied.

"But that's horrifying!" Swizzle said.

Lucina grinned.

"It will cease to matter what family one is born into. Only the powerful will be respected. That will be the new way of the Haldom of Ylisse." Lucina said.

She turned to her nephew.

"You understand me, yes, Iniabi?" Lucina asked.

Iniabi nodded.

"I guess so." Iniabi replied.

Cynthia widened her eyes at Iniabi.

"Iniabi... what are you saying?" Cynthia asked in shock.

Lucina frowned at her niece-in-law's words.

"Cynthia, this is reality. It may be hard for one who has had a more comfortable life than myself to grasp." Lucina replied.

The bluenette put her finger on the remote's switch.

"But no matter. I never expected my choice to be a popular one. It's the price I pay for joining Lady Avina." Lucina said.

She pushed the remote's switch and then tossed it aside. Cynthia grew angry.

"Lucina!" Cynthia yelled angrily.

She attempted to charge at Lucina, but stopped as the Outrealm Gate activated. There was a flash of white light, and everything went dark for everyone present.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, April 16th 2148"_

When Iniabi woke up, he found himself in Ylisstol's throne room. But something felt off. The room felt like it had been abandoned for awhile, and looked darker and worn-out. He looked up to see the others, Lucina included, speaking. Nah looked over at him when she heard his stir.

"Hm? Oh, Iniabi, you're awake. Thank Naga." Nah said.

The others noticed he was awake as well.

"Hey, don't change the subject, Nah." Lucina said.

Nah ignored the blue haired woman and looked at Iniabi.

"My apologies, but you came to as we were having a conversation." Nah said.

Toxika looked around the throne room.

"So, Cynthia, this is Castle Ylisstol's throne room, right? Why are we here when we were just at the Outrealm Gate?" Toxika asked.

"Why would I know that? I simply found myself here upon waking up." Cynthia replied. She turned to glare at Lucina and started to say "This is all because you opened the Outrealm Gate, you know. Iniabi, myself, and the rest of us tried to stop you, but...".

Lucina was confused.

"Hold a moment. What was that you said? Iniabi was at my and Nathaire's side when we activated the Outrealm Gate together." Lucina said.

The others became confused themselves.

"But that can't be! Iniabi was with us!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Impossible. Iniabi and I killed Anna!" Lucina said. She huffed and said "We're going around in circles. I'm getting a headache. I'm going out for fresh air." Lucina said.

The blue haired woman walked away.

"Me too. I could use some of it." Swizzle said.

He followed her out. Everyone else except Nah did the same. Once they were gone, the redhead turned to Iniabi.

"Iniabi? What are your plans now?" Nah asked. She then shook her head and said "I think I'll have a look outside. Come join us when you're ready.".

The Half-Manakete girl walked away.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchanted Dominion, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

After heading out on their mission, Maleficent and her group had made a stop at her castle on Forbidden Mountain. The group consisted of those from worlds that Avina's forces had currently attacked. There was Pete, Frollo, Cruella, Hook, Licortwist, Creamy, all five of the Nicktoons, and Chloe. Timmy had also grown into his adult form and had married Tootie, but still acted almost the same as he usually did and still retained Cosmo and Wanda.

Currently, Maleficent was meeting with everyone in her throne room except Pete, as he was currently off looking for more allies. He had recruited the Nicktoons, Cruella, Hades, and Hook after the original group left the fortress, and was out to continue his task.

"Gentlemen, Cruella. So I see that Pete isn't as useless as I thought he was." Maleficent greeted, even though she was pleased with his work.

"Yeah, we got his message." Tak said from within the shadows of the throne room.

"But, the interesting thing is, what could the Mistress of All Evil have in store that required this little party? Unless of course, she just needed the company of her companions." Hades asked, approaching Maleficent.

"Lackeys is more like it." Hook replied.

"Really, Captain? After all the years of working together, you would think I would just consider you disposable lackeys?" Maleficent asked.

Although evil, she was sincere with her feelings for them, and had formed a friendship based on their long history of being Disney Villains and companions.

"Whoa, whoa, simmer down, Mal. Now, why have you called us here?" Hades replied with a smile.

"I've called you here today because we have a very important task at hand. Building up a team to find out what Avina is planning." Maleficent replied.

"Build up a team? From what we know, Avina is easily the strongest person we've ever fought. She's more powerful than even Anthony is, and gathered a bunch of incredibly powerful villains from the past and a bunch of new ones." Timmy said.

"Which is why we must turn to new recruits. New friends to welcome into our league. Pete is out in search now." Maleficent said, a thin smile on her lips.

"Why should we invite new friends, when old friends are much... better company?" Hades asked, stepping towards Maleficent, the flames on his head burning brightly.

Maleficent smiled.

"Most of us in this room all have one thing in common. We're villains, and as so, the cards have always been stacked against us because of the power of the light. We're here today because we are going to change the outcome of this." Maleficent replied.

"And who could possibly have such power?" Creamy asked.

Maleficent turned to her accomplices.

"It isn't a matter of 'who', but of 'what'. A short time ago, I've discovered an alternate version of myself and Pete wandering within a 'datascape', the digital world found inside of a journal that chronicled a boy named Sora and his friends's adventures." Maleficent replied.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, yeah." Hades half-mumbled.

"While inside, my counterpart uncovered the connection between the data and the legendary 'Book of Prophecies'." Maleficent explained.

"The what now?" Cruella asked, fiddling with the cheap costume jewelry she wore on her ears.

"The legendary book that foretold the future. It is said to have the power to create entire universes, and to give complete and total control to the owner of these books when all of them are gathered together." Maleficent replied.

"Data? Prophecies? It confuses my mind. This wasn't part of our original plan, Maleficent." Frollo said.

"No, it was not. Many years earlier in the other world, my counterpart had come across a man by the name of Master Xehanort. He had once told her that gathering seven hearts of the purest light would enable her to rule over all the worlds. But little did she know, he had only tricked her into gathering them together for him for his own purposes. But... due to the many mysteries and complexities of the worlds, it became too difficult to seize them all, which is why I found this new route. If this data and the Book are, in fact, connected as I suspect, by claiming the data of the worlds within the journal... it will give us power over the worlds themselves, and perhaps even Avina." Maleficent explained.

"So, it sounds like we're on a mission to collect some journals." Licortwist said.

Maleficent walked to a table at the center of the room.

"Precisely. We must decide on how to do so for the action plan. With Pete searching the worlds for new allies, we must not refrain from carrying out our next tasks at hand. With the world data in our hands, we will be able to control the worlds themselves." Maleficent said.

She waved her hand over the table. An image of a castle appeared before them.

"The journals reside in the library of a place called Disney Castle, in the other world. There, the royal subjects of that world watch over it with care. A sort of... "contraption" ... was used to control and analyze the data found within." Maleficent explained.

"And that's what we need. The journals and that contraption. Shouldn't be a problem at all." Jimmy said.

"When you all arrive there with Pete, it is certain that the inhabitants of the other world will mistake those of us that have counterparts there for them, and think all of us as enemies. But we must not accept defeat." Maleficent said.

"You won't be joining us?" SpongeBob asked.

"No. My counterpart once tried to take over that very castle until Sora and those heroes restored a contraption called the Cornerstone of Light, when they had traveled through the past." Maleficent replied.

She summoned an image of the Cornerstone of Light.

"Ever since, her darkness has been expelled from that kingdom. It would affect me as well. Do as you wish. All we require is the journals and the data extractor." Maleficent explained

The sound of the large entrance door to the castle echoed through the empty halls of the fallen castle. The group turned their head to the sound of the approaching footsteps that grew closer to the throne room. Moments later, Pete pushed open the large doors.

"Oh boy, couldn't wait for me to return now, could ya?" Pete asked with mock hurt in his voice.

"What news do you have?" Maleficent asked, ignoring her cohort's feelings.

Although Pete and Maleficent had known each other for years ever since the late 1950's, the two of them had never managed to develop an exact fondness for one another. Pete let out a boisterous laugh.

"I got big news for ya, Maleficent! Someone new to the team! When he told me he heard about Avina and wanted to stop her, I knew he'd be a perfect fit for ya." Pete replied.

Danny eyed Pete, curiously.

"Well? Where is he? Where is this 'perfect fit'?" Danny asked.

Pete turned to look behind him.

"You can come in now!" Pete called out in a sing-song tone.

The sound of heavy boots echoed as Gaston walked into the room, bow and arrow strapped to his back, and a rugged look on his face.

"Hello, everyone. It'll be a pleasure working with you." Gaston greeted.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, April 16th 2148"_

Iniabi left the throne room and gradually managed to find his way out of the castle. But when he did so, he froze in shock. All of Ylisstol and the terrain outside was gone, replaced by nothing but desert, and the sky was a dark red color. They could see nothing but sand for miles. The only structure left was Ylisstol Castle, but it was mostly covered in sand and sunken into the ground. The others were all looking out at the desert in shock.

"What the..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to say.

"The city is gone." Cynthia said, devastated.

They then noticed Iniabi had joined them.

"Ah, Iniabi. We stepped outside to find this." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden explained.

"What's happened to Mistress Avina? To Ylisse?" Lucina asked.

"The terrain and city are completely gone. What has become of the Haldom of Ylisse?" Nah asked.

"We're in Ylisse, right? But is this place actually Ylisse?" Lucina asked.

Nah glared at her.

"Would you please not ask me that? I would like to find someone that can explain this to us... assuming anyone can, that is." Nah replied.

"Right. Me and Nathaire will join you." Lucina said. She looked at the snake hanging from her and asked "Nathaire, while we're in this land, please do not attack them. Once we're back with Lady Avina, they'll be our enemies again, alright?".

Nathaire seemed to show some hesitation, but eventually hissed, as if agreeing with her. Lucina smiled.

"Good boy." Lucina said.

Nathaire didn't seem to like the name she called him, but didn't argue. Meanwhile, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden raised an eyebrow at her and took a step back from the woman.

 _"Why is Lucina talking to the snake like she can understand him? I better keep an eye on her. She's crazy!"_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

In Game Central Station, a rift opened in front of the Fix-it Felix Jr. game portal and Sumia stepped gracefully out. She stood and looked around at the small crowd of people passing by that had been caught by surprise when she suddenly appeared. She made her towards the entrance to GCS and the exit to the game, grinning lightly the entire time. Her rather gruesome attributes and unnatural red eyes took away from her beauty, startling the crowd and causing a few of the more timid onlookers to flee. She let out a low chuckle that had fallen over the area of GCS and suddenly made the soft click of the pointed heels of her boots seem rather loud.

Finally emerging from the game, the smaller woman passed over the threshold into GCS and stopped as the normally invisible threshold flashed red and made it's usual sound. As it did, a small electrical current flashed over to the woman, and from it emerged Surge Protector.

"I'm a Surge Protector, and I keep track of all traffic between games. I'm going to need to ask you a few questions before I can let you move on." Surge Protector explained, getting his pen and clipboard ready.

"Alright, fire away." Sumia ordered.

"Name?" Surge Protector asked.

"Sumia." Surge Protector asked.

"And your Affiliation?" Surge Protector asked.

Sumia raised an eyebrow, feigning a look of hurt.

"Affiliation? You mean you can't tell that I'm a baddie just by looking at me?" Sumia asked.

"It's just protocol, ma'am." Surge Protector replied, still expecting an official for-the-record answer.

Sumia chuckled softly and gave in.

"Villain." Sumia said.

Surge Protector looked up for a moment.

"We typically use the term "bad guy" around here instead of "villain". The term "villain" tends to be more offensive to folks." Surge Protector explained.

Sumia held back a snort and placed a hand on her hip, holding it above her exposed rib cage. The action drew attention to a shiny black band with a white diamond attached on her ring finger, as well as her sharp nails.

"My bad." Sumia said sarcastically,

Not convinced that Sumia truly cared about her remarks, but not wanting to press the issue further, Surge Protector continued speaking.

"By entering Game Central Station, you hereby agree to submit to random security checks and agree to not cause trouble in any game you may enter. Understand?" Surge Protector asked.

"Yes sir, officer. I'll be a good little girl. You have my word." Sumia replied, giving a mock salute with her free hand.

"You may proceed." Surge Protector said.

With that, he turned back into a blue electrical current and zapped away. Finally free of the annoying security guard, Sumia swept her cold gaze over the crowd her arrival had drawn and stepped forward. Her grin returned as the crowd, which, with the exception of one, quickly dispersed. The gray haired girl looked down at the one character who remained. Sour Bill, who had decided to stay in the station following Sugar Rush's destruction, was holding a small stack of fliers in his hands. He was unaffected by the woman's presence and simply held up one of his fliers to her, returning to handing them out to other stray villains once she took it. Looking the flyer over, Sumia realized it was an invitation to Bad-Anon, which she recognized from a memory she retained of meeting all of the members.

She briefly looked over at Sugar Rush's game portal. The gate was down and the sign above was out. Nothing but broken pieces of code floating in a void remained inside Sugar Rush's console following it's Heartless invasion. Floating a few inches from the ground, Sumia quickly found her way to the entrance for Pac-Man. Alighting to the ground, she noticed the train was almost full and was large, considering there were only actually five inhabitants of the game. Sumia sat down in a car with Bowser and took out a tablet Avina had given her in order to communicate with some of the other minions. She sent a text, stating "it was time" to two of her contacts, and set it to be sent to another two in an hour.

She actually was doing quite well in the plan Avina wanted her to do. She wanted Sumia to go to the arcade and cause mayhem there, until she found an ally they could potentially use. She was also to be joined up by Vanitas and some of the other minions later on, and were not to return until they had completed their mission. Normally, Avina wouldn't leave Sumia a task as important as procuring an ally on her own without Alternate Jimmy to handle her, but she deemed her puppet capable enough for the mission. She knew that Sumia could handle the task, and that Vanitas and the other villains could handle her if she regained even an ounce of her original self and tried fighting back, so she wasn't worried at all. If they were unable to find an ally, they were to kill everyone and then proceed to destroy the arcade completely.

With that on her mind and a smile on her lips, Sumia tucked the tablet away between her breasts, ignoring the confused look she got from Bowser.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, April 16th 2148"_

After travelling east of where Ylisstol had been for what they thought was south for about an hour, Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, Alden, and Lucina had still not found any sign of civilization. Currently, they were at what appeared to be a large hole in the ground. It looked like the hole had been formed by the sand having been scooped out.

"It's vacant to the point of being unsettling. The ground here is pocked with a hole, as if it's been scooped out." Lucina said.

"You know, I learned once that the Desert Oasis where that mirage village was supposedly settled near was once a cavity such as this." Nah said.

Just then, Citrusella noticed something.

"Hey, who's that?" Citrusella asked.

Everyone looked over where she was pointing to see a boy surrounded by what appeared to be Grimleal members, except they had some sort of masks covering their mouths. The boy appeared to be around 11, but was already tall and handsome, had a pale skin color, short black hair with a reflective shine, and yellow eyes, and he wore a long dark purple shirt, some sort of locket hanging from his neck, a black belt with a skull, dark purple shoes, and dark purple finger-less gloves. But what was unique about him was that he had dull red markings that outlined the bottom of his eyes and extended into fangs on either side of his cheeks. The markings also extended down under his shirt to his torso as magical tattoos, which were also a dull red color and gave off a little glow.

"Grimleal soldiers? I thought they were all gone." Nah said in confusion.

The Grimleal soldiers attacked the boy with their weapons. However, he deftly avoided the attacks while overwhelming them with what appeared to be dark magic. He then suddenly noticed Iniabi and the others and turned to glance at them.

"Huh? It's dangerous here! Get back!" the boy ordered.

As he warned them, he gauged the distance between himself and the Grimleal. Swizzle hovered in the air and flung one of the Grimleal soldiers, a Mage, onto the ground with blinding force. The boy turned to him.

"You can fight?" the boy asked in surprise.

Swizzle nodded. The boy was silent for a few moments, before nodding back.

"Please, lend me a hand. I need your help. Just take care of these guys." the boy said.

He blasted away more Grimleal and charged off towards another group. Meanwhile, Swizzle and the others rushed in to help the boy. The Grimeal soldiers that went up against them were no match for them. Combining their strength, they were able to completely destroy the soldiers. The boy, having finished off his own group of Grimleal, walked over to them.

"I was with my girlfriend Lupa when I first found myself in my hometown, Royal Woods, years before I was born. Then, I found myself in this desert and have been fighting for about two days. Who are you?" the boy asked.

Swizzle introduced himself, Citrusella, and Toxika as characters from the arcade and as members of the Sugar Rush team, Alden as being from his universe's Sugar Rush, and Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, and Lucina as being Shepherds from Ylisse. He then explained the situation with Avina and how Lucina was one of the people serving her.

"So we found ourselves here after Lucina opened the Outrealm Gate, she decided to join us until we could get back to Ylisse." Swizzle explained.

The boy nodded.

"I see... I think I understand. My name is Charon McBride. Like I said before, I'm trying to find my family and friends after we got separated in this time. I might as well accompany you until I can." the boy said.

"Sure. We can use all the help we can get." Toxika said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

Once the train pulled into the port leading to Pac-Man, Sumia and the arcade villains got off and found their individual ways to the center of the maze-like game, where the Bad-Anon meeting was always held. Sumia was among the first few to arrive, along with a few of the frequent attendees, as she had simply warped through the maze and they knew the quickest route by memory. She found a seat easily, as the room was still fairly empty, and crossed one leg over the other before propping one of her elbows up behind the chair, giving her a very casual, almost uncaring, appearance. As the rest of the bad guys filed in, Clyde welcomed everyone, pointing out the obvious that they had a guest attendee that evening. Sumia was certain anyone who had attended even once would notice that she was new, for she, in her not so humble opinion, was rather hard to miss.

Starting at one end of the circle of chairs, Clyde had each bad guy introduce themself and do some sharing. They put in their two cents when they felt it might be helpful and Sumia simply listened. All of the stories were basically the same. The bad guys didn't like being bad guys, the others understood, sympathized, and offered advise, that making the sharing bad guy feel less lonely and such. Snapping out of the daze she'd momentarily fallen into, as it was her turn to share because Clyde seemed to be allowing her to participate even though she wasn't an arcade native, Sumia smiled and waved the hand that wasn't propped on her chair back.

"Hey, my name is Sumia. I once lived as a simple Pegasus Knight in the Haldom of Ylisse, but the Great Mistress Avina revived me from the dead, and I serve her as one of her most loyal servants." Sumia greeted.

The noticeable shift from casual to uncomfortable in the general atmosphere in the room made Sumia's smile grow. As the others replied with their customary "Hi, Sumia", she could hear the uncertainty in some of their voices.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but I actually enjoy being a villain." Sumia said casually.

She pretended not to notice the shocked expressions all around her and continued speaking.

"Honestly, I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, as villains, we're more powerful than heroes, more stylish than heroes, and generally more interesting to hang out with than heroes. Honestly, who wouldn't want to be a villain?" Sumia asked.

By that point, the room was speechless. Apparently, she was causing a scene. Sumia feigned a look of surprised confusion and looked around the room.

"You guys all look so surprised!" Sumia said in a mock-innocent voice. She then gasped, put her free hand to her mouth, and asked "Is it 'cuz I said the 'v' word?".

She broke back into a grin, flashing elongated canines, and her voice went back to it's usual tone.

"Seriously, though, you guys are more awesome than you realize. I mean, haven't any of you ever thought about your power? About how easy it would be to tip the balance around here in your favor? You're all more ruthless than the heroes by design. That means you'd automatically win in a no-holds-barred fight. Why sit around in here talking when you could be out there asserting yourselves? Submit to Mistress Avina, and she can give you power, knowledge, and wisdom. I did the same and got amazing power to make up for my clumsiness and weakness. She can do the same with you if you join her." Sumia said.

Breaking the silence, Clyde suddenly spoke up.

"Now, Sumia, I think I speak for everyone when I say that this arcade doesn't have any issues with the balance of power. We've been happily coexisting together since Ralph here saved the arcade a century ago." Clyde said.

He looked around at the room to see the rest of the bad guys agreeing with him. Sumia uncrossed her leg and straightened up to look at Clyde directly.

"Is that so? Well, if these hard-working antagonists were really "happily coexisting", why would they need your little support group?" Sumia asked, standing and striding up to Clyde, her calm smile never faltering.

"Well..." Clyde started to reply.

Cutting Clyde off with a sharp wave of her hand, Sumia turned on her heel, putting the same hand up, index finger raised, and tucking the other behind her back, just below her upper back, her stance now mimicking that of a commander giving their troops a pep-talk.

"I don't think any of you are happy. You want to be, want very badly to be, but you aren't. Not even those of you who have been the loudest advocates of this peaceful time." Sumia said.

With that, Sumia used her raised index finger to point at Ralph, raising an eyebrow challengingly and daring him to disagree with her.

"Now you wait just a minute! I am happy! I have everything I ever wanted and m..." Ralph started to say, standing up so abruptly that his chair was knocked back.

"Mayor Gene. He still gets on your nerves sometimes, doesn't he?" Sumia asked.

Ralph stopped and eyed the puppet before him.

"How did you know?" Ralph asked.

"I've seen it before. No matter how hard a villain tries to fit in, there's always one person who just won't let go of the shadows cast by labels. Who refuses to see the future." Sumia replied, her hands moving to her hips.

She suddenly floated into the air.

"But you guys can be the future. Each and every one of you are more powerful than you realize, and you're squandering that power by sitting in a room and sharing your feelings." Sumia said, turning slowly in the air to address the whole room.

"Even if we were interested in all of this, you seem to be forgetting that the good guys always win. It's part of the program." Saitine said.

He got sounds of approval from around the room. Suddenly breaking out into a mad grin, Sumia opened her arms wide as if to encapsulate the whole room.

"That's the beauty of all this "code" and "program" stuff. All of your heroes are specifically tailored to defeat you, but not the villain next to you." Sumia said.

She suddenly spun and pointed at Bowser.

"For instance, do you think that Bowser here could be defeated by Felix, from Ralph's game?" Sumia asked.

There was hesitation, before a general consensus of "no" was reached.

"Precisely!" Sumia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

She spun again to point at Dr. Robotnik.

"Do you think anyone from Mortal Kombat could defeat you?" Sumia asked.

"Of course not! My genius intellect and machines would keep me well out of harm's way." Robotnik replied.

Once more, the room slowly conceded that they agreed.

"See? Villains and heroes are designed side-by-side to fight each other, but if a villain strays, the hero is powerless to stop them. Why do you think Calhoun had to go to Sugar Rush to fix everything when the Cy-bugs got loose? Because she was equipped to deal with them! The only reason Ralph managed to defeat them in the end was because he took the end-game plan from Hero's Duty and managed to create a beacon in Sugar Rush. If he hadn't, those Cy-Bugs would've won." Sumia explained.

She landed, her grin still quite mad.

"All you have to do is submit to Mistress Avina, and switch games with a neighbor and then attack! You'd be able to finally get out of the heroes's shadows and be the great villains you were all meant to be! You'd finally be able to give them a taste of what it's been like for all of you all these years! And it would be so easy! By tomorrow, you would already be living in a completely different, new, better arcade!" Sumia said.

Sumia turned to Ralph and allowed her grin to die down into a less-mad smile.

"No more Gene. He isn't even an important part of your game." Sumia said.

Next, she turned to Clyde.

"No more having to host these meetings. If you really care about your fellow villains, what I'm suggesting is the best course." Sumia said.

Sumia flew up and addressed the whole room once more.

"I guarantee that this plan will succeed! Join me and serve the Great Mistress Avina! I guarantee that by tomorrow, you will all be living in an arcade where villains are no longer treated like trash! Now, who's with me?" Sumia asked.

No one reacted. However, after a few seconds, M. Bison stood up.

"Sorry, Sumia, but I won't be joining you and your so-called "Glorious Mistress Avina". Fighting against the good guys would destroy the core of programming and end up destroying all life as we know it here in the arcade." M. Bison replied.

Clyde nodded.

"M. Bison is right. Even if we managed to succeed, all the other Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters would eventually come after us. We wouldn't be able to handle them." Clyde added.

One by one, the other bad guys gave the same answers, choosing to stand by the first two. Once they were done, Sumia frowned.

"So... that's your answer? You refuse to join me?" Sumia asked.

"No, Sumia. We stand together against you on this subject. I'm sorry." Ralph replied.

Sumia shook her head.

"Big mistake. I was going to let you live, but Mistress Avina said to kill anyone that get's in her way. So that means all of you. When we're done here, you'll all be floating in the abyss, suffering for all eternity and wishing you had accepted when you had the chance!" Sumia sneered.

Without warning, Kano charged at Sumia and threw one of his knives at her. The girl surprisingly didn't try to avoid the blades, and was saved when the Void Gear Keyblade suddenly appeared and blocked the knife, which flew back at Kano, who caught it in surprise.

"Too slow." Vanitas said, still standing in front of Sumia after having guarded her.

Sumia giggled.

"Nice save." Sumia said.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

Vanitas pointed Void Gear at him.

"The name's Vanitas. I'm also a servant of Mistress Avina. I heard you refused to join her, so I'm going to have to end you. Hope you don't take it personally." Vanitas replied.

Sumia looked at him.

"Vanitas, why don't you and the Unversed go and kill the other characters in the station? I'll take care of the baddies here." Sumia asked.

Vanitas smirked underneath his mask.

"With pleasure." Vanitas replied.

"Like heck we'll let you! Countless innocents will not be lost to the likes of you!" Robotnik snapped.

Vanitas laughed.

"Just try me." Vanitas said.

He immediately summoned five Buckle Bruiser and six Tank Toppler Unversed.

"I'd like to see all of you win against these." Vanitas said.

He immediately directed the Unversed to attack the Bad-anon attendees. They put up a hard fight and managed to take out the Unversed, but Vanitas continued to spawn more powerful Unversed to replace the ones that were lost, while still guarding himself and Sumia and repelling any of the bad guys that attempted to attack them. Eventually, the villains started tiring out, and half of them had been killed off permanently by the Unversed, leaving only Ralph, Clyde, Satiine, Robotnik, Bowser, and Kano. Seeing the fight was lost, Kano looked over at the survivors.

"Go on without me. Warn everyone else in the arcade to evacuate. It's not safe anymore. I'll hold them back." Kano ordered.

"But what about you? We can't just leave you behind." Bowser asked.

"You fools! If we all die, everyone in this arcade will perish! I'm giving you time to get out! I'f I'm to die, I'll go down fighting. Just go!" Kano replied.

He gathered his strength and went all out. The other bad guys reluctantly agreed and left the maze, heading out of Pac-Man to GCS. Meanwhile, Kano went berserk against the Unversed, managing to distract them from the departing bad guys. However, he was eventually knocked down by a blast of Dark Fire from Sumia. Kano knelt on the ground, breathing heavily.

"It's such a shame, really. You're one of the toughest Street Fighter characters, but were brought down by just a simple spell. And all of this is because you refused the hand of grace Mistress Avina has so generously extended to you. You could have made such a valuable asset. Give our regards to your friends on the other side." Sumia said.

She held up her hand, on which charged up a large ball of Dark Fire. The last thing Kano saw was it flying towards him before it consumed his whole body and melted his flesh.


	2. Blasted Ylisse, Part 2

**Chapter 19: Blasted Ylisse, Part 2**

 _"Location: Unknown, April 16th 2148"_

After leaving the dug out hole, Iniabi and the others had traveled west. After traveling southwest, they had arrived in what they thought was Southtown, but had to move on from it. Like before, it was situated in dry terrain and desert, but the entire town had been flattened, and while the buildings were intact, they had been pulled into the ground. The town hadn't been hit by an earthquake, as the buildings would have collapsed in an earthquake, but they were completely intact, as they had literally sunken into the ground. It was as if the earth had become intangible and pulled the buildings into it. There was no structural damage to any building, but almost all of them were now inaccessible. Only the rooftops still poked out above ground, and they only went up to the Sugar Rushers' waists. Anyone in the group was able to go up to a building and sit down on the rooftop as if it was a waist high wall.

About an hour after heading north, the group came upon a settlement that Cynthia and Nah recognized from their time, and even Iniabi did despite his corrupted memories. The settlement was a city called Nowi Falls and had been built around the building-sized corpse of Nowi. The body was nothing more than skeletal remains, but it was still in the shape of her dragon form. Nah was still uncomfortable about the place, but for the moment, she was just glad to see something else besides Ylisstol Castle that was recognizable in the land.

"So what is this place, again? I have... memories of this place, but what is it?" Iniabi asked.

Nah turned to him.

"This is a place called Nowi Falls. That skeleton over there is my mother, Nowi.. or at least, was her. She was hunted down and killed by members of a cult called the Grimleal, since they had a way of tracking down Manaketes. They followed her for years, and eventually she turned and fought. She... well, you can see what happened." Nah replied.

Iniabi shivered at the thought.

"So now her corpse is a landmark?" Iniabi asked.

"Well, she died in her dragon form, so... yeah. The body was too large to be moved." Nah replied.

"The settlement was founded by scavengers after she died. They stripped her corpse for raw materials. Her scales were used to make weapons and armor. Her organs were turned into herbal medicines. And her meat was a cheap food source. But eventually, they abandoned this place after the corpse was stripped to the bone." Lucina explained.

Iniabi took a breath.

"I'm sorry, Nah." Iniabi said.

Nah shook her head.

"It's fine. I can't change what's happened. I've accepted her death and moved on." Nah said.

"But this is so messed up." Iniabi said.

Cynthia hugged him.

"I know, Iniabi. I know. This is why we can't give up on ourselves. We have to be strong for the ones that didn't make it." Cynthia said.

Charon looked around himself and spotted a relatively large tower. It rose about five meters into the sky and towered over the rest of what remained of the town. The black haired boy walked over to the tower and looked around the sides. A door leading into the building was located around back. Charon opened the door to reveal steps leading down into the rest of the structure.

"This way! We can investigate this building!" Charon called out.

The others came over to him and looked down the stairwell. Citrusella looked at Iniabi.

"You want to investigate further?" Citrusella asked.

Iniabi nodded.

"There could be people down there. We can ask for info on what happened to the country." Iniabi replied.

Everyone entered the stairwell and came out in a dimly lit metallic room, which went out into four different hallways. But before they could do anything, a group of armed people came out from one of the hallways and stood in their way. Unlike the Grimleal, who wore armor, the people here wore long flowing and loose fitting robes of various colors and veils covering their faces. Toxika sighed in relief.

"Ah, at last. Someone we can talk to." Toxika said. She looked over at the group and said "Hey, there's something we'd like to ask you.".

"Who are you? How can you be outside?" one of the armed men asked in a hostile tone.

"Huh?" Toxika asked.

Alden frowned.

"Be careful, Sylvia. They're acting strangely." Alden replied.

"Th-These must be Grimleal agents!" an armed woman said nervously.

The group of armed men pointed their weapons at the group. Lucina frowned and turned to the others in her group.

"While they won't be able to hurt me in the slightest, this seems bad to the rest of you. What do you think? You could be in danger." Lucina asked.

"I'd say kill them before they kill us." Iniabi replied.

Citrusella shook her head.

"Hold on, you two. Let's wait and figure out what's going on fully before reacting." Citrusella said.

Suddenly, the armed people seemed to get surprised.

"Huh? That thing on your hand!" a third armed man said in shock.

He pointed to Iniabi. Everyone looked down to see the Exalted Brand on his hand, just like where it had always been before.

"Libra! Call Libra! You eight, come with us!" a second armed woman ordered.

The group of armed people escorted Iniabi and his group down one of the hallways, before locking them inside a room.

"Well, no sooner do we meet someone who can give us answers than we're locked up." Swizzle said.

"It was clear by their faces that they recognized Iniabi's Brand. But that seems fairly obvious, doesn't it?" Lucina asked.

Just then, they heard a voice outside of the room.

 _"Can you hear me? You're alive, right? Tell me, how does the blue haired man and the older blue haired girl have the Brand?"_ the voice asked.

"Brands? Do you mean their Exalted Brands?" Swizzle asked.

 _"Oh, sorry. Would it be easier to understand if I said "Exalted Brands"? I didn't think there were any royals left! Hey, show me your Brands and I'll let you out, okay?"_ the voice asked.

"Sure." Iniabi replied.

 _"Thank you!"_ the voice said happily.

There was then the sound of the door unlocking, before what appeared to be Libra, accompanied by two more armed men, entered the room.

"Sir Libra, it's dangerous to get too close." the first armed man said.

Libra ignored him and drew closer to both Iniabi and Lucina to inspect their Exalted Brands. Nathaire felt like he was getting too close to his personal space and tried to lash out at him, but Lucina telepathically commanded him to not do so. Libra saw what he needed to see and grew happy.

"It IS! It's really two Exalted Brands! Ahahahaaaha! Finally, our prayers have been answered!" Libra cried.

"Sir Libra, what should we do with them? the second armed man asked.

Libra turned to look at them.

"Why, they're my dear guests! You need to let them go, of course. Meanwhile, I'll tell Morgan!" Libra replied.

He walked away.

 _"Morgan? He's here?"_ Cynthia wondered in shock, as he had been dead ever since the Nightmare King had first attacked Ylisstol.

The two armed men awkwardly turned back to look at the outsiders.

"Um... well, you're free to walk around." the first armed man said.

* * *

After making their way around different rooms and hallways, the group came upon a larger room than the others. In it, Libra was talking with what appeared to be Morgan. The only difference was that he was wearing a long robe like the armed men, only his looked more richly ornamented, and a headgear with a veil over his head. The Exalted Brand was printed on his headgear, and Falchion was sheathed at his side.

"Oh, look! It's them. These are the Saviors I summoned!" Libra said.

"Saviors?" Nah asked in confusion.

Morgan smiled.

"Wow, they've actually come. You did great, Libra." Morgan said.

"Thanks. It's been... let's see... 7 years. I'm sure glad I prayed to Naga all that time! Now Grima the Fell Dragon is done for!" Libra said happily.

"I'm sure your fellow clergymen who fought alongside you are smiling from the heavens." Morgan said.

Libra nodded.

"That's right! I can't just be standing around! I need to thank Naga for this. Morgan, you can entertain our guests!" Libra said.

Libra walked away. Once he was gone, Morgan laughed.

"Ha. I don't blame you for the blank looks on your faces. But you don't need to worry. We're not your enemies." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"I had a dream a few days ago. In it, I was told that you would be coming here. From two different worlds. The Haldom of Ylisse and Sugar Rush." Morgan replied.

"Another world? So then this is the Ylisse of another world?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

"At first, I thought it was just a strange dream. But when I woke up, I was holding this." Morgan said.

The blue haired man showed them the remote for the Outrealm Gate.

"That's the remote for the Outrealm Gate!" Citrusella said in surprise.

"I don't know what happened to cause you to come here. But whatever it was, we won't last much longer with Grima's poison. But actually meeting you makes me want to bet on your potential. If you're the Saviors that Libra thinks you are, then I want you to get rid of Grima the Fell Dragon. This remote will be your reward. Will you do it?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, of course." Charon replied.

Morgan smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. The Fell Dragon is in Grima Castle to the west. You'll run into Grimleal forces on the way. I'll give you a map of the area." Morgan said.

He pulled out a map from a bag he had and handed it to Iniabi.

"There is also something else I need to give you." Morgan said.

He heaved a shelf away from an opening in the wall and revealed a small dusty room. Iniabi marveled at what was in storage inside. Dusty tomes, ripped cloaks, and staves on the verge of breaking.

"It's been collecting dust in here since we went into hiding, but it should still retain it's power." Morgan said.

He grabbed something and presented it to Iniabi, revealing it to be the Fire Emblem, complete with all five gemstones. Dust accumulated on it, as it had been in storage for awhile, but it still appeared to look the same as it always had.

"This is the Fire Emblem, a source of amazing power. It's one of the things that can stop Grima. Take it." Morgan ordered.

Iniabi did so.

"Now then, go outside and find a woman by the name of Tiki. She'll show you how to unlock the Fire Emblem's power in a ritual called the Awakening. I wish you good luck on your task." Morgan ordered.


	3. Blasted Ylisse, Part 3

**Chapter 20: Blasted Ylisse, Part 3**

"Location: _Blasted Ylisse, April 16th 2148"_

After asking some of the other inhabitants of the underground tunnels for directions to Blasted Tiki, they were directed to a room towards the middle. There, they found her waiting for them.

"Are you Tiki?" Alden asked.

"Yes. I've heard you were coming." Blasted Tiki replied.

"So for this... Awakening ritual, you'll grant me the power to defeat Grima?" Iniabi asked.

"Yes. I will help you perform the Awakening, as this world's new Naga." Blasted Tiki replied.

"Wait, hold on. This world's "new Naga"? Did something happen to the Divine Dragon?" Nah asked.

"In this world, Naga is dead. Grima killed her years ago to prevent anyone from performing the Awakening and defeating him. Morgan, who you met earlier, is capable of performing the Awakening, but Grima's poison has affected him to where he can't fight. He's slolwly dying from the effects. But you're giving us hope with your arrival. Perhaps there is a way to defeat Grima after all." Blasted Tiki replied.

"And you require Iniabi, right?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. I can't sense any power coming from your own Lucina for some reason, so she is uneffective." Blasted Tiki replied.

Lucina frowned and crossed her arms.

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement." Lucina said sarcastically.

Blasted Tiki looked at Iniabi.

"Now then, there is not much time left. Take the Fire Emblem and come with me. I'll instruct you in how to do the ceremony." Blasted Tiki ordered.

Iniabi nodded and turned to look at the others.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Iniabi said.

"Be careful, Iniabi." Cynthia said.

"We must believe in him, Cynthia. It'll be alright." Toxika said.

Blasted Tiki led Iniabi away. Once they were gone, Charon turned to the others.

"I'm confused. What exactly is this "Awakening" Tiki mentioned, and why can't Lucina do it?" Charon asked.

"The Awakening is a ritual that can unlock the power of the sword Falchion, which Iniabi carries with him. It always takes place at the holiest location of the Divine Dragon Naga's influence, which is normally a place called Mount Prism. But since that was supposedly defiled or destroyed in this world, and Naga is dead, Tiki can do it here." Nah replied.

"And Lucina is Iniabi's aunt, and she was once capable of wielding the Falchion and performing the Awakening like he can. But then when she joined Anthony the Nightmare King in the past and gained power from him, she became unworthy of it. And I suppose with her being an undead puppet, her blood is ineffective and Falchion rejects her completely." Cynthia added.

* * *

Blasted Tiki led Iniabi to a separate section of the room. There, she recited the ceremony words to him, and instructed him on how to use Falchion and the Fire Emblem. Iniabi nodded and started.

"Hear me, Tiki! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!" Iniabi shouted.

A strong flash of light flew from the Fire Emblem and filled the room. Iniabi suddenly felt a strong surge of both power and pain course through his body.

"Hrrraaagh!" Iniabi yelled.

Cynthia heard him from the other side of the room and charged in, despite Nah and Toxika both trying to keep her back.

"Iniabi!" Cynthia cried.

The light dimmed as Iniabi felt the pain leave him. He breathed heavily and looked over at her.

"I'm... I'm alright!" Iniabi said.

Blasted Tiki remained calm as she looked at him.

"Awakener, your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger. I shall now imbue your blade with my power." Tiki said.

Iniabi smiled.

"Thank you, Tiki." Iniabi said.

* * *

The three joined back up with the others outside, with Falchion now in it's Exalted form.

"So with this, I can kill Grima?" Iniabi asked.

"Not exactly. Naga never possessed the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither bears the power to destroy the other entirely." Blasted Tiki replied.

"What power was I granted, then?" Iniabi asked.

"You drew forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the Exalts shall again strike like a dragon's fang. Your strength will be Naga's equal." Blasted Tiki replied.

"But not strong enough to destroy Grima?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Alas, Grima cannot be slain, but can only be put to sleep. Just as Iniabi's ancestor, the First Exalt, put the Fell Dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only with the final blow can Falchion's power be used to bind his." Blasted Tiki replied.

"But isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?" Citrusella asked.

"There is a power that could end Grima, yes. However, it would be his own." Blasted Tiki replied.

"He has to kill himself?" Swizzle asked.

"Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power and set ruin upon the world. He's been doing so for the past seven years." Blasted Tiki replied.

Charon became confused.

"How do you know he has to kill himself to die permanently?" Charon asked.

"Robin was once Grima's vessel. She was linked to him and was capable of killing him, as that would be seen as him killing himself by his own hand. However, there would be consequences. As their hearts were linked, they couldn't be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Robin's life. She realized that and was ready to sacrifice herself, for her husband, daughter, son, and her friends and countless people. There was a chance she could survive, but it was small, as she had bounded her heart to those of many others in this world." Blasted Tiki replied.

"Then what happened? What happened to my grandparents? Why is everything gone?" Iniabi asked.

"The Shepherds headed to a place called Origin Peak, where Grima was. There, they attempted to reach Grima and kill him after a long and hard battle on his dragon form. They came close to beating him, but at the last second, Grima managed to gain control of Robin before she could strike the finishing blow and froze her, before forcing her to watch as he killed most of the others. He then ended up killing her off and then... well, the rest is history." Blasted Tiki replied.

Iniabi and Lucina's expressions remained cool, while the others gasped.

"Now come. There is little time." Blasted Tiki said.

"Where is Grima now?" Cynthia asked.

"To the west in Plegia lies a place called the Dragon's Table. You will find the Fell Dragon there." Blasted Tiki replied.


	4. Blasted Ylisse, Part 4

**Chapter 21: Blasted Ylisse, Part 4**

"Location: _Blasted Plegia, April 23rd 2148"_

Iniabi, who now had the Fire Emblem placed around his right shoulder, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Lucina, and Charon set out from Blasted Nowi Falls, making their way west into Blasted Plegia and then towards the Dragon's Table. Due to having had to constantly fight through waves of Grimleal soldiers, as Blasted Grima had learned about their coming and sent out his followers to stop them, they took about a week to travel there. But with Iniabi's group's combined strength, they were able to easily fight their way through.

From a distance, they could see the palace Blasted Grima resided in. The building was a complex enormous fortress that had taken a great amount of time to build. He had forced humanity to build it, and mass numbers of humans had died in droves after being pushed too hard. Blasted Grima was not a forgiving master and he did have limits on his patience, but it had finally been completed.

"There it is. That must be Grima Castle." Nah said.

The group all stopped to take in the sight.

"We should make haste to get there as quickly as possible before nightfall." Iniabi said.

* * *

The castle was much more imposing up close. The building towered over them as if they were nothing but insects.

"Whoa." Iniabi said, speechless.

"Its massive." Swizzle said.

"Cool. Let's go in." Citrusella said.

She started for the entrance.

"Wait. It'll be dangerous." Charon said.

"Charon, I think we can handle a dragon. We have the awakened Falchion and Fire Emblem with us, and most of us have fought the likes of the Nightmare King, and he was way worse than Grima ever could be." Citrusella said.

Iniabi nodded.

"Right. We can do this. Let's go." Iniabi said.

They found the entrance and headed inside. The walls were a dark purple and black color, with banners bearing the Fell Brand hanging from them, while the floors were a golden color. The air also smelled of rot and decay, and the area was laced in an unearthly purple hue. A stairwell was in front of them, leading down. They proceeded down the stairwell and went through several floors of the castle. Despite some run-ins with Grimeal soldiers, the journey was largely danger free. That was until they made it about halfway to the top floor, which they suspected Grima was on.

"Wait! I hear something." Iniabi whispered, throwing out his hand.

The group immediately fell silent and the noise could finally be heard clearly. It sounded like... moaning. The sound was accompanied by the shuffling of uncoordinated feet.

"Someone's coming." Nah said.

Just then, a lumbering humanoid figure rounded the corner. It looked similar to a Risen, but was shorter and more wiry, it's skin was a sickly blackish purple color, and it didn't have glowing red eyes but almost looked like it didn't have eyes at all. Only on close inspection could the group see that the thing did have eyes, but they were milky, like the eyes of someone who had gone blind from an injury. It slowly moved to look at the group, before it was suddenly upon them with surprising speed. Iniabi was easily able to get in a devastating blow to it's chest and released his breath as he stopped behind the creature, expecting it to be over, but it suddenly turned it's head unnaturally to look at him. Luckily, Cynthia was ready with a Archfire spell and burned the creature to cinders.

"What was that?" Swizzle asked.

"It's not like any Risen I've ever seen." Nah replied, looking on as it turned to a purple mist.

"Whatever they are, there'll be more of them. We must be prepared for anything." Lucina said.

A collective chill went through each member of the group as they heard more of those things in the distance. They were getting closer. They would never make it before they caught up. Iniabi brandished Erebus and Exalted Falchion.

"Get ready. It looks like we'll really be fighting our way through from here on." Iniabi said.

The creatures, having been joined by normal Risen, were quickly upon them, and the group started fighting back. At some point during the fighting, Iniabi noticed that the beasts seemed to be working to keep them in, rather than killing them, which meant Blasted Grima wanted them alive. Eventually, he gave the order to head further inside to escape the onslaught, and eventually, they did lose their pursuers. However, they were trapped with a horde of the undead behind them. With no other way to go, they went deeper into the castle, dreading what they might find waiting for them.

* * *

After making it to the top floor, they soon came to a door with the Fell Brand emblazoned on it. Six sinister eyes stared at them, and the sigil started to glow as they got closer until they were a vibrant purple. The door then parted, allowing them entry. The group walked carefully inside, where the ascended a staircase to see Blasted Grima floating in midair, as if waiting for them. He let out a cry, which made them cover their ears in pain. Once the noise subsided to the point they could uncover their ears again, Lucina scoffed.

"Trying to scare us, Grima? Nice try." Lucina said in unamusement.

Blasted Grima looked at her.

"It doesn't matter if you aren't scared, Princess. I've heard about you and how you doomed your world while sending everyone here to this world. You really think you can kill me, the Fell Dragon?" Blasted Grima asked.

Iniabi grimaced.

"I don't care what you are! I will end you!" Iniabi replied.

Blasted Grima laughed.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm a god! You can't touch alone, let alone destroy me. Your grandparents and aunt of this reality thought to do the same, but in the end died to my might. What makes you think you can succeed?" Blasted Grima asked.

"We have the Fire Emblem and Falchion with us. And we've fought people much more worse than the likes of you. Together, we can end you and save the people here." Cynthia replied.

Blasted Grima huffed.

"Just try to do so, fools." Blasted Grima said.

He summoned more of the creatures from before to his aid. While Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, and Alden went to intercept them, Iniabi, Cynthia, Lucina, and Charon charged straight for Blasted Grima. Iniabi swiftly cut at the Fell Dragon with both Erebus and Exalted Falchion, dealing major damage to him. Blasted Grima writhed in pain before blasting the blue haired man with his Fell Breath, but Iniabi managed to avoid it. Cynthia and Charon then both released magic, but they did little to harm the Fell Dragon, no matter how strong the spells were. He sent a swarm of spikes towards the two, and they narrowly managed to avoid them. That gave Iniabi the chance to slash at him again, and he writhed in pain a second time. Nathaire then flew off of Lucina's body and bit into Blasted Grima's injuries, inflicting a poisoned wound to him. However, the poison did little to affect him, and the Fell Dragon released more spikes to impale him and Lucina, but the two managed to easily dodge them. Iniabi mustered up all his strength and charged towards the Fell Dragon with a battle cry. Blasted Grima saw him coming and attempted to move out of the way to dodge, but Iniabi managed to plunge Exalted Falchion through his snout. Blasted Grima finally had enough and fell to the ground.

"Gah! Darn you!" Blasted Grima snarled.

Cynthia looked at Iniabi. Her expression was a mix of angst and thrill, her brown eyes beaming through sweat.

"We've done it, Iniabi! One more blow and it'll all be over." Cynthia said.

Charon looked at Blasted Grima in disgust.

"End this, Iniabi. Finish Grima off for good and avenge your family of this reality and countless other people." Charon ordered.

Iniabi nodded, and he turned his gaze from him to the Fell Dragon, crumpled on the ground. He approached him slowly, each step making a soft scuttle against the ground. Grima's head snapped up to look upon the blue haired man as he came closer.

"To think a mere boy could surpass gods and destroy even me. Humans are weak. They will inevitably lose their way and long for power, and I shall eventually return as a threat in a thousand years. And then, you shall regret this decision." Blasted Grima said.

Having had enough of him, Iniabi leaped into the air and pinned the Fell Dragon to the ground with Exalted Falchion. It took every last ounce of strength he possessed, but he held it there until Blasted Grima fell to the ground and stopped moving. The blade flashed a bright golden color as the blade worked it's unsealed power on Blasted Grima, until Falchion reverted to it's normal form like it had been before. Standing up, he looked to see the creatures being quickly felled without their master controlling them and amplifying their strength. As I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden finished up with the creatures he was fighting, he saw some of the venom leaking from the wound Nathaire had inflicted on Blasted Grima. Thinking Adorabeezle would love to test it, he went over and managed to capture a sample with a vial from his hat. Just after he did, Blasted Grima vanished into purple mist. Lucina took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ahhhh... is it me, or does the air feel fresher already?" Lucina asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden smiled.

"You're quite enthusiastic, aren't you? But yes, I am glad to have freed Morgan and his people from the poison. But let me just send this sample to my other self and we can be on our way." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

He took out a Samsung S6 phone from his hat and started to operate it as he walked a short distance away from the others.


	5. Blasted Ylisse, Part 5

**Chapter 22: Blasted Ylisse, Part 5**

 _"Location: Blasted Ylisse, April 26th 2148"_

The group left Grima Castle and headed back to Blasted Nowi Falls. The Grimleal didn't give them as much of a fight like before, but were still relatively a problem to them, so the trip back was only half the amount of time it took to travel to Grima Castle. After arriving, they found Blasted Morgan speaking to Blasted Libra in the same room they were in before. The two were also accompanied by Blasted Severa, who, unlike the version they knew, wore blue and gold plate armor instead of mercenary three turned to face them.

"Well, look at that." Blasted Morgan said.

"Everyone in Ylisse is talking about you already. The Saviors I summoned have beaten Grima! Now we can all live out in the open again! Oh, right... I must go thank Naga! Morgan, Severa, you know what to do, right? Make sure to thank our Saviors!" Blasted Libra said happily.

He walked out of the room. Lucina scoffed.

"Reporting to Naga, eh? He's crazy to do so when he obviously knows she's dead and can't help anyone here." Lucina said.

Blasted Morgan took out the Outrealm Gate remote.

"Here you are... as promised." Blasted Morgan said.

He handed it to Iniabi.

"So this remote connects this world to the ones in the Outrealms, huh?" Citrusella asked.

"Yes." Blasted Severa replied.

"But knowing that... you are certain about giving it over to us?" Lucina asked.

"You can use it as you please. I'm prepared to lead Ylisse from here on out. I get it. To bring back Ylisse and the rest of the world, we need passion, not empty words. We need to be able to handle our own problems and take care of ourselves. We can take care of the remainder of the Grimleal ourselves. And if Grima reappears in the next thousand years or so, I'm sure my descendants can take care of him, just like the First Exalt did." Blasted Morgan replied.

Toxika nodded her approval.

"A very bold plan. Libra is a little bit "unique", so I think it would be better if you were to lead instead." Toxika said.

Iniabi gave a soft laugh.

"You know, it's funny. When I look at you, you remind me of my father. I don't remember him quite well, but he was also apparently named Morgan like you are and had blue hair like you did. And like him, if you were to rule Ylisse, then you'd be King Morgan of..." Iniabi started to say.

He suddenly stopped as he got a clear memory of Morgan, a true one unlike one of Avina's false memories. His eyes widened and he looked back up at Blasted Morgan. The other man just smiled back at him and the others.

"Now go. Stories of your achievements will be passed down for generations to come. So long, our Saviors." Blasted Morgan said.

* * *

After returning the Fire Emblem to Blasted Morgan, Iniabi and the others immediately left Blasted Nowi Falls and headed south, arriving by nightfall. The ferry wasn't there in Blasted Ylisse's timeline, but the water separating the Southern Coast and the Outrealm Gate's island was dried up, so they were able to cross over on dry land. After locating the Outrealm Gate's island, they made their way across it before eventually arriving in front of it.

"Here it is. The Outrealm Gate." Cynthia said.

"It's present in this Ylisse as well, huh?" Lucina asked.

"We found ourselves in this world after the Outrealm Gate was activated." Nah said.

She walked up to the Outrealm Gate and turned around to look at Iniabi.

"You press the switch, Iniabi. Let's go home." Nah ordered.

"I'm ready. Go ahead." Charon ordered.

The others gave the same reaction. Iniabi nodded and pressed the button.


	6. Infernal Ylisse, Part 1

**Chapter 23: Infernal Ylisse, Part 1**

 _"Location: Unknown, April 26th 2154"_

When Iniabi opened his eyes again, he found himself in what appeared to be some sort of strategy room. The others were talking among themselves when they noticed him awake and turned to face him.

"Ah, you're awake. We were just trying to figure out where we are. Cynthia, Nah, and Lucina all said they've never seen this place in Ylisstol or the rest of Ylisse before, so it's possible we're still not back in our timeline yet." Citrusella explained.

Just then, a door at the end of the room opened. Brady, who had dark brown hair instead of having red hair like usual, entered the room, not seeming to notice they were there.

"Brady?" Swizzle asked in confusion, as he had last been in TheDisneyFan365's fortress and the room didn't seem like it was there.

Brady turned around in surprise and noticed them, before growing serious.

"Huh? Who are you guys? And what are you doing in our base?" Brady asked in a hostile tone.

He suddenly stopped when he noticed Cynthia and the Exalted Brand on Iniabi's hand.

"Cynthia! You're okay! Where have you been for the past ten years?" Brady asked happily.

"Ten years?" Cynthia asked in confusion.

Brady's smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused look and frown.

"Yeah. You got hauled off a week after that loathsome queen was executed, remember?" Brady asked. He then studied the girl's white hair and skin, and said "Though, I don't know why you have white hair instead of blue hair. And you don't have a Brand.".

He then looked at Iniabi and studied his Brand.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be, but if you and your other companions match her description..." Brady started to say.

He suddenly seemed to grow excited and turned back to the open door.

"Oh, this is perfect. Morgan! Hey, Morgan!" Brady shouted.

The man ran away, shouting.

"Morgan is here as well?" Swizzle asked.

Lucina crossed her arms.

"And why didn't he notice me?" Lucina asked.

* * *

The group left the room and headed down a hallway outside, which lead out to a large foyer. People of all different ages, genders, and outfits were busy doing work of some kind, or were just relaxing. There even appeared to be a bar in one of the rooms. After exploring the different hallways and rooms for a bit, the group came upon a room that looked like it was some kind of office. Brady was inside, talking to who appeared to be Morgan (F).

The difference from the one they knew was that this Morgan had dark blue hair, the same shade as Iniabi and Lucina's, and they could clearly tell that she had an Exalted Brand in her right eye and a Fell Brand in her left eye. The girl also wore a tiara that was the same style and fashion as those that the female rulers of Ylisse wore on her head, in addition to her usual tactician outfit. There was also a very noticeable baby bump on her body, while her chest looked tighter. And instead of carrying Falchion, she had a spear with her. It looked similar to a naginata, but looked like it was slightly fire infused, and was named Fiammetta.

She was sitting on the desk and letting her legs dangle off the edge while talking to Brady when Iniabi and the others entered the room. Morgan looked up when she heard them come in.

"Who are these guys?" Morgan asked.

"These are the guys I was talking about, Morgan. See? Look at that man's hand, and see how your aunt and Nah's hair colors are different. And those kids and the green haired girl look exactly like the people you described earlier." Brady replied.

Morgan turned to face them and smirked.

"The Visitors came to meet with me? I'm quite flattered." Morgan said.

"'Visitors'?" Nah asked in confusion.

Morgan ignored her.

"Alright, listen. You need to help me out. We're gonna beat Armand together." Morgan replied.

"Armand?" Lucina asked in surprise.

She was surprised to hear his name and how he was there, as Armand, someone from Reader's universe, was also serving Avina.

 _"If he's here, then could Lady Avina get me and Nathaire out of here as well?"_ Lucina wondered.

Nathaire read her thoughts and answered her telepathically.

 _"Perhaps, Lucina. If we find Armand, let us implore him to contact the Mistress to take us home."_ Nathaire replied.

Meanwhile, Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, and Charon didn't know who Armand was. However, Citrusella, Swizzle, and Toxika remembered him from the Toontown Hot Tub Incident.

"Yes, Mother. Y'know, Armand? As in, the King of Ylisse?" Morgan asked.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm... you guys are a little weird. I wonder... well, let me ask you something. Where'd you come from?" Morgan asked.

Citrusella turned away to face her friends and allies.

"We don't know anything about this version of Morgan's alternate female self or this world. Maybe we should simply say we're from Ylisse and see how she reacts." Citrusella whispered.

"I think we should just say we're from our different worlds. That girl seems awfully weird. She called me her mother. I don't have any children." Lucina whispered.

Morgan frowned.

"What are you whispering about? I asked a simple question. Where'd you come from?" Morgan asked.

They turned back to her.

"We're from Ylisse." Iniabi replied.

Morgan braced herself and hopped off her desk, making sure to be careful because of her baby bump.

"That smells like a lie to me. That doesn't sound right. You know too little to be from Ylisse and most of you dress too strangely to be Ylissean or someone from the other countries." Morgan said.

She was silent for a few moments, but then laughed.

"Ha, I ask like it really matters. Look, I don't care who you are. Let's work together, okay? Besides, if Armand's men find you, you're dead." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Nah asked.

"It seems Armand was put off by what he claims the being he called Avina told him. When the Visitors get the remote, Armand's gonna die." Morgan replied.

"Remote?" Cynthia asked.

Morgan smirked.

"You're interested in the remote, huh? Well, I'll fill you in as we go. See, I think you guys are the Visitors from the prophecy. If you join me, I won't let him kill ya. So, are you interested? Will you take on Armand with me?" Morgan asked.

Toxika nodded.

"Yes, of course." Toxika replied.

Morgan grinned.

"Heheh... heck yeah." Morgan said.

"So, where is Armand, exactly?" Swizzle asked.

"Don't rush me, rainbow boy. There's an order to everything." Morgan replied.

Swizzle was taken back by what she said, while Lucina stiffled a grin.

"Rainbow boy?" Swizzle asked.

"Anyway, Armand is insanely strong. We need more allies and weapons if we want to take him out. Northwest of here, towards the Upper Districts, there's an old weapon's store there. I plan to defeat the guys in charge and take it." Morgan explained.

"We'll be pillaging the entire district?" Lucina asked.

"Exactly, Blueberry." Morgan replied.

Swizzle himself gave a small smile of amusement. Meanwhile, Lucina groaned.

"So I'm "Blueberry", then." Lucina said.

Morgan didn't say anything. She headed to the office door.

"Alright, let's get going. You got me on your side now!" Morgan said.


	7. Infernal Ylisse, Part 2

**Chapter 24: Infernal Ylisse, Part 2**

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, April 26th 2154"_

After leaving the office, Infernal Morgan had Cynthia take off her Pegasus Knight Armor and wear peasant clothes over her dress underneath instead, as she only said she didn't know how the citizens would react to seeing her. Cynthia was confused by what the girl meant, but didn't ask why and just put on the peasant clothes, which even came with a hood that she put up over her head and pigtails.

Afterwards, they and the others headed to the end of the foyer, where a staircase led upwards, as the whole facility they were in was underground. A guard, who turned out to be infernal Maribelle, was guarding the staircase. Unlike the Maribelle they knew, she was wearing what appeared to be some kind of officer uniform, instead of her noblewoman clothes, but her hair was still done as braids.

"Maribelle?" Swizzle asked.

The boy was confused. From what he knew about her, she was a noble and would despise a job such as this.

"So sorry, but I have no recollection of ever knowing you. And I cannot let you pass. Miss Morgan ordered me to not let anyone in out right now." Infernal Maribelle replied.

Infernal Morgan stepped towards her.

"And now, I'm telling you to let them use these stairs and to come and go whenever they want. These guys are my special guests." Infernal Morgan said.

"Oh? Oh! Then does that mean that the Visitors are finally here? Forgive me, Miss Morgan." Infernal Maribelle said.

"It's fine, Maribelle. Just let us through." Infernal Morgan ordered.

* * *

Infernal Morgan led Iniabi and his group up the stairs, which led to a hallway. She then helped them up out of a covered entrance in an opening in a wall and out into an alleyway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, apart from grass on the ground being dead and a fairy obvious flickering orange glow towards the alley entrance. They headed out of the alley, and Iniabi and the others examined the world they found themselves in.

Infernal Ylisstol was burning to the ground. Most of the buildings were up in flames, with fires clearly being seen and blazing intensely in other parts of the city. The buildings that weren't burning were either left intact and were still alright, or had already been burned out. Infernal Ylisstol Palace seemed to still be intact, but while it still looked like it was being used, it looked abandoned, trashed, and boarded up. Meanwhile, paved ground was cracked and worn-out, and thick black smoke floated high into the air. Everyone came out just as an explosion sounded in the distance.

"Gracious!" Nah exclaimed.

"Uh, it seems rather... unstable!" Swizzle said.

Infernal Morgan laughed.

"It's always hilarious to see people from the country reacting to the big city for the first time. It's like this everywhere. Plegia, Valm, Ferox, the other continents, they're all the same. There's always a few gang wars going on, and brigands come and go as they please." Infernal Morgan said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked around, sweating from the heat.

"This is very different from the other Morgan's Ylisse. Or your's, Iniabi." Alden said.

"You can do whatever you want here, as long as you got the strength to back it up. That's the rule in Ylisse." Infernal Morgan said.

Lucina wasn't taken back by the destruction and chaos, but rather smiled and took it all in with a strange feeling of happiness.

"Nice and simple. I like your culture." Lucina said.

"But now's not the time to stand around and gawk. We're gonna be at war real soon ourselves." Infernal Morgan said.

"Hold on, are you... using us to extend your influence?" Cynthia asked.

"Yep. But don't sweat the details, Aunt Cynthia." Infernal Morgan replied.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Aunt Cynthia?" Cynthia asked.

Infernal Morgan just smiled.

"Together, we're gonna be the new Exalts of Ylisse! It's time to get going to the Upper Districts." Morgan said.

* * *

They headed down the street the base was located on. At the end, they found who appeared to be Severa, only unlike her true and Blasted counterparts, she had light brown hair, instead of dirty blonde. Her hair was also let down from her usual twintails and buzzed short on the right side of her head, with metal studs and other piercings in her ear and lips.

"Hey, Morgan. I heard from the guys below that you captured the Visitors. Well, you can leave the patrols here to me, but there's only so much I can do. Hurry up and become Exalt so we can all live on easy street." Infernal Severa ordered.

Infernal Morgan nodded, and she and the others continued past her.


	8. Infernal Ylisse, Part 3

**Chapter 25: Infernal Ylisse, Part 3**

Infernal Morgan started leading Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Lucina, and Charon throughout Infernal Ylisse, in the direction of the Upper District. As she did, the group studied their surroundings. Just like by the alleyway, there were very few buildings throughout the city that were left intact, with the rest either burning or left as burned-out husks. There were a few people besides the people with Infernal Morgan's forces that they noticed throughout the city, but all of them didn't seem to pay attention much to the fires, and only just glanced at the group as they passed by. However, they seemed to be quite angry towards Infernal Morgan for some reason.

"Hey, Morgan?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Yeah?" Infernal Morgan asked.

"Why does it seem like everyone except the people serving under you really hate you? I thought you were trying to free them from their suffering under Armand." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Morgan seemed to get a little uncomfortable, and took a few moments to reply.

"Well, you see, I was born Princess of the Haldom of Ylisse, which Ylisstol is capitol of. My family had been ruling Ylisse for 1,000 years after my ancestor, the First Exalt, established it. My grandfather, Chrom, had been the last one to rule, and in his days as a prince, he had formed a militia group called the Shepherds, for the purpose of protecting the Haldom from all sorts of undesirables. My grandmother, Sumia, was a Pegasus Knight in the Shepherds, and she and Grandpa Chrom fell in love and got married after a war against our former enemy of Plegia, which is to the west of us." Infernal Morgan replied.

Nah was disgusted.

"Wait, you're saying that Chrom ACTUALLY fell for Sumia's, SUMIA of all people's, seductions and lusting towards him?" Nah asked angrily.

The Half-Manakete girl wasn't the only one to despise the idea of Chrom and Sumia getting together. Everyone back in their world abhorred the very idea, and all of the Shepherds even went so far as to tease and mock her for her feelings, even though they still considered and treated her as a great friend. They also knew that she went to great lengths to try and satisfy her outright lusts towards her own captain and prince (which she passed off as a crush, which everyone knew was a lie), and openly celebrated when Chrom and Robin revealed they were engaged and then got married. But they accepted her feelings for Henry and congratulated her when they got engaged and married.

Cynthia was also openly disturbed by the fact.

"Chrom would NEVER fall for my mother's attempts to woe him! Even I don't agree with what she did." Cynthia hissed.

Infernal Morgan nodded.

"I know, and like you, Aunt Cynthia, I also don't like how Grandmother charmed Grandfather by shoving herself into his face on a silver platter." Infernal Morgan said.

Cynthia held her hands to her mouth.

"Wait, so then if Mother is your grandmother, and if Chrom married her, then that means... I'd be Chrom's DAUGHTER!" Cynthia said in horror.

She held her arms around herself and shivered at the thought. Infernal Morgan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, anyway, my father, Robin, was made Tactician of the Shepherds by Grandpa Chrom, and my mother, Lucina, came back with some others from a dark future where the Fell Dragon, Grima, destroyed everything. They joined the Shepherds, and my parents met, fell in love, and got married, resulting in my existence." Infernal Morgan explained.

Citrusella had to fight herself to avoid vomiting.

"Okay, so you're literally telling us that your father was a pedophile that developed feelings for his own friend's daughter that is over 20 years younger than him, despite her being his same age as him in the dark future, and went so far as to get her pregnant with his child? That is SO messed up!" Citrusella said angrily.

Iniabi nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with Citrusella. Your father disgraced your grandfather and abused his friendship with him and his family, and your mother disgraced her heritage and brought shame on her family. They committed a serious taboo and mistake." Iniabi said.

Infernal Morgan nodded.

"I know, and they paid the price for their sins." Infernal Morgan said.

"What? Wait, you despised your parents?" Charon asked.

"Of course not. They were my parents, nothing can change that. But like you brought up, I hated how Father bedded Mother and impregnated her with me when she was a baby compared to him, even though she was in the prime of her life. I had kept that hidden from her all the time I spent with her, and I never did get a chance to do so before her and Father's deaths. So I guess I do "resent" them to a certain degree. But I definitely hate Grandma Sumia. She's the reason we're even in this mess." Infernal Morgan replied.

"Why would Mother be responsible for all this death and violence? She's not someone that's bloodthirsty and violent." Cynthia asked.

Infernal Morgan scowled.

"After Grima came back from the dark future and was defeated by Father, he vanished for a year before returning to Mother and our other friends. Things were then relatively fine for two years afterwards, until there was an emergency in the countryside." Infernal Morgan replied.

"What was this emergency?" Lucina asked.

"No one knows for sure. Grandfather and Father went to investigate it with most of the Shepherds, but Grandfather left Grandma Sumia in charge of Ylisse as acting Regent while he was gone. The only problem, though, was that she was an extremely terrible ruler. She was creepily obsessive with Grandfather, yelled and snapped at anyone who even remotely disagreed with him, thought she could just strut around and lounge as if everyone was inferior to her and that she could treat them nastily, and thought herself as a Goddess. And she got even worse as her rule went on. Most of the Shepherds, including Father and Grandpa Chrom, died in the emergency. Another Pegasus Knight named Cordelia, who was a close friend to Grandma Sumia until she saw her growing insanity and an explosive argument tore the remains of their friendship apart, and a dancer named Olivia were missing from those found dead and haven't reappeared for the past ten years, and were thus classified as dead. Only a handful of Shepherds survived, but they were stranded and took awhile to make it back to Ylisstol. After Grandmother fell deeper into insanity, life only got worse. She made laws benefiting only herself, disbanded the Council that was set up to advise her and then absorbed their powers into her own, which also included Grandpa Chrom's after his death, took away all rights that everyone except herself had, and personally took prisoners to the dungeon and brutally tortured them to death for even the smallest of things, even if they weren't even anything bad at all, such as, say, "looking at her wrong". She went outright insane. She never washed the blood of her victims off of her body and thus became coated in it, and started yelling and lashing out at things that weren't actually there, and people eventually gave her the name "Witch-Queen Sumia". The rest of us at the castle weren't safe from her terror, either. Mother was the next heir-in-line to rule as Exalt after her, with me being after her, and then Aunt Cynthia, Great-Aunt Lissa, and my second cousin Owain being afterwards. However, Grandmother, who was incredibly paranoid, saw us as interfering with her reign and sought to ruin our lives as best as she could. She degraded us in public and told us we were insects to her. The last time I talked to her, she told me, in front of everyone, that I wasn't her granddaughter, but a leech trying to take everything from her and mask themselves as someone related to her, that I was a freak, and to not inherent my birthright as Exalt because she was going to rule forever and that no one would accept a pedo-born mistake like myself." Infernal Morgan replied.

She stopped and closed her eyes, breathing heavily and uneasily, a few tears dropping down her eyes. Meanwhile, the others were horrified.

"Morgan... I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Cynthia said.

Infernal Morgan whipped the tears from her eyes and sniffled.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known. She was a total witch, and I'm glad she's rotting in Hell for her sins." Infernal Morgan said.

She continued walking.

"So anyway, her rules and obviously didn't suit well with anyone, and the citizens eventually decided to do something about her. Everyone hated her so much that even the guards themselves were secretly into the idea of getting rid of her, and they all plotted to assassinate her. They temporarily regrouped the Shepherds that had survived, as Grandmother Sumia had disbanded them upon returning to Ylisstol. All the ones that survived were still alive, with the exception of Tharja, who had gone on a rampage because of Father dying, and had been promptly been caught and personally put to death by Grandmother by being burned at a stake. Everyone then stormed the castle, with assistance from the castle guards, and they immediately started looking for Grandmother. Mother tried making a stand against them, still trying to defend Grandmother even after the cruelty and lack of love from her, but she ended up killing herself to prevent them from killing her when she got too injured. I managed to avoid being discovered because one of the former maids, Rose, hid me and Aunt Cynthia, but I was the only lucky one. Aunt Cynthia was discovered and taken by the invaders, and they eventually found Grandma Sumia in the throne room. She refused to get up from her seat on the throne even when ordered to, so she was forced onto the ground and beaten to a bloody pulp. When they were done with her, they all spat on her, stripped her naked except for leaving her jewelry and valuables, and paraded her around the city, before hacking repeatedly into her body, beheading it and impaling it on a stake, and then leaving the body to rot. Meanwhile, Great-Aunt Lissa and Owain tried to escape to safety after Great-Aunt Lissa's husband and Owain's father, Lon'qu, sacrificed himself to stall time for them to escape from the palace." Infernal Morgan explained.

Nah turned to Cynthia.

"Lon'qu fell for Lissa in this world? Seriously?" Nah asked.

The other girl shrugged.

"Unfortunately, Owain was poisoned in his arm and they stopped in a cave to rest and so Aunt Lissa could heal him as best as she could. However, men sent after them discovered them, and they killed Owain and brought back Aunt Lissa and proceeded to lock her in the dungeon, alongside Aunt Cynthia. They sold the two off into slavery a week later, and despite our best attempts to find them for the past ten years, it's like they've vanished in the wind. So now I'm the last of the Exalted Royals, which people hold against me as a grudge because of me being "a symbol of the old order of things" and because they're uneasy with letting anyone with Grandmother's bloodline or anyone related to her rule. But anyway, with no heirs left or anyone that could take over as Exalt, Ylisse descended into chaos and destruction. The rest of the other nations followed suit, leading to what you see all around you." Infernal Morgan explained.

"I see. You've must have had a pretty rough life. What about your forces? Why are you leading them?" Iniabi asked.

"Well, yeah, but you get used to it. It's life for us. But as for your questions, after I escaped the palace, I went into hiding to avoid fates like my aunt, mother, and grandmother had. During that time, I went around secretly gaining support from others. I managed to gain the support of a few of the remaining Shepherds and even some of the townspeople, and I formed the New Shepherds, in honor of the group that Grandpa Chrom led. Maribelle was the first person I managed to recruit after she lost her nobility when society crumbled and her people turned on her and forced her out, and it just went from there. The group hasn't really changed much, but we still remain a force that tries to ease conflict here and try and bring some form of order back to Ylisse. We've been trying to overthrow Armand for awhile now, after he appeared shortly after everything became ruined, but we haven't made much progress with that or taking over much of Ylisse or Ylisstol. But with you all here, we may stand a chance." Infernal Morgan replied.

The conversation died down, and a comfortable silence took it's place. But it wasn't long before Iniabi's group wondered where they were going. They were straying from the main roads in Infernal Ylisstol and heading away from the direction of the Upper Districts.

"Morgan, where are we going?" Toxika asked.

"Just making a little detour. It won't take long." Infernal Morgan replied.

They were soon on the outskirts of the city, the stone path giving way to one of dirt and the buildings giving way to trees. Like the city, most of the trees were burned away or just burnt husks, but there were still some standing. The group wondered where they were headed, until they saw something sticking into the air in the distance. After a bit more walking, they stopped in front of the object. It was a large pike in the ground, with a headless corpse being impaled on it, so the pike was impaled through the body and came out where the throat would have been. The corpse was also exceedingly rotted, had been stripped naked, and had been stripped of all items of value. Cynthia held up her arm to her nose and mouth, to prevent herself from vomiting and experiencing the smell.

"Ugh, the stench. Morgan, is that..." Cynthia started to ask.

Infernal Morgan nodded.

"Yes, that's Grandmother Sumia... or at least, what remains of her. The townspeople did this to her after they took her from the throne room, and they won't let anyone take her off and bury her. But I'm honestly glad this happened. She was a total witch and ruined millions of lives, so she deserves this. When I become Exalt, I'm going to leave her here." Infernal Morgan replied.

She spit on the corpse in anger and disgust, before moving on to something else. A pit was dug into the ground, and two bodies had been cast down into it and had been left uncovered and neglected, and had thus rotted to the point they were unrecognizable.

"And these are what remain of my parents. The people saw Father as being a pedophile that took advantage of Grandpa Chrom's friendship with him and seduced and impregnated his daughter, so they always hated him, even after he saved us from Grima, and didn't let him or Mother be buried. But when I become Exalt, I want to give them a proper burial. Mistake or not, they're my parents." Infernal Morgan explained.

Nah smiled.

"That's nice of you to do, Morgan. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Nah said.

Infernal Morgan knelt down and prayed at the pit, staying silent for awhile before finally speaking up.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. I'm back. And I brought along company with me. These are the Visitors. They'll help me take back Ylisstol." Infernal Morgan greeted.

She pointed at the others before turning back to the pit.

"Yeah, who knew I'd be like Grandpa Chrom, huh? How I'd lead the New Shepherds and then become a ruler myself. But I hope that you're watching over me, and that you'll bless my rule." Infernal Morgan said.

After that, she breathed out a huge sigh and turned towards her allies, a little tear in her eyes but a wide smile on her face.

"Let's go." Infernal Morgan said.


	9. Infernal Ylisse, Part 4

**Chapter 26: Infernal Ylisse, Part 4**

After a bit of more walking, the group finally arrived at the Upper District. Like it's counterpart in the normal timeline, it had been once been part of the residence for the more richer Ylisstol citizens, but had long fallen into disrepair, and the entrance was blocked off by a barbed gate and fence. A man was standing in front of the gate, accompanied by two others. At first, Iniabi's group couldn't tell who they were, but upon closer inspection, they realized that the guard was Infernal Ylisse's version of Inigo, and his companions were the Gerome and Nah of Infernal Ylisse's reality.

Unlike the Inigo they knew, the Inigo in front of them wore simple leather clothing and had let his health go. His hair, which was white instead of dark brown, was long and greasy, and his teeth were yellow and misshapen. Meanwhile, Infernal Gerome had dark red hair instead of light blue hair, he had bare arms as thick as tree trunks crossed over his arms, and his teeth bared in a gesture of distaste towards Infernal Morgan and her allies. And Infernal Nah had violet hair instead of dark red hair, and while she looked and dressed the same otherwise, she remained stoic and held herself with a steady poise that gave the impression of a much older woman. The two stood protectively behind Infernal Inigo, while he stepped towards the group.

"Hey there, Morgan. Funny seeing you here." Infernal Inigo greeted.

Infernal Morgan gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, hey, Inigo. It must be hard work to stand guard here." Infernal Morgan greeted.

Infernal Inigo giggled.

"You brought some friends to go shopping? Then I guess scavenging trash is more profitable than I thought." Infernal Inigo said.

"Scavenging trash?" Citrusella asked in confusion.

Infernal Inigo then attempted to waggle his eyebrows and make a kissy face at Infernal Morgan all at once, creating a chaotic and nauseating whirlwind across his face.

"Well, you know the routine. Oh, and today, I want to suck them instead of just fondling them. I want some of your milk to drink." Infernal Inigo said.

Infernal Morgan sighed and nodded, before raising her arms up to her shirt under her coat and starting to unbutton it. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden noticed what she was doing and grabbed her arms, before lowering them.

"Morgan, what are you doing? And what is Inigo talking about?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"I need to pay him a favor if we want to pass. He always requires things like this to me and other females." Infernal Morgan replied.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden realized what the blue haired girl meant.

"What? You're here as a conqueror of the nation! Why allow THEM to take advantage of you? Show some backbone and tell them that you're here to take Ylisstol." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden ordered.

"Shhhh!" Infernal Morgan hissed.

Infernal Inigo frowned.

"I heard that, Morgan. Your friends are pretty whiny, huh?" Infernal Inigo asked.

Infernal Morgan sighed.

"So much for my great plan... f-fine, whatever!" Infernal Morgan muttered.

The blue haired girl quickly took shelter behind her allies.

"Ah... Morgan?" Toxika asked in surprise.

Infernal Morgan ignored the green haired woman and focused on Infernal Inigo. She gave a smirk.

"Hey, y-you! Who do you think you're talking to? You got a surprise comin'! They'll show you!" Infernal Morgan said.

Infernal Inigo took out an oddly-shaped black tome, while Infernal Gerome took out Armads and Infernal Nah took out a sharp and jagged knife instead of a Dragonstone.

"Pretty bold for you, Morgan. I guess your friends haven't been disciplined right, so I'll teach 'em how things work here. Once I deal with them, it's your turn next!" Infernal Inigo said.

He, Infernal Nah, and Infernal Gerome attacked Infernal Morgan and the others. While I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Charon, and Infernal Morgan dealt with Infernal Inigo, the others dealt with Infernal Nah and Infernal Gerome. Cynthia drew her lance as Infernal Gerome approached her.

"Gerome, I value you as a friend and comrade. But if you kill my husband or the others, I swear, I'll..." Cynthia started to say slowly, sizing him up.

Infernal Gerome lunged at her. But before they clashed, Iniabi was upon him, pushing him backwards and forsaking Falchion and Erebus in favor of his fists. He pummeled Infernal Gerome for him daring to threaten his supposed wife or their friends. But Infernal Gerome was the larger man, fiercer and more muscular, so he was able to keep up with Iniabi. The red haired man fell back briefly and then retaliated with a flurry of his own. He bashed Iniabi in the head so hard that he collapsed to the ground. Cynthia was then on him as well, her lance slashing through the air, but Infernal Gerome met it gladly, relishing an actual challenge. She put on a tough fight, but was no match for him. As soon as Infernal Gerome saw an opening, he took it and slashed Cynthia across her limbs and chest with Armads. The white haired girl fell to the ground in pain.

Meanwhile, Nah was in a one-on-one fight with Infernal Nah. The alternate Manakete girl had managed to disarm Nah of her Dragonstone with her knife, taking away the redhead's source of power. Nah tried to move steadily forward, so she could close the distance between herself and her alternate self, but she couldn't find an opening. There was no way she could attack without getting hurt.

"You've been pretty resilient, I'll admit. But you're still very weak, compared to me. It's not your fault, really. You know what they say. Hard times breed great men, great times breed weak men. Women. Whatever." Infernal Nah said.

Nah tried moving closer.

"Careful! Stay where you are!" Infernal Nah said.

Nah obeyed. She then tried another plan. If fear wasn't going to work, it was time to change tactics.

"Listen, Nah. I know you. I'm you from a different world. We're the same person, only from different times. I don't know what happened to you in this world, but in my own, I'm a good person. Which means YOU are a good person. You must be, somewhere in there. I believe you are still capable of being useful. I believe you can turn everything around. Join us." Nah said, softening her voice.

Infernal Nah let out a sharp ugly laugh.

"Join you? You're mistaken. You don't know the hell we've been through thanks to that pathetic excuse of a queen and the ten years we were forced to watch as our city burned. Armand hasn't been much more help at all. I've lost everything. My parents, many of my friends... everyone. And it's all thanks to that brat you're helping! Why'd I help you? That would be like going against everything I stand for. It would be like soiling the memory of my fallen loved ones." Infernal Nah asked angrily.

"From what I can tell, Morgan isn't anything like Sumia was. She isn't a tyrant or insane. She genuinely wants a world of peace and make Ylisse better." Nah replied.

Infernal Nah shook her head and scowled at her alternate self.

"That... that's pathetic! That's absolutely disgusting! How easily did Little Miss Perfect brainwash you and your friends into believing her lies? The Exalts never cared about us! How can you not concern yourself with the problems of what's been happening? How did you not see the clear problems of people like Chrom's father utilizing humans as puppets to mass murder a whole nation and commit genocide? How could you not see how easily Sumia swayed Chrom with empty promises, when everyone was well aware she lusted for him, that her love for him was grotesquely inorganic, and she wanted desperately to be his queen so she could steal the throne from him? How could you not see where the Shepherds's hard work and goodwill got them when most of them all died?" Infernal Nah asked angrily.

Her face softened and she looked at all the group, her stance never easing.

"Though I have to say, it's impressive that you all managed to survive a foreign world such as this so far. What is your goal?" Infernal Nah asked.

"We believe in bonds with people. We're here to defeat Armand, and in doing so, we will change this world's future to one where everyone can be equal. Where everyone has a chance to live peaceful lives." Toxika replied, entering into the conversation.

"You believe that's worth putting your world in perpetual jeopardy?" Infernal Nah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her shoulders slackened as she gazed at Nah and Toxika.

"You do understand the implications of that, right? Even should you succeed in defeating Armand, that's ignoring the fact that there'll be even more of a power struggle after his death. The very fact that almost all the Shepherds, even though they went on an on about their "bonds being stronger than fate", died in this world and most likely your world as well, is direct irrefutable proof that your bonds with each other won't last, and that they can be utilized for both deceptive aims and thoroughly destroyed. And humanity is weak, anyway. The strong deserve to live, not the weak." Infernal Nah said.

"Ugh, enough of this! Let's just kill her and move on!" Swizzle hissed, glaring at Infernal Nah.

Infernal Nah shook her head.

"Quaint. Well, it seems we're at an impasse, as our goals are fundamentally divergent. If you wish to resolve this with a battle, then I'll deal with you all at once." Infernal Nah said.

Toxika's eyes flickered to Swizzle for a brief moment, before gazing back at Infernal Nah.

"Keep it together, Swizzle. Observing Nah is best for now, especially if it leads to potentially avoiding a conflict. We don't know what this other version of her is capable of. Pressuring her back into a fight may not go as we expect." Toxika said.

"Yeah, same with what she said. Though, I do agree with the strength bit. The strong really are the ones that only deserve to exist." Lucina said.

Infernal Nah sighed and continued.

"Did you not notice that because most of the Shepherds died, this world fell into destruction and ruin? So... how precisely can the bonds of people work to keep your world stable when fate always gets in the way, no matter what you do? Sure, Grima's been dead for thirteen years now, but the Shepherds were destined to get killed one-by-one. Most of them all got butchered ten years ago, and the remainder of us are dying out slowly. Even if you defeat Armand, and I'm sure you can, your world will fall apart at some point. It is doomed to fail. Humanity only exists as a tool to be under fate's control." Infernal Nah said.

Nah was silent for a few moments. Eventually, she spoke.

"Look, Nah, I will never know how you feel, and how you were able to live in a place like this. I won't. But we still need your help. Morgan honestly needs your help, and she cares about you and everyone else in this nation. She's not a total witch like Sumia was, or tyrannical like her grandfather was. And me and my friends need to return home, and she's the only one that can help us. We have a really big problem we need to take care of. I promise you that Morgan will help you find peace after she becomes Exalt. Help us, and she can help you." Nah said.

Infernal Nah was silent for a moment. After a few seconds, she sheathed her knife.

"Well, you're persistent, aren't you? Fine, I'll help you. But don't think we're friends just yet." Infernal Nah said.

Nah gave a breath of relief.

"That's fine, don't worry. We just need your help. We can work out the friendship later." Nah said.

Infernal Nah walked over to Infernal Gerome, who was fending off Citrusella's electricity. She told him they were helping Infernal Morgan and the New Shepherds for the time being. The redhead said nothing, but nodded and joined them.

* * *

Meanwhile, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Charon, and Infernal Morgan were dealing with Infernal Inigo.

"I will cut to the chase. Armand has abandoned you. The city will be in Morgan's control and many people, probably many other females you've harmed greatly, would love nothing more than to see you hanged from the neck until dead." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said, keeping his voice flat and dispassionate.

Infernal Inigo cackled.

"Armand hasn't left us! He's gonna cut you for betraying him! Maybe I'll get in a few cuts as well." Infernal Inigo sneered.

"Remember that one time when I broke your arm? You have plenty more bones left." Infernal Morgan said.

That simply made Infernal Inigo giggle and leer at the blue haired girl, slowly licking his lips.

"I've got a bone, alright. Maybe I'll give it to your hot young mom. Hahaha!" Infernal Inigo said.

"Armand doesn't care about you. He would kill you without a second thought. You owe him nothing." Charon said.

"You want me to switch sides?" Infernal Inigo asked.

He continued to laugh and looked at Infernal Morgan.

"How about this? You give me a peek so I can finally know if the carpet is as blue as the drapes..." Infernal Inigo started to ask.

"You're a coward! That's what this all is! You're the versions that gave up! You surrendered! Armand owns you now! He's turned you into obedient little children!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden snapped. He then slowly exhaled and said "I'm sorry, but I've heard all I need to. There's no saving you.".

He took out Balisong and threw it towards Infernal Inigo. It flew through the air itself and broke through Infernal Inigo's tome before the white haired man could use it to shield himself with a spell. The Balisong flew past him, but then flew back towards I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's outstretched hand. As it did, it sliced across Infernal Inigo's shoulder blade, through his sternum, and then cut across to his lower hip that was opposite of his shoulder blade. Infernal Inigo cried out in pain.

"Morgannnnnnnn! Where'd you find these guys? Th... this isn't... fair." Infernal Inigo said weakly.

His body fell into two pieces, and his carcass hit the ground with a soft thud. A pool of blood quickly grew in the wake of his bodily remains. Infernal Morgan stood over his corpse.

"You shouldn't have stood up against the future Exalt. Learn your place!" Infernal Morgan replied.

She then turned back to the others and smiled.

"Wow, you guys are good. Though I'd expect nothing less from my Visitors. Now, let's just get rid of the leader here the same way, okay?" Infernal Morgan asked.


	10. Infernal Ylisse, Part 5

**Chapter 27: Infernal Ylisse, Part 5**

The group, now accompanied by Infernal Nah and Infernal Gerome, and healed thanks to Charon applying healing magic to those in the group with injuries, entered the Upper District. Infernal Morgan led them to one of the more larger buildings that had been left intact, as most of the other buildings were either burned-out husks or were gone. Inside, they found the ruler Infernal Morgan had mentioned, sitting on a makeshift throne in what appeared to be some sort of throne room. It was the Cassius of that reality, which was odd since Kjelle had killed him back in the real timeline before reuniting with Sully and Stahl, and then joining the Shepherds.

"Who are you?" Infernal Cassius asked.

"M-Morgan from the New Shepherds and her men." Infernal Morgan replied.

"Morgan? Ahh... I've heard of you. Do you commit this outrage knowing that I am the great Cassius?" Infernal Cassius asked.

"Hear me and tremble. I've come to take over this district." Infernal Morgan replied.

Infernal Cassius laughed.

"You have spoken unwisely, foolish girl. Do not think you can leave here alive." Infernal Cassius said.

Infernal Morgan got a surprised look on her face.

"W-Whoa, don't be so hasty. You'll be fighting these guys, not me." Infernal Morgan said. She turned to the others, smiled, and ordered "Alright, guys, get him!".

She retreated towards the entrance of the room. Meanwhile, the others readied themselves to fight Infernal Cassius.

"Those with power rule this world. Those that are weak, meanwhile, get chewed up and spit out. Truth is, in the end, it's the clever ones who always survive. I'll use all my strength in defeating you. Can you overcome me and take over Ylisse? I'd like to see you do so." Infernal Cassius asked.

Infernal Cassius snapped his fingers, and armed soldiers entered the room and positioned their weapons against Iniabi and the others. Their armors had helmets withhalf-red and half-orange color schemes with black trim. Charon just simply cast a heavy ice spell on them. The air around the soldiers dropped in temperature rapidly, chilling the air around them, and their entire bodies were suddenly submerged in a thick sheet of ice. The ice blew itself up, blowing all the bodies to millions of pieces along with it and killing them instantly. He snorted at Infernal Cassius's astonished look and released a large blast of sharp wind at the other man before he could properly react. Infernal Cassius's body was skewered into billions of tiny particles instantly and his remains dissipated. Charon laughed.

"That wasn't even a challenge." Charon said.

Infernal Morgan laughed and stood where Infernal Cassius had once been.

"Alright! This district is mine! Starting today, I'm the boss around here! Now my men will have a little more breathing room. You guys can use this place whenever you want, got it?" Infernal Morgan asked.

Lucina smiled.

"Morgan, you should deliver the good news to the other Shepherds." Lucina replied.

Infernal Morgan nodded.

"Great idea, Mother!" Infernal Morgan said.

Lucina cringed.

"Okay, Morgan, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to just start calling me Lucina. I'm not your mother, and you calling me that sounds really weird, since you're my brother in my world. And Iniabi's his son and my nephew. Can you at least do that?" Lucina asked.

Infernal Morgan nodded.

"Very well... Lucina." Infernal Morgan replied.

* * *

Infernal Morgan took the group outside of the building. They planned on heading back to the New Shepherds's base, but stopped upon seeing what appeared to be some sort of messenger approaching them. He looked over at Iniabi.

"Are you the one they call Iniabi?" the messenger asked.

"Yes, that's me." Iniabi replied.

The messenger nodded.

"I have a letter for you. Please wait a moment." the messenger announced.

He reached into a bag he had, took out the letter, and handed it to Iniabi. The blue haired man took it and read it out loud for the others to hear.

 _To the Visitors,_

 _I am going to get straight to the point. I have heard of your coming and wish to speak with you over a dinner at my manor for a possible alliance. You do not have to_

 _travel here yourselves, as I'm doing the honors of sending carriages down to fetch you. I'm looking forward to meeting you in person._

 _Lord Phillip of Plegia._

"Phillip? He exists here as well?" Cynthia asked.

"I suppose so. There are many different Outrealms with the same incarnations of people. But something feels off about all this. I feel like this going to go really badly in a very short amount of time. Why does Phillip want to speak with us?" Nah asked. She looked at Iniabi and asked "Hey, Iniabi? Do you think that we should go through with the request and meet Phillip?".

"We should." Iniabi replied.

Citrusella smiled.

"I also think it best. We haven't really have a choice. It would be rude to ignore the request and try heading home without at least trying to listen to the people's problems. And Phillip could even give us some valuable information on this world that Morgan or Nah's other self can't provide." Citrusella said.

Iniabi nodded.

"Then it's decided. We'll go see what Lord Phillip wants." Iniabi said.


	11. Infernal Ylisse, Part 6

**Chapter 28: Infernal Ylisse, Part 6**

 _Note: Phillip, Takkie, and Sarah are owned by LoZFan96._

* * *

After Iniabi asked the messenger to send a letter to Infernal Phillip to notify him they were coming, Infernal Morgan returned to the New Sheperds's base to let them know that they had taken the Upper District. She wasn't going to go to the dinner and was instead going to help get some of her forces settled into the Upper District. Infernal Nah and Infernal Gerome decided to go with her.

Meanwhile, the messenger led the others to the carriages Infernal Phillip had mentioned in his letter. Near the abandoned Infernal Ylisstol Palace was a group of carriages, all very ornate. Iniabi and Cynthia were assigned one carriage, while Swizzle, Citrusella, and Toxika were assigned the second carriage, Lucina was assigned the third carriage (with her being single due to problems with Nathaire), and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden and Charon were assigned the fourth carriage.

Iniabi and Cynthia were given the finest one, a black and yellow carriage led by two white horses. On top of the carriage sat an older man with gray hair. The man hopped down and opened the door. The interior was even more lavish than the exterior. The floor was covered by a soft purple carpet and seats of dark velvet. Iniabi gently pushed Cynthia into the carriage and sat her down on the seat, before going in behind her. Once the group was in the carriages, they headed off.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, April 30th 2154"_

The trip took four days to complete, all of which was spent in almost complete silence. While the others made small talk, Cynthia barely spoke to Iniabi. Like Nah, she was worried about what lied in store for her at Infernal Phillip's manor, but by the end of the journey, she just wanted to be out of the carriage.

It was what felt like the end of the fourth day when the carriages finally stopped at the manor in Infernal Plegia. After a few moments, the servant that drove the main carriage with Iniabi and Cynthia appeared, opened it's door, and beckoned for the two of them to exit the carriage. Iniabi stepped out first, followed hesitantly by Cynthia. The coach driver then did the same with the other carriages, and the rest of the group started to get out.

As Charon stepped out of the carriage into the hot desert air, he almost jumped when his foot touched cool water. They were standing on the edge of an oasis, and a rather large one at that. Not only that, but like in their own timeline, Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie's manor was colossal. It was at least four stories tall, with several even taller spires towering over the rest of the building. Nah couldn't help but think of how great a sanctuary the place would have made in her and the others from her past.

The group headed over to the palace. Soldiers in the same armor as the ones that had served Infernal Cassius looked down from the battlements. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted up to them.

"We are the ones your Lord wanted to meet! We request entry into the palace!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden shouted.

"Open the gates!" one of the soldiers ordered.

The manor gates slowly opened, and the group walked to the front doors, waiting for them to open. Once they were allowed inside, they were greeted by an attendant, who turned out to be an Infernal Anna sister for some reason.

"My Lord and Lady will be most pleased that you all have made it, though you were expected to be here an hour ago." the Infernal Anna attendant greeted.

"Really? Maybe we just got caught up or something. Nothing big really happened as we got here." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

The Infernal Anna attendant nodded. She brushed a strand of red hair away from her face.

"Of course. Now, please follow me. The great Lord Phillip, Lady Takkie, and Lady Sarah are expecting you in the dining hall." the Infernal Anna attendant said.

The group followed the Infernal Anna attendant through the twisting halls of the manor. Cynthia knew the way from visiting the manor from time to time in the normal timeline, but kept silent on the matter. Servants glanced at them as they walked by, but didn't speak and just continued with their assigned tasks. Eventually, they came to a door that led into a great hall. They entered the room on a raised platform, connected to the lower part of the room by a set of stairs on their right. In the center of the room below them was a throne, on either side of which were two guards. The Infernal Anna assistant ignored the rest of the room and brought them down the stairs and into a door on their right. Through the door was a long hallway, with several doors lining both sides of the hall, but the Infernal Anna assistant ignored the doors as well and brought them to the other end of the hallway, where the dining hall was, separated from the hallway by two massive doors.

Upon reaching the dining hall, the massive doors swung open to reveal a long room with an equally long table. It was lit by a mass of candles, and at the very end of the table sat Infernal Phillip, Infernal Takkie, and Infernal Sarah. Infernal Phillip had a tan skin color, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Meanwhile, Infernal Takkie had white hair, white skin, and blue eyes, and Infernal Sarah had blue eyes, white hair, and tan skin. All three were richly dressed, to mark their noble status, which was amazing that they had kept considering the chaotic state of the world and others, such as Infernal Maribelle, had lost their lands.

"Ah, the Visitors. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." Infernal Phillip greeted.

Toxika nodded.

"As with you, Lord Phillip. We've been looking forward to this meeting since you've sent us the letter. I hope we can reach an agreement over this meeting." Toxika said.

"I'm sure we will." Infernal Phillip said. He motioned to a chair with a large hand and said "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss.".

Iniabi's group took a seat at the table.

"To start, I'll get straight to the point. We would like an alliance with you while you are here fighting against Armand in Ylisse." Infernal Phillip said.

Lucina laughed.

"I assume so. After our display of power with Inigo and Cassius, I knew people would try to be on our good side." Lucina said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden briefly glared at Lucina, before turning back to Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie.

"Don't mind Lucina. Tell us specifically why you want us to make an alliance with you when there are others you can probably find to become allies with? You are a noble, after all." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Well, we can offer many resources, such as ore and other supplies." Infernal Takkie replied, choosing her words wisely.

"You'd normally sort subjects like that out with our leader, Vanellope, but she isn't here with us. She's... back home. But we don't even have a need for those kinds of things where most of us come from." Swizzle said.

"Well, we could easily stand to share wealth you. Plegia is known for it's wealth, after all. Plus, we could supply you with weapons, armor, and soldiers. That girl Morgan would probably want plenty of them." Infernal Takkie said.

During that time, Infernal Sarah was staring at Cynthia. The other white haired girl did a relatively effective job at trying to ignore her alternate friend and mask her appearance somewhat, until Infernal Sarah got a glimpse of her under her hood. It was only for a half-second, but in that half-second, Cynthia noticed her utter a gentle gasp of surprise. But then, the other girl dropped her look of surprise instantly and looked back at the rest of the group. Charon hummed in thought, his fingers stroking his chin.

"You make a convincing argument. We will have to think further on that." Charon said.

"That's wonderful to hear. However, we insist you stay here until that time." Infernal Takkie said.

Infernal Phillip nodded.

"But first, let us eat." Infernal Phillip said.

Clapping his hands, Infernal Phillip summoned a stream of servants carrying a plethora of food. The table became lined with roasted bear, steamed fish, sweet rolls, and various other foods. The cutlery placed in front of them was gold inlaid. Infernal Phillip looked at Toxika.

"Do you drink wine?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Toxika nodded shyly.

"I drink often, but I should probably lessen my consumption. It's improper for a lady to drink in excessive amounts." Toxika replied.

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Infernal Phillip asked.

With a snap of his fingers, a slave girl, not a servant like all the others working for Infernal Phillip, his wife, and his daughter, appeared from the shadows, a pitcher of wine in her hands. In that instant, the group was taken back by the girl. It was the Cynthia of that world. Unlike the Cynthia they knew, she had dark blue hair, which was short and choppy instead of being arranged into pigtails, and it was dirty and oily. She also had brown eyes like her counterpart, but there was something off about her right eye. The iris was visibly damaged, as if it had been injured. While her left eye was still fine and had it's usual brown color, her right eye had turned a very light and unnatural shade of blue from the damage, which went to the layer of the iris that had originally contained pigment. Very dark lines ran down the center of the white of her right eye and went through to her pupil. The eye was also a milky white from the formation of cataracts.

There was also some sort of brand in her right eye. It bore a distant remote resemblance to the printed letter K. It was a rather simple, delicate, graceful, and almost floral mark in cursive script, appearing slender, more vertical, and more like a stem with floral cursive curled loops. A rather severe straight line staff, with two upturned frondlike curls adjacent to it, joined where they touched the staff on it's right. Like the eye it was in, the brand looked milky and was blurred out, like looking through a foggy lens. Meanwhile, an additional brand, a Fell Brand, was branded into her forehead.

As for her outfit, she was naked, wearing nothing except for a dark blue loincloth made of a sheer silken material that did little to conceal her lower region, and was barefoot. She was rather scrawny and her ribs stuck out pronouncedly. A steel collar was bolted around her neck, with a chain hanging down from it. A silver bangle also hung around her right wrist, while nipple rings hung from her breasts and seemed to have strained them to the point her nipples were swollen. She did not wear enough to define her outfit as clothing.

Her stomach and breasts were also swollen, an obvious sign that she was pregnant. She showed heavily, but still seemed to be some time away from giving birth. And both of her arms and legs were gone, all replaced with prosthetic arms and legs. They were all iron metal prosthetics that had long rusted by now, but still looked to be functionable. Infernal Phillip took Infernal Cynthia's chain and tugged her harshly. The girl was yanked forward to his side, almost spilling the wine pitcher but managing to catch herself. Infernal Sarah physically winced from the action, something that Iniabi's group noticed but didn't seem to be by her parents.

"Everyone, this is Cynthia. She is my family's personal slave and sex toy, but tonight, she is your's. Do with her what you wish. Cynthia, pour our adult guests here some wine." Infernal Takkie ordered.

Cynthia discretely pushed her goblet closer to the slave, watching her alternate self approach cautiously. Raising the jug she carried in her hands, the blue haired girl began to poor the wine, her metal arms shaking with tremors. Once the goblet was filled, Infernal Cynthia stepped back and poured wine into Iniabi, Toxika, and Lucina's goblets, before moving to the side of her masters. She did the same with Infernal Phillip's goblet.

"Very good, Cynthia. That is all." Infernal Phillip said.

With a bow, Infernal Cynthia placed down the wine pitcher and sat down by Infernal Phillip's feet. Infernal Takkie then snapped her own fingers. Another female slave appeared from the shadows as well, only she turned out to be Infernal Sumia, who everyone in Iniabi's group was surprised to see because her body had been piked back in Infernal Ylisstol. Much like her daughter, she was naked, wearing nothing except for a small silk covering that barely covered her lower region, and was barefoot. A steel collar similar to Infernal Cynthia's collar was bolted around her neck, along with a similar chain hanging down from it. Metal cuffs were also attached to her wrists, while a mockery of a crown was placed over her head and had been physically fused into her skull, it being metal and the points being spiked. Markings were tattooed on her face, shoulders, and torso, and a Fell Brand had been branded on her belly. Infernal Takkie took her chain and pulled the gray haired woman close to her, before proceeding to make her sit in her lap and nuzzle her, while the Plegian woman took her own goblet and milked her breasts. Infernal Sumia didn't seem to mind how she was being used and just waited patiently for her mistress to be done.

"If I may ask, Lord Phillip, where did you acquire Cynthia? And I thought Sumia was piked back in Ylisstol. How is she alive?" Nah asked.

Infernal Phillip raised an eyebrow at the red haired Manakete girl and smirked.

"Thinking of getting a slave, huh?" Infernal Phillip asked.

He laughed as Nah blushed.

"If you had the strength to, you could. I acquired Cynthia during the first days of Ylisse's current situation. She was it's youngest princess, born to the late Prince Chrom and his witch of a wife, who you now see is one of my slaves." Infernal Phillip explained.

Infernal Takkie finished milking Infernal Sumia and took a sip of her breast milk from her goblet.

"Cynthia was auctioned off, along with her brat of an aunt. My husband and I were lucky enough to purchase her. It pleased everyone to see the Exalted line fall with that Witch-Queen's death and the rest of the royals being sold off. And we've been blessed by our little toy to have heirs by her. Cynthia's given us a few sons, two daughters, and even some grandchildren over the past ten years, and an eighth child very soon. Sarah here will have a third little sister from Cynthia's side of the family." Infernal Takkie explained.

"As for how Sumia is alive, our family is proficient in the dark arts. While Cynthia did a great job with being a slave to us, we decided to revive that freak queen to accompany her daughter. She's been such a big help too. We've managed to get her pregnant with seven sons, four daughters, and a grandson and granddaughter. We're blessed by Grima to have such a large family." Infernal Phillip explained.

"And when we're really feeling like doing something different, we have our two girls sometimes go at it while we watch. It's amazing." Infernal Takkie added.

Iniabi's group (except Lucina and Nathaire) internally shivered at the news. Cynthia wondered if her alternate self remembered her past life at all. The life of a slave was all she seemed to know now. Infernal Takkie eyed the group.

"You don't know about the past here, do you? How everything fell into chaos?" Infernal Takkie asked.

Swizzle shook his head.

"It was explained by us by Morgan briefly, but not really." Swizzle replied.

"I see. Then allow us to give you a rundown on our history." Infernal Takkie said.


	12. Infernal Ylisse, Part 7

**Chapter 29: Infernal Ylisse, Part 7**

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, May 4th 2140"_

Back when the Shepherds were fighting against Infernal Valm, Infernal Noire was helping Infernal Tharja with a hex in her tent, which was Infernal Plegian-themed, with all supplies she needed stored around the tent. Infernal Tharja sighed angrily as the hex failed.

"Why doesn't it work? We're performing the rites in perfect sync!" Infernal Tharja asked.

"Hmm... still no use, then." Infernal Noire replied.

Infernal Tharja looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Still"?" Infernal Tharja asked.

"Well, I've... I've never managed to actually place a hex on anyone. I can use dark magic in combat just fine. But the sorts of hexes you deal in, Mother... they've always been beyond me, somehow." Infernal Noire replied.

"That makes no sense. You're able to mirror my actions perfectly." Infernal Tharja said.

"True, but I can only mimic the form. Not the substance." Infernal Noire explained.

"It still doesn't make sense. But then again, none of this does. Why wouldn't my future self have taught you how to properly curse people? If I was swallowed up in research, I'd never turn away a useful assistant." Infernal Tharja asked.

"I'm not sure. I was pretty young." Infernal Noire replied.

"Hardly a problem. I was instructed in the dark arts from infancy. Even my umbilical cord was cut with a curse." Infernal Tharja said.

Infernal Noire was disgusted.

"Ew, gross! What kind of weirdo curses a newborn baby?" Infernal Noire asked.

Infernal Tharja smirked.

"Meh heh heh... well, no matter. That just means it falls on me to shape you into something useful. Oh, and I shall teach you... whether you wish it or not. Heh... meh heh heh." Infernal Tharja replied.

Infernal Noire shivered in fear.

"I'm s-scared, Mother... but I'll try to... do my best." Infernal Noire said.

"Hmm, yes. Yes, you wi..." Infernal Tharja started to say.

She suddenly went quiet as a thought came to her. Infernal Noire looked up at her in confusion.

"Mother?" Infernal Noire asked.

Infernal Tharja looked up at her and smirked.

"Actually, I just came up with the perfect task for you. I came up with an entirely new hex I want to try on you. And I want you to help me with it. If you pass this, it'll prove your usefulness." Infernal Tharja replied.

She walked over to a nearby desk and wrote out a list on a piece of paper. She walked back and gave it to Infernal Noire.

"Find these items and return to me. With them, I can make this hex. DON'T mess this up!" Infernal Tharja ordered.

Infernal Noire nodded.

"Yes, Mother." Infernal Noire said.

The blonde looked down at the list and read the ingredients out loud.

"List of ingredients are: one Tiki's Tear from the convoy, a Naga's Bell, some furs from a bear, and some Spirit Dust." Infernal Noire said.

Infernal Tharja nodded.

"Get to it, girl." Infernal Tharja ordered.

* * *

Later, Infernal Noire had managed to collect the ingredients for the hex and returned to Infernal Tharja in her tent.

"I've assembled the last of the ingredients for the hex, Mother. I'm finally going to learn to cast hexes. I'll make a useful assistant yet, just watch!" Infernal Noire said.

"Perfect. Now give them to me." Infernal Tharja ordered.

Infernal Noire obeyed and handed the ingredients over to Infernal Tharja, who immediately went to work. After about an hour or so, she stepped towards Infernal Noire with a strange-looking tome. It was black, with some sort of symbol on the covers. It looked like some sort of insect, but Infernal Noire couldn't tell the shape of it.

"There. It's done. Come here, Noire." Infernal Tharja ordered.

Infernal Noire nervously stepped towards her mother.

"Er, Mother? What is the hex you created?" Infernal Noire asked.

Infernal Tharja giggled as she opened the tome and looked through it's pages.

"Oh, nothing special. I'll tell you when I'm done." Infernal Tharja replied.

Infernal Noire sighed and stood in front of her mother.

"I'm ready." Infernal Noire said.

Infernal Tharja stepped forward and applied some sort of hex to her. Like the other hexes Infernal Tharja had applied on Infernal Noire in her future, the hex felt physical, but something about it felt... "off". It felt like liquid ice being forced into her veins, something she had never felt with hexes before. And the effect took place almost immediately. Infernal Noire suddenly felt her body tremble with energy. The muscles in her legs shrunk and deflated, and she gave a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. The sensation spread to her chest and arms, and even then, it didn't stop. Infernal Noire felt the heat leave her hands, fingers, neck, and the rest of her body as her flesh seemed to twist and warp. As she tried to raise herself up, she couldn't help but notice that her head started feeling heavier than usual, and her arms were surprisingly stiff. Her legs didn't seem to move, either. And her flesh underneath her clothes started to feel incredibly slimy.

Panic gripped her mind. Just what kind of hex had Infernal Tharja cast on her? She tried thrashing her body, but moved not an inch as she felt her body continue to change. Her hair started shrinking until it disappeared from her head, and she noticed that she was starting to shrink at a drastic rate. Her clothes, undergarments, boots, and talisman quickly got bigger and bigger until they completely covered her. Infernal Tharja took all the clothing and talisman off of her body and threw them to the side so could see the result of the hex, not even caring about what happened to her daughter.

Once Infernal Noire felt the changes stop, she managed to crane her neck enough to look down at her body and she shrieked loudly. Her legs and feet had fused to become a slug tail, and her hands and arms had shrunk into her torso and were non-existent. And while she couldn't see her face, she couldn't feel her ears or nose, her teeth felt different, and her sight felt different and her eyes felt weird and disconnected from her head. She had turned into a Banana Slug and was tiny, to the point Infernal Tharja, the tent, and the rest of her surroundings loomed over her like giants. She had a bright yellow color, with a dark blonde streak running down her body, and her eyes had been replaced by tentacles with light gray tips.

The formerly human girl looked up at Infernal Tharja and tried to scream at her, to ask her how she could have done this to her own daughter. But when she tried to produce words, only a low chirp erupted from her throat. She understood what she had meant. Any other slug would have understood her quite clearly, but on her mother's human ears, her words were lost. Infernal Tharja smirked.

"I must say, "Noire", you've finally managed to help make an actual successful hex. I can't say I'm not proud of you, but sadly, it seems like my praise would be wasted on you." Infernal Tharja said.

Infernal Noire tried glaring at her, but her face didn't make a reaction. However, Infernal Tharja seemed to understand her anyway. She picked her daughter up and cupped her in one hand.

"Oh, you're asking why I did this? Oh, you poor girl. It was unfortunate... but necessary. You were a perfect waste and excuse of a daughter. When you came back in time, I thought I could do fine with an assistant like yourself. However, you failed terribly in your vast potential to be as great of a dark mage as myself and brought shame on me. And even if you did harness your potential efficiently, you could never be in my way. From your current position, you'd barely pose a threat to me. You would need hundreds of hours of intense training to even come near my level of magic. But fortunately, I know of what can be done, so I decided to be merciful to you by not killing you, only instead devolving you from a human to something more of your... level." Infernal Tharja said.

Infernal Noire looked up in disbelief.

 _"So I was nothing but a pawn to her? She didn't love me?"_ Infernal Noire wondered.

Infernal Tharja chuckled and shook her head.

"Poor girl. I don't love you and I never have. Neither do I think your "future mother" did either. I can't say for sure, but it's most likely. But instead of just killing you myself, I'm giving you a life of freedom. You'll be leaving the Shepherds and going to live out in the wilderness, eating grass for a living. You're pathetic, but not hopeless. Perhaps a noticeable slug can breed you and you'll develop a bloodline of slugs potent in magic. Perhaps they can even be used as ingredients that help humanity make even better effective hexes and curses." Infernal Tharja explained.

With that, she took out a jar and dropped Infernal Noire into it. Infernal Tharja then hid the jar inside her cleavage to prevent anyone else from seeing her transformed daughter, left her tent, and left the camp after letting the other Shepherds she was going out to take care of some "business", and to not ask for either her or Infernal Noire. After two hours of walking, the two reached a meadow. Infernal Tharja removed the lid from the jar and dropped Infernal Noire onto the dirt. The black haired woman crouched down to look at her transformed daughter.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what grandchildren and descendants you give me, Noire. And hey, don't consider mating with a slug being bestiality, since you're not exactly human anymore. The hex will even gradually remove your former human behavior until you lose yourself to your new animalistic blood and become feral. And don't even try making it back to camp. You move much more slower in your new body, and by the time you get back to where the camp is, we'll be long gone. I'll stage your disappearance as you getting eaten by a wild animal and pretend to grieve." Infernal Tharja said.

Infernal Noire looked up at her mother and chirped in protest. Infernal Tharja laughed.

"Have fun as one of the worst animals in existence, slug." Infernal Tharja sneered, not bothering to even call her her own daughter.

With that, Infernal Tharja stood up and walked away. Infernal Noire figured out how to move and tried slithering towards her, but Infernal Tharja was long gone before she gave up. The slug girl sighed sadly and slithered over to a nearby leaf. Infernal Noire looked down at the leaf and sighed sadly before starting to munch on it.

 _"I can't believe Mother just threw me out like that! Well, I AM a slug now, but still... at least she cared for me enough to not step on me. But is this my life now? Living in the wilderness and eating leaves?"_ Infernal Noire wondered.

Infernal Noire felt uncertain on how to take on this whole new world, but the more days she spent as a slug, the more at ease she felt with her situation. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, if she just gave it a try.

After a month, Infernal Noire had lost herself to her new instincts and forgotten completely about her past life. And by then, she had mated with a male slug and was thoroughly impregnated with seventy five of his eggs.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, June 1st 2142"_

A year after returning to life following Infernal Grima's death, Infernal Robin had went on an outing alongside the other Shepherds, to a remote forest village as a getaway. He had decided to treat the other Shepherds to a special meal, since they usually ate things like bear meat when out on their travels. He had heard of a recipe for a slug pâté and had decided to try it out. He had all the ingredients except for the slug prepared, and was currently out looking for one. He was out in a forest forging for one when he came across Infernal Noire in her Banana Slug form, but didn't know it was her.

"Hmm, this will do nicely." Infernal Robin said.

He reached out a delicate hand and plucked the mollusk from the grass. He held her up and felt a strange sense of nostalgia.

"Strange. For some reason, I'm reminded of Noire. But that's impossible. Noire was pronounced dead, and she was human. This is just a normal slug." Infernal Robin muttered.

He shook his head, dropped Infernal Noire into a container, and then placed a lid over it to keep her from escaping. He then returned to the camp kitchen, where he got all the ingredients out and prepared to cut up Infernal Noire on the counter with a kitchen knife. But just as he was about to do so, Infernal Tharja walked in and saw what he was doing. He looked over at Infernal Noire, realized it was her, and got an idea. She went over and stopped Infernal Robin from bringing down the knife.

"Tharja? What now?" Infernal Robin asked.

"Sorry, Robin my dear, but can I borrow that slug you're going to use? I need it for a, um, "experiment". It won't be anything too bad. I just need it for at least a few minutes and then I'll return it to you." Infernal Tharja asked.

Infernal Robin thought her request was strange, even from her, but he decided not to ask and handed the jar with Infernal Noire to her mother.

"Just be quick. I want to get this done and chilled so I can serve it to everyone in a few days." Infernal Robin said.

Infernal Tharja smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. Thanks." Infernal Tharja said.

She giggled and practically ran out of the kitchen, heading for her tent. Once she was inside, she took off the lid and dumped Infernal Noire onto the ground, before crouching down and smirking at her daughter.

"Well, Noire, how's life been? Given me any grandchildren?" Infernal Tharja asked.

Infernal Noire just laid on the ground and didn't give her any special reacton. Infernal Tharja laughed.

"Figures you wouldn't know who I am. You're feral. You've forgotten everything about your past. Well, I'm your mother, who turned you into a slug. I figured a Banana Slug would be best for you, considering they're one of the slimiest creatures on the planet. The others are doing fine without you. Your father was heartbroken to lose you, since he was abandoned when he was younger, but he's moved on from you as best as he could." Infernal Tharja said.

She then reached up and unclasped her cape, which dropped to the ground. She then took off her shoes and threw them to the side, revealing her feet.

"Our time together is brief, considering you're about to be used as a meal for myself, your father, and our other allies. I'm honestly fine with that, since you were useless to me. But before you're killed and devoured, I require something from you, since your father and I are now a childless couple to everyone else's eyes." Infernal Tharja said.

She stripped off the rest of her Sorceress outfit, standing completely naked in front of her slug daughter, her skin glistening with aroused perspiration. Her nipples grew erect in the cold air, and a chill broke out all over her skin, but she didn't mind. She let her hands drift up her front, caressing her firm breasts and pinching the huge nipples, which thrust upwards from their centers very thick and more than half an in high.

"Despite being female, your slug form has a testicle, no? Then I want you to give me children, to make up for your worthlessness as a daughter. Hopefully, your offspring will be much more of a help to me." Infernal Tharja said.

She reached her hand down and picked up Infernal Noire. She looked at her daughter in her hand, fascinated by the way she quivered at the feeling of her mother's soft fleshy body moving in her grip. Infernal Noire was very slimey and hard to hold onto, but the black haired woman was able to grip her daughter tightly. While she looked at her daughter's underbelly, Infernal Tharja's other hand continued to stimulate her body, thinking over her plan in her head. Her nipples were very hard and stood proudly as she turned over the idea in her mind. Eventually, she laid down on her back on the tent floor, and she slowly lowered the quivering Banana Slug until Infernal Noire sat on the upper portion of her bare stomach. Infernal Tharja gasped at the cool feeling of her daughter's smooth wet skin against her hot body. For a time, Infernal Noire sat there, unmoving. Infernal Tharja let her other hand go down to her drooling opening as she watched her daughter on her stomach. She felt the weight of her daughter's body as she took slow deep breaths. Eventually, Infernal Noire rippled against her skin and her whole body seemed to salivate against her, wetting the underside of its single foot. Infernal Tharja's nipples seemed to hum with the erotic tension, the intense taboo of what she was doing making her hands work feverishly at her demanding opening. Her eyes stared entranced as Infernal Noire's two feelers extended from the front of the slug, and her daughter's body rippled against her again before suddenly moving, a shiver running through the human woman's entire body.

Small gasps and moans escaped Infernal Tharja as Infernal Noire made her slow progress up her mother's stomach, heading straight for her right breast. The feeling of her daughter's wet cool body was like a smooth slimey tongue gliding across Infernal Tharja's skin. The black haired woman started to orgasm and the muscles of her stomach clenched and writhed as her mind melted away in a pleasure haze. Infernal Tharja gasped more loudly as her transformed daughter started to climb the inner curve of her breast. She felt her daughter's weight sway with the giggling of her breasts made by her ragged breathing. Infernal Noire seemed to cling to her and slide farther up onto her chest.

The electric tingle from her nipple's sensitive skin made goose flesh run over Infernal Tharja's skin. Her orgasm began anew, deeper and more resonant insider her stomach and bucking hips. Infernal Tharja's overeroticised mind drank in the sight of her slug daughter ever so slowly engulfing the taught erect nipple of her right breast, and she then closed her eyes and put her head back as she came harder than she ever had in her life, both hands plunging as many fingers as she could deep into her frontal opening. Infernal Tharja could feel Infernal Noire's body passing over the nipple, making her moan deep in the back of her throat. She had never felt anything quite like it. As though a tongue caressed her body lovingly, but much much erotically.

When Infernal Tharja finally opened her eyes, her breathing had slowed. Infernal Noire had completely passed over her nipple and was now moving up her chest out onto her right shoulder. Too soon had Infernal Noire stopped providing her unique pleasure to her mother's sensitive nipples, they yearned physically for more. Infernal Tharja looked at her breast, which was coated in a thick layer of slime, with the nipple standing erect and shimmering with the silvery shine of a slug trail. She fondled the nipple, rubbing the slime all over it and pulling on it as she thought of ways to extend her experience with her daughter and how to become pregnant by her. She realized the perfect way to both do so and to feel the ultimate pleasure, something not even Infernal Libra could have provided, especially since he had fallen into a depression following Infernal Noire's disappearance and was unresponsive to his wife. She picked up Infernal Noire and set her down towards her stomach. Infernal Noire started to move, using her mother's skin to propel herself while slicking her skin with her shimmering slime. Infernal Tharja could feel her transformed daughter moving outward, down her stomach. The Infernal Plegian woman had to hold back giggles as her daughter moved down her sides and over her ribs. Eventually, Infernal Noire passed her belly button and headed for her front opening. Infernal Tharja had decided to let her daughter go wherever she wanted at first before sticking to her plan, as the thought of her formerly human and now slug daughter having free run of her body made her feel erotic. Infernal Noire was inches away from her front opening when Infernal Tharja started to orgasm, the slug moving on her chest and stomach undulated with the contortions of her muscles.

Infernal Noire finally reached Infernal Tharja's frontal opening. Infernal Tharja looked down and noticed a testicle had grown out of a hole in Infernal Noire's head, and she blushed. She then pushed Infernal Noire's head into her opening and started shoving her entire body into her opening. Infernal Noire started to slide down the wet open lips and past her sensitive flesh, and Infernal Tharja moaned deep in her throat. The site of her transformed daughter's yellow body slipping deep inside her hungry body made a tingle run over her skin, and her muscles squeezed and clamped tightly around Infernal Noire as she slid in. Eventually, the tip of Infernal Noire's tail disappeared from view and her front opening's lips closed over her daughter, and Infernal Tharja concentrated on feeling her daughter move deeper inside her body, eventually to the point she plopped into her womb. Infernal Tharja closed her eyes and moaned deeply as she felt Infernal Noire move around in her womb. She started ticking her opening with her fingers, while her breasts and body shined erotically from her daughter's slime. After awhile of doing so, Infernal Tharja orgasmed yet again, with this being her largest orgasm ever. She immediately orgasmed a few more times afterwards, while Infernal Noire, meanwhile, came inside Infernal Tharja's womb and completely flooded it with slug sperm, impregnating her in the process.

Once she came down from her high, Infernal Tharja laid on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily as she calmed down. She orgasmed a few more times as she felt Infernal Noire do the same inside her womb, to the point her sperm poured out of her mother's body, before she started sliding out. Infernal Tharja grabbed Infernal Noire's tail, pulled her out of her body, and placed her on the ground while she panted and laid down. She put a hand on her stomach and could feel Infernal Noire's slug sperm settling down and starting to form into slug eggs inside her womb. She gave a perverted grin and sighed.

"That was wonderful, Nore. You finally did something good in your life. This should be enough to get me pregnant." Infernal Tharja said.

Infernal Tharja then cleaned up herself, got back dressed into her Sorceress outfit, and cleaned off Infernal Noire of any sperm, before bringing her back to Infernal Robin. The man took Infernal Noire, killed her by slashing her stomach and skin open with a knife, and then prepared her to be served in the slug pâté. It was done in five days due to it being chilled, and Infernal Robin took it and served it to the others, including Infernal Tharja and Infernal Libra. Everyone said it was one of his best meals prepared.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, March 14th 2144"_

Infernal Olivia woke with a start. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she was laying on some sort of bed. She placed a hand on the bed beneath her and lifted herself off of it. The room itself wasn't too big, or special in any way. The floor was rough, with over-used hardwood and a damp spot in the corner for some unknown reason. The walls were a dark green, with some parts having holes in them, and the door was a dirty white, covered in stains. The bedspread was the same color as the walls and even had tattered ripped holes.

She walked over to the dresser and stared into an old dusty mirror that laid on top. She had some deep gashes that had started to heal, and dark bruises were clearly visible on her skin. She thought back and tried to remember how she had ended up there. She had gone with Infernal Chrom and the other Shepherds on the mission. There was a massive battle where everyone started getting killed by a strange looking boy with orange and brown striped hair and olive skin. Infernal Chrom had been easily beaten by him and was mortally wounded, but he had managed to order her and Infernal Cordelia to return to Infernal Ylisstol and warn everyone there before collapsing dead. The two had then set off to return there, but then it had went black, and she had then found herself in the room. She couldn't remember what happened between the battle and the present moment.

Just then, the door to the room opened. Infernal Olivia turned around to see Infernal Inigo enter the room. The pinkette approached him and hugged her son.

"Inigo! Thank Naga to see you alright!" Infernal Olivia greeted in relief.

"It's great to see you too, Mother." Infernal Inigo said.

Infernal Olivia sat back down on the bed.

"Where are we?" Infernal Olivia asked.

"At a friend's. I found you unconscious on the road and brought you here to recover." Infernal Inigo replied.

"Oh. Well, we have to get to Ylisstol. That boy killed almost all our friends, and we have to..." Infernal Olivia started to say.

"We don't need to go anywhere." Infernal Inigo said.

Infernal Olivia became confused.

"What? But Inigo, everyone is in danger. There could be many more deaths if we don't warn everyone. I already lost Henry. I'm not losing you." Infernal Olivia said.

Infernal Inigo nodded.

"I know. That's why you aren't leaving here." Infernal Inigo said.

"Inigo?" Infernal Olivia asked in confusion.

Infernal Inigo was suddenly on top of her before she could comprehend what was happening. She could feel and hear the white haired man's legs moving and wondered what he was doing. She soon found out when she felt him separating her closed legs using a knee that felt very bare.

"I-Inigo? What are you doing?" Infernal Olivia asked nervously.

Before she had a chance to resist, Infernal Inigo shifted his arms to pin her arms down. He then moved his other leg and got it between her legs as well.

"Ah! Just feeling your bare legs rubbing up against mine is making me relax." Infernal Inigo said out of pure ecstasy.

"Inigo! Stop this!" Infernal Olivia shouted angrily.

As she weakly struggled against him, she noticed something poking directly between her legs. She didn't notice, but Infernal Inigo had released her left arm in order to aim at his target. She knew what was coming, but was horrified nonetheless when it happened.

"Gah! Ahaaaaahhh!" Infernal Olivia cried in pain.

He had penetrated her body. Infernal Inigo looked directly at her. He smiled, his face having gone fully perverted.

"Let's have sex, Mother." Infernal Inigo said.

"Aaaahh! Stop it! Stop it!" Infernal Olivia shouted angrily.

Infernal Inigo ignored her, and he ripped her dancer outfit off and tore into shreds, revealing her entire body to him. Met with the sight of his mother's large breasts, he was satisfied and began sucking them while moving his hips, drilling into her repeatedly. He had the pleasure of feeling his foreskin go in and out relatively smoothly. Moments of having his member squeezed inside her also added to the experience. He repeatedly thrusted in her. Completely absorbed in his hedonism, he raped Infernal Olivia thoughtlessly. He wasn't even pinning her down anymore, as he wasn't paying attention to reality at the moment. That was, until he was about to explode.

"Gah! I've always wanted to do this!" Infernal Inigo hissed.

"Inigo! What are you planning on doing?" Infernal Olivia asked in fear.

He pulled out near his final moments and aimed directly in front of his mother's face. He furiously stroked himself until ounces of sperm splashed onto her face. Some sperm even managed to slip into her mouth. Infernal Olivia would have cried then, had she not done enough of it during the rape. Infernal Inigo then immediately went back at her, but this time, he struck her behind with his eager fingers.

"Gah! Aahhaaahh!" Infernal Olivia cried.

She squirmed and shook as his fingers slithered all around her insides. Quiet moans slipped out, which was something she was disgusted with herself about but couldn't stop herself from doing. Seeing and hearing his mother being pleased, Infernal Inigo pumped his fingers into her even faster. Her legs got weak, but jolted and twisted in pleasure every few moments. He adjusted himself above her and pulled her legs apart. Out of minor curiosity, she looked at his bulge while he wasforcing the path inside of her open again and blushed heavily from the size. He spat inside of her hole, buried his head directly between her tight thighs, and began to devour her.

"Aaaaaahhh! No! Not your tongue! Not that!" Infernal Olivia shouted.

It proved to be useless, since Infernal Inigo immediately began to suck and lick her opening. Occasionally, he'd give her a break and would instead be licking her inner thighs, back and forth, until his tongue slid right back down into the valley. He repeatedly molested her with his tongue until she couldn't handle it anymore. Through all of it, Infernal Olivia swore to herself she wanted no part of this, but her body didn't care. Without her permission, her hands bolted into her son's white hair and shoved his head as deep into her opening as she possible could. She raised her large firm thighs and tied them around his neck, locking and squeezing his head even further inside of her. She didn't process any of it. Her dry eyes were closed and she was too busy yelling at herself that she didn't want to do this. Meanwhile, despite losing air and fighting against his mother's four limbs holding his face down, Infernal Inigo refused to stop. He, too, was lost in a sea of ecstasy. At last, with one final poke from his tongue going deep in her, release came and Infernal Olivia squirted all over her son's face. Her legs collapsed and her hands began to pat her son's head as if her motherly instincts took over. He raised his face and smiled at her.

"I knew you'd enjoy this, Olivia." Infernal Inigo said, not even bothering with family titles.

Infernal Olivia didn't speak, but just kept her mouth open to breathe. She just wanted to enjoy her orgasm and ignore the sinfulness surrounding the two of them, even for just a second. But after a few moments, she finally spoke.

"What we did was wrong. I've failed you as a mother, Inigo. I let my hormones get the better of me and I took advantage of my son. I'm disgusting." Infernal Olivia said, with a broken voice.

Infernal Inigo stared back at her, a smile on his face.

"You're not disgusting, Mother. I really enjoyed myself, and I don't think we should be ashamed of ourselves. All we did was make each other feel good. Was it immoral? Maybe. I'm not a philosopher. But wrong? That's a bit of a stretch." Infernal Inigo said. He then grinned and said "And besides, I'm definitely not done with you. I want to ravage your body and take what Father had.".

He got onto his knees in front of Infernal Olivia and pulled her closer to him, with her legs and toes pointing up towards the sky. His member slipped out and he lowered it down towards her. Infernal Olivia was still too preoccupied to give a fight and just lied there with her eyes half-opened, looking into her son's empty eyes. But then with him mere inches away from her, the pinkette regained her composure and sanity.

"I-Inigo, wait! You can't stick it inside again! We've already done too much! Stop it now!" Infernal Olivia ordered.

"We might not get another chance later on! We have to go all the way again!" Infernal Inigo said with a disconnected smile.

With no further delay, he perfectly slipped his member into it's favorite place.

"Ah! You feel tighter than the first time!" Infernal Inigo said.

"Gaah! I-Inigo!" Infernal Olivia cried.

She quickly grabbed onto his shoulders. Once again, she fell into a numb state of mind. Her body was ready to get shaken up now, her heart raced, and her muscles tightened. She was ready to have her son internally beat her body, though she would not admit it. She unintentionally clamped around his member with her muscles, causing Infernal Inigo to release a happy gasp.

"Okay, Olivia! Get ready because I'm going to give you a little extra something at the end of all this!" Infernal Inigo said.

Infernal Inigo took a deep breath and braced his body. He squeezed Infernal Olivia's arms and proceeded to pump into her as fast as possible. A short moan escaped through Infernal Olivia's nearly closed lips, before a loud "Aah!" came after. In and out, in and out, his member pumped into her sweet hole twice a second with the force of a hammer hitting a tree. His breathing erratic, her face scrambling. They were lost inside their minds. Had they completely fallen down towards their carnal needs and were they unconsciously relishing under the forbidden freedom of their incestuous love-making? Either way, Infernal Olivia had no intention of pushing her son away. She would let him screw her furiously if it would please them both. At least, that was the plan until Infernal Inigo said something quite unsettling for her.

"Guh! I'm going to finish it! I'm going to come inside you, Olivia! Take my seed!" Infernal Inigo said with his eyelids crunched together.

"Huh?" Infernal Olivia asked.

Her mind snapped back to rational thought. She straightened her arms, holding Infernal Inigo against her.

"You can't! Inigo, you have to stop now! I could get pregnant!" Infernal Olivia cried.

Infernal Inigo's jaw dropped open, barely showing a smile. Although not her intention, Infernal Olivia had set him off.

"Gu-hah! Pregnant? Yeah! Let's do it, Mother!" Infernal Inigo said.

"Huh? Do what?" Infernal Olivia asked nervously.

"Let's get you pregnant!" Infernal Inigo replied with a raspy voice.

That was the last straw. Revitalized, Infernal Inigo ripped through his mother faster than she could breathe. As a result, Infernal Olivia lost her fighting strength and voice. She had no choice but to let what happen, happen. After a full minute, Infernal Inigo gave Infernal Olivia his last few pushes that he could give.

"Ga-ah! Here it comes, Mother!" Infernal Inigo shouted.

"Noooo!" Infernal Olivia screamed.

The pinkette felt Infernal Inigo make one last push inside of her before he released inside her. In her mind, she could see him emptying his white content inside of her. Maybe that's why she could feel the fluid swim through her, despite how impossible that should have been. Infernal Inigo lied on top of Infernal Olivia and kissed her. The shirt he wore was warm. It felt nice. But Infernal Olivia still felt a bit humiliated that she was the only one completely naked that whole time. On another note, she could feel something leaking out of her. Considering what her son had just done, she knew what it was. Sperm. She covered her face and cried. Infernal Inigo just grinned, stood up, and went to put his pants back on. Infernal Olivia continued to cry and breathe heavily while drenched in his sperm. She then picked her body up, knees on the ground, and used the bed's blanket to try and wipe it from her face. Infernal Inigo looked over and was met with a magnificent image of his mother's entirely naked backside. He noted that she really did have a nice firm bottom, just as he had always imagined it would have been. Infernal Olivia wiped her tears away, her face looking lifeless.

"Inigo, you... you can't tell anyone... about this. Not any of our surviving friends... not anyone back in Ylisstol... and definitely not Sumia. Please." Infernal Olivia said quietly.

Infernal Inigo laughed.

"Tell anyone else? Oh, Mother, this isn't just a friend's. It's a brothel. And I was the one that knocked you out. I figured, hey, I might as well sell you here to get some cash, even if you are the one who gave birth to me." Infernal Inigo said.

Infernal Olivia froze and looked up at him.

"W-What?" Infernal Olivia asked in shock.

"Oh, but don't worry. Cordelia will join you as one of the girls. I'm not entirely heartless. I figured you should have some company while you give yourself to customers. Father sure was lucky to have a woman like you. I definitely was to be able to taste your goddess-like body." Infernal Inigo replied.

Infernal Olivia covered her mouth and shook her head.

"No. Oh gods, no. Inigo, you can't do this to me! I'm your mother!" Infernal Olivia said.

"And like I said before, I don't care. The only thing I care about is who's bed I'll be sharing tonight. But since the rest of us back home will be in for a rough ride, I had wanted to bond with you a little. I figured I'd end us off on a good note before I abandoned you." Infernal Inigo said.

The white haired man put his pants on, stood up, and left the room. He didn't stray far from the room, but he just stood outside and talked to someone out of view.

"I got just the one for you, Maribelle. This one is perfect. She's beautiful, slender, clean, has long pink hair, and get this." Infernal Inigo said.

He paused and laughed like he couldn't believe his luck.

"She's a dancer with no place to stay. And she's my mother, but looks and feels like a teenager. My father is dead, and most of the other Shepherds are dead, but the ones that survived besides the two of us don't know anything about this brothel. Nobody is gonna be looking for her." Infernal Inigo said.

Infernal Olivia heard Infernal Maribelle laugh and was incredibly saddened to see that one of her closest friends would follow along with Infernal Inigo, and was shocked to see that she was running a brothel.

"Good job, boy. Take her back with the other girls, and as a reward, you get another ride on her." Infernal Maribelle said, laughing.

"But, Maribelle, are you sure? She's not a virgin, and you don't want your girls getting pregnant, since that ruins profits. I just impregnated her with my sister." Infernal Inigo asked. He then suddenly giggled and asked "Or is it daughter? Daughter-sister? Sister-daughter? I have no idea. But seriously, are you really sure?".

"Someone has to brake her in. And do not fear. Since you're a friend, I'll make an exception for your mother and daughter. We'll take your daughter once she's born and use her as one of the girls once she's four. Go ahead, you earned it." Infernal Maribelle replied.

Infernal Inigo reappeared in the room, with an evil smirk that promised pain and heartache. Infernal Olivia shrunk back in fear and tried shielding her body with the bed blanket.

"My pleasure, Maribelle." Infernal Inigo said.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, April 3rd 2144"_

It was quiet within Infernal Ylisstol Castle, almost utterly devoid of people save a handful of guards and servants. The silence was broken only by the faint echo offootsteps, and passers-by instinctively moved to the side to make room for Infernal Morgan as she walked past.

"Milady Morgan." the servants murmured, their heads bowed in respect.

Infernal Morgan nodded in acknowledgement without breaking her stride. She walked down the halls in silence with no company but flickering torches and banners displaying the Exalted Brand. To Infernal Morgan, it was only another sign that Infernal Ylisse was full of eyes, with every move scrutinized and every word analyzed for signs of disloyalty to Infernal Sumia. She had managed to avoid death at her grandmother's hands by pledging her loyalty to her and taking her constant abuse, but she knew there was still the chance Infernal Sumia would kill her off anyway, due to her extreme hatred of her granddaughter and her insanity. Infernal Morgan still remembered the smell of burning flesh, and the screams of men, women, children, and infants tortured and killed, their screams ringing through the halls of the castle at night.

It was loyalty or death. One misstep could see her bleeding in the dungeon, or ripped apart on the throne room floor with her guts in Infernal Sumia's hands, and so on. This was life.

The blue haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. She, having memorized the route from hundreds of prior journeys, had arrived at the throne room doors. She heard a collection of voices ahead, and she inhaled slowly and entered without knocking. The throne room had gone through some "remodeling" on Infernal Sumia's orders. It was all gold-inlaid, and a giant horde of gold and other assortment of valuables had been taken from the people and stacked in a huge pile near the throne. The throne itself had also been changed from something more plain yet still noble, to intimidating and laid with gold and jewels. Portraits of Infernal Sumia were all hung all around the walls, all of which had the gray haired woman portrayed as either having a beautiful appearance and being an excellent warrior, or having been a murderous witch. The most noticeable one was a much more larger and violent portrait of herself holding the severed head of a servant girl that had angered and "humiliated" her by accidentally spilling wine on her, and had thus promptly had her personally beheaded on the spot. Entering the throne room, Infernal Morgan ran into her mother and some of the more higher ups in the Ylissean military, all of whom had been replaced by people preferred by Infernal Sumia.

"You've arrived." Infernal Lucina greeted.

Infernal Morgan pulled back her hood and stopped in front of her mother, bowing her head.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Mother." Infernal Morgan said.

"It's fine, Morgan. You haven't missed anything. Just don't keep on being late again." Infernal Lucina said.

She turned turned head to glance at Infernal Sumia, who was sitting lazily on the throne. Infernal Chrom's corpse, which had been recovered following his death, was perched next to her on a special chair, as she had gone berserk when people had tried to take it away from her to have it be buried and had promptly killed them on the spot.

"Don't you agree, Mother?" Infernal Lucina asked.

Infernal Morgan quickly bowed, making sure not to make any eye contact with Infernal Chrom's body, due to Infernal Sumia's "moods".

"Grandmother, I apologize for not noticing you..." Infernal Morgan started to say.

Infernal Sumia rose from her seat. The gray haired woman was dressed in Infernal Emmeryn's old robes, and had combined white robes to them. A large variety of jewels adorned various points of her robes, as well as a large gold jeweled crown on her head, a top that flared at the sleeves and lace that started at the collar and covered her chest, and a split skirt with long boots beneath it. The lace had long gone off color, along with the flared sleeves having gone darker in rust, and the woman was thickly coated in the blood of the many victims she had tortured, to the point her white robes were a deep crimson and her hair was blood red instead of gray. The woman also carried around a jeweled spear. The woman approached the younger females, tossing aside a half-filled goblet she had been drinking from.

"Come now, Morgan. All this posturing is growing so very dull. I am your queen, girl! Your QUEEN! No need for grandmothers and so on." Infernal Sumia snapped. She turned to Infernal Lucina and said "I've asked you to address this like several times now, Lucina, but she's not changed. Who must I speak to to have it drilled through your idiot child's thick skull? One would think that the word of the Exalt would suffice.".

Infernal Morgan cringed from her grandmother's words. Meanwhile, Infernal Lucina was unable to meet her mother's eyes.

"I apologize, Mother." Infernal Lucina replied.

Infernal Sumia let out an aggrieved sigh.

"Apologies, apologies, apologies! You truly are mother and daughter! One can grow sick of apologies, as I have." Infernal Sumia sneered.

Infernal Morgan felt a cold sweat run down her back at the older woman's words. The implications gave her pause. No matter their relation, Infernal Sumia was still Exalt, and her word was the law. And Infernal Sumia was capable of so many things in her fits of cruelty. She feared that one wrong move could send her to the dungeon below for a lashing. It was a fear that her mother and even Infernal Robin never directly dispelled, and true enough, she saw how very respectful she was of her grandmother. The blue haired girl inhaled deeply.

"You are my lady and Exalt, for whom I hold the deepest regard. I would not forgive myself if I showed you any less respect than you deserve." Infernal Morgan said.

"Pah, foolishness! You've had your whole life to acclimatize. Being in that bad future of your's should have taught you to listen to details, girl. My patience has it's limits. You will refer to me as your Exalt and Goddess, who you must bow down to and worship like the scum you are, or you will test the breadth of my anger. Do I make myself clear, brat?" Infernal Sumia asked with a sneer.

Infernal Morgan's mouth felt like cotton. She swallowed, the words leadlike in their heaviness.

"Y-Yes, Grand... Milady." Infernal Morgan replied.

Infernal Sumia narrowed her eyes at her granddaughter, looking hard before she returned to the throne and resumed her lackadaisical stance.

"One must make do with small mercies, I suppose." Infernal Sumia said.

"Indeed, Mother." Infernal Lucina said.

Infernal Sumia completely ignored her daughter and looked over the assembled commanders, who took their places along the walls and looked at her, awaiting her words.

"Praise my name! Here stand my most dear and loyal friends and comrades, my ever faithful allies, and my most devoted servants. Those who share the same noble goal as myself, I am sure. Praise my glory! You are here to help me, in a most virtuous task, one that should have been undertaken years ago." Infernal Sumia said.

She smiled and then her voice rose suddenly in a shout.

"To annihilate the filthy dogs and abominations that dare try to plot against me and kill me! They have the audacity to call themselves men! But they are not men, but rather wretched beasts whose existence is only to mock me! Their GOD!" Infernal Sumia shouted.

Infernal Morgan found herself nervously chewing her lip and stopped as soon as she realized it.

"I know that you all support my noble goal. To burn that... that haven of wretches and beasts to the ground! To sow their fields with the blood and bones of their children! To hang those who dare try to take my precious Chrommy away from me!" Infernal Sumia snarled.

She slammed her fist on the throne. The commanders watched with Infernal Morgan, mute and occasionally nodding agreement. A smile then crawled across Infernal Sumia's face. A shiver ran down Infernal Morgan's back. The older woman's smile was a smile that promised cruelty.

"Now of course, I wish to hear my servants tell me of their advancements towards my most illustrious cause. After all, if one of you were to refuse, they might prove themselves to be disloyal or even an enemy spy. And we all know what happens to spies, don't we? We send them to Hell screaming, in as many bloody pieces as possible!" Infernal Sumia said, glancing down at them in expectancy.

She began laughing raucously at her own joke. Most of the court laughed with her.

"And now, tell me of your devotion and your plans and schemes to bring my enemies to their knees and choking on their blood." Infernal Sumia ordered, leering down at the gathered group.

Infernal Avera was one of the commanders, having been recruited to be a military commander by Infernal Sumia after Infernal Grima's defeat. The tan skinned woman hated the gray haired woman just as much as everyone else, but kept silent on the matter in front of her and rather used her experience from serving Infernal Gangrel to help butter up Infernal Sumia and keep her from shifting into some of her more explosive moods. The Infernal Plegian woman approached the throne.

"If you don't mind me taking the initiative, Your Grace?" Infernal Aversa asked.

"Speak." Infernal Sumia replied.

"I was thinking, Your Grace, Ylisse has such a surplus of wretched unfortunate children that I heard were planning on trying to assassinate you for being a "false ruler". It's all terribly tragic. But then I recalled that Naga does so love children. I was thinking that perhaps they would make a lovely offering for her. I know the death of the poor innocent things might send their parents and the other conspirators into despair, and convince them to sell their souls to you and worship you as the Goddess you are." Infernal Aversa said.

Of course, there weren't actually any children that were plotting against her, but she said that to get on Infernal Sumia's good side and to keep her calm. The plan worked, as Infernal Sumia broke out into raucous laughter. The court followed her lead.

"Ah, Aversa, you have a mind as lovely as the rest of you. I can just see the pathetic rats weeping salty tears over the poor dead pups." Infernal Sumia said.

Infernal Aversa was disgusted with her, but didn't reveal that and just acted like she enjoyed the obvious satisfaction Infernal Sumia took from the idea. But while the gray haired woman was fooled into believing her, the rest of the court knew of her true feelings and was grateful to her, but kept silent. Infernal Sumia finally turned her gaze away from the tan skinned woman and turned to a female commander, a woman named Alyssa. She was a 23 year old woman with light blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, and she waswearing a Falcon Knight uniform. After having joined the New Pegasus Knights under Infernal Cordelia's command, the bluenette had quickly grown to prove herself as an exceptionally good rider, and had been promoted to be leader of a squad.

"Now, onto my "loyal" commander Alyssa." Infernal Sumia said.

Alyssa knelt before the throne.

"I'm your's to command, Milady." Alyssa said.

"Are you?" Infernal Sumia asked.

Her mouth widened into what might've been a smile, but to the other commanders, it looked like a snarl. Her teeth, once pearly white but long having grown yellow, were bared and her eyes gleamed.

"I live to serve, Milady." Alyssa replied, unfazed by the gray haired woman's change.

"And you would call yourself a loyal Ylissean, I assume?" Infernal Sumia asked, her eyes not leaving the younger girl's for even a second.

"Ylissean-bred and born and to the bone, Milady." Alyssa replied, a hint of unease creeping into her voice.

"I see. You stood in this room and told me of your desire to kill off some of the prisoners set to have the honor of being executed by me. Now, tell me, why do I hear of those prisoners walking free around MY kingdom?" Infernal Sumia asked with a hiss.

Alyssa flinched. Infernal Lucina's breath caught.

"Please, Your Grace, I can explain..." Alyssa started to say, desperation evident in her voice.

"Silence! Aversa, tell me, did I give her permission to speak?" Infernal Sumia asked.

Infernal Aversa knew where this was going. She truly wanted to help Alyssa, but doing so would have ruined her standing in Infernal Sumia's sight and would even get herself killed. She always hated when this happened.

"No, Your Grace. Commander Alyssa disobeyed you and spoke out of turn." Infernal Aversa replied.

"Indeed. It seems you show your disobedience not only outside of my throne room, but within as well. What reason would a Ylissean have to allow such traitors to go free?" Infernal Sumia asked, stroking her chin as if deep in thought.

Alyssa's turned the color of curdled milk.

"Milady, I..." Alyssa started to reply.

"Did I not ask for silence? No, a Ylissean would have no reason to allow the prisoners to go free, unless they were a traitor! A defector! You have betrayed me and Ylisse for the wretched dogs that are out for my life!" Infernal Sumia snarled, saliva flying out of her mouth.

"No! I... I... I'm not... I haven't..." Alyssa started to say.

The bluenette didn't finish her explanation. Instead, she dashed for the doors, desperation on her face. Infernal Morgan looked down to the carpet, not wanting to see what came next. She heard heavy foot falls and then Alyssa's cry of pain, and the several blows and cries that followed it. When she looked back up, two guards were dragging her before Infernal Sumia's throne. One of them fixed Alyssa into iron shackles, ignoring her weak struggles. The court was deathly silent. The only sound was Alyssa's pleas. She was repeating the word 'please' over and over.

"Now, what is to be the fate of traitors?" Infernal Sumia asked, her voice now perfectly calm.

"P... Please, Naga. Anyone, have mercy. Pleas..." Alyssa started to whisper.

One of the guards backhanded her with a gauntleted hand. Her whimper echoed through the throne room.

"Two times now I have asked for silence, have I not? It seems that this traitor even now seeks to disobey my orders. She must be taught a lesson, mustn't she?" Infernal Sumia asked.

Alyssa started to sob. Infernal Sumia turned to Infernal Aversa.

"Aversa, my sweet, I believe I have a task for you. I see some of my "Ylisseans" need a stern reminder of what treachery gets you." Infernal Sumia said.

Infernal Aversa once again masked her feelings.

"Of course, Milady. Anything to serve." Infernal Aversa said.

Infernal Morgan looked down at Alyssa again. The bluenette's eyes were darting rapidly from side-to-side like a frightened stallion's.

 _"If she's seeking pity, she will find none. If we show pity, it will be us next."_ Infernal Morgan thought.

Infernal Sumia smiled and looked down at Alyssa, her snarl returning.

"Now, Aversa, why don't you show her the mercy of traitors?" Infernal Sumia asked with a crazed grin.

"No! Please, I'm no traitor! Please!" Alyssa pleaded.

She sobbed hard enough that her body trembled, rattling her shackles. Her pleas had turned shrill and her voice shook with every call for mercy. Infernal Aversa just closed her eyes and sighed with a frown, before drawing her Elfire tome and setting the bluenette alight. It took only a second to catch, but when it did, Alyssa let out a scream of pure unfiltered agony. Infernal Morgan closed her eyes, unable to watch. She heard Infernal Sumia laugh uproariously, the voices of the other commanders reluctantly joining her. She closed her eyes and tried to not remember another burning or another's screams, but she felt a harsh grip on her arm.

"You must look. The fate of traitors is meant as a lesson." a voice said.

It was her mother's voice. Infernal Morgan forced her eyes open. Alyssa was aflame. Her armor was glowing red hot, and she rolled and writhed shrieking on the carpet, trying in vain to quench the flames. And her hair. Infernal Morgan felt her stomach nearly revolt as the scent of burnt hair reached her. Alyssa's agonized screams grew louder, and Infernal Morgan thought she heard her call for her mother. Infernal Morgan remembered vaguely Alyssa eagerly awaiting letters from her mother when she saw her in the past. She had spoken once of sending half her wages back to her.

The flames continued, but the screams died down. Her armor had melted, leaving dripping molten steel. Infernal Morgan bit her lip harder. Infernal Sumia watched hungrily from the throne. Her eyes were as wild as the fire, and her grin was wide enough to allow her daughter and granddaughter to count her teeth. When the screams stopped, Infernal Morgan looked at the charred corpse sprawled on the carpet. Her eyes had changed to pools of pus, her hair was gone, and her skin had sloughed off to the skull beneath. The carpet was singed black around her and the air smelled vaguely like burned meat. Acrid bile rose in Infernal Morgan's throat. Infernal Morgan stepped before the silent court.

"Let that be a reminder about the price of disloyalty." Infernal Sumia said.

Most of the court nodded fearfully.

"You may be my loyal man, or you may be a dead man. Choose wisely." Infernal Sumia said.

She let her message seep in and called forth one of the male commanders. He stepped forward, avoiding glancing at what was once Alyssa. Whatever he said, Infernal Morgan didn't hear. She tasted blood on her lips and the male commander sounded as if he was speaking from underwater. A few more of the commanders came and went in a blur, and when the others began walking out, she felt a push from behind her. Infernal Morgan walked from the room numbly. She ignored the others japing about burnt meat, or else saying nothing at all. She walked from the hallway, but turned in shock as her mother gripped her arm.

"Do you see now, Morgan? We all have our choices to make, only some are better than others. You may not like it, but choose the right side." Infernal Lucina said.

Infernal Morgan nodded blankly.

"Yes... of course, Mother." Infernal Morgan said, barely thinking.

Infernal Morgan pulled away and rushed from the palace, not seeing any of her surroundings. Stumbling, she fell to her knees, vomiting bile onto the grass. After she emptied her stomach, she clumsily pulled herself to her feet and staggered to her room in the castle. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, April 5th 2144"_

Two days after Alyssa's execution at Infernal Sumia's hands, Infernal Cynthia had just finished lunch. It was around midday, and she was walking around the castle hallways to clear her head. She had just gotten to the entrance to the castle gardens and was about to enter them when she heard some sort of commotion coming from outside. She barely had time to think of what it was when she heard the sound of screaming. She looked out a nearby window that overlooked the front of the castle, and gasped in shock.

The castle was being invaded, and the worst part was that it wasn't by an enemy nation, but rather by the townspeople in the castle town. Even the castle guards and some of her own friends, like Infernal Gerome, Infernal Anna, Infernal Kjelle, Infernal Vaike, and even Infernal Walhart himself, were helping out. She paled when she realized they'd probably turn on her if they caught her, even if she had been close friends to most of them before, and the same went for her niece, sister, aunt, uncle, cousin, and her mother.

The invaders split into two groups. Those who stayed outside to ensure no one except them got out, and those who went in. Those who went in immediately began ransacking the castle and killing anyone still loyal to Infernal Sumia and were trying to oppose them, while the ones who remained outside began to place barricades around any entrances leading inside to prevent anyone except them from getting out or going in. Infernal Cynthia immediately started sprinting to her room.

 _"Got to get my lance."_ Infernal Cynthia thought.

As she ran towards her room, a guard on horseback noticed her. Kicking his heels into the horse's side, he galloped after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her, and when he did, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Don't try and run, Princess." the guard sneered, hissing when he spoke the title.

He started to pull her back towards the other invaders.

"Let me go!" Infernal Cynthia shouted.

The guard laughed and took his eyes off of her for a moment, not expecting too much of resistance. However, Infernal Cynthia noticed that he wore a knife on his belt. Quickly, she grabbed the knife with her free arm and slashed off the hand that pulled her. The guard howled in agony, grabbed his sword with his remaining hand, and slashed downwards at her furiously. Infernal Cynthia dodged, but was a little too slow. He managed to slice the shoulder of her right arm, nearly to the bone. She screamed in pain, but still managed to keep sprinting towards her room, adrenaline pumping. She just barely made it to the room, and immediately pushed a table and chairs up against the door. The furious guard, not far behind her, tried kicking the door down to no avail, before calling for some of the other guards and townspeople for help as did.

Infernal Cynthia pulled her right pauldron of her armor down and inspected the wound. She could barely move her right arm, which just limped. There was no way she could use a lance with that arm, and unfortunately, she had no experience using just her left arm. She considered her options. She could try to escape Infernal Ylisstol and flee to one of the neighboring countries, such as Infernal Regna Ferox or Infernal Plegia, but she had very little hope of that succeeding. There were a lot of men and women both inside and outside of the castle, and only one of her, and she'd be forced to fight with her weak arm. The other choice was to surrender herself to her former friends and the people. If they let her live, she might be able to heal her wound and possibly even convince them to let her go, if an opportunity ever arose. But they were undoubtedly killing off her family, and the chances of her surviving were minimal.

Infernal Cynthia was backed into a corner, the inevitable banging on her door. She looked around the room for anything she could use to help her, anything at all if it meant another option, but nothing was of use. She couldn't escape, nor could she at least try to make her situation a tiny bit better.

* * *

"Maybe we could tie the door to one of the horses and pull it off?" one of the townspeople suggested.

"Is she even worth the trouble, Geoffery? She got Cicero pretty good with that knife." a second townsperson asked.

"She's the daughter of that filth Witch-Queen! Of course she's worth the trouble! Someone just bash the door open and go get her." a guard replied.

* * *

Infernal Cynthia didn't even bother to fight when the door was kicked open. She knew it was over for her, and had accepted the fact that she was going to die.

"Listen, Princess. Just sit still and co-operate, and we won't hurt you. Got it?" the townsperson that came in asked.

Infernal Cynthia nodded, fighting back tears. Without another word, the townsperson picked her up and carried her on his shoulder, back out through the door. Once outside, she was placed down on the ground, and one of the guards took her lance and drove the butt of it into Infernal Cynthia's skull with such force that she immediately collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

"Pleasant dreams, Princess." the townsperson sneered.

* * *

Later, after having invaded the castle completely and ransacked most of it of it's value, the invaders met up near the throne room doors.

"Did you get her?" Infernal Kjelle asked.

The townsperson that took Infernal Cynthia nodded and set her on the ground. The dark blue haired girl was still unconscious. Infernal Kjelle nodded.

"Great. And have the children been rounded up?" Infernal Kjelle asked.

"Affirmative." one of the guards replied.

"Excellent. Once we take care of the Witch-Queen, I'll see to cooking them. Our Princesses deserve one last "lavish meal", if you know what I mean." Infernal Kjelle said.

The others laughed, Infernal Vaike the loudest of them all.

"You said it, hun. That's my girl." Infernal Vaike said.

Infernal Gerome looked ahead towards the throne room doors.

"Let's finish this mess." Infernal Gerome said.

"Yes. Let us destroy that false queen. It'll be a pleasure to finally have payback for all the torture and lives lost under her sadistic prideful torment." Infernal Anna said, grinning maniacally.

"We'll free humanity of her tyranny, so that all may have peace and people will only be held responsible for what they have done, instead of such a veiled mockery of us being inferior to Sumia because she's a "goddess". Her fantasy of a world will finally be overturned." Infernal Kjelle said.

The invaders proceeded to step towards the throne room doors, but stopped when a voice spoke.

"I've been waiting for you." the voice said.

Infernal Lucina appeared and stood in front of the door. She looked at the group, but mostly focused on Infernal Gerome, who was towards the front.

"Hello, Gerome. It's just as Mother said. You intend to kill her, yes? I get why you're angry with her, and I'd love nothing more than to see her cruelty end. But she's my mother. I can't turn my blade on her, no matter how much I want to do so. But even should an uprising succeed and a new regime be installed, another rebellion will inevitably arise. Do you intend to become the cause of a never-ending war of succession?" Infernal Lucina asked.

"Humanity has evolved through times of war. If you stand in the way of progress, we will slay you." Infernal Walhart replied.

Infernal Lucina sighed.

"Gerome, you are a strong warrior that can be proud of the path you've chosen. But I cannot side with you. I abhor the idea of all of you doing something so horrible as killing my own mother and staining the world with war! I am quite serious about this! If you can't stand down, then I have no choice but to stop you myself." Infernal Lucina said.

"Lucina, wait!" Infernal Gerome said.

But his words were barely out of his mouth when Infernal Lucina drew Parallel Falchion and slashed at him with formidable speed. By reflex, Infernal Gerome drew Armads to block her attack, but the actual jarring sensation of their crossed weapons was nothing compared to the shock he felt inside.

"Fight me, Gerome." Infernal Lucina ordered.

She leaped backwards, dodging an attack from one of the guards. Almost lazily, Infernal Walhart swiped Wolf Berg at Infernal Lucina to defend Infernal Gerome.

"Boy, stand up and fight!" Infernal Walhart ordered.

Infernal Gerome hesitated, his fingers barely holding onto Armads. This couldn't be real. What absurd world was he living in to be fighting Infernal Lucina? He grit his teeth and took a slash at Infernal Lucina. Perhaps he could defeat her and convince her to join them once she was worn down.

"Gerome, what you're doing… it's an act of treason! Do you truly believe that such an act will be forgiven?" Infernal Lucina asked, her tone one of urgency, among many things.

Infernal Gerome shook his head.

"Perhaps not, but it must be this way! Lucina, listen to me..." Infernal Gerome started to reply.

Infernal Lucina shook her head in disbelief and disgust.

"It must be this way? Are you saying that you feel no remorse for the wholesale slaughter of my family? Have you no human feeling left in you?" Infernal Lucina asked angrily.

Infernal Gerome wavered, opening himself to an attack from Infernal Lucina. He glanced almost unbelievingly at the blood and pain from the slice at his arm.

"I already told you, Gerome. This is a fight to the death. This is for what I believe in." Infernal Lucina said.

"LUCINA!" Infernal Gerome roared angrily.

He thought he saw a moment of hesitation in Infernal Lucina. He moved quickly, knocking her down on the floor with a swift punch to her stomach. Her stifled scream pained him, but there was no pause in his steps as he focused on holding her down. A despair gripped him. Infernal Lucina had decided on something which she believed was right. Her unswerving commitment and dedication. It was all in the strength in her eyes. However, he could only try. He extended his hand to her.

"Please, Lucina, please. Please, just this once listen to me." Infernal Gerome pleaded.

He almost laughed when Infernal Lucina slapped his hand away. There was going to be no peace to be made. Even if he incapacitated her, she would only continue to fight when she woke up.

"I will not let a man who has such wavering resolve best me!" Infernal Lucina snapped.

She unsteadily charged at him with Parallel Falchion.

"Why not... just once... listen to me?" Infernal Gerome asked, parrying Parallel Falchion to the side.

Before Infernal Lucina could renew an attack, Infernal Walhart grabbed the woman and hurled her body across the room. There was a sickening crunch as she landed. Infernal Gerome's eyes widened. He barely managed two steps towards her before Infernal Lucina got up weakly. Her face, arms, and legs were swelling and bruising an angry red, scrapes and cuts too numerous to count and all leaking blood. There were tears in her eyes, and Infernal Gerome could barely stand the gaze she was giving him and the others. It was... tender, and there was a small smile that graced her lips. It was a face he had allowed to be marred and bruised. He could not move for the life of him, guilt paralyzing his body and mind.

"You are a hard opponent. I thought that I was strong, too, but it seems that you are the stronger man, and that my strength is never quite enough. I wished I could have stayed as your friend forever." Infernal Lucina said.

Tears fell from her eyes, leaving visible trails along her bloodied face. She watched the frozen man. He had chosen his path, and all that remained was for one of them to fall, yet there was still something that held him from the finishing blow. Her. The blue haired girl smiled as she forced her body to move. She stumbled and barely regained her footing.

"I will not... let your hands... be stained... with my blood. M-My last choice... will be... my own!" Infernal Lucina said weakly.

She lifted Parallel Falchion and ran it along her throat, slitting herself.

"Rkh!" Infernal Lucina gagged.

The blue haired woman fell to the ground, where she stopped moving and laid still.

It was as if Infernal Gerome died with her. He dropped to his knees unceremoniously, his eyes wide but his mind barely registering the blood spurting from her neck. A red fountain that rose and fell, but quickly fell as her heart ceased to beat. He was barely aware of how difficult it became to breathe. Ragged gasps and pants escaped him without his notice. After what seemed like an eternity, he started to gingerly crawl towards her body. He shuddered as his hand landed in the pool of blood. Wet and warm, was all his mind registered. After another long pause, he continued crawling towards Infernal Lucina's body. He cradled her head to his chest. Breathing was getting hard, as breaths went through his throat without cooperation from his brain, making a strange huk sound as some gasps of air went through. The body started getting colder in his arms. He subconsciously started rubbing her arms, clutching her head and body closer to him. Something wet and warm trailed down his face liberally from his eyes under his mask, and his vision was blurry, but there was nothing alive in his brain that asked even why.

Something started pulling his arms away from the body, as if to pull him back to his feet. He jerked his hands, but the other hands still pulled. He tried to pull away, as hard as he could while Infernal Lucina's body was still in his arms and his knees refused to move. A low whine came out of him at first, but when the hands did not release him, the whine grew louder and sharper until it was a full-blown scream. He only stopped when the hands finally released him. He looked up to see Infernal Walhart gently placing down Lucina's corpse on the ground and then looking down at it with a dull look.

"Pitiful. See what comes of those without power harboring desires that exceed their grasp? All of this has happened because that foolish leech had usurped the throne and bound many in a dark and cruel world. We must tear down this false paradise of Witch-Queen Sumia's as soon as possible." Infernal Walhart said.

Infernal Kjelle knelt down and rearranged Infernal Lucina so she was laying in a pose that had her arms resting on her chest, with Parallel Falchion gripped in her hands and the blade facing down towards her legs. She stood up.

"I agree. We must never forget this woman. If Ylisse is left untouched, there will be many more victims like her." Infernal Kjelle said.

Infernal Anna wrapped her arms around Infernal Gerome and held him. The redhead gently stroked his hair.

"It'll be okay, Gerome. We have to keep our focus on our goal. This was Sumia's doing to deceive us and make us lose our resolve. Let's make her pay for further pointless bloodshed. She wouldn't do this if she wasn't absolutely fearful of us. Of what we're capable of changing." Infernal Anna said.

The content of her words and her soft whispers caused Infernal Gerome to relax and slowly come back to his senses. He straightened his posture and wiped the last of his tears away.

"Thank you, Anna. I needed that." Infernal Gerome said.

"Anytime." Infernal Anna said, smiling back at him.

Infernal Gerome turned to the others.

"Let me go in first and deal with Sumia. She'll pay for everything she's done to me. Afterwards, you can have your way with her." Infernal Gerome said.

* * *

The doors to the throne room were nearly flung open when Infernal Gerome entered the room. Infernal Sumia didn't even bother standing up from the throne to greet him.

"Ah, Gerome. So good of you to come." Infernal Sumia greeted.

"Don't you DARE talk to me, witch! You have caused me so much pain and suffering, and you've been a huge thorn to all of us for a very long time! We're putting an end to you, here and now!" Infernal Gerome sneered.

Infernal Sumia laughed.

"Ha! Like you think you can stop me? You're just a filthy peasant, while I'm the Exalt! No matter what you do, it's too late for you. I'll send you to Hell to join your dirty little parents. I remember when I killed your filthy mother. I very much enjoyed killing her. It was a shame she would have been my brat of a younger daughter's mother-in-law. If you hadn't had feelings for Cynthia and tried marrying her, I'd have left her alone." Infernal Sumia said.

Infernal Gerome sighed deeply. He had once been engaged to get married to Infernal Cynthia, but as Infernal Sumia felt threatened by her daughters being the next heirs to the throne, she personally had Infernal Cherche and Infernal Minerva killed, just for Infernal Cherche having would have been her son-in-law's mother. Infernal Gerome had been deeply affected by their loss and had sworn to avenge them, but Infernal Sumia dismissed the threats. He had also broken up with Infernal Cynthia as a result. The girl had obviously been saddened to be dumped, but had then been comforted by Infernal Severa and became her girlfriend, having discovered she loved girls instead of boys and was attracted to the light brown haired girl.

"You will pay. I will destroy you, and avenge everyone that died thanks to your tyranny." Infernal Gerome growled.

"You are free to attempt." Infernal Sumia said.

She held her jeweled spear in her arm, but didn't leave the throne.

"Get up! Do not mock me!" Infernal Gerome snapped.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. Even with your strength and experience from your future, you still do not even come close to my power." Infernal Sumia said with a cocky grin.

"So said Grima!" Infernal Gerome snarled.

The redhead boy charged. Infernal Sumia awaited his approach with a confident grin, before thrusting her spear. Infernal Gerome struck the spear with Armads before a fist sent the woman slamming against her throne. Her skull cracked from the impact, and Infernal Sumia gave a cry of pain and held it as her head started bleeding. The boy's next swing was blocked.

"So you have some skill? Heh. That'll make this more intere..." Infernal Sumia started to say.

Infernal Gerome forced Infernal Sumia off the throne, kicked the woman in her stomach, and slashed her across the body.

"AGH! You... dirty..." Infernal Sumia started to shout as she fell to her bottom.

Infernal Gerome rushed forth and, using his momentum, kneed his opponent right over her nose, shattering the bone beneath the skin. Next, Infernal Gerome forced Infernal Sumia onto her back, and put his foot down hard over his throat.

"Shut your mouth. A pile of trash like you doesn't get to talk unless I say so. Now, look at me." Infernal Gerome sneered.

Infernal Sumia looked up at the redhead, and she switched positions to stand on her hands and knees.

"You took my family from me. You killed my mother... let my father die... seduced Chrom... and you've tortured your own daughters, granddaughter, and subjects for years. So now you're going to die." Infernal Gerome said, the cold in his eyes almost otherworldly.

Infernal Sumia lowered her hands.

"No! Please! I'm b-begging you! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I can change! Please! Forgive me!" Infernal Sumia cried.

The gray haired woman's forehead touched the floor and her breathing grew heavy.

"F-Forgive me." Infernal Sumia sobbed.

Infernal Gerome tightened his grip on Armads and he raised it higher. How dare this lowlife trash beg for her life after everything she had done. But then he thought about Infernal Cherche, Infernal Lucina, Infernal Cynthia, and Infernal Gregor, and his other loved ones. He wondered what they would think of him, and if Infernal Cynthia would want to lose her remaining family to hatred. The redhead lowered his arm and looked down at the pleading woman, who's forehead still rested on the floor.

"You disgust me." Infernal Gerome hissed.

He turned to walk away, before making one last parting glance.

"Make sure you remember this. Remember that every action has a consequence. And be grateful that I didn't give you the death you deserve." Infernal Gerome said.

Infernal Sumia looked up at the man as he walked away. This boy... this... boy... how dare he! To do this to her in her own home, and then talk down to her as if she did something wrong. As if... as if they were equals? She rose to her feet, took out a bow, and loaded it with an arrow and pointed it at him.

"Hey, boy? Would you like to know what I did to your mother's body, before I got rid of it?" Infernal Sumia asked with a crazed grin.

* * *

When the invaders outside the throne room heard Infernal Gerome give a shout of anger followed by the sound of flesh being beaten, they entered the throne room to see Infernal Gerome savagely pummeling Infernal Sumia's skin, to the point it was bruised and bleeding heavily, with all four of her limbs having been twisted and their bones shattered. They let him have have his way with her for awhile as they just watched him beat Infernal Sumia, before eventually intervening and chaining Infernal Sumia when he had gone on long enough. Infernal Kjelle sighed in happiness.

"Finally, that rat has fallen! I haven't felt this happy since Grima's death. No, scratch that, this day is SO much better than his death!" Infernal Kjelle said.

The blonde turned to her father and kissed him. Infernal Vaike accepted the kiss and even deepened it. Their lips embraced hotly and their tongues tangled against each other. Infernal Kjelle moaned and then made a quick playful yelp as Infernal Vaike held her and squeezed her rear. Meanwhile, Infernal Vaike could taste the blood on his daughter's lips from what was sprayed upon her from the guards still loyal to Infernal Sumia that she killed. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you so much, Kjelle." Infernal Vaike said.

"I love you too. All of you, but you most of all... Vaike." Infernal Kjelle said.

Infernal Vaike smiled fondly. Infernal Gerome sighed as he watched the man roughly kiss his daughter. The blonde haired girl didn't mind at all as her father roughly handled her and even groped her left breast underneath her breastplate. Infernal Kjelle had lost her armor to Infernal Sumia, who had taken it and melted it down to be cruel, much to the blonde haired girl's grief, so she now wore a Hero armor set instead.

 _"Will I ever find love?"_ Infernal Gerome wondered.

He looked over at Infernal Sumia. The bound gray haired woman glared angrily at him and shouted muffled curses at him as the other invaders stripped her naked and abused her for their pleasure. Some pulled roughly on her jewelry and hair, while others had started humping her and were releasing thick loads of sperm into her hair and all over her skin, and had even started pumping thick loads into her womb. Infernal Anna stood by his side and looked at her as well. Infernal Gerome sighed. The plan afterwards was to parade Infernal Sumia around Infernal Ylisstol like an animal, before slaughtering her to hang on the city wall and rot.

"Let's finish this mess." Infernal Gerome said.

* * *

Infernal Cynthia slowly opened her eyes groggily, wincing at the raging headache she had. She attempted to rub her head, but something restricted her hands.

"Wha..." Infernal Cynthia started to ask.

Infernal Cynthia blinked her eyes several times and looked at her arms. Someone had chained her hands behind her back so she couldn't move them, and she noticed that she was attached to the wall of a cell in the castle dungeon. Her armor was completely gone, revealing her dress underneath, and her boots were gone, with only her socks remaining.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" a voice greeted.

Infernal Cynthia looked up to see Infernal Anna in front of her. The dark blue haired girl looked around the cell and noticed Infernal Lissa also chained to the cell, only unlike her, she was made to sit in a kneeling position, was gagged, and had most of her dress torn. Infernal Lissa had tried to flee with Infernal Owain after Infernal Lon'qu sacrificed himself to let them escape, but the two had been discovered and Infernal Lissa had been brought back and imprisoned in the cell, while Infernal Owain had been killed and left for dead. Infernal Kjelle, Infernal Vaike, and some of the townspeople and guards were also in the cell, to back up Infernal Anna if she needed help. There was also a table that had been set up, with five lids placed on top. Infernal Cynthia moaned softly.

"What is going on?" Infernal Cynthia asked weakly.

Infernal Anna giggled excitingly.

"We're having a feast for a special day." Infernal Anna replied.

Infernal Cynthia shook her head clearly.

"What? What special day, you crazy..." Infernal Cynthia started to ask.

"It'll be the start of you and your aunt's slavery!" Infernal Kjelle replied with a chuckle.

Infernal Anna looked at Infernal Cynthia with a toothy grin.

"We figured we could sell you and Lissa for money, to pay for everything your witch mother did to us, and because we want to get rid of the royals. We don't need your bloodline anymore. Your grandfather was a horrible ruler, sure, but Sumia made him look like a saint, so we're cutting our contract with you. Your witch mother thought she could dare take away me and my sisters's business, huh? Tough luck that did her." Infernal Anna explained.

"W-W-Wait, you're selling us? As slaves?" Infernal Cynthia asked with widened eyes.

Infernal Vaike nodded with a shrug.

"Yep. I can see why you're shocked by that. You, a seemingly cheerful and pleasant-to-be-around princess, and your tomboy aunt being sold off like animals. But hey, this is what you get for terrorizing all of us, even if you WERE a former Shepherd and you fought alongside me and my wives. Your mother ruined countless lives." Infernal Vaike replied.

"Yeah, but while that may be true, you still have me and Mother." Infernal Kjelle said with a giggle.

Infernal Vaike smacked his head playfully.

"Well, yeah, there's that. You are just so incredibly sexy, Kjelle. Every time I look at you, you get more and more beautiful than before!" Infernal Vaike said.

Infernal Kjelle swatted his arms with a giggle.

"Oh, stop it, you charmer! You yourself are really wonderful. You have a huge stamina and one big thick fat toy for me to play with. After all, you always do me and Mother." Infernal Kjelle said.

Infernal Vaike chuckled perversely.

"You got me." Infernal Vaike said.

He turned his head to Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa, who looked on at them with disturbed looks.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I won't touch you at all since you're merchandise. I don't want to get on everyone's bad side like you two have. And I want to keep it in the family, if you know what I mean." Infernal Vaike said.

"Oh, gods!" Infernal Lissa muttered with disgust, her words muffled due to her gag.

Infernal Anna suddenly clapped her hands loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"You know what? We should have our feast right now before it get's cold." Infernal Anna said.

Infernal Kjelle grinned.

"Great idea, Anna. Let's do the honors." Infernal Kjelle said.

The blonde haired girl and Infernal Anna lifted the lids up. Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa both unleashed bloodcurdling screams. Infernal Lucina had had her body cut apart into pieces and had been arranged on a platter, with her lifeless head in the center and her cooked body parts surrounding it. Her child self, Infernal Cynthia's child self, Infernal Owain's child self, and Infernal Morgan's child self had also met the same fate as well and were in the other lids.

"Eat up, Princesses!" Infernal Anna said.

One of the townspeople in the cell turned to one of the guards.

"Hey, help her with her dinner." the townsperson ordered.

The guard obeyed. She went over and pulled Infernal Cynthia onto her lap as she continued to scream. The guard stuck a fork into a piece of Infernal Cynthia's child self's leg meat and brought it to her older self's mouth. The dark blue haired girl sobbed hysterically. The guard opened her mouth by force and slowly brought the meat closer.

"No, no, nooooo!" Infernal Cynthia screamed.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, April 6th 2144"_

Infernal Cynthia remembered herself and Infernal Lissa being forced to eat the bodies. After that, things were hazy. When she came to and managed to see clearly a day later, her arm was in too much pain to move. She started when a middle-aged redheaded maid touched her wound.

"Well, Coral? Can you heal it? We've got a lot riding on this sale. We can't afford for our prices to go down because of this." Infernal Anna asked.

"It should hopefully not be too hard. Although, I'll need a little bit of time." Coral replied.

The two were in the cell with Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa, preparing for the auction in a few days. They were accompanied by three of the townspeople, who Infernal Anna brought along to help with preparations. Infernal Cynthia grimaced as she was picked up and laid back down on her left side. Her chains kept her arms up and cut into her wrists, but at this point, Infernal Cynthia didn't even want to struggle with how much pain she was in. Suddenly, she felt like a strange cold liquid poured over her shoulder. The feeling was far from foreign. Coral was using a staff on her arm to try and heal it's injury.

Half an hour past, and the pain in Infernal Cynthia's shoulder was gone, but unfortunately, the staff could not stitch the arm back into the socket. The feeling of cold liquid on her shoulder stopped, as she felt a hand brush her hair out of her face. Infernal Cynthia tensed, bracing herself for anything.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. Even a staff can't heal this. The best I could do was ease most of the pain. This arm will have to go." Coral said.

The woman irradiated calmness. Her voice was gentle, as were the gloved hands that had brushed Infernal Cynthia's hair out of her face. The girl and Infernal Lissa were both perplexed by her. Infernal Anna nodded.

"Very well. We'll make sure to amputate it later on. But for now, just release the chains from the wall, but don't unchain these two." Infernal Anna ordered.

Coral and the second townsperson did as ordered. They released Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa from the wall and forced them to stand up, but kept their chains short and handled tightly so they couldn't run off. The third townsperson then placed two large rags in their mouths to gag them.

"I'm going to want to get a good look at the stock for this week, so... I hope you feel comfortable being naked." Infernal Anna said, smirking just a little.

The townspeople began to hoot and holler, and Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lisa both felt pits in their stomachs. The third townsperson began to cut open Infernal Lissa's dress from behind her, tearing it off of her body to reveal her smallclothes. They then tried to remove said smallclothes, but Infernal Lissa immediately tried to kick him. She was immediately back-handed by the first townsperson, who was female, before her boots and socks were ripped off and her smallclothes were then torn off, revealing her nudity to her niece and captors. Her pigtails were then violently ripped off, and Infernal Lissa started to scream in pain before she was slapped again and had the disconnected pigtails stuffed into her mouth to silence her, before the gag was placed back around her mouth. Infernal Cynthia, now robbed of her pride, clothes, and her will to fight, did her best to stand still in the cold dungeon, even when the townsperson behind her groped her rear.

Then, instead of staying inside the cell, Infernal Anna had them led out of the cell and started marching them through the dungeon hallways. Every step was filled with Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa's breasts and rears jiggling in the process. The two didn't have a problem with their bodies doing such a thing, but they were met with the eyes of many different strangers gazing upon their bodies, with the two having no one to protect them as they walked. Every time their feet hit the ground, the two disgraced former Ylissean princesses could feel more eyes upon them from the invaders that were keeping watch over the castle and helping with the future auction, and even a few people gained the courage to approach them like they were just asking for it. A man actually dared to approach them and took a firm hold of Infernal Lissa's rear end.

"Hey!" Infernal Lissa shouted angrily.

Infernal Anna had the townspeople leading the two other girls stop so they could be thoroughly assaulted, and they removed the two's gags. The blonde haired girl let out a shrill scream, her eyes going wide as the man even lifted her to her toes while still keeping a strong grasp of her soft rear. Of course, the ex-princess could do nothing to harm her people, even if they were betraying her and her niece, but forcing her way out of the unseen man's grip was all she could manage without wanting to seriously harm her former people. Infernal Lissa broke out of his grip, but gasped loudly as she felt more and more hands on her body as other invaders came over and started assaulting her and Infernal Cynthia.

Infernal Cynthia's cheeks burned hotly. A few of the invaders had taken the chance to dig their nails into her supple rear, leaving marks as well, while others took to taking a quick grasp of her breast to keep her in place.

Infernal Lissa closed her eyes, but immediately after doing so, she was pushed to the castle floor, colliding with the surface hard enough to cause a thud. Any natural response would have been to take a moment and collect herself, as her face was on the ground and her rear was in the air, but a young orange haired girl prevented Infernal Lissa from doing so by getting behind her and put both of her soft hands on the blonde haired woman's cheeks, before squeezing and spreading the plump and soft flesh. Infernal Lissa tried to stand, but found herself completely unable to move, other than getting on all fours for the girl behind her, causing her to smile.

"What are you doing? I'm the Princess of Ylisse!" Infernal Lissa asked in a panicked tone.

The orange haired girl giggled, bent down, and slowly bit one of her rear end's cheeks.

"Oh, I know that. I've never tasted a princess before." the girl replied.

Before she could say another word, Infernal Lissa could feel the girl's tongue against her puckered hole, causing her to blush even more, and she let out heavy breaths as she closed her eyes once again. The girl's grip was unbelievably strong as she held the former princess in place and dug her fingers into her supple cheeks, almost immediately causing the blonde haired woman to scream as the girl tongue pushed into her hole for only a moment. That moment was all Infernal Lissa needed to bend back over and throw her leg back, kicking the girl off of her before trying to break into a full-on sprint. However, the chains connected to her body pulled her back and made her fall onto the ground, taking Infernal Cynthia with her. The gathered invaders laughed at their misfortunes as the two were forced to lay on the ground, completely at their mercy in embarrassment. But after a minute, Infernal Anna shooed them away, and they returned to the duties they had before. The redhead then forced the two ex-princesses up on their feet.

"Sorry about that, girls. I wanted to let the people have fun with you. But don't worry, you won't have the best kind of fun for now." Infernal Anna said.

She and the three townspeople from before then forced them through the rest of the castle, and they and Coral entered the throne room. Already, the throne room had been ransacked of it's wealth and value, and Infernal Sumia's hoarded gold had been split and distributed to the people.

"Now, we shall begin the inspection." Infernal Anna said.

The townspeople had Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa line up by height. Infernal Lissa was first, while Infernal Cynthia was after her. Infernal Anna walked up to Infernal Lissa. The redhead stepped slowly in a circle around the former princess and examined her, sizing her up. When she was once again in front of her, she hefted the blonde haired woman's breasts in her hands, before kneeling down and checking to see how her frontal opening felt. Infernal Lissa groaned, disgusted, while the townspeople began to chuckle. However, Coral just remained silent, and Infernal Anna's face could have been made out of stone. When Infernal Anna was done, she brushed Infernal Lissa's hair out of her face and began to examine her face, scalp, and neck.

"Coral!" Infernal Anna barked, stepping back from the woman.

Coral walked briskly towards Infernal Anna, facing the redheaded woman.

"How much do you think?" Infernal Anna asked nonchalantly, as if they were judging livestock.

"I'd say... 9,000 gold." Coral replied.

"That sounds reasonable. Write that down." Infernal Anna ordered.

Immediately, the second townsperson pulled out a pad of parchment and quill, and began to write down prices. Infernal Anna then walked towards Infernal Cynthia. The former princess felt the pit in her stomach grow larger as the merchant girl got closer to her, but she dared not show it in her face. She couldn't help shaking, but that was partly because of the fact that she was wearing nothing and it was a cold night. But she would not give the impression that she was afraid of her captors, even if she was really quite terrified. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was her turn to be inspected. Infernal Anna began to size her up. Infernal Cynthia had never been more self-conscious. She could practically feel her eyes on her body. When Infernal Anna was once again facing her, she braced herself for her hands. Her breasts were not large, but they were nonetheless perky. It also didn't help her dignity when she realized that the night air had caused her nipples to harden. Still, Infernal Anna said nothing, displayed nothing in her face as she groped the younger girl's chest. Infernal Anna felt her face grow hot as she continued to feel her up, doing her utmost to show no signs of discomfort. Finally, after what she knew was just over a minute but what felt like eternity, Infernal Anna took her hands away from her breasts and applied them to Infernal Cynthia's face, examining her intently. She then stepped back and turned to Coral.

"Well?" Infernal Anna asked.

"Apart from the arm, probably... 11,000." Coral replied.

"Really? Why?" Infernal Anna asked.

"Well, she's got nice hips and good legs. Plus, she's also got a little muscle on her, and that means she's got a bit more stamina. Not to mention that blue hair like that isn't seen very often. And while Lissa was Prince Chrom's sister, Cynthia is his remaining daughter and would be his heir if the Exalts were still in power, since Lucina took her life." Coral replied.

Infernal Anna nodded her agreement and wrote down the appointed price for Infernal Cynthia. There was then the sound of footsteps approaching, and everyone looked up to see the guard who's left hand Infernal Cynthia had cut off, leaving only a stump. In his right hand was a bottle. Infernal Anna smiled.

"Ah, perfect timing, Cicero. We were just finishing up." Infernal Anna said. She turned to Infernal Cynthia and said "Earlier, I heard how you cut off one of your own former guards's hand. I had a talk with him, and I've agreed to let him exact a little bit of payback on you.".

Infernal Cynthia didn't move. While her right eye and injured arm were useless, she still could see and move her arm somewhat. And Cicero was clearly inebriated. If there ever was an opportunity for herself and Infernal Lissa to escape, it would be once they returned to the cell, after Infernal Anna and the other townspeople left. Infernal Anna instructed for her and Infernal Lissa to be locked up in the cell again since the inspection was done, only there was now a bed in the cell for some reason. After they were secured properly to the wall, Infernal Anna gave a key to Cicero as the townspeople left the cell.

"Have fun, Cicero." Infernal Anna said.

She left the cell and closed the cell behind her, locking it. Cicero took another swig from his bottle, taking steps towards Infernal Cynthia. When he was three feet away, Infernal Cynthia grabbed the wrist of his good arm with her left hand and then punched him in the throat with her right. The man coughed and bent over, but as Infernal Cynthia moved to wrap her chains around his neck, the man swung his fist into her gut, stunning her. He then dropped his bottle and slammed the dark blue haired girl down on the floor with such motion that he ripped her injured arm out in process. Infernal Cynthia barely has any time to scream out in pain before Cicero mounted her, tossing the severed arm away and then beating her with his fists in a brutal fashion. With each crush of its fist, Infernal Cynthia's body started to bruise heavily, while blood coursing down from her bleeding stump sprayed on the wall. Infernal Lissa cried out in terror and tried breaking out of her chains, but the restraints hindered her from doing anything to help her niece. After a good amount of time, Cicero's assault stopped, but by then, Infernal Cynthia was heavily bruised, and most of her blood had drained from her stump. Cicero took out an Elixir, opened it, and shoved it into Infernal Cynthia's mouth so she could drink it. The girl barely knew what was happening, but the healing potion went down her throat anyway, and she managed to get her mind cleared up as the effects from the Elixir worked on her. Her blood stopped pouring out, but while her stump's injuries closed up, her arm didn't return and the stump remained. When he saw she was going to live, Cicero grabbed her by the neck.

"Wrong move, beautiful." Cicero sneered.

Infernal Cynthia's heart raced as she gripped Cicero's fingers with her remaining arm, trying to pry them off of her neck. He pulled her close to him, so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Don't ever try to fight back again." Cicero growled.

Infernal Cynthia tried to move back anyway, away from the drunk slaver, but his grip was made of iron. He stomped down on her foot with a heavy booted heel, crushing the bone underneath, and then punched her in the gut with his own arm's stump, still managing to knock the wind out of her. Infernal Cynthia doubted she would ever be able to use her left foot again, and it would be a miracle if she would ever walk again. Cicero unlocked her chains and pushed the stunned Infernal Cynthia onto the bed, before laying down on top of her and releasing his hand from her throat, but pinning her down with his left forearm. Infernal Cynthia did her best to remain composed as she fought off hysterics. To her horror, she could feel the large bulge in his pants pressing against her.

"You shouldn't have cut off my hand, witch." Cicero said as he unclasped his belt.

He grabbed her arm and began to tie it the bed frame with his belt, and when he felt it was secure enough, did the same with her other arm. She tried kicking as Cicero pulled his pants down and then tied her feet to the foot of the bed using them. Now Infernal Cynthia was completely immobilized, completely helpless against the much older man. The former guard gazed greedily at her womanhood before looking back up at her face. She glared at him with all the intensity she could muster.

"It's a shame no one never thinks to check down here. This always gets the best reaction." Cicero said.

Infernal Cynthia swallowed and turned her gaze away from him as he once more laid down on top of her. She grimaced as she felt him pull off his own underwear, but then gasped in pain as he rammed into her with breakneck speed. She had never had relations with a man before. She had always viewed other things as more important. True, she had considered it with a few men, like Infernal Gerome when they were still engaged, but she had always been taught that it was important to choose someone for her first time that she truly loved. And she wasn't even into men, but rather preferred women. She had been Infernal Severa's girlfriend, the two having gotten together after Infernal Gerome broke up with her. She had even planned on saving herself for Infernal Severa on their wedding night once they would have gotten married, but now, this filthy alcohol-stinking man had robbed her of that privilege. And what was worse was that he was at least three times her age. As Cicero continued to assault her womanhood, he also began to kiss her belly, continuing up her body until her reached her small but firm breasts. Placing his lips between her cleavage, he nuzzled his head between her chest, and then began to bite and suck on her nipples. Although she was sickened by what he was doing, Infernal Cynthia could not help but derive a small amount of pleasure from his actions. Disgusted with herself, she felt her heart race as Cicero began to squeeze her left breast and resume his advance of quick body kisses, moving his way up to her neck, and finally, her mouth, forcing himself upon her lips. While Infernal Cynthia had never had sex until now, she had kissed men and Infernal Severa before. The familiar feeling of a man's lips on her own was welcoming to her body, while her mind revolted. She found it difficult to breathe, as Cicero's tongue began to enter her mouth. She considered biting him as his tongue began to interlock with her own, but she doubted that would end well for her.

The rape continued for what felt like hours until Cicero had at long last finished. The man laid his head on her heaving chest as the two of them caught their breath. Finally, he stood up, and for a moment, Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa both thought he was going to untie her and leave her be. They were proven wrong, however, when he retrieved a rag. Infernal Cynthia, beyond caring at this point, grunted as he placed the rag into her mouth. He then went over to Infernal Lissa, unchained her from the wall, and forced her onto the bed alongside her niece. Infernal Lissa tried scrambling off the bed in fear and running to the cell door, but she couldn't get it open, no matter how many times she kicked and banged it. Cicero grabbed her and forced her back onto the bed, before retrieving a lantern that had been placed in the cell and extinguishing it. The two females heard the sound of him removing his shirt, and they then felt him brush against their skin as he began to crawl into bed, seemingly intentionally sliding his masculinity across Infernal Lissa's belly and then into her own womanhood as he did. The disgraced former elder princess tried sliding off of him, but Cicero just pushed her against him tightly and pushed even further into her body so his member was even touching the tip of her womb. He then slid under the covers and forced Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa to lay on either side of him, so Infernal Cynthia was on his left while Infernal Lissa was on his right, and he snuggled next to them, laid his head on Infernal Cynthia's breasts, and started to sleep.

Neither Infernal Cynthia or Infernal Lissa got any sleep that night.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, April 12th 2144"_

Six days. Six days Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa had spent, sitting in the cell. Six days since they hadn't seen the sky. And five days since Infernal Cynthia had been robbed of her purity. They were the longest six days the two had ever lived through, despite that, in hindsight, not much had transpired.

Every day, they were brought in food on a tray, consisting of assorted fruits and one small wooden cup of water for both. Coral had also come in to make sure Infernal Cynthia's stump remained healed, and did her best to comfort the girl as much as she could.

Sighing, Infernal Cynthia took a sip of her water and then sat down on the ground, where her food was set. She picked up an apple and prepared to bite into it, but jumped when there was a knock on the cell door, which then opened. Coral entered the cell and sat down on the ground next to the two other girls, closing the door behind her.

"I just came in to warn you that the... the auction is today." Coral said.

Infernal Cynthia dropped the apple. It dropped to the floor with a thud that she could have mistaken for the sound of her heart dropping.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help." Coral said.

"Why do you work with these monsters? You're nothing like anybody else here. You have morals and values! You don't belong here." Infernal Lissa asked.

Coral looked at her blankly.

"I don't want to pry, but we're both to be sold to some men to be used as an object, worse, even, because of you. And we'll most likely be split up and separated for the rest of our lives. We're all that's left of our family. My brother and son are dead, Lucina took her own life, and Sumia was killed by the people. And we won't be able to see each other again." Infernal Lissa said.

She glared at Coral. The maid raised an eyebrow, surprised. Infernal Cynthia sighed.

"I've had some time to think. I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't healed my injuries. I would have either bled to death, or I would have been killed. But instead, you did your best to heal me, even if it was in vain and I lost an arm. But now there's a very good chance that me and Aunt Lissa will spend the rest of our days as some man's toy." Infernal Cynthia said.

She or Infernal Lissa didn't notice until she was finished that Coral had broken eye contact with them. Once she was through, Coral sighed.

"I'm here because of my son and sister." Coral said.

She looked back up, but avoided looking at them directly.

"About three years ago, my older sister was captured by slavers, and my son, me and my late husband's only child, was worked to death by your mother. I started looking for my sister, but without any luck, and I continued with my job here as a maid. But when I heard of the auction coming up, I decided to join up with Anna and the others to see if I could find the man who bought her." Coral explained.

Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa were speechless. Coral wiped his eyes with her sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry I snapped at you." Infernal Cynthia said.

Infernal Lissa sat back.

"I don't know what to say. Is there some way we can help?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Coral sighed.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Coral replied.

"What if... what if you came with us?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Coral looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Coral asked.

"We're going to be sold as slaves. But what if, for whatever reason, you came with us and went with whoever bought us? Then, once we're there, we could look for your sister, and then you could help us escape. Or if we're split up and separated, you could go with one of us and then help us reunite later on." Infernal Lissa replied.

Coral blinked and nodded.

"That just might work. But how would I go with you? I guess... maybe, I could offer to work for whoever buys you?" Coral asked.

Infernal Cynthia nodded.

"And since you know us, you may be able to help with the... process, I suppose." Infernal Cynthia replied.

Coral agreed.

"And..." Coral started to say.

They were interrupted by a voice outside the door.

 _"Coral, the customers are arriving. We need you out here."_ the voice ordered.

Coral stood up.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll... I'll see you soon." Coral said.

The redhead quickly left the room.

* * *

Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa both spent the next hour waiting in the cell. But with hope beating in their hearts now, the hour did not seem to pass as long. When the time was done, the cell door opened and one of the guards entered.

"It's time for the auction. Some pretty princesses will become some pretty slave girls today." the guard sneered.

Infernal Lissa gulped, but she and her niece followed him and another guard through the castle and outside towards the front of Infernal Ylisstol Castle, where a makeshift stage had been set up. But instead of going right towards it, they were led down a side passage behind the stage and left in a line. The first guard went down the line, cuffing Infernal Lissa's hands in iron manacles, while Infernal Cynthia got a specially-made manacle for her only hand. Infernal Lissa gulped again as he clapped her wrists together in the cold metal. Then, they were slowly brought through the side passage, through an archway. The two could see outside. A large wooden stand that wasn't there previously had been constructed, and it reminded the two too much of gallows. Infernal Anna stepped through the archway and addressed the out-of-sight crowd.

"Welcome, welcome! Today, we have a very special lineup of girls for you wonderful people. But first, I'd like to bring up our first item of the day." Infernal Anna announced.

She waved her hands, gesturing someone to come forward.

"To prove how much we care about you as customers, and to show our appreciation for coming to us, we have a very important sale." Infernal Anna announced.

Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa watched intently as a robed figure was brought on stage by two Infernal Anna sisters. Infernal Anna pulled away the robe, revealing, to both Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa's horror, Coral, clad in irons and wearing nothing but her smallclothes. Infernal Anna stepped forward.

"We caught this woman, a maid in the castle, scheming to free one of YOUR girls. And in this business, we don't tolerate backstabbing schemers." Infernal Anna sneered.

Both the guards handling her immediately started tearing off Coral's smallclothes. The middle-aged woman tried struggling, but the redhead was slapped by one of the guards with such force that she fell towards the ground. However, her manacles kept her from falling, and she just jerked to a stop in mid-air. Coral cried out in pain from the rough treatment, but the guards paid no attention and finished stripping her naked. They took her smallclothes and dumped them on top of her former maid uniform in a pile. Next to the pile were Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa's clothing as well, having been taken after having been stripped from the two in the dungeon and marked as separate merchandise.

"All clothing from our girls will be sold after the main auction. If you'd wish to own or wear clothing fit for royalty itself, stay for the auction afterwards. But for now, shall we start the bidding for this traitor at 100 gold coins?" Infernal Anna asked.

From where they stood in the side passage, Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Lissa couldn't tell if the audience were shocked by Infernal Anna's announcement or simply not interested, as not a word had been said for quite some time. But then finally, a voice rang out from the out-of-sight crowd.

"100 gold coins!" the voice shouted.

Silence. Infernal Anna waited a moment.

"Going once... going twice... sold!" Infernal Anna announced.

The two Infernal Anna sisters from before brought Coral off the wooden stage, and out of sight from the passageway. Infernal Anna grinned and motioned for the guards to bring out Infernal Lissa, who was in front of Infernal Cynthia. The two females struggled against the guards and tried to stay together by holding onto each other, but the guards prevailed and violently tore Infernal Lissa away from her niece. The blonde was dragged screaming and kicking towards Infernal Anna, while sobbing heavily with tears pouring down her face, but she gave a cry of pain when the guards slammed their fists into her ribs and quieted down. The blonde haired girl looked out at her former subjects in a desparate plea for help, but the crowd showed no sign of pity towards her.

"Thank you for participating in our little demonstration. Now, let's move onto more "royal" merchandise. Due to a recent revolution, we only have a total of two girls for you today. Our first girl for you, as you can see, is the former Princess of Ylisse, Lissa, and was the sister-in-law to that loathsome boar. And as you can see, she is very well endowed." Infernal Anna announced.

She turned Infernal Lissa around so that they could look at her back.

"She has a nice large rear." Infernal Anna announced.

She turned the blonde haired woman around again.

"And her blonde hair, while common in this region of Ylisse, is nonetheless dazzling. But I'm sure you aren't looking at her hair right now." Infernal Anna announced.

The crowd laughed.

"Shall we start the bidding at 9,000 Bullions?" Infernal Anna asked.

"18,000!" one person shouted.

"26,500!" a second person shouted.

"48,850!" a third person shouted.

The prices just kept escalating. Infernal Lissa looked around tearfully at the crowd.

 _"My own people would do this to me? Why? I never hurt them like Sumia did!"_ Infernal Lissa wondered sadly.

"480,546!" another person shouted.

"530,033!" another voice shouted.

"600,000!" another voice shouted.

There were no more people that called out.

"600,000, going once! Going twice! Sold! To Quen'lo of Ylisse!" Infernal Anna announced.

The two Infernal Anna sisters approached Infernal Lissa, only instead of taking her away like they did with Coral, they did something different. The first Infernal Anna kicked her back, making Infernal Lissa cry out as she fell to the ground. The second Infernal Anna sister then straddled her, while the first Infernal Anna sister and two other guards took chains and chained her face-first to the stage's surface, with the chains wrapping down around her legs but not her arms, which still had the iron manacles.

"W-What are you doing?" Infernal Lissa asked nervously.

Infernal Anna pressed a hand against Infernal Lissa's back. The blonde haired woman shuddered at her touch, but the redhead paid no attention to her, and her hand wandered down her body.

"We were planning on giving you time to recuperate before telling you, but I suppose it would make more sense to explain your punishment sooner rather than later." Infernal Anna replied.

Her finger traced her womanhood, before she moved on to petting her inner thigh.

"Never before has any royal so abused us and betrayed our trust like your sister-in-law has. True, you may not be her or done anything wrong to all of us, but you are related to her, and everyone and anyone closely associated to her must be either wiped out or punished. We're just done with your lineage. So because of that, you will receive the most harsh punishment we can think of." Infernal Anna replied.

A second hand clasped her rear, and a gentle kiss from Infernal Anna was planted on her bare back.

"The nature of your punishment is as follows: you will be branded with an artificial Exalted Brand on your butt. You've always wondered if you were really true royalty due to having no brand, isn't that right? Well, now you can be certain due to having a "brand". Consider it a "gift" from your "loyal" citizens before we abandon you." Infernal Anna said.

In the background, Infernal Lissa thought she could hear the sound of a furnace being heated up. A pit formed in her stomach, while Infernal Cynthia felt dread clutching her chest as she saw the furnace herself and heard what was going to happen to her aunt. A wave of heat hit Infernal Lissa's body from what was definitely a furnace of some sorts that had seemed to have been built for the auction. Infernal Anna stopped petting her.

"Have I made myself clear, Lissa?" Infernal Anna asked.

Infernal Lissa gave a short shy nod.

"Good. Then the branding will begin. Fair warning. The heat is enough to make one pass out from the pain, so this is probably the last time you will ever hear my voice again. Sleep well, my dear." Infernal Anna said.

She released her grip and stepped away. A pair of clomping boots stepped forward. Infernal Lissa braced herself, clenching her teeth as she could feel the heat of the metal object behind her slowly getting closer. Where Infernal Anna's hand was just a moment earlier, there was now an intense white-hot burning. Infernal Lissa shrieked, and everything went black for her.

The crowd laughed at her pain, but Infernal Cynthia was horrified to see what happened what happened to her aunt. After a good long minute, the metal object was removed from Infernal Lissa's rear, and a mark was emblazoned where it had just been. An Exalted Brand, burned black into her skin and now a permanent part of her body. Almost immediately afterwards, the two Infernal Anna sisters drug Infernal Lissa offstage and out of sight from Infernal Cynthia, most likely to be prepared to go to her new master. Infernal Cynthia's heart raced as she realized her turn was next. She looked around for any means of escape, of fighting her way out, to no avail. She only had one arm, which would make any struggle much more harder than if she still had her other arm, and the manacle around her remaining wrist was solid and wouldn't break easily. The two Infernal Anna sisters came over and started bringing her over to Infernal Anna. With every step she took, it felt even more like her heart was about to burst from her chest. Slowly, she stepped onto the stage, as she was led carefully up a set of wooden steps. It felt like a year past between the time it took for her to ascend the stairs and be positioned in the center, where she was entirely naked to the mercy of her captors and her former subjects.

"Our second and last girl is something of a rarity." Infernal Anna said, a hint of amusement coating her voice.

It was there that Infernal Cynthia realized how big the turnout the auction had. There must have been at least almost all the city watching and examining her. She was almost ashamed presently.

"Now, when is the last time you've seen hair like this? Each lock is like a glimpse into the night sky." Infernal Anna announced, picking up a strand of her dark blue hair.

She turned Infernal Cynthia around as she had with the previous girls.

"Her legs are shapely and fine, and she carries some muscle on her. Her breasts and buttocks, while certainly not the largest, are firm and tight." Infernal Anna announced.

Infernal Cynthia was then turned around again, to the stinging gazes of thousands of potential buyers, all staring greedily at her with the thought of making her suffer for her mother's treachery.

"Now, shall we start the bidding at 11,000?" Infernal Anna asked.

Almost immediately, the call rang out.

"11,000!" a voice shouted.

"12,000!" a second voice shouted.

"12,800!" a third voice shouted.

"14,000!" a fourth voice shouted.

The prices escalated quickly as Infernal Cynthia shifted nervously. She'd never been the object of desire, and she was finding out quickly that she didn't like it. Not only were the bids higher than previously, but the bids were being placed much faster than the ones made for her aunt.

"15,000!" a fifth voice shouted.

"17,220!" a sixth voice shouted.

"18,440" a seventh voice shouted.

Infernal Cynthia examined the crowd closely. Her aunt and Coral were nowhere in sight. She assumed that they had been taken to another room to await the arrival of their buyers, of which was a very diverse group. Infernal Cynthia saw ten Infernal Valmese, the obvious minority. Then there were around 35 from Infernal Regna Ferox and 26 from Infernal Plegia. The rest were Infernal Ylisseans.

"25,000!" another voice shouted.

"30,000!" another voice shouted.

"38,000!" another voice shouted.

Infernal Cynthia, ever on the lookout for an escape, hoped dearly to be bought by an Infernal Ylissean. While slavery was not allowed in the Haldom, as Infernal Emmeryn had made sure to see to that, that was no longer the case. But it would be far easier to escape from an Infernal Ylissean than it would be someone in Infernal Valm, Infernal Regna Ferox, or Infernal Plegia. Worst case scenario, she would be bought by an Infernal Plegian. If that were the case, she could easily become the servant of a Grimleal, which would make her situation about ten times worse.

"50,000 gold!" another voice shouted.

"60,000!" another voice shouted.

"700,000 Bullions." a voice said firmly.

Silence. Heads turned to the back of the room, where Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie stood. One of the bidders, frustrated, stood up and left the auction. Infernal Anna chuckled and stepped forward.

"It seems that Lord Phillip and Lady Takkie have claimed the final bid. Going once..." Infernal Anna started to say.

"900,000." an Infernal Ylissean said.

Infernal Phillip cocked his head, surprised.

"1,000,000." Infernal Phillip said.

"2,250,000." the Infernal Ylissean said.

"4,480,000." Infernal Takkie said.

"5,000,000." the Infernal Ylissean said.

"7,000,000." Infernal Phillip said.

The Infernal Ylissean gaped. Infernal Anna beamed. Infernal Cynthia shivered.

"Going once... going twice... sold, to Lord Phillip and Lady Takkie of Plegia, for 7,000,000 Bullions!" Infernal Anna announced.

Infernal Cynthia would have never expected she would sell for seven million gold. But while she was still shocked, she was roughly forced face-first to the ground like her aunt had been. She knew what was coming, but had by then given up fighting.

"Comfortable? No? Good. I'm guessing you saw what happened to your aunt, huh? Well, that saves me from explaining. You will be branded just like her, only unlike your aunt, we won't be branding you on your skin." Infernal Anna said.

Infernal Cynthia raised her head to look up at the redhead in confusion.

"You have the Exalted Brand due to your lineage. But since you will basically be a nobody from now on, you won't be needing that where you're going, so we'll be taking it from you. It'll be extracted from your eye through a spell, and then replaced with a slave brand we call the Kef Brand. You'll go from "Cynthia the Pega-Pony Princess" to "Cynthia the Pega-Slave Girl", a lowly girl with no past and the only sex slave and mistress to one of Plegia's most influential nobles. Sounds great, no?" Infernal Anna asked.

A Dark Mage stepped through the crowd and approached the two. Infernal Anna looked up and smiled.

"Ah, and here he is. Get ready for the pain of a lifetime, Cynthia. After this, it'll be a miracle if your eye is still in any shape to be seen out of, and Lord Phillip still sees you as something, instead of as wasted merchandise and thus killing you on the spot. Have a great time in Hell." Infernal Anna said.

The spell activated. Infernal Cynthia immediately felt a searing pain in her eye as she felt her Exalted Brand itself slowly being torn out of her iris, and she screeched in pain as blood flowed down her face and pieces of skin tore out of her socket. And just like her aunt, she blacked out when the pain quickly got too much to handle.

* * *

When Infernal Cynthia woke up again, she felt a massive pain in her right eye. She then realized she couldn't see out of it and quickly raised her hand up to feel her right eye. It still felt like her eye was there, but she felt blood still pouring down from it.

"Morning, Princess." a voice greeted.

Infernal Cynthia looked up and saw Infernal Anna with her two sisters.

"Can't see out of it?" Infernal Anna asked.

She took out a hand mirror and held it in front of Infernal Cynthia to look at. The younger girl gasped in sadness and horror at her reflection. Her right eye was closed and heavily bleeding. She used her fingers to hold her eyelids open and studied her eye. Her iris was visibly damaged and had turned a very light and unnatural shade of blue, deepening into the layer of the iris that had originally contained pigment. Very dark lines ran down the center of the white of her right eye and went through to her pupil. The eye was also a milky white from the formation of cataracts. The Kef Brand was placed promptly in place of where her Exalted Brand had once been.

"You were half-blinded in the procedure, which we made sure to be extremely uncareful in. Now you're not only a nobody, but you're also completely useless when you consider you were the inferior princess and your tripping. You are just a slave, not a hero. Slaves aren't heroes." Infernal Anna sneered.

With that, the two Infernal Anna sisters grabbed Infernal Cynthia and brought her offstage. The crowd had dispersed, and the clothes in all three piles had already been sold off. The Infernal Anna sisters brought her down from the stage and around back into a large room, where Infernal Lissa and Coral stood, their chains hanging from hooks in the ceiling. Infernal Cynthia's own chain was pulled above her head and onto one of the hooks. Her arm had to stretch in order to avoid the manacles cutting into her wrist.

"That won't be necessary." a voice said from the doorway.

The two Infernal Anna sisters whirled around, revealing Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie standing in the doorway with one of their attendants.

"We don't see much reason to stay now, since I've spent most of my money on you." Infernal Phillip said.

He and his wife stepped through the doorway towards Infernal Cynthia. Infernal Takkie grabbed her left stump gently, examining it.

"Although, that merchant girl left out the part about the missing stump. What are we to do with you?" Infernal Takkie asked.

"You can just put a fake arm on her." the first Infernal Anna sister replied.

"You better hope so, or else we'll be demanding a refund." Infernal Phillip said.

And that was how Infernal Cynthia realized that she had ended up with the worst case scenario.


	13. Infernal Ylisse, Part 8

**Chapter 30: Infernal Ylisse, Part 8**

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, April 30th 2154"_

"So after me and my wife bought Cynthia, the servants prepared her to be a slave, and then we broke her in by taking her virginity and getting her pregnant with our second child. At first, she gave a big fuss as she didn't want to be cared for, so we punished her by shaving off all her hair and then locking her in the cellar alone without food or water for about four days. When she was ready to submit to us, we let her out and replenished her, before we dunked her head in a bucket of water to punish her some more. We then forced her into a mockery of a wedding dress and had her "marry" us, just to degrade her. And then, we amputated her remaining arm and both her legs, before attaching metal limbs so she could still function properly. She didn't give us another problem again." Infernal Phillip explained.

"And for being such a good slave to us, we decided to reward her after her first daughter's birth by reviving Sumia to keep her company. The rest is history." Infernal Takkie explained.

Swizzle did his best to hide his disgust over their treatment of her.

"I... see." Swizzle said.

Everyone finished dinner in silence, not bothering to make small talk. Cynthia sat contently in her chair, the surplus of food feeling wonderful in her stomach, the same being with her other allies. Meanwhile, as Infernal Phillip ate, he had Infernal Cynthia stripped naked out of what little clothes she wore, and then sit on his lap and slide her rear on and off of his member to humiliate her, in plain view of the others. The dark blue haired girl currently had his shaft deep inside her, while he was using his free hand to grope her breasts, and he released his seed inside her body for the fourth time that meal. The girl's skin was absolutely soaked in his sperm by that time, and he had even released once to coat her hair and face in his goo. Everyone except Lucina and Nathaire in Iniabi's group was completely speechless at how he could get away with what he was doing, while Infernal Sarah felt and looked extremely uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Infernal Sumia was just made to cuddle next to Infernal Takkie and have her breasts be milked repeatedly whenever the goblet ran out of breast milk.

"I will have Cynthia escort you to your room if you are ready. We'll discuss more on the alliance in the morning," Infernal Phillip said.

Iniabi's group rose out of their seats and backed out of the room.

"Yes, Lord Phillip. Goodnight." Toxika said.

She closed the doors to the dining room once Infernal Cynthia beside them. She tried to redress after Infernal Phillip let her go, but the man forbade her from redressing or cleaning all his sperm off of her until she had returned from escorting them, just to humiliate her some more. The green haired woman let out a breath of relief. There was a pressure that she wasn't aware of until it was gone, lifting from her chest. She and the others turned to Infernal Cynthia, surprised to find her kneeling on the floor.

"As per the master's wishes, I am yours for the duration of your stay. May I escort you to your room?" Infernal Cynthia asked, like a trained doll.

Iniabi wondered if she she even knew what some of what she said meant, or if she was just repeating a monologue? The dark blue haired man nodded.

"Lead on." Iniabi replied.

Following the naked pregnant slave through the corridors, the group was led to a fancily-decorated master suite, with enough beds for all of them. Infernal Cynthia bowed.

"I hope the room is to your liking. Do not hesitate to call upon me if there is anything you would like or need." Infernal Cynthia said.

Iniabi felt a sudden need to give the dark blue haired girl some comfort. However, the thought of her reporting his words to her masters briefly crossed his mind. But it didn't matter, if they knew what he meant or not. With a sad and soft smile, Iniabi placed his hand on Infernal Cynthia's left metal shoulder, causing her to look at him with fear evident in her eyes. Moving his hand up to her head, he stroked her dirty hair, shushing her.

"Shh, it's all right. We will not need anything at all. You may return." Iniabi whispered.

With a hesitant nod, Infernal Cynthia scurried off as quickly as she could with her swollen bump, closing the door on her way out. The group was left alone.

"Well... that was something." Nah said.

Citrusella sighed.

"How can they do that to those two? Sure, I can see why Sumia in this world would be mistreated. I'd hate her too if I was in their situation. But what they're doing to Cynthia's alternate self? It's just plain wrong!" Citrusella said.

"I agree. No one should have to suffer for the sins of others, even if they have "unclean blood". Cynthia should have probably just been made to have a quiet peaceful life, not a barbaric one." Nah said.

Lucina shook her head.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty weak to me. If she truly wanted to be free, she should stand up and fight for herself. But no, Cynthia let's herself be stomped on, and she just submits to being some man and woman's toy." Lucina said.

Just then, there was a quiet knock on the door. Nah opened it to see Infernal Sarah standing there. The Infernal Plegian girl had changed into nightwear. She had her hair rearranged into a braid, and wore a lightweight dusky mauve colored cotton nightgown, with wide stretch lace shoulder straps and a neckline that revealed a little of her cleavage. Nah bowed.

"Milady. What are you doing here?" Nah asked.

"I'd like to speak with you and your friends, if you had the time." Infernal Sarah replied.

Nah stood to the side to let the white haired girl in.

"What is it you need to talk about, Lady Sarah?" Nah asked.

"I'll get to my point. I know you aren't from this world. You're from an alternate." Infernal Sarah replied.

"That would be correct, yes. We come from a world where everything didn't burn like this world, but trust me, we've had our share of hardships" Toxika said.

Infernal Sarah nodded and looked at Cynthia.

"And I know that you are Cynthia's counterpart. I'm sorry you had to see everything my parents did." Infernal Sarah said.

Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier at dinner, you seemed uncomfortable with the abuse of your slaves. Care to explain?" Lucina asked.

Infernal Sarah glanced at the door, as if she was making sure none of the other servants or her parents were listening in. She then looked back at the others and sighed.

"I hate how my parents, siblings, and servants abuse Cynthia. I'm actually a secret friend to her." Infernal Sarah replied.

"A secret friend?" Charon asked.

"Yes. When Father and Mother first brought Cynthia home, I hated her just as much as everyone else did. I too had been hurt by Sumia's terror, so I abused her alongside them. But as time went on, I realized that what we were doing was wrong. So one night, I visited her pen..." Infernal Sarah started to reply.

"Wait, a pen?" Swizzle asked.

Infernal Sarah nodded.

"Father and Mother didn't give her an actual room, but give her a pen to sleep in like an animal." Infernal Sarah replied.

"Harsh." Nah said.

"Yeah, so one night, I visited her in her pen and explained how I wanted peace with her. We made up and became secret friends, since if my parents found out I befriended Cynthia, they'd kill her, or worse. We've been friends for the past ten years, and I've tried my best to make her stay as comfortable as I can." Infernal Sarah explained.

"Well, thank you for trying. I can imagine her stay here has been really rough." Cynthia said.

Infernal Sarah nodded.

"Now, I wanted to discuss something with you all. Last night, before you came here, the two of us discussed a possible plan to find the right night to free her. But those plans won't work now with the commotion you've caused with your coming. However, there is an upcoming fight approaching, in which Cynthia is forced to fight an opponent. If she wins, Mother and Father get to keep her, but if the victor wins, they'll win her as a prize. I'm the one that organized this match with a "source", so I can free her. I want one of you to be my champion." Infernal Sarah said.

"Us?" Lucina asked.

Infernal Sarah nodded.

"Yes. I want one of you to be my champion for this match. King Armand is afraid of you, and he's incredibly powerful. One of the most strongest people I've ever seen in my life. Who better but to request you to help me? If you win, I can give Cynthia back her freedom. She can live her life, instead of wasting away in here as my parents's breeding cow. Please, I need your help. I can't take seeing her suffer anymore. Help me." Infernal Sarah replied.

Iniabi's group glanced at each other, before turning back to her.

"Well, at least let us think it over. We still have to speak with your parents and decide on what we're doing. We'll give you our answer then." Iniabi said.

Infernal Sarah was silent for a moment, before sighing.

"Okay. But if you agree, don't do it for me. Do it for her." Infernal Sarah said.

She left the room.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, May 1st 2154"_

The next morning, Infernal Phillip got out of his bed and changed into one of his selectable outfits, which was an ornate silver robe. He walked through the walls with Infernal Takkie, who was wearing a white and purple dress, when a little girl came up to them. She was nine years old, with white skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a white dress.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girl greeted happily as she ran up to them.

Infernal Phillip knelt down and gave the girl a big hug.

"Hi there, Anisa! How's our little princess doing?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Anisa was his eldest daughter with Infernal Cynthia, with her having gotten pregnant shortly after her arrival at the manor. After Infernl Phillip beat Infernal Cynthia for "bearing him a daughter" when he "wanted" a son, even though he was fine with whatever gender she conceived and birthed and just beat her for the fun of it, he and Infernal Takkie had taken Anisa from Infernal Cynthia immediately upon her birth and had raised her as their own, with them lying to her and saying she was Infernal Takkie's daughter instead, and that Infernal Cynthia was just a lowlife slave for all of them to abuse. The girl happily called Infernal Takkie her mother and nastily abused Infernal Cynthia for her pleasure. Her face bore resemblance to her true mother's, but her hair was definitely from her father. The Exalted Brand was placed promptly on her right cheek. The girl had once asked Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie about the brand and what it meant, but the two passed it off as being a birthmark that tied her blood to their family, and that it was an honor to have it, as not all their family members had one. The girl had accepted their explanation and wore it with pride, even acting snooty towards people when talking about it to them.

"Will you finally teach me how to fight?" Anisa asked.

Infernal Phillip chuckled.

"You ask that every week." Infernal Phillip replied.

"We'll teach you in a few years. Your father and I have a busy day today with the Visitors, but we'll play with you when we're done." Infernal Takkie said.

Anisa looked down in disappointment.

"Okay." Anisa said.

"I'm sure your brothers and sisters will even play with you until we come back. Can you be a good girl until then?" Infernal Phillip asked.

"I will! But remember, you promised!" Anisa replied.

Infernal Takkie giggled.

"We know, don't worry. But if your siblings aren't available or don't want to play, I'm also sure Cynthia or Sumia would love to have sex with you, honey. You can be as rough as you want with them." Infernal Takkie said.

To get around Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sumia becoming pregnant and always in the sight of their masters, the two had explained to the children that they were just getting fat, and that their bodies would return to normal after Infernal Takkie gave birth to their new sibling. And as for all the children that had dark blue or gray hair, they just claimed that Infernal Takkie had dyed her hair from dark blue to white before their births, and her hair tainted what would have been Infernal Phillip's inherited white hair to make a child's gray hair. All the children had fallen for the lie and continued molesting their true mothers. Anisa bounced excitedly.

"I will! I will!" Anisa said.

The brunette girl ran off to find her siblings, as Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie watched her with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anisa knocked on one of many doors in the manor.

"Jaren, are you awake yet?" Anisa asked.

The door was opened by one of the servants.

"Hello, Lady Anisa. Sir Jaren is having breakfast right now, but you're more than welcome to come in." the servant replied.

Anisa entered the room, where she saw a 6 year old boy with tan skin, short gray hair, and blue eyes, and he wearing a black shirt and pants with purple lines across both. He was Infernal Phillip's first son with Infernal Sumia shortly after her resurrection as a slave girl. Unlike his sister, he didn't have an Exalted Brand.

"Hi, Jaren." Anisa greeted happily.

"H-Hello, Anisa." Jaren greeted.

"Want to play with me when you're done?" Anisa asked.

"Of course. What about Orah, Philo, and Aquilah?" Jaren asked.

"I was going to see them next." Anisa replied.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Jaren went with Anisa to another room, it's door wide open for them to enter freely. Sitting in the middle of the room were a girl and a boy, both four years old. The girl had white skin, brown eyes, and dark blue hair tied into pigtails, and she was wearing a black dress with white frills. Meanwhile, the boy had tan skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and he was dressed in similarly designed attire. The Exalted Brand was placed promptly on his forehead, while the girl had it on her tongue.

"Philo! Aquilah!" Anisa greeted cheerfully.

The two looked over and smiled.

"Hi, Anisa! Hi, Jaren." Aquilah greeted.

"Hello, Aunt Anisa. Hello, Uncle Jaren." Philo greeted.

Philo was not Infernal Phillip's son, but was actually his grandson. After Anisa had been born, Infernal Cynthia bore Infernal Phillip a second child, a son named Zafar. Like all his other siblings, Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie raised him with the idea that it was okay to sexually abuse both Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sumia, and lied to him about Infernal Cynthia being his true mother. On Zafar's fourth birthday, Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie gave him permission to start making love to the two, and as a birthday gift, he had his first time with Infernal Cynthia, who was forbidden with the threat of death from calling him her son, along with the rest of her children. Despite being a toddler and having an undeveloped body, Zafar managed to release just enough sperm into her womb to impregnate her with Philo. Upon Philo's birth, Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie didn't take Philo as their own son, but instead let Zafar raise his son, while helping him when needed.

Meanwhile, Aquilah was Infernal Cynthia's fourth child and second daughter with Infernal Phillip. Unlike her siblings, who wanted to continue living as nobles, Aquilah wanted to become a domestic. She wanted to become a maid and looked forward to it with excitement, but she couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of so many people depending on her.

"Good to see you too, Philo." Jaren greeted.

"Want to come play with us?" Anisa asked.

"Sure." Aquilah replied.

"I-I guess." Philo said.

"Great! All that's left is Orah." Anisa said.

"I'm not sure, Aunt Anisa. She's littler than us." Philo said.

"Don't worry. As long as we're not too rough." Aquilah said.

* * *

Since Orah was still very young, Anisa quietly and slowly opened the door as to not startle or scare her. As she walked toward the crib, she heard the sound of something sharp being put away. She turned and saw one of the maids putting away a dagger, which was kind of unsettling for the girl. The maid knelt down to her.

"My apologies, Lady Anisa. I must always be ready to defend your sister. The same applies to you, your other siblings, and your father and mother." the maid said.

"W-We just wanted to play with Orah. We promise not to do anything too rough for her." Anisa said.

The maid contemplated the child's request for a few seconds.

"Very well." the maid said.

She went to the crib and lifted up an incredibly happy two year old little girl. Orah was Infernal Sumia's youngest child with Infernal Phillip, and she had inherited her mother's gray hair and brown eyes, but her father's tan skin..

"Sis!" Orah exclaimed, with one of the few words she could say at her age.

The maid gently set her on the ground. Orah walked over to her big sister and gave her a warm hug. Anisa gently hugged her back.

"Awww, I love you too, Orah." Anisa said.


	14. Infernal Ylisse, Part 9

**Chapter 31: Infernal Ylisse, Part 9**

In the suite, Iniabi and the others were woken by sunlight streaming through the window. Iniabi, on Cynthia's orders, slept in the same bed as her, but apart from that, no significant activity happened between the two. Meanwhile, the others except Lucina slept in their own bed. Lucina was paired with Nathaire, largely due to Nathaire throwing a large fit and threatening to bite anyone that dared to try and separate him from Lucina, and the snake had been wrapped protectively around the dark blue haired woman and stayed up guarding her the entire night.

The group began to prepare for the day. After getting advice from the others and deeming it alright to wear something besides the peasant clothes for the moment, Cynthia slipped into a dress in a closet in the room. It was rather simple, consisting of blue velvet and gold trimmings around the collar and hips. Once everyone was awake and ready, they headed out of the room, nearly running into Infernal Cynthia, who was wearing her outfit from the previous night again, in the process. The slave panicked, literally diving into kowtow position.

"Forgive me!" Infernal Cynthia cried.

Swizzle sighed.

"Cynthia, it's alright. No harm, no foul." Swizzle said.

The boy only received a look of confusion. He sighed again.

"All is forgiven." Swizzle said.

Infernal Cynthia nodded and straightened her back, while putting a hand on her swollen belly.

"Please follow me. Lord Phillip and Lady Takkie await you in the dining hall." Infernal Cynthia said.

Following after the timid slave, Charon took in her slim stature. Under the right conditions, he imagined her being like her "true" counterpart. Slightly muscular, with slim yet defined legs. Unfortunately, the former princess was dangerously malnourished, which was especially a health risk to her baby, was left almost naked all the time, and was probably never allowed to exercise and build strength. Entering the dining hall, the group was once again met by Infernal Phillip, Infernal Takkie, and Infernal Sarah at the end of the long table. Infernal Phillip stood at their arrival.

"Ah, the Visitors. I trust you slept well?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Iniabi smiled.

"Very well, Lord Phillip. The bed was very soft." Iniabi replied.

Infernal Phillip raised an unruly eyebrow at him, a smirk on his face.

"And I trust that Cynthia served well in your night?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Both Iniabi and Cynthia's faces erupted into blushes, and Iniabi nearly spewed his milk across the table. The two had definitely not expected the Infernal Plegian's accusations. Apparently, not only was Infernal Cynthia supposed to serve them and the others physically, but she was supposed to serve them sexually as well. Cynthia started to wonder something about Infernal Cynthia, who currently sported a similar blush. Did she not report back to Infernal Phillip or Infernal Takkie the previous night? If she was supposed to stay with them last night, where did she go instead?

"Ah, milord! I, uh, thought that would be private. Though, I was not aware Cynthia was intended for that purpose." Iniabi replied.

Infernal Phillip laughed loudly and boisterously.

"Oh, she is. She's me and my family's prized slave, but we tolerate guests using her in any sort of manner they choose." Infernal Phillip said.

Infernal Takkie waved her arms at the spread before them.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Infernal Takkie asked.

* * *

Breakfast went off seemingly without a hitch. Infernal Cynthia remained silent for the entire duration, staying at Infernal Phillip's right, while Infernal Sumia was absent. After the meal, Infernal Takkie instructed Infernal Cynthia to take the guests to the gardens. Like the garden in the real timeline, this garden was a lush and beautiful labyrinth. Currently, everyone sat under an oak tree, sunlight streaming through it's leaves and branches. Infernal Cynthia was at their side, having been instructed to remain with them for the duration of their stay. Cynthia decided to get some information from the timid slave.

"So what do you and your mother do when not tending to Lord Phillip, Lady Takkie, or their affairs?" Cynthia asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"There is never a time when we are not attending to our duties." Infernal Cynthia replied.

"No downtime?" Nah asked.

Infernal Cynthia shook her head.

"Are you treated well?" Citrusella asked.

Looking around, almost as if she suspected someone to leap from the bushes, Infernal Cynthia brought her voice down an octave lower.

"For the most part, yes. I am treated around the same as the servants. Master Phillip and Mistress Takkie say that I am lucky to serve them, but there are times when I am treated far worse than the others." Infernal Cynthia replied.

Cynthia was confused. Her counterpart just admitted to being treated rather well for a slave, but then she backtracked and basically said there were moments when her treatment was worse.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"I am treated fine on a day-to-day scale, but when Master Phillip and Mistress Takkie have a particularly bad day, they take out their anger on me, even though I may be carrying their child at that time. Those days are often. Mistress Takkie once told me that it was because of who I am and my cursed blood that she and Master Phillip treat me the way they do. I can bend, but never break." Infernal Cynthia replied.

The group was silent for a moment.

"So, Cynthia, is there anything you especially like to do around here?" Toxika asked.

Infernal Cynthia stared skeptically at the green haired woman.

"Milady, is it proper for you to be talking with me so casually?" Infernal Cynthia asked, not wanting any trouble.

Toxika laughed and winked.

"Please feel free to do as you like with me. I won't tell." Toxika replied.

A light dusting of red spread over Infernal Cynthia's cheeks and she nodded sheepishly.

"Please follow me." Infernal Cynthia ordered, suddenly leading the way.

The others could see energy rolling off of the dark blue haired girl in waves. The pregnant slave practically ran as fast as she was able to in her condition to their destination, before finally stopping at the manor's stables.

"We're here." Infernal Cynthia said.

"Why the stables?" Lucina asked.

Infernal Cynthia smiled lightly.

"These are Master and Mistress's private stables. Me and Mother aren't allowed here, but I sometimes sneak in to visit the horses. One has taken a liking to me. She's soft... but not in the feel sense. She's kind. She wants to trust, but she is skittish by nature so it's hard. But she stays." Infernal Cynthia replied.

With a bright smile, the dark blue haired girl pushed the doors open and headed for the very back of the stables, before stopping at a paddock. Inside was a black Pegasus they recognized as being the steeds that Dark Fliers such as Cynthia used. Infernal Cynthia cooed at the beautiful horse, running one of her battered iron hands down it's mane. The Pegasus whinnied in delight at the attention she received. She seemed to love Infernal Cynthia as much as he did her. But was the Pegasus noticed the others, her ears flicked back, displeased, and her withers trembled nervously. She snorted, sending a blast of snot Lucina's way, much to her disgust.

"Divoké!" Infernal Cynthia said, scolding the horse as Lucina rubbed the horse snot off her face.

Divoké just let out a neigh of disapproval, not liking how the other dark blue haired girl and others intruded on her and Infernal Cynthia's moment. Turning her brown eyes Cynthia's way, the horse leaned over her gate and pressed her muzzle to the white haired girl's face. The hairs at the end of her nose tickled, with Cynthia's face scrunching up as she took in long breaths. Finally discerning that Cynthia was not a threat, and also surprisingly had a similar scent to her human friend, Divoké blew out a long breath, warm air hitting the white haired girl's face. She lowered her head to her chest and bumped her, and Cynthia proceeded to scratch the side of her neck. Infernal Cynthia giggled lightly, and Cynthia found herself wanting to hear the sound again.

"She likes you. Pegasuses are great judges of people. Not many have gotten close to her." Infernal Cynthia said.

Toxika smiled.

"She's beautiful." Toxika said.

Divoké seemed to appreciate the green haired woman's words.

"Divoké is a strong Pegasus. She's fast... she's... she's agile. She flies very high and far. She used to do farm work, but then Mistress Takkie took her for her own. But she cannot ride her. Divoké won't let her. She hates her. She's... very brave." Infernal Cynthia said.

Iniabi nodded.

"She is." Iniabi said.

Nah checked a clock on the wall and took notice of how late it was getting.

"We should go." Nah said.

Infernal Cynthia nodded.

"I'll be right out. The stable boy is late with the feedings. I'll do that first." Infernal Cynthia said.

The others headed out the doors. However, outside, they were met by Infernal Phillip's eldest son with Infernal Cynthia, named Tobias. He was 8 years old, had tan skin, dark blue hair, and brown eyes, and had the Exalted Brand on his left cheek. He was dressed in what appeared to be some sort of scholar outfit.

"Excuse me! You're the Visitors, right? You are not supposed to be here! No one must enter the stables without my authority! What were you doing?" Tobias asked angrily.

Cynthia was taken back by the boy's attitude.

"I-I... we were..." Cynthia started to reply.

She couldn't get her words out fast enough. They looked suspicious and questionable.

"I hope you realize that you are in my parents's lands. And as rulers of these lands, their power goes down to me since I am eldest son under my sisters, Sarah and Anisa, and I am in my rights to punish you. I..." Tobias started to say.

Just then, the stable doors bursted open wide.

"Master Tobias! Master Tobias, please wait!" Infernal Cynthia shouted frantically.

Tobias stared at the slave, surprised.

"Cynthia? What are you doing here? You know you are not permitted to be here! Explain yourself!" Tobias ordered.

Infernal Cynthia's face was beet red and she struggled not to stammer.

"I-It is my f-f-fault! I br-brought the Visitors here! They did not know! I only wanted to s-show them your parents's mo-mo-most powerful steed!" Infernal Cynthia explained.

Tobias looked his true mother over, then towards Iniabi and his group. He growled, grabbed Infernal Cynthia's right iron arm, and pulled it with such force that it tore off violently. Infernal Cynthia screamed in pain, and the group looked down to see what little remained of her arm. The stub had become gnarled, with pieces of flesh loose from her stub and bone even visible. Tobias roughly grabbed hold of her stub.

"Come." Tobias ordered.

The boy returned to the manor, with Infernal Cynthia being drug there without a word. Nah took a breath.

"We should help her. This isn't right. We should offer our help to Sarah and free her." Nah said.

But before any of the others could say anything, the Infernal Anna attendant walked up to them.

"Ah, there you are. I have a message from my sister Anna. She requests an audience with you in Ylisstol." the Infernal Anna attendant said.

"Which Anna?" Lucina asked.

"Our leader. She's the one that fought alongside the Shepherds thirteen years ago." the Infernal Anna sister replied.

She handed Iniabi what appeared to be some sort of round case. After a few seconds, a small image of Infernal Anna appeared above the case.

 _"Iniabi of Ylisse, everyone... it's nice to meet you. I'm Anna. Some people used to call me the Secret Seller, but none of that matters now. You should do as I say, because if you try to pull anything..."_ Infernal Anna started to say.

 _"C-Citrusella? Sylvia? C-Can you hear us?"_ a voice asked.

 _"Everyone, you have to save us! Royal Woods was destroyed, and we somehow ended up in a burning city. These identical redheaded women caught us and..."_ a second voice started to say.

The voices immediately went silent. Charon's eyes widened.

"Rita? Lynn?" Charon asked in shock.

 _"Capiche? Come to my place of residence. One of my sisters will send a cart to bring you to me. I'm looking forward to seeing you."_ Infernal Anna said.

 _"H-Help us, please..."_ Lynn's voice started to plead.

The feed cut off.

"That was Rita and Lynn! I know it! Those were their voices!" Charon said.

"But why would they be here, of all places? This isn't our own timeline, and they are from the present, not your future point in history." Citrusella asked.

"I don't know, but Anna sure seems like a coward, if she's bargaining with the life of two of our friends. But we to have little choice but to do as she demands." Nah replied.

"But what about Sarah? What will we do about our situation with her and the other Cynthia?" Swizzle asked.

Iniabi thought for a moment.

"I think I know a plan." Iniabi replied.


	15. Infernal Ylisse, Part 10

**Chapter 32: Infernal Ylisse, Part 10**

Iniabi's plan was for the group to split up, so one group could go with Infernal Sarah to participate in the arena and free Infernal Cynthia, while the second group was to speak with Infernal Anna. He divided the group and put Cynthia, Citrusella, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, and Lucina in the arena group, while he, Nah, Toxika, Swizzle, and Charon were in the group trying to meet with Infernal Anna. Both groups had then said their farewells to Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie, while saying they'd continue talks on the proposed alliance later on, and had then left.

While the group that was going to meet with Infernal Anna found the cart provided for them and left, the arena group waited until nightfall, before going and finding Infernal Sarah by the edge of the oasis. She had surprisingly been joined by Infernal Severa, who now had the hair on the left side of her face braided into a fishtail braid and was wearing modified Hero armor, and she carried a wooden sword called Rudis and a shield that had the sword emblazoned on it. Both girls looked up at them as they approached the two.

"Thank you for deciding to help Cynthia. It pleases me greatly to see that she'll be saved. Now I don't have to see her rot away in a hellhole like this." Infernal Sarah said.

"No problem. So what do we have to do? And what is Severa doing here?" Citrusella asked.

"She was the one I mentioned I arranged the match with. She also wants to help Cynthia get her freedom back, so the two of us decided to work together to free her." Infernal Sarah replied.

Infernal Severa nodded.

"Yep. We've both seen enough suffering and death for a lifetime. I want to reunite with Cynthia. One of you will have to be our champion and will have to fight her. If you win, she'll be free." Infernal Severa said.

"And who would that be fighting her?" Lucina asked.

* * *

Infernal Cynthia was being kept locked in her pen. It was nothing like you'd consider a room. It was small to the point she barely had any room to move in and was wire fenced, so she had no privacy whatsoever and was unprotected from the brutal heat and cold. The floor was wooden and had cracks and crevices, so one could easily get splinters in their feet, and rodents frequently were able to slip through and had feces all across the floor, but she was forced to deal with it and was forbidden from cleaning it up. She had no furniture or bed, and the pen smelled terribly. It was all disconnected from the manor, but was kept nearby and locked at all times she was in there. The girl also still had just a stump, had had her other prosthetics taken away from her, and had been stripped naked, as Tobias had taken the arm with him when he reported the incident to Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie, and they had stripped Infernal Cynthia and taken all her prosthetic limbs to punish and humiliate her. As she sat there, shivering in the cold desert night air, a servant unlocked the pen door to speak to her, but kept his distance.

"You there! Girl!" the servant said.

Infernal Cynthia looked up.

"Yes?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

"Lord Philip and Lady Takkie have summoned you. Another person wishes to earn to right to own you." the servant replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, May 2nd 2154"_

Lucina was chosen to be the champion, and she and Infernal Severa separated from the others for the match, which was being held the next day, so she could be prepared to fight Infernal Cynthia, while Infernal Sarah led Cynthia, Citrusella, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden to a dugout that would be on Lucina's side of the arena, to have a private view of the match due to not being needed. Nathaire was also forced to disconnect from Lucina's skin, since the match was only between the two.

Infernal Severa led Lucina across the sands surrounding the manor. They went around back and came upon a stadium standing in front of them. The blue haired woman was slightly awed by the size of the building. It was incredibly large, and she and Infernal Severa could hear those in attendance, even from outside.

"Let's go." Infernal Severa said.

Lucina could see a mass of Infernal Plegians entering the stadium, and upon entering, she managed to see Infernal Cynthia being led in a different direction by some of Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie's best guards. Some glanced at her and laughed, some hurled insults at her and made fun of her Kef Brand and artificial limbs, and some even threw trash at her. Lucina looked over at Infernal Severa to see her reaction, but for some reason she didn't know, the light brown haired girl had a look of relief and extreme happiness, seemingly at having seen Infernal Cynthia, as well as what appeared to be a look of hatred and anger towards the people treating Infernal Cynthia like trash. The two approached a group of Infernal Plegians that had just insulted Infernal Cynthia, before she was dragged away out of view to be prepared for the match herself.

"So you're having this girl fight in your stead, Severa?" one of the Infernal Plegians asked Infernal Severa, glancing at Lucina as he did.

"You know, she looks awfully a lot like that Ylissean princess that had taken her life ten years ago. What was her name? Lu? Lucile?" another male Infernal Plegian asked, studying Lucina closely.

"It was Lucina. But don't worry, this isn't her. It's just a... really identical-looking friend of mine. And yes, if I win, I'll get Cynthia for myself. I'm deeply in love with her, and I've craved her for a long time." Infernal Severa replied.

The group of Infernal Plegians were silent for a few moments, before bursting into laughter. Infernal Severa narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Infernal Severa asked.

A female Infernal Plegian stood right in front of Infernal Severa. She pointed her finger at the light brown haired girl, poking her repeatedly as she spoke.

"What a fool! Maybe I should buy your lover. I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, depending on how she good she is in bed, of cou..." the Infernal Plegian woman started to reply.

Infernal Severa swung hard and punched the woman on the cheek.

"Argh! Why, you..." the Infernal Plegian woman started to sneer.

Lucina stood protectively in front of Infernal Severa

"Wait! Just be patient. Se'll get her just-desserts in due time." Lucina said.

"Rrgh... fine! Just as long as that brat gets what's coming to her." the Infernal Plegian woman growled.

She and the other Infernal Plegians walked away. Infernal Severa gave a nod to Lucina.

"Thanks for that." Infernal Severa said.

* * *

Infernal Severa took Lucina to a closed-off room and then left her to rejoin the others in the dugout. Lucina waited for an additional half-hour before a duo of guards just like the ones back in Infernal Ylisstol and in the manor entered and helped her up. One of the guards worked a large door and had it rise, nearly blinding Lucina with the sunlight that poured into the room. The guards then pulled her into the light, before leaving her be. Once Lucina was used to the light, she studied her surroundings. She was in some kind of massive field, inside an enclosed ring that had seats for the audience on top. She was reminded of Arena Ferox. Her vision barely had time to adjust to the light before she heard a loud voice.

 _"It would seem that one of our favorite gladiators, Severa of Ylisse, has opted out of a match, and is going to have this woman fight in her stead! Does she not want to own Lord Phillip and Lady Takkie's slave? Or perhaps, is this is a punishment?"_ an announcer asked.

Lucina looked up and around at the audience. She noticed Cynthia and the others in the dugout, and then caught the sight of Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie seated in fancy chairs on some kind of balcony. She couldn't see their faces, but she knew that she was being watched by them. And Infernal Sumia or the other children weren't with them, likely having remained back at the manor. Infernal Sarah was up there with her parents, seated on the far right. The white haired girl briefly gave a small wave at Lucina, who returned it with a simple nod.

 _"At any rate, let us proceed with the introduction of her opponent!"_ the announcer said.

Lucina watched as the door on the opposite side of the field rose to reveal Infernal Cynthia, who was still wearing her slave outfit, only she now had a simple breastplate protecting her chest, while the rest of her body was left uncovered. However, all four of her iron prosthetic limbs had been replaced by well-polished and beautiful golden prosthetic limbs, with the Fell Brand branded into the gold of each limb.

 _"Let's hear it for Cynthia!"_ the announcer introduced.

The audience again showered the field in hatred. They called her all sorts of names, such as "worthless", "good-for-nothing", and words that not even Lucina would ever repeat. The dark blue haired girl proceeded toward the center of the field with a Kalinga axe in hand. She froze once she got close enough to see Lucina, before continuing.

"Who are you?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

Lucina blinked. Was she really doing this right now? She withheld her answer.

"I'm sorry, but you look very much like someone I've known long ago. Someone... very close and dear to me. If you could just tell me your name, I..." Infernal Cynthia started to say.

"Shut your mouth." Lucina sneered.

"Excuse me?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

"I said to be quiet. You're not going to distract me, so just stop." Lucina replied.

A man approached Lucina with a box.

"Pick your weapon." the man ordered.

He revealed it's contents. Inside was a sword and an axe. Lucina chose the sword.

"Here are the rules. Neither of you are allowed to kill each other. One of you can achieve victory by either getting your opponent to surrender, or by knocking them unconscious. As soon as I'm a safe distance away, you two can begin." the man said.

Infernal Cynthia immediately took several steps back, her guard up the entire time. She stopped two yards away before holding her axe out in front of her, the blade facing Lucina. Once the man was out of the way, Lucina began a slow walk towards her opponent, searching for a weakness. The stance the other girl took would allow her to counter almost any attack, should Lucina blindly rush her. Even if Lucina was too fast for her to react to, Infernal Cynthia's extended axe would ensure she wouldn't take too much damage.

Lucina suddenly charged. Infernal Cynthia lowered her axe slightly, nullifying Lucina's planned attack. The corrupted girl paused a few feet away. Infernal Cynthia somehow knew exactly what she was going to do, and she was obviously very skilled and experienced in combat. She charged to the right, thinking that the two had differing dominant hands and she'd have an advantage, but Infernal Cynthia quickly intercepted the girl, startling her. Infernal Cynthia was much too fast. Lucina's reflexes took over, and she swung at Infernal Cynthia, only for the other dark blue haired girl to raise her leg and block Lucina's arm with her foot, before she countered with a swing of her own. Lucina leaned backwards to dodge, falling onto her back after losing balance. Using her other golden foot, Infernal Cynthia performed a short hop into the hair before bringing her axe down for a chopping attack. Lucina rolled out of the way to the right, before rising to one knee to find Infernal Cynthia already upon her. She blocked the axe with her sword, before rising and headbutting Infernal Cynthia, stunning her. The audience gasped as the slave girl stumbled back a few steps. Lucina took advantage of her stunned state and leaped into the air, but Infernal Cynthia quickly recovered and sliced the axe into her arm. Thankfully, the axe didn't go all the way into Lucina's skin, due to her new biology from Nathaire hardening her skin to make usually-lethal blows more ineffective on her, but she still got a deep cut.

"AGH!" Lucina cried in pain.

The pain that burned in Lucina's shoulder intensified as Infernal Cynthia pulled the axe blade out of the wound, causing it to bleed freely.

"Perhaps you are more willing to listen to me now." Infernal Cynthia said.

"Screw you." Lucina said bitterly.

She swung at Infernal Cynthia again. The dark blue haired girl easily blocked the attack with the Kalinga axe, before raising one of her golden legs to kick the wound in Lucina's shoulder. Lucina shouted in pain and backed away. Infernal Cynthia followed with a relentless assault with her axe. Lucina was somehow able to block each attack, but was eventually backed into a wall. Infernal Cynthia then went for a lethal chopping attack that was too fast for Lucina to dodge. However, the other girl used her right hand to take the hit, altering Infernal Cynthia's aim as the axe cut into the palm of her hand. Lucina suppressed her voice.

"Why did the person that recruited you to fight me bring you here? Does he trust in your fighting ability to such an extent to where..." Infernal Cynthia started to ask, not knowing it was Infernal Severa and Infernal Sarah that arranged for the match.

Lucina panted, grabbed the handle of the Kalinga axe, and pulled it out of the wall and out of her hand, before swinging her sword again. Infernal Cynthia was forced to release her sword, but she was fast enough to dodge the initial attack. But not even she could see what happened next coming. Lucina's body became covered in pink and purple flames. The dark blue haired girl glared at Infernal Cynthia, the crimson color of her eyes glowing and the Exalted Brand in her eye shining fiercely. Her right arm extended, the pink fire turning purple around her hand as lighting sparked from her hand and turned the same color.

"My turn." Lucina said.

The lightning let loose. The stream struck Infernal Cynthia's body and she flew back and dropped without a sound, breathing but otherwise unmoving. The crackle from the lighting silenced the entire audience and drew all eyes to Lucina. Infernal Phillip's eyes narrowed as he watched. Infernal Cynthia managed to rise to her feet after a few seconds of shock, injured but still managing to move relatively normal. She looked at Lucina.

"I see. That must be why he chose you to fight in his stead." Infernal Cynthia said.

Lucina separated herself from the wall, before tensing up and preparing for another speedy attack. Her breaths grew heavy as her eyes wondered between her opponent and the other sides of the battle.

"That ability of yours is something to be cautious about. I don't usually feel such strength from my opponents." Infernal Cynthia said.

Lucina took a few steps to her right. Infernal Cynthia kept her weapon pointed at her.

"It's called Ignis. My mother showed it to me. It is a strength passed down through her blood to me." Lucina said.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot afford to lose this battle. I apologize for this, but I'm going to have to get serious. I suggest you pick a god and pray." Infernal Cynthia said.

Lucina watched as the Kalinga axe began to gleam like starlight. She realized the dark blue haired slave girl was trying to activate Luna and attempted to dodge. However, the axe lodged itself into her skin before being torn out, and Lucina's eyes widened and she let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground, the injury bleeding profusely. She slowly rose to her feet before backing into a wall to keep herself standing. Infernal Cynthia walked up to her. In desperation, Lucina swung her sword, only for Infernal Cynthia to catch her wrists and pin them to the wall. She then leaned forward to whisper into the corrupted girl's left ear.

"Tell me, what will your recruiter do if you lose?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

"Rrgh." Lucina muttered.

"He won't kill you, will he? What exactly did he offer you if you were to win this battle? Was it freedom from fighting in the arenas? Did he offer to reunite you with a loved o..." Infernal Cynthia started to ask.

Lucina managed to break Infernal Cynthia's hold on her, and she swung her sword right for the head of Infernal Cynthia's axe. The axe was knocked back, forcing Infernal Cynthia to make a few steps back to recover. The fire faded away from Lucina's body, and she pointed her right hand at Infernal Cynthia. A Fell Brand appeared on the hand and glowed as marks etched across her arm, and two additional eyes carved onto Lucina's face below her original right one, next to her Exalted Brand in her left eye. Clouds of black and purple stormed around her fist.

"How's this for a prayer? I am the Breath of Ruin! Expiration!" Lucina roared, a monstrous voice sounding from her lips.

A stream of black spikes and purple lightning tore through the ground towards Infernal Cynthia. The attack consumed her and flooded the field with dark energy. The dust settled and Lucina collapsed to her knee, nothing but the sound of her breathing echoing through the entire amphitheater. A massive rut had been carved out of the arena floor by her spell. Lucina collapsed onto both knees and struggled to hold herself up, sweat pouring out of her pale face. She looked up at the end of the rut and spied Infernal Cynthia sprawled out on the ground, heavily bruised and injured. The ensuing moment of silence seemed to last forever. No one knew how to react to what they just saw.

 _"To the complete shock of everyone in attendance today, Cynthia has lost!"_ the announcer announced.

Thunderous cheers rang out through the arena. Cynthia, Citrusella, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, and Nathaire returned to her side. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden lifted Lucina's struggling body to it's feet, while Nathaire wrapped himself around her body and bit his fangs back into her wrist like before.

"Lucina, what was that just now?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked in surprise.

Lucina let out a few more exhausted breaths.

"A gift from my mother, Robin. Fell Magic, bestowed upon Grima's faithful from the power of the Fell Dragon himself. I can't use it very often, but it devastates an opponent." Lucina replied.

Citrusella assisted I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden in helping Lucina.

"Well, it certainly lives up to my expectations." Citrusella said.

The three and Cynthia stared down at Infernal Cynthia. The girl coughed up blood as she laid there. The man that had given the weapons earlier approached the slave with a Concoction. He lowered himself to a knee, as close to the blue haired girl as possible, and put the Concoction in her mouth and had her drink hit. While it didn't do much to heal her injuries, she opened her eyes and quickly rose to a seated position. She placed a hand on her forehead, her eyes widening when she caught a glimpse of red on her palm.

"I... lost?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

The others watched as Infernal Cynthia froze upon the realization. Her breath got shallower by the second as she realized Infernal Phillip, Infernal Takkie, and Infernal Sarah didn't own her anymore.

"You did it! You actually did it!" Infernal Severa shouted, ecstatic.

The light brown haired girl laughed hysterically as she ran out onto the field. Infernal Cynthia's racing thoughts were halted by Infernal Severa's approach.

"S-Severa? Is that really you?" Infernal Cynthia asked in shock.

Infernal Severa smirked as she stared down at her girlfriend.

"Hey, Cynthia. You're mine now. Stand up." Infernal Severa replied.

Infernal Cynthia complied. Infernal Severa grabbed the dark blue haired girl and kissed her, forcing her tongue into her throat as she did. Infernal Cynthia was taken back in surprise for a few seconds, but then closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, intertwining her tongue with Infernal Severa's own as she did. Infernal Severa moaned deeply in her throat, tore off Infernal Cynthia's breastplate to get access to her entire chest, and started kneading her breasts. Lucina approached the lesbian couple.

"Hey, this is what you wanted me to do, right? Now you have to free Cynthia." Lucina asked.

Infernal Severa separated her mouth from Infernal Cynthia's and looked up at the other girl, while protectively holding Infernal Cynthia close to her. The light brown haired girl laughed.

"Do I? Oh, Lucina, it's quite the contrary. I should end your sorry life right, here and now." Infernal Severa replied.

"What? But you said..." Cynthia started to say.

Infernal Severa smirked.

"I know what I said... and I didn't mean a single word." Infernal Severa said.

"You... LIAR!" Citrusella said angrily.

"Oh, please. You've merely given me back what was taken from me. Living ten years separated from your girlfriend will seriously affect you negatively. After all, when you're someone's toy, the proper thing to do is to find it if it's lost." Infernal Severa said.

"T-Toy? That's... that's all Cynthia is to you? A TOY?" Lucina asked angrily.

"That's right. I'm the domination to her submission. But I do love her, don't get me wrong." Infernal Severa replied.

The girl turned back to Infernal Cynthia and kissed her again. Infernal Cynthia wrapped her golden arms around Infernal Severa's upper back and pushed the light brown haired girl tightly against her body to deepen the kiss, moaning as she did. Once the two broke apart, Infernal Severa smiled at her girlfriend.

"And now I have you back, nothing will ever separate us again. We'll move to my house, start our own family, and live happily ever after. What a magnificent sight you a..." Infernal Severa started to say.

Infernal Severa suddenly screamed in pain as Nathaire lashed off of his partner's skin and bit deeply into the light brown haired girl's right hip, which her armor didn't protect. The snake managed to release a good amount of his venom into her bloodstream before the light brown haired girl managed to grip his throat and tear him out of her hip and throw him away.

"Ack! What was that for? I'm in the right of mind to crush that stupid serpent of yours, Lucina, for trying to assault..." Infernal Severa started to say.

She suddenly felt incredibly lightheaded and fell to the ground on her back. Everyone except Lucina and Nathaire watched in fear as the skin of Infernal Severa's legs rippled for a few moments, before suddenly starting to dissolve. Flesh and bone became undone and gathered in a melted puddle, until her legs were only stumps. Infernal Severa cried out in pain, having felt intense white hot pain as her legs dissolved, and she looked down at her stumps in fear and shock.

"My legs! You took away my legs!" Infernal Severa yelled angrily.

Nathaire slithered over and bit into both of Infernal Severa's arms, which were uncovered by armor, before the girl could grab him. Just like her legs, the hands and arms dissolved painfully into a puddle, to the point she was wallowing in a puddle of what was once part of her body. The girl screamed in pain again and rolled around helplessly in the puddle, and Nathaire went over, used his fangs to pull her chestplate from Infernal Severa's chest, and then sank his fangs into her left breast, where her heart was located. The girl cried out and weakly struggled against Nathaire as he tore out chunks of flesh from her breasts, before coming across her heart, which pulsed healthily. Infernal Severa managed to look at him and pleaded mentally for him to not go for it, but Nathaire paid no attention to her and sank his fangs into her heart and started pumping his venom into it, which coursed out into her bloodstream. The rest of Infernal Severa's body started to melt, and Infernal Severa sobbed as she finally dissolved into a giant puddle of melted flesh and bone, with only her skull and armor left behind. Nathaire had managed to take her heart out before it could be dissolved, and he feasted on it and devoured it whole. Meanwhile, Infernal Cynthia dropped to her knees in grief in front of the puddle that had once been her girlfriend, while I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden glanced at Lucina and Nathaire with caution.

"Lucina... what... why did you..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to ask.

"SEIZE THEM!" a voice shouted angrily.

A trio of Infernal Plegians appeared from each door, and the six of them violently apprehended Cynthia's group, despite their levels of power. Lucina was already weakened by the battle, so she was easily forced to the ground and then had both of her wrists tied together. Nathaire attempted to protect his partner, but was grabbed by the back of his neck and knocked out after his nape was bashed hard. Citrusella attempted to use her electricity to withstand the Infernal Plegians, but they used a combination of Fire and Wind spells to distort and confuse her, before subduing her. And I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden was grabbed roughly by his jacket and flung around, and since vertigo was a weakness of his, he quickly passed out before being subdued. Once they were all subdued, the five were led away.


	16. Infernal Ylisse, Part 11

**Chapter 33: Infernal Ylisse, Part 11**

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, May 2nd 2154"_

Charon looked out to the horizon and at the hazy dust-filled desert that filled the distance between. He looked down at the map in his hands and then looked back up, twisting his neck to the right and then to the left. There was endless desert in all directions. He looked down at the map in his hands, flipped it over, and then back again.

"Shoot." Charon whispered.

"Are you okay, Charon? I know it can't be easy to find your bearings in a desert." Toxika asked from her spot next to him on the front of the cart.

Charon frowned.

"Yes, well... perhaps we should just stop at the next outpost we come across. How are the others doing?" Charon asked.

"Fine. Nah was napping when I was back there, but that was a few hours ago." Toxika replied.

There was silence for a few more minutes. Eventually, there was a loud yawn behind them. Nah had woken up and pushed her way to the front of the cart, where she squeezed in between the two. Iniabi and Swizzle followed after her, but just rested behind them.

"Morning." Nah greeted, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's actually late afternoon." Toxika said.

"So, what's the story? How much longer until we get to Annapolis?" Swizzle asked.

"It's actually a funny story. We're lost." Charon replied.

"That wasn't very funny at all." Iniabi said.

Charon sighed.

"It's okay, though. We're just going to stop at the next outpost we come across and get our bearings. We'll be back on track in no time!" Charon said.

* * *

It was later that evening, as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the chill desert air began to descend, that they stumbled across a small town. As they approached the outskirts of town, they could already hear a steady hum of voices from inside one of the few buildings around.

"Maybe there's a... town hall meeting going on." Charon said.

The double doors at the front of the noisy building swung open, and a body came flying out. For the brief moment that the doors were open, the voices could be heard more clearly. There was shouting, swearing, and off-key drunken singing.

"It's a pub." Iniabi said.

"That body isn't moving." Nah said.

Toxika brought the cart to a halt and began hitching the horses.

"This place looks dangerous. Maybe we should keep moving. I'm sure there'll be another outpost along the way." Toxika said.

Charon hopped off the cart and made a few strides toward the pub, before turning around and fixing the others with an indignant look, while they appeared much more hesitant to go any further.

"Oh, come on, you... you... couple of women." Charon said.

He ignored the glare from Nah and the confused look from the other three.

"Sure, this may be a bit of a rough neighborhood..." Charon started to say.

He paused as a dagger flew out from the swinging doors, embedding itself in the ground by his feet.

"But pubs like this are everywhere. You just have to know how to speak the language of the locals." Charon said.

He straightened his clothes and struck Nah with a smoldering stare, flashing a smile.

"I'm going to punch you in the face." Nah said with a forced smile.

"Okay, you're an outlier. But nine times out of ten, people will tell me anything I want to hear once I turn on the ol' charm." Charon said.

He turned back around and resumed walking towards the pub, a distinctive and entirely unnatural swagger in his step.

"So, you four just stay here and watch a master at work." Charon said.

He pushed open the swinging doors to the pub and stepped inside. The noise dimmed considerably, as many pairs of eyes turned to study the newcomer.

"Hello, comrades! I am but a humble traveler looking for a good time, just like any of you! Unfortunately, my associates and I have somewhat lost our bearings. Perchance, might one of you fine citizens be able to point us in the proper direction? I would have naught but the utmost gratitude..." Charon started to ask.

* * *

"Eugggh. Wha' happen'd?" Charon asked weakly.

He was on the ground outside, staring up at the night sky with a good deal of pain throbbing somewhere behind his eyes.

"You made it about two sentences before someone broke a chair over your head." Nah replied, as she dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Ow. I thought it was going well. "Where are the others?" Charon asked, wincing as he sat upright.

Nah gave him a gentle smile.

"They went into the pub after you were thrown out. We're alone." Nah replied.

"They did? Why? What could they possibly hope to accomplish?" Charon asked.

"Well, since you couldn't get any information on where to go from here, they figured they'd try. I think Iniabi said he was just going to sit quietly and listen in on people. It's worth a shot" Nah replied.

"Ugh, I can't stand that. It's so... overbearing! Why's he always have to be there, quietly watching? We could have handled this ourselves!" Charon asked.

"Right, because that went so well for you." Nah replied.

Charon's face briefly turned a bright red, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. In my time, my dad's just always tried so hard to protect me and it got annoying sometimes. I guess I was just reminded of that and didn't know how to react, exactly. Wouldn't it have been fun if it were just the two of us, on a grand adventure? But instead, now we have to deal with him doing this." Charon said.

Nah unwrapped herself from him and pushed away, awkwardly straightening her clothes.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Charon, that some of us maybe wish we had fathers around?" Nah asked angrily.

"No, that... I mean, that's not what..." Charon started to reply.

"So your dad is always there for you. Boo hoo, how terrible! My parents are dead! I'd do anything to bring them back." Nah snapped.

Charon tried to stand up, but was overcome with a wave of dizziness, forcing him back to the ground.

"Nah, that's not... I don't..." Charon started to say.

"Just forget it, Charon. I hope your head feels better." Nah said.

Charon watched the redheaded Manakete girl go back to the cart, step inside, and close the curtain behind her. Charon slumped backwards, laying helplessly on the ground and staring up at the stars.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot." Charon muttered.

"Who is?" Iniabi asked from nearby.

Charon groaned.

"Please tell me you weren't here this whole time." Charon said.

"The three of us just left the pub. We know where to go from here." Swizzle replied.

"Why are you laying on the ground?" Toxika asked.

"Because I've acknowledged my place as a pathetic lowly worm." Charon replied.

"Oh. Well, why don't we head back to the cart? Do you need a hand?" Toxika asked.

Without waiting for him to object, Toxika reached down and scooped the boy up in her arms.

"Is Nah in the cart?" Toxika asked as they approached it.

"Mmhmm." Charon replied, without enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll just slide you in back with the others and..." Toxika started to say.

"Wait. I'd rather sit up front with you, if that's okay." Charon said hastily.

Toxika smiled.

"Of course it's okay. C'mon." Toxika said.

She propped Charon up at the front of the carriage and then climbed into the driver's seat beside him.

"We'll be at Annapolis in no time. Then we'll be back in this world's Ylisse and reunited with Cynthia and the others." Toxika said

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, May 3rd 2154"_

It was another day of long boring travel through dusty boring desert. Charon dozed off a few times, which he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to do with a concussion, but he woke up each time anyway. Eventually, Swizzle made his way out from the back of the cart and came up front to sit on the other side of Toxika. Charon craned forward to look at him, but the racer's head was turned steadfastly towards the opposite horizon. He did not appear to have anything to say at the moment.

Through the bright haze of the afternoon sun, a compound came into visibility ahead. As they drew closer, it became increasingly apparent that there was a good deal of bustle going on. The buildings looked more like elaborate mazes of tents, like a village that had cropped up overnight and could fold up and move at a moment's notice. There was also a large fence around it. A gate, located straight ahead of them, was flanked by two guards with long spears. Apparently, the place meant business. And as they drew closer, they could make out the features of the guards. Long red hair, sultry eyes, and busty physiques.

"Halt!" one of the guards shouted, as both lowered their spears across the gate to block their approach.

Iniabi, Nah, Toxika, Swizzle, and Charon exchanged glances with one another.

"No one gets in without a reference. Who sent you?" the other guard asked.

There was a moment of long drawn-out silence. Swizzle was the one to break it.

"Um, Anna." Swizzle replied.

The guards looked across at each other and raised their spears.

"Right, then. Enjoy your stay." the first guard said.

Toxika slowly urged the horses forward into the compound. Like the other places they had visited in this world, Annaopolis existed both in their world and this timeline. Most of the buildings were merchant stalls, or at least had merchant stalls affixed to the fronts. There were all kinds of goods on display, from the mundane to the extravagant. Goods were bartered, gold was changing hands, and one person was even exchanging a chicken for a barrel of old clothes. And everyone was an Infernal Anna. Long red hair, sultry eyes, and busty physiques. An endless sea of Infernal Anna.

"This is creeping me out." Charon said softly.

"Don't be rude. I've met Anna before, and she was perfectly nice." Nah said.

"No, I get that. One Anna would be fine. But this? A hundred Annas? How is that even possible? There's no way you can tell me that they're siblings! There isn't a womb in the world that could manage that!" Charon asked.

"I suppose I've never really thought about it. This world's Cynthia and Sumia have plenty of children, but... I guess this is all a bit excessive." Nah replied.

"We can figure out the family tree later. We're here for business, remember? We need to find out who's in charge." Toxika said.

They hitched the cart in a lot with a few others, and made their way into the heart of the bizarre bazaar. They approached a tent where two Infernal Anna sisters were haggling over the price of a funky impractical-looking wine goblet.

"Excuse me?" Iniabi asked.

"Yes?" the Infernal Anna sisters asked, turning to him.

"I'm... uh, sorry, but I'm looking for the person in charge here." Iniabi replied, momentarily taken aback.

"Of the whole settlement? That'd be Anna." the shopkeeper Infernal Anna said.

They went back to haggling, the customer adamant that the goblet was made out of clay and not Grima's scales as the label claimed.

"And which Anna would that be, exactly?" Nah asked.

Both Infernal Annas turned back to her, looking rather surprised that she and the others were still there.

"Sorry, you don't look familiar. Have we met?" the shopkeeper Infernal Anna asked.

"I'm Nah. Not an Anna." Nah replied.

"Hmmm... you'd look good with a brighter red hair color, though. And we could get you a new outfit, show off your feminine wiles a bit more. You do have feminine wiles, right?" the customer Infernal Anna asked, reaching out and running a hand through Nah's dark red hair.

Nah blushed.

"Stop teasing her, Anna. If you're looking for Anna, the head Anna, we can take you to her." the shopkeeper Infernal Anna said.

"Great, thanks." Swizzle said.

He and the others followed the two Infernal Annas. At the far end of Annapolis, a considerably more primal building stood. It was the only piece of original Infernal Plegian architecture there, and the Infernal Annas had built their merchant city around it. Something about it made Iniabi shudder.

"Anna is in here." the shopkeeper Infernal Anna said.

She opened the door and stood aside so the other five could pass through. Inside, the building was one large open room. It looked a bit like the throne room back in the castle at Ylisstol before it was destroyed back in the normal timeline, throne and all. However, instead of an elegant hall for meetings and formal balls, the area in front of the throne was roped off in a large circle. The two Infernal Annas made sure to walk around the outskirts of the circle, rather than pass directly through it.

"Anna! We've got someone here who wanted to talk to you." the customer Infernal Anna announced.

There were about thirty Infernal Annas in the room, but most of them did not look over from what they were doing, as if they somehow innately knew they weren't the Infernal Anna being addressed. The one that did look over was the one sitting on the throne. She had one leg over the side, and a large sack spilling over with gold coins as a pillow. The redheaded woman sat up and got off the throne.

"Ah, welcome. It's an honor to meet you in person." Infernal Anna greeted.

"You are Anna, correct? Let our friends go!" Swizzle ordered.

"Hey, how dare you say that to our sister!" one of the Infernal Annas snapped.

"Watch your mouth, punk." a second Infernal Anna growled.

Infernal Anna giggled lightly.

"Please excuse my sisters. They can be a bit hot-blooded. If they lose their heads, even I can't rein them in." Infernal Anna said.

Charon's eyes narrowed at Infernal Anna.

"My apologies, but you and I are both busy people. I think it would be beneficial for both our separate groups if we began our business here immediately." Iniabi said.

"Yes, it would. Not long ago, my sisters spotted a man and woman roaming around our desert. When we confronted them, they killed the sisters. I was forced to counterattack and we captured them. When asked who they were, they apparently heard of your arrival here and said they had ties to you. Could you explain why they attacked my family?" Infernal Anna asked.

Charon's grip tightened.

"Liar." Charon whispered.

"I see. And where might those two be? It would seem all too convenient that we have only your word, and that we have to listen to it only. If they were dead, that may pose some questions as to the credibility of your claims." Nah asked.

Infernal Anna turned back and signaled two of her sisters to come forward.

"Here's the couple. They told me everything." Infernal Anna replied.

The two Infernal Anna sisters pulled Lynn and Rita into the room and had them stand nearby. Both their wrists were cuffed, but while Rita lashed out at the Infernal Anna sister handling her, Lynn didn't. Rita's struggles ceased, however, when she and Lynn saw Iniabi, Nah, Toxika, Swizzle, and Charon. Lynn looked up at them and smiled nervously.

"Y-You guys came! I... I expected no less of our friends." Lynn said in relief.

Infernal Anna glared back at Iniabi's group.

"These two told me that you sent them to experiment on our desert." Infernal Anna said.

Rita glared at the redheaded woman.

"That's a lie! You attacked us and dragged us back here! We never tried to harm anyone!" Rita snapped.

"She would say anything to shift the blame away from her at this point." Infernal Anna hissed.

Rita's face turned red.

"We do not intend to dally here long. Release Rita and Lynn, and we will go." Charon ordered.

"Sure, that can be arranged... but first, you'll need to do me one more favor." Infernal Anna said.

"What do you want, Anna?" Nah asked.

Infernal Anna scoffed.

"Simple. If you want this man and woman back, give me the Falchion." Infernal Anna replied.

"What?" Iniabi asked.

"I want you to hand over the Falchion. Something that powerful does not belong in your hands." Infernal Anna replied.

"No! We won't let you take it! It's a sword bound to those in the Ylissean royal family, and only those chosen by the sword can use it. It isn't some plaything for you to swing around and get your dirty little hands over! We will never let you take it!" Swizzle said.

"And I will not have people live in fear of the Exalts or bound to some goddess that couldn't even save her own chosen line. It is our duty to purge the world of Sumia's filth, and apart from her worthless daughters, the Falchion is the most corrupting reminder of her rule of all. You hide behind the threat of it's power, and it's time it's put to rest as a mere relic." Infernal Anna sneered.

All the Infernal Anna sisters suddenly stood up and firmed up their stances behind Infernal Anna. Lightning coursed around Charon's hand, while Swizzle's hands started glowing with energy. Iniabi held his hand back at them.

"Calm down, everyone. Anna, I will not so easily sacrifice any peace we could have. I don't want innocent people being thrown into anymore war than they've already witnessed. I cannot give you the Falchion, but is there anyway that we can stop this madness here and now?" Iniabi asked.

Infernal Anna sneered at the dark blue haired man and shooed away Rita and Lynn.

"Take them away." Infernal Anna ordered.

She then drew her Steel Sword.

"I may be willing to let this incident go, and keep the peace together, if you surrender your life in exchange for theirs." Infernal Anna said.

Iniabi took a step back. Nah, Toxika, Swizzle, and Charon prepared to fight, while the Infernal Anna sisters readied all their weapons. The two Infernal Anna sisters restraining Rita and Lynn held their weapons against them.

"If any of you so much as takes a step forward, it will be taken as a declaration of war, and I will kill you all." Infernal Anna sneered.

Toxika sighed, having realized they couldn't avoid fighting.

"Let's not mince words, Anna. If you intend to kill us, then have at it. We'll overcome you, and then save Rita and Lynn." Toxika said.

Infernal Anna chuckled.

"That's too bad. If you'd just done what I told you to, you'd still be alive. But instead, I'll be making quite the handsome reward from Armand with the news of your deaths. "The Secret Sellers won a stunning victory over the Visitors out for King Armand's life! No one crosses the great Anna and lives to tell about it.". Doesn't that sound good? This world is mine, and I won't let anyone screw with me and make a fool out of me!" Infernal Anna sneered.

"What do we do?" Nah asked in a whisper to Iniabi.

Iniabi scanned all of the Infernal Anna sisters.

"We're outnumbered, but we have the most power and can take them out easily. But it seems that right now, everyone is just waiting for the first move." Iniabi replied.

"So, who's going to make it?" Nah asked.

"Less a matter of who as it is what, in our case. I can't see us getting out of this without making the first move. Getting out of here will be easy enough. All our powers are strong enough to take out all the different Annas quickly. But the problem lies with rescuing Lynn and Rita." Iniabi replied.

"Who goes after them? Maybe I could if in dragon form. I think I'd be fast enough." Nah asked.

Charon joined in.

"No, you aren't fast enough to get to them before those two Annas will kill them. Listen, I can teleport, and while the spell will leave me weak for awhile, I'll have the element of surprise on my side. I'll teleport in and the others can hold off the other Annas, while you come get me and we make a speedy retreat. I know it's risky, but it's really the only option we have right now." Charon replied.

Iniabi thought over the plan and nodded.

"Okay, but we won't be able to hold back. Our first blows will be to kill her." Iniabi said.

"Just give me a few moments to charge up, and on my signal, run like crazy to me, Lynn, and Rita. Got it?" Charon asked.

"We'll get you out of there, don't worry." Nah replied.

They told the plan to Swizzle and Toxika, and then prepared to initiate the plan.

"Ready. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... now!" Charon ordered.

He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared right over by Rita, Lynn, and the two Infernal Anna sisters.

"What the..." the first Infernal Anna started to say.

She was quickly silenced by a fireball breathed out by Infernal Nah as she flew over in dragon form. She then took out the other Infernal Anna sister, and put Rita, Lynn, and the still-weakened Charon on her back.

"Don't worry, Rita, Lynn. We'll get you to safety." Nah said.

Lynn gave a breath of relief.

"Thank you. I thought we were goners." Lynn said.

Meanwhile, the others started fighting Infernal Anna and her sisters. Toxika and Swizzle bombarded the Infernal Anna sisters with vines and energy, respectively. Iniabi charged at Infernal Anna and swung Falchion and Erebus, but the redhead woman blocked the blow. Iniabi swung both swords in another attack, but Infernal Anna blocked the attacks again and repelled him back. Swizzle then backed him up and Infernal Anna attempted to swing her sword at him, but Iniabi dove between them and blocked the strike with Erebus, holding Infernal Anna in place. Swizzle attacked from her side by forming energy into disks and throwing them at Infernal Anna, but the redheaded woman broke the blade lock with Iniabi in time to defend from the Sugar Rusher's attack. An Infernal Anna Berserker attempted to sneak up on Swizzle and attack him from behind, but Toxika came over and warded her off and blasted her away with a wind attack. Iniabi then switched out Erebus for a Ruin Spell he found in his coat, and he unleashed the dark magic as Swizzle broke his attacks on Infernal Anna. The woman held her blade against the attack, but the eruption blasted her back, throwing her into her fallen sisters. The rest of Iniabi's group gathered to him, with Rita and Lynn. Rita smiled at Iniabi.

"It's good to see you again, Iniabi." Rita greeted.

Iniabi frowned in confusion. He didn't remember her or Lynn, as well as the other Louds, due to them not having been included in any of the corrupted memories Avina gave him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Iniabi asked.

Swizzle looked over at Rita and Lynn.

"Sorry, guys. Iniabi lost his memory in an attack. He doesn't really remember anything." Swizzle explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry about that." Lynn said.

"It's alright, but let's talk later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Iniabi said.

"Why?" You got everyone." Lynn asked.

"Anna had many more sisters outside, and they'll most likely hear of our now-unwelcome visit and rally to Anna's side." Iniabi replied.

"Oh... I guess I missed that." Lynn said.

"And that." Nah added.

She pointed back to the Infernal Anna bodies in the room. Infernal Anna pulled herself to her feet, her clothes and face charred and scuffed. She took out a Balmwood Staff and used it on herself, and the blemishes and burns on her face healed as if they never graced her. However, one of her legs seemed to have been twisted after Iniabi's attack and hadn't been healed by the Balmwood Staff. She limped forward, her face boiling red.

"I think we can take her." Rita said.

"We can, but we shouldn't try it. She'll be out for our blood by now, and she's actually quite skilled with her swordplay and trickery. We need to retreat before the other sisters gang up on us." Nah said.

"Then, I'll hold her off. I can take a few of her blows." Charon said.

"No. We need everyone out as fast as possible, and close off a route we'd take so they can't pursue us." Nah said.

"We make a full retreat, then. Everyone, back to the horses and wagon, and get out of here!" Iniabi ordered.

Everyone made a mad dash for the exit. Infernal Anna boiled over.

"Charge after them! Don't let them get away!" Infernal Anna yelled.

Iniabi's group reached outside and ran through the bazaar to get back to the wagon. As they did, the rest of the Infernal Anna sisters in Annapolis started to crowd the streets and try to prevent them from leaving. The group fought their way through and reached the wagon, and Toxika quickly unhitched the horses. As the other surviving Infernal Anna sisters ran ahead of Infernal Anna, Charon, who had managed to recover from the teleportation, scorched the front of the group of sisters with a fire spell, and he created a wall of fire between the wagon and the Infernal Anna sisters as a barrier. The army of women stopped, to Infernal Anna's protests, before she herself leaped through the fire and continued the pursuit. But by then, Toxika managed to pull the horses back around, and the wagon turned and started heading away from the compound. But instead of the direction they went, Toxika headed into a canyon trail, while the rest of the Infernal Anna sisters managed to get past the fire barrier and followed closely behind on horses. Iniabi glanced back at the pursuing Infernal Annas and then at the canyon walls, and he got an idea. He turned to Nah, Toxika, Swizzle, and Charon, and he pointed to the canyon walls.

"I have an idea. I'll require everyone's more destructive talents here. Full power, hold nothing back." Iniabi ordered.

Swizzle smiled.

"Oh, I like this idea." Swizzle said.

The five charged up their specific abilities and then released them at the walls. Iniabi and Charon released magic, Toxika shot out sharp vines and strong wind, Swizzle released a Sugar Wail, and Nah released the largest fireball she could summon in her dragon form. The walls broke apart and came tumbling down behind them. Infernal Anna stopped her advance as the rocks consumed most of her sisters. Nah transformed back into her human form and gave a breath of relief.

"That was certainly flashy." Nah said.

"They won't be able to follow us out now. We should be safe for the time being. Not even a hundred men could clear that in time to catch us." Charon said.

Iniabi nodded.

"Good. I suggest we depart immediately. Let's try to get back to the manor and see if Cynthia and the others managed to free her alternate self." Iniabi said.


	17. Infernal Ylisse, Part 12

**Chapter 34: Infernal Ylisse, Part 12**

After the failed attempt in freeing Infernal Cynthia, Citrusella, Cynthia (who wore the peasant clothes from before again, over the dress she had taken from the manor), and Lucina and Nathaire were kicked outside of the arena and into the sand. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wasn't with them, due to the other arena spectators taking him away somewhere. The boy told them to not worry about him, and that he'd get back to them eventually. Once outside, they stood up to see Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie staring at them.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I see you enjoyed quite the fight in there. What exactly were you doing down there in the ring? No one who fights our slave in matches does it for fun. They do it with the possible reward of winning her for themselves. And we never discussed you fighting her." Infernal Takkie asked.

"We've seen how Cynthia is being treated. How cruel her treatment is. A girl named Severa had wanted to free her so she wouldn't have to rot away for the rest of her life as a used toy in your manor. And I understand why she'd want to free her. You two, and the rest of your family, aren't as nice as you make yourselves out to be. You're nothing but bullies and liars." Lucina replied angrily.

Infernal Phillip scowled.

"I see... that brat. You don't know... you didn't see how horrible it was in Ylisse when Sumia ruled, to have had her influence and the effects from her tyranny flow into even Plegia, and the first days of chaos that followed after her disposal. Have you seen all the burned-down buildings all over the place? That was from people fighting over food and control! When people get backed into a corner, they stop thinking about the consequences. They don't think twice about their fellow man when their own lives are on the line." Infernal Phillip snapped.

"So you're saying... people are like monsters?" Citrusella asked.

"That's a good example, kid. Humans who think of nothing but themselves are exactly like monsters. Humanity is weak. That's why the two of us mistreat Cynthia and Sumia, and why we're still in power. We go out of our way to understand our people and care for them." Infernal Takkie replied.

"Face the facts. We have to live in a world like this. We can't move to anywhere else. If we have to survive, we need to help each other out. We rule over the subjects here in Plegia for the sake of everyone else. We treat our people with fairness and compassion, and they stay in check with their feelings and actions. It's a... reasonable system, wouldn't you say?" Infernal Philip asked.

"I... suppose it is." Citrusella replied.

Infernal Takkie nodded.

"We'll let you go this time... but don't think you can just come and take our two slaves like how you just attempted to do so. Nobody's going to protect the world if they are allowed their freedom. We had enough trouble with that ten years ago. You got that? We won't go easy on you next time." Infernal Takkie said.

With that, she and her husband headed back to the manor nearby. Once they were gone, Citrusella sighed.

"Well, that didn't go as expected." Citrusella said.

"Right. We shouldn't have just gotten beaten so easily like that. It was, honestly, really embarrassing. But what matters now is that we have to still find a way to rescue my other self." Cynthia said.

Lucina looked unsure.

"Maybe... but is rescuing her truly for the best?" Lucina asked.

Cynthia looked at her Aunt-in-Law in surprise.

"What? You... what is wrong with you? Can't you see how badly she's suffering? What makes you think they can just breed and abuse her like that?" Cynthia asked angrily.

Before Lucina could reply, Infernal Maribelle approached them from the direction of the stadium. The three looked up at her in confusion.

"Maribelle?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, ahh... it has been some time since we last spoke, the Visitors. I came here with a proposition to make with you, actually." Infernal Maribelle replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, May 4th 2154"_

Infernal Maribelle requested the three to come to her place of residence, as special guests. Citrusella, Cynthia, and Lucina agreed, and they returned to Infernal Ylisse. But instead of going back to Infernal Ylisstol, they stayed right on the Infernal Ylisse-Infernal Plegia border, in a canyon that overlooked the desert sands of Infernal Plegia. Infernal Maribelle led them to a two story 1200 square foot building that looked slightly run-down. A wooden sign with the name "Dragon's Denn" carved into it hung over the front door.

"Well, here we are. Come in." Infernal Maribelle announced.

She opened the front door and escorted the three into what appeared to be some sort of lobby. There were a few chairs set up along the wall, and a counter was on the opposite side of the room. A corkscrew stairwell led up to the second floor. The room itself felt old and well-used, as well as looking in rather poor condition.

"So, Maribelle, what exactly is this place?" Citrusella asked.

Infernal Maribelle removed her Morgan's Shepherds officer coat and hung it on a nearby coat rack, revealing a rather short pink dress with a large bit of cleavage visible.

"This is a brothel, in which I am Head Mistress of. After my father was killed by my brutes of former subjects and I barely escaped with my life, I founded this establishment. Any girl who is rather... unfortunate enough to end up homeless or orphaned on the streets is sent here, to pleasure customers. In return, I give them a safe haven from the chaos in the world. I'm their mother, and they, my girls. And being my guests gives you a free chance at being customers for a night." Infernal Maribelle replied.

Cynthia immediately became extremely uncomfortable.

"O-Oh, I see. You don't have to, really." Cynthia said.

Infernal Maribelle shook her head.

"Nonsense, I insist. Truly, I do. You're the Visitors, so I want to treat the three of you to the best pleasure available. Wait right here for me to get some of my girls, and then we can talk." Infernal Maribelle said.

With that, she disappeared up the stairwell.

"So, let me get this straight. After she lost her nobility, this world's Maribelle opened a brothel and runs it while not serving under Morgan? How does she have all the time for this?" Lucina asked.

Citrusella shook her head.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't want to partake in this. Making love to prostitutes really makes me feel uneasy. I want my first time to be with a man I love, not some females in a run-down dump like this." Citrusella replied.

"Agreed. We'll try to convince Maribelle to pass us up. Though, she is quite stubborn, so that may be a hard task." Cynthia said.

The three waited for Infernal Maribelle to return. Finally, there was the sound of multiple footsteps behind them. The group looked up in the direction of the footsteps and was surprised by what they saw.

Infernal Cordelia and Infernal Olivia were not only still alive, but were also two of Infernal Maribelle's brothel girls. And Infernal Inigo had ended up impregnating Infernal Olivia with this world's Soleil after raping and then selling her to the brothel. And true to Infernal Maribelle's word, Infernal Soleil had been forcefully harloted and prostituted when she was four, and she had spent the last six years helping her mother-grandmother and Infernal Cordelia in servicing both men and women.

Infernal Cordelia wore a skimpy lolita dress with two fishnet leggings that were so torn up that they weren't even fit to be called leggings, and most of her skin was visible. Her skirt was split at the front, sides, and back for showcasing her groin, thighs, and butt. The corset and bodice was the only thing holding the chest in place, but even then, they did very little to do so, and her breasts were strained so much that they were pushed up and looked like they were about to pop out. Her stomach had a fishnet wrapped around it and her lower back, and the sleeves were adorned with fishnet sleeves. And she wore stiletto boots on her feet. For her appearance, her red hair was rearranged into a bun and a touch of makeup had been applied to her cheeks. Her lips were painted glossy red, and a short string of pearls had been placed around her throat while small pearl earrings hung from her ears.

Infernal Olivia wore harem pants with a bikini top that barely covered her breasts, with a corset over it. Her pink hair had been taken out of it's usual messy ponytail and had been arranged into twin tails, which added an allure to her exotic dancer look. It was actually supposed to be part of the effect, as Infernal Olivia was usually forced to dance for her customers as she serviced them, with the twin tails being like ribbons framing her form as she danced. They followed every move she made and made the customers feel like they could grab her at any time, but was always too far away. And while she was still relatively young, the horrors of being a prostitute had gotten to her, and she looked much older than she was.

And unlike her other self, who had light blue hair, Infernal Soleil had light pink hair, just like her mother did. She also had a largely noticeable cleft on her lip, her hair was rearranged into pigtails instead of being left down, and her feet, which were left barefoot, seemed to be deformed and curled inward. For her outfit, sheer sleeves with gold armbands adorned her arms, while a bra that appeared to be made from actual dragon scales, adorned her small flat chest, and an extremely short skirt covered her lower torso and did little to conceal her private regions, to the point her pink curls and a trace of her frontal opening was visible. A short petticoat with the front open was worn over her torso and the bra.

While Infernal Olivia and Infernal Soleil looked normal, but were obviously upset with their job, Infernal Cordelia looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. However, Infernal Maribelle kept her in line by tightly pressing down on the back of her neck.

Citrusella suddenly dove for Cynthia. The girl caught the back of the older girl's peasant clothes, but Cynthia tore easily from her grasp. Her lance was already in her hands, and she was immediately over the counter and on top of Infernal Maribelle, with the tip of her weapon's blade pressed into the blonde haired woman's throat. Infernal Maribelle's eyes were wide and she gripped the lance, trying to save her own throat. Cynthia pushed through her with her weapon like she was made of butter, instead of flesh and bones.

"You hurt them." Cynthia hissed.

Her teeth glowed white as her lips pulled back. Lucina suddenly slammed into her from the side, sending both of them sprawling and rolling. The side of Cynthia's head hit the counter and blood blossomed on her face, before rolling down her throat, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Lucina scooped her Niece-in-Law up quickly and got her away from Infernal Maribelle. But as she was laid down on the ground by Citrusella, Cynthia snapped back into consciousness. She lashed out wildly, striking Lucina in the gut and sending her flying backwards. She sprung to her feet, staggering from the blow to her head. She leaped for Infernal Maribelle, thrusting her lance with expert ease.

"Cynthia, no! Don't kill her!" Citrusella shouted.

Cynthia raised the butt of her lance and slammed it into the side of Infernal Maribelle's head with intent to maim, rather than kill. Lucina barreled across the room at full-tilt, and she got her arms around Cynthia's waist and jerked the white haired girl backwards. They went sprawling again, but Lucina managed to get Cynthia underneath her and pinned her hands above her head. The lance spun away to rest at Infernal Cordelia, Infernal Olivia, and Infernal Soleil's feet, with Infernal Maribelle's blood splattered all over it. Infernal Cordelia trembled, shivering and shuddering.

"Let go!" Cynthia snarled.

She struggled viciously, lashing at Lucina as though she really meant to hurt her just to escape the blue haired girl's hold and get back to Infernal Maribelle. Infernal Cordelia's legs buckled beneath her and she slumped to the floor. Just then, the other brothel girls and some of the customers began to come down the stairs behind her, drawn by the commotion.

"Shoot! Those are the Visitors!" a customer hissed.

"That one girl attacked the Mistress!" one of the girls said nervously.

"We'd better get out of here!" a second customer said.

Citrusella raised her voice over the clamor.

"Everyone, stay exactly where you are!" Citrusella ordered. She then looked at Infernal Cordelia and asked quietly "Cordelia, are you alright?".

Infernal Cordelia didn't hear her. Cynthia continued fighting, making a sound that sounded like a scream and a howl. But finally, she quieted and grew still.

"She hurt them." Cynthia whispered.

"I know. We're here now. It's alright." Lucina whispered.

Cynthia closed her eyes and attempted to will herself to relax. Finally, Lucina got off of her, but kept a firm grip on her elbow to stay her, and Cynthia put away her lance. Lucina then began directing everyone, and Infernal Cordelia, Infernal Olivia, and Infernal Soleil were lost in the excitement.


	18. Infernal Ylisse, Part 13

**Chapter 35: Infernal Ylisse, Part 13**

 _"Location: Infernal Valm, May 3rd 2154"_

After being taken from Citrusella, Cynthia, and Lucina, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden had been warped away into a prison facility on the same island Emmeryn had been found alive in as an amnesic. He had been purposefully taken far from Infernal Ylisse, as Armand had heard reports on him and the others, and he wished to take care of all of them. For some reason, he especially wanted to see I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden and had ordered the guards, who worked under him, to keep him imprisoned until he could get the time to speak with him. His hat had been taken from him by Armand, and his jacket disappeared as of a result, so he didn't have the Balisong, the ability to go into Runner Mode, and his other special abilities and items.

However, after biding his time and planning an escape for a day, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden managed to use his skills as a magician to trick the guards into giving him the key to his cell by doing a game of Find the Lady. None of the guards were able to win, and their attempts at doing so as more guards joined in had gotten so heated, that after a few rounds, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden easily tricked them into handing him the key in a bet, in the case they couldn't win again. Afterwards, the games ended, and once the guards were gone, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden used the key to escape from his cell. Before leaving, he managed to grab some armor and weapons from the guard's quarters, and he used the disguise to bypass the other guards and leave the facility.

Due to having lost the ability to use Runner Mode for the time being, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden had to resort to going on foot at normal speed. While he was pretty fast even without Runner Mode, it took much longer to go anywhere. But thanks to having a head start with escaping from the prison facility, he was long gone by the time the guards realized he broke out and went out to look for him.

* * *

After traveling in-land for a few miles, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden walked down a path in the island's mountain. He took in all the sights of nature as he walked. Unlike other places that had fallen into disorder or had poorer terrain, it felt like the chaotic states of the other nations hadn't hit the island. Everyone still looked to be peaceful. He listened to the soft choir of sparrows, the mild gale of the wind, and the crinkling of crisp leaves beneath his feet. The peace of the island was so different from the destruction and misery in Infernal Ylisse and Infernal Plegia. It felt... "freeing".

An hour or so passed before he found any sign of society. The horizon receded to the point he could see the stalls of a marketplace in the island's village, by the foot of the mountain. The plains and rocks of the mountain were suddenly transformed into many different colors, the bright fiery shades of fruits, and the spectrum of specialty fabrics. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden managed to reach it soon after, and in order to avoid causing fear at the sight of him, he took off the armor and hid it on the village borders, so he could come back put the set back on before returning to trying to locate the others. He figured he could try going back to Infernal Morgan's base, hoping the others were there and that they hadn't went to fight Armand already.

He sure to visit every stall, greeting each vendor with a smile as he browsed all of the strange and interesting things on sale. Everyone he met was kind. The soft-spoken baker let him sample a variety of her breads, a man running a fruit stand gave him an apple for free, and even the little children who ran around screaming as their parents made their keep at the marketplace helped guide I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden whenever he was unsure of where to find something. However, despite passing through the village as a simple traveler, he knew to not enter a certain area. The village had a slum in it, and it looked like it was one of the poorest and most dangerous places he had ever seen before, so he made sure to stay as far away from it as he could. He saw an older man surrounded by a messy pile of books at one stall, organizing them into shelves, and walked to him.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like any help with that?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

The man looked up.

"Oh, would you be so kind, my boy? My old back isn't really fit for all this restockin'." the man replied.

He welcomed I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden behind the counter, and the boy began stacking the books and sorting them by color.

"Are you new 'round these parts? I can't say I recognized you." the man asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden offered a soft smile and held out his right hand to shake.

"Yes, sir, my name is Alden. I'm just a traveler passing through, so this is the first time I've even been to this market. It's so lively here." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

The salesman's hand reciprocated the gesture, gripping his small hand with his.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alden. Where are you heading, if you don't mind me asking?" the salesman asked.

"Well, I was actually separated from my friends. They're all the way back in Ylisse, so I'm trying to get back to them before they go home." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

"I see. Well, safe travels to you, then. I've heard that the other nations fell into chaos after that one Ylissean Queen was deposed, and her sister-in-law and daughters were forced out. We've fortunately managed to come out relatively unscathed, which was a real blessing. It's nice here, compared to the rest of the world." the salesman said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wanted to ask the man more questions, but it was already late in the afternoon and he needed as much time as possible to try and get back to Infernal Ylisse. He finished sorting through his stack of tomes and reluctantly bade the salesman goodbye, before heading out of the village. He retrieved the armor and put it back on, and he looked out to the mountain again, the vibrant color of the market once again reduced to the colors of the mountain. He suddenly saw something coming from on top of the mountain and squinted to see what it was, and he paled in shock. The guards had reached the edge of the mountain, and were coming down quickly through the mountain in the village's direction. He immediately turned around and bolted through the village. The villagers that were out in the streets reacted in shock to seeing him in the armor, as they didn't know it was him and thought he was a guard due to his body being completely covered in it, but he didn't care and just kept on running. He noticed the entrance to the village slum, but while he knew he'd most likely be in danger there, he knew he'd have a better chance with hiding with the poor citizens living in there, rather than in the other parts of the village. He could blend in with the slum and those who lived in it, while he'd be easily seen anywhere else in the village. The guards wouldn't probably look in there, and he could just hide somewhere in there until they left, and he could continue on his way.

Darting into the slum, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden ran past many deteriorated and decrepit buildings. There were many poor families out, with children playing in the streets and either men or women sitting on the front steps, while their husbands and wives were out at work. Everyone he saw was dressed in rags, or stolen clothing. Many of the inhabitants tried grabbing and restraining I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden in order to rob him, but he managed to avoid them and continue running. Eventually, he came upon the edge of the slum, in which there was a few small shacks, the most noticeable of which was a small hut down a hill. However, he didn't see where he was going, and he tripped and fell to the ground. He tumbled down the slope of the hill and rolled a few feet after reaching the bottom, before coming to a stop. He laid on the ground and caught his barrings for a few moments, before sitting up and looking in front of him. He was laying right in front of the hut, which looked poorly in shape. It was quite small and was made entirely out of wood, which looked to be rotting almost, and was falling apart and only barely managing to be kept up. And the whole size of the hut appeared to only be about 200 square feet of space, which was pretty small.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden was about to get up when he noticed a 6 year old girl sitting against the wall. It was Infernal Ylisse's incarnation of Ophelia, having been born to Infernal Owain after he turned out to be alive and well after having survived the attack from the men who were sent after him and Infernal Lissa when they had tried to escape from the palace ten years earlier. A traveler had come across him as he laid injured and poisoned, and had stayed with him to heal his wounds. The traveler had then offered him the chance to come with them to the village, and Infernal Owain had accepted and went there.

Meanwhile, Infernal Lissa had been taken by Quen'lo after he bought her at the auction to the Northern Infernal Ylissean Mountains, where he ran a metalsmith and minery business, and she was immediately sent to work in the mines. Work was brutal and the working conditions were especially dangerous for Infernal Lissa, as she was dressed unfit for the harsh cold. Her slave outfit had consisted of white silk wrapped around her body in a mockery of a normal dress, with her belly, chest and breasts, her back, her butt and the artificial Exalted Brand, and her legs left exposed, and she was left barefoot.

Infernal Lissa's slavery was made even harder as Quen'lo repeatedly raped her. The girl eventually became pregnant by him with a daughter who she named Clara. She inherited her father's silver colored hair, and her mother's blue eyes and light skin. However, Quen'lo didn't want anything to do with being a father to his daughter, and denied getting his slave girl pregnant. Instead, he blamed it on one of his employees, who went fully along with the plan, and he beat Infernal Lissa when she was revealed to be pregnant with his child, especially going as far as to purposefully hit her baby bump when he did. He also went so far as to viciously cut off one of her ears in one of her beatings, worsening her hearing in the process. Throughout all her slavery, something changed in Infernal Lissa. Her peppiness and happiness disappeared, and was replaced by fear and paranoia. Upon holding her daughter in her arms for the first time, Infernal Lissa promised to protect Clara as best as she could, and keep her alive when she failed in keeping Infernal Owain alive, as no one in Infernal Ylisse knew he was still alive. And as such, she realized both she and Clara would die if she continued her slavery, and decided to do something about it. Late one night, after everyone in Quen'lo's facility went to bed, Infernal Lissa took Clara and barely managed to escape with her into the night. After escaping from the facility, Infernal Lissa traveled for a month, making sure to stay off the main roads and travel by night through the Infernal Ylissean wilderness to avoid being captured and enslaved again, until coming upon one of the last remaining ports left after Infernal Ylisse and the rest of the nations's fall into chaos. She stowed herself and Clara away in the cargo hold of a ship leaving Infernal Ylisse, so she could leave her former subjects and get as far away from her home nation as possible. It was really hard for Infernal Lissa to leave the place she grew up in, but she knew it was best for herself and her daughter, so they'd live and not die. Afterwards, after four days at sea, the two ended up on the island where Infernal Emmeryn was found in, and Infernal Lissa found out Infernal Owain was still alive, and the two had a reunion. Afterwards, Infernal Lissa took two jobs, one as the assistant to the village blacksmith, Colton, and the second as a waitress at the village tavern. However, due to both jobs paying very little, and no one else wanting to hire her due to her past, not revealing her whereabouts to the Infernal Ylisseans only due to the large distance between the island and Infernal Ylisse, Infernal Lissa was barely about to support herself, Infernal Owain, and Clara, and the three were forced to live in the village slum, the poorest part of the village. But Infernal Lissa was just satisfied with being able to be with her children, despite living in poverty.

A few months after arriving in the village, Infernal Lissa and Colton started a relationship and got married, despite he being twice her age. The union was full of love, and Infernal Lissa was a little more successful due to marrying him, but it was unfortunately quite short-lived and was a childless union. Six months after the marriage, Colton got killed after an angry customer killed him in the blacksmith shop, and Infernal Lissa was widowed once more. Soon after, she was forced to sell the shop and live off of the funds from the selling with the rest of her family for a few months after the quality of the weapons went down, due to Infernal Lissa not being as good with the trade as her dead husband was and business dropping because of that. So after the shop closed, Infernal Lissa only had her job as a tavern waitress.

A few weeks after Colton's death, Infernal Lissa started to develop feelings for her two children, who in turn started to feel the same with her and each other. The three decided to get together, despite whatever consequences from their taboo relationship would arise or how people would see them, and they professed their feelings to each other and became incestuous lovers. Their relationship grew stronger and more perverse, to the point Infernal Lissa bore Infernal Ophelia and a set of triplets to Infernal Owain, while Clara bore him Bona. The five children, from the start of their lives in their birth, were then raised by Infernal Lissa, Infernal Owain, and Clara, and taught that it was alright to intermarry and interbreed with them.

Unlike her true self back in the normal timeline, Infernal Ophelia developed heavy birth defects from her father and mother's incestuous taboo. She had inherited her mother's blonde hair, which Infernal Lissa had her keep long and hung down her back, had dark gray eyes and a severe underbite, and her eyesight was extremely poor, to the point that, while her eyesight wasn't the best but was still able to be seen out, everything was incredibly blurry to her, so she had to use either a cane to walk around and tap things with to maneuver around her surroundings, or she'd have to be led around by the hand. She also suffered from BPS, and had grown fearful of many different things, such as water. For example, taking baths, which were done in a wooden water basin instead of a tub due to how poor Infernal Lissa and her children were, forced Infernal Lissa, her father, or her aunt to stop whatever work they would be doing, strip naked, and bathe with her to help her wash off.

As for her outfit, Infernal Ophelia wore an extremely revealing and seductive outfit, despite only being six years old. She wore a thin deep-v dress that went all the way down to her belly button, revealing quite a lot of her currently-flat chest and belly. A simple skirt adorned her lower body, hung so short that a trace of her blonde curls were visible, a sash was wrapped around her lower body and skirt, and a hooded shawl was wrapped around her shoulder, with the hood kept down. She also didn't wear shoes of any kind and was barefoot.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden was too weak to get up at the moment. But before he could ask Infernal Ophelia for help, the girl got up and slowly approached him.

"Excuse me? Little girl? Hey, sorry to bother you, but there are some really bad men after me. If you could just help me up, I'd really appreciate..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to say.

The boy felt something hard whack against the side of his head. He gave a cry of pain and held his head, while glaring at Infernal Ophelia, who had whacked him with her cane. For a girl of her age, she was pretty strong.

"Ow! What is wrong with..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to ask angrily.

Infernal Ophelia slammed the cane on his head again, with even more force than before. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden slumped to the ground, and Infernal Ophelia whammed him repeatedly with her cane. Eventually, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden blacked out.

* * *

Later that night, Infernal Lissa, Clara, and Bona returned from a picnic they had had in a meadow outside of the village. Infernal Lissa was wearing her usual outfit, which she had started to wear after escaping slavery and going to live in the village slum. It was a dark green hooded garb that was torn in many different places and didn't fit her body, and she wore old worn-out sandals on her feet. She wished to wear something more better, but this was the only outfit she could afford. Her hair had also grown back to the point she could rearrange them back into pigtails, but they were uneven and ragged. The three were outside the hut, about to go in, when Clara sighed in happiness.

"That was wonderful, Mother. We should go on more picnics in the future." Clara said.

Bona nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah! I loved having lunch with you two and being able to make love to you." Bona said excitedly.

Infernal Lissa and Clara exchanged sly grins.

"We're gonna go make love in the river, aren't we?" Clara asked.

Infernal Lissa giggled.

"You got that right, honey." Infernal Lissa replied.

She pulled her oldest daughter in for a kiss. The two passionately made out, with Clara even going as far as to put one of her hands under Infernal Lissa's clothes and bury her fingers into her mother's frontal opening. Infernal Lissa gasped and moaned in pleasure into her daughter's throat as Clara pumped vigorously into her. Infernal Lissa couldn't stand from the pleasure building up in her loins, and her legs bucked and she fell to the grass, taking Clara down with her. However, Clara didn't stop her pleasuring, and she continued to pump her fingers into her mother as they made out. The two quickly helped each other out of their clothing as they continued to make out, until they were completely naked as they laid on each other's bodies. As she saw her mother and grandmother having sex, Bona became jealous, took off her clothes to reveal her small undeveloped body, and went over and sat on Infernal Lissa's face so she could eat her out. The older woman got the idea and started using her mouth to suck and lap at both of her granddaughter's openings, while she started massaging Clara's budding breasts, and Clara in turn continued to pump into her own opening. The three continued their incestuous love making until Bona's muscles quivered.

"M-Mommy, G-Grandma Lissa, I... I think I'm g-going to..." Bona started to say weakly.

Clara grinned deviously at her daughter, being able to feel her own body about to burst from the pleasure Infernal Lissa was giving her.

"Do it, honey! Be a good girl and release for us! We'll do it together." Clara ordered.

Bona couldn't hold in her liquids anymore, and her muscles clenched and pulsed rapidly before quickly shooting her fluids into Infernal Lissa's mouth as she cried out and squirmed in pleasure. Infernal Lissa, in turn, orgasmed onto the grass below her and onto Clara's fingers as they continued to pump into her body, and Clara herself orgasmed at the sight of her daughter and mother doing the same. The three collapsed onto the ground, with Infernal Lissa laying on her back with Clara and Bona laying on top of her. The three panted and breathed heavily as they got their bearings, and Clara and Bona both cuddled against Infernal Lissa's skin and began to suck on the middle aged woman's nipples. Infernal Lissa gave a moan of pleasure and patted the back of their heads as they sucked her breasts and drank the breast milk from them. As Infernal Lissa's bodily fluids cooled and hardened on the soil, while the ones released onto all three bodies did the same, the three incestuous females gather their senses and pushed together into one final kiss, less heated but definitely more intimate and gentle, their tongues gliding into each other's other's mouth in slow lazy swirls, with their arms wound tight around the other's nape.

"We better go inside. Ophelia and Owain will be suspicious." Clara said, after a long moment of her, her toddler daughter, and Infernal Lissa just sitting there, wrapped in each other's arms.

Bona nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! And Ophelia will be excited to hear the great news!" Bona said.

Infernal Lissa giggled and placed her hands on her belly, where she could feel a bump from another baby developing in her womb. It was Infernal Ophelia's child, she having been able to impregnate her grandmother through surrogate means, even though she was still a young child. However, Infernal Lissa hadn't revealed to her granddaughter that she was going to become a mother yet, only having told Infernal Owain, Clara, and Bona instead. The three shared one last kiss before they started bustling about in the grass. The three didn't put back on their clothing, nor did they clean any wasted fluids on their skin up yet. Instead, they just stood up, while still completely naked, picked up the clothes they had discarded, and headed inside the hut.

"Kids! Owain! We're home!" Infernal Lissa called out.

Clara gave a groan.

"I'm pretty beat, Mother. Mind if I get a bath before going to the river, first?" Clara asked.

Infernal Lissa stretched, feeling her back pop in several places.

"Go for it, babe. I need to take a load off, anyway." Infernal Lissa replied.

But before Clara could leave, the three heard Infernal Ophelia tapping the ground with her cane as she drew closer from across the hut.

"Mommy, Clara, Bona! You'll never guess what I found!" Infernal Ophelia shouted.

Infernal Lissa bent down and pecked Infernal Ophelia on the lips, letting the 6 year old's hands brush against her face.

"Oh? And what's that, honey?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Infernal Owain followed his half-sister and kissed Infernal Lissa. The older blonde haired woman wrapped her arms around the brown haired man and gladly deepened the kiss, with the two intertwining their tongues with each other. Infernal Owain laid his mother down on the ground, and Infernal Lissa grabbed a hold of her son's pants and underwear, and she pull them down, revealing his shaft to her. She released her mouth from his and started fondling the testicle, going as far as to repeatedly kiss and suck the tip of it with her lips, and he moaned as she massaged his member and even grabbed onto both her pigtails and roughly pulled on them to force his mother to deepthroat him. The blonde haired woman didn't mind, and as she bobbed up and down, she made sure to deepthroat him as much as she could, gagging multiple times as she did. Eventually, he positioned it in front of her frontal opening and rammed it into his mother. Infernal Lissa gasped in pleasure as he started to roughly pound her, and as he did, she looked at her son, nervously analyzing him and using her hands to massage him.

"Owain, sweetie, what did Ophelia find? Are you..." Infernal Lissa started to ask. She gave a quick gasp and then moaned perversely as Infernal Owain roughly shifted her body and repositioned himself and gripped her wrists tightly, and asked nervously "A-Are you hurt? Did someone get in here?".

"Well, I saw a man in red a while ago coming straight at me. He looked weak, but I followed what you said about the guards, so I whacked him on the head!" Infernal Ophelia replied, smiling as if she did a good deed.

Infernal Lissa looked over at her daughter in shock.

"You did what?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Infernal Ophelia was scared. While she couldn't exactly see her mother's face, she could tell by her tone that she wasn't pleased.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Infernal Ophelia asked nervously.

Infernal Lissa shook her head and pulled her daughter close to her and wrapped a free arm around her to hug her as best as she could, while being pleasured by her son, to show the girl that she wasn't mad.

"N-No, no, Ophelia sweetie, you were right to right to. So, what did you do with the guard? Did the other guards come? Were they angry?" Infernal Lissa asked.

She then suddenly gasped in pleasure and moaned repeatedly as she felt Infernal Owain build up inside her, and her own body start building up pleasure. The two moaned in sync until they both couldn't handle the strain, and Infernal Owain groaned as he shot his sperm deep into Infernal Lissa's pregnant womb, while the middle-aged woman, meanwhile, orgasmed all over his member and coated it in her fluids. The two caught their breath for a minute, while Infernal Ophelia, Clara, and Bona patiently waited for their incestuous family members to calm down. Once she had done so, Infernal Lissa turned her head to regard Infernal Ophelia again, while Infernal Owain laid his head on her belly, with his shaft still impaled into her body. Infernal Ophelia shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. None of the others guards came." Infernal Ophelia replied.

Infernal Lissa felt a bit relieved.

"Oh, good. And what about the guard you hit?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Just then, Infernal Lissa and Infernal Owain's triplets came over. All three were four years old, and the older two had inherited their father's brown hair, while the youngest inherited their mother's blonde hair.

"No, Mommy, he fell unconscious after Ophelia hit him. We couldn't leave him outside, so we took him inside just to be safe." the eldest triplet said, smiling brightly.

Infernal Lissa's eyes widened. She pushed her body off of Infernal Owain's shaft and stood up.

"Wa-Wait... he's in our house? What did I tell you about letting strangers in this house? You know how I get about this!" Infernal Lissa asked nervously.

"No need to worry, Mother. He's still asleep." Infernal Owain replied.

Infernal Lissa sighed.

"Oh, good." Infernal Lissa said. She then thought over the situation and said "Well, if he's still out, then take me to him. I want to see how he's like before we decide on what to do.".

"Are you sure, Mommy? What if the guard hurts you?" the second triplet asked.

"Don't worry, honey. Even I'm sure he won't be able to hurt us, and even if he tried anything, I'd rip him to pieces if he tried to hurt you or your siblings." Infernal Lissa replied.

She turned to Infernal Owain.

"Now then, Owain, where is he?" Infernal Lissa asked.

* * *

Reviews:

Aiman Eedyott: Well, thanks for taking the time to even read and review this. And thanks for the review. Actually, he and I are the same. Due to some "events" that happened recently in my life, which were, honestly, really ridiculous and unnecessary, the story had to be continued on this profile instead. And sorry if the last few chapters feel rushed. I really want to just get through the Infernal Ylisse chapters and get back to the main story, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm lazy, so sorry. The rest of the story in the normal timeline will actually still be dark, featuring events such as destruction of multiple worlds and character death, but will be much more sexually tame and lighter than Infernal Ylisse. Infernal and Blasted Ylisse were actually supposed to just be dark worlds Iniabi and the others with him got sent to, and I actually thought Infernal Ylisse as a world where I could finally get rid of the Awakening pairings I hated the most in the game, no offense to those that like them.


	19. Infernal Ylisse, Part 14

**Chapter 36: Infernal Ylisse, Part 14**

Infernal Owain led Infernal Lissa to I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, with his sister and the children following behind them.

The hut was just one small room, and didn't have much furnishings or decorations. The hut's entire roof was made out of straw and had a few tears, but was still functional as a roof, and all the walls and floor were wooden. Most of the floorboards were loose and creaked out from their vaults. An old bed was set up in one corner of the room. The bed had long worn-out from age, and the mattress cover and sheets, as well as the blanket, had started to tear years earlier, but Infernal Lissa wasn't able to replace them due to not having enough money, so the bed remained as it was. There was only one window, which was rather small and had a wooden shutter to cover it, and it was placed in the wall the bed was facing. The water basin was set up near the foot of the bed, while a simple wooden table and a few chairs were a few feet from the bed. And a few small items and keepsakes were placed in the opposite half of the hut. There was also a tall but plain vanity set up near the bed and basin, along with a few simple tools for Infernal Lissa to treat her body and keep up her beauty with, despite her own looks having started to fade. She wasn't as youthful or energetic as she once was, and her hair had started to get a few gray hairs while her skin had started to get a few wrinkles, but her children and grandchildren still loved her and told her she was beautiful anyway. And those she was on good terms with in the slum and the rest of the village told her she hadn't completely lost all her beauty, regardless of her age. And due to the family's poverty, Infernal Lissa couldn't afford to give her daughters any new dolls or dresses, and she couldn't give her sons any new books or toys, but they didn't hold that against her due to knowing how hard she tried to raise them, and so they did other means as to pass any free time they could get. However, when doing so, Infernal Lissa forbade them from leaving the village borders without her, and from getting jobs as well. She didn't want them to get hurt on any job they would take.

Infernal Lissa found I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden laying on top of the bed, still passed out. T strange thing was that he seemed to be mumbling in his sleep.

"N-No... wag na muna yan. Burger lang please." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden mumbled.

"What the heck is he saying?" Infernal Owain asked.

"I don't know. But just in case, we'd better get this helmet off him." Infernal Lissa replied.

She slowly pulled off the helmet and was surprised to find a young boy.

"W-What? A boy? They're forcing children to become guards now?" Infernal Lissa asked nervously.

"Huh... I thought he looked a bit too short to be a guard." Infernal Ophelia replied.

"Then why do you hit him?" a voice asked.

Infernal Lissa and her children-lovers turned to see Infernal Emmeryn. Like some of the other Shepherds, she had managed to survive getting killed, but unlike her younger sister, sister-in-law, and nieces, she hadn't been in Infernal Ylisstol when Infernal Sumia was dethroned, and had promptly been targeted by people who wanted to see her dead, despite how she had been much loved and respected while she was still Exalt. She had to go into hiding and had to continue to move around and shrug off her pursuers, even after ten years of having to do so. She had also regained all her memories and mentality after having lost it from the fall in Plegia.

Age hadn't done away with her beauty. She still kept her hair like it had been when younger, but it had completely changed from blonde to a light gray, like her sister's hair had started to. And her skin had quite a good amount of wrinkles. She had also changed up her clothing, and had swapped out her Sage robes for simple traveling clothes. However, she still kept her staves stored away, and an Elfire Tome was hidden under her clothing for protection.

"Great-Aunt Emmeryn!" Bona greeted happily.

She ran over to her grandmother's sister. Infernal Emmeryn smiled and bent down to hug her grandniece. The other children and Infernal Owain went over to greet her as well. However, they all started wanting her affection. Infernal Emmeryn frowned, but then sighed and gave in. She let Infernal Ophelia's hands brush against her face to take her appearance in, and once she got her bearings, Infernal Ophelia stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her great-aunt. Infernal Emmeryn reluctantly opened her mouth, and Infernal Ophelia stuck her tongue into her great-aunt's throat and started intertwining her tongue with her own. Meanwhile, Infernal Owain and the triplets put their hands on Infernal Emmeryn's clothing and ripped them off her body, revealing her naked body to them. Infernal Emmeryn pulled away from Infernal Ophelia to glare at her great-nephews.

"What have I told you kids before? Those are my only clothes. Please be careful with them." Infernal Emmeryn said.

Clara smiled at Infernal Emmeryn.

"Why, Auntie Emmeryn? You look so much better naked." Clara asked.

Infernal Owain pushed Infernal Emmeryn down on her arms and knees, and then took off his pants to reveal his already-throbbing member. Tears started to fall down Infernal Emmeryn's eyes, but she just ignored her feelings, and she reluctantly opened her mouth. Infernal Owain stuck his member into her throat as far down as it could go and started pumping it in and out. Infernal Emmeryn started to gag on her nephew's testicle, but regardless, she gripped it with her hands and started to fondle him. Infernal Owain moaned perversely from the attention his aunt was giving him. Meanwhile, Bona and the eldest and middle triplets started to grope her breasts and butt, and the youngest triplet came over, impaled his member into her front opening, and started to pump in and out of her body. Infernal Emmeryn gave a cry in her throat and heavy tears poured down her face as she felt her youngest great-nephew start to rape her, but she just sucked it up and continued to let the boy continue his treatment of her, while Infernal Owain continued to assault her throat. Meanwhile, Infernal Lissa just sat down and used her hands to massage her breasts and lower regions as she watched her children rape her sister. Infernal Emmeryn felt disgusted with how her sister and her family turned out, but didn't say anything on it to them. She wanted them to feel happy, and as long as they were happy, she supposed she was happy, even if they were raping her. She let them make love to her for about a minute, with the intention of pushing them off before any permanent damage could be done. However, Infernal Owain suddenly forced her down as he felt pressure building up in his loins. Infernal Emmeryn realized what was happening, and her eyes widened in horror. But before she could do anything, Infernal Owain moaned loudly and his testicle exploded, shooting his sperm into her throat. The older woman gagged as she felt her nephew's sweet nectar flood her throat, and a good amount dribbled out of her mouth and onto either her breasts or the wooden floor, but she swallowed most of it, which remained in her mouth. She took a large gasp for air afterwards, immediately coughing from the rough force and lack of air. Afterwards, the youngest triplet started to feel pressure building up in his loins, while Infernal Emmeryn felt pleasure of her own building up in her legs as she calmed down. Infernal Owain pulled away from her mouth, and Infernal Emmeryn gasped in shock as she recognized her youngest great-nephew's change in the pace of his thrusting and looked down at him.

"Honey, don't you dare! Release outside of me. If you have to come, don't release into my body. I won't be able to care for the baby, and it'll be dangerous to have a pregnancy for my age." Infernal Emmeryn pleaded.

The youngest twin gave quick moans as he continued to quicken his thrusting into his aunt.

"It's too late for that, Auntie Emmeryn! I don't think I can hold it in. And I want to go all the way with you. I want to get you pregnant!" the youngest triplet said.

"No, wait! Don't!" Infernal Emmeryn cried.

The youngest triplet ignored her and quickened his pace to as fast as he could pound into his great-aunt. Infernal Emmeryn tried to push him off of her, but both Infernal Owain and the eldest triplet gripped her wrists and held her down. The young toddler then gave a big moan of pleasure and his member exploded, rocketing his seed deep into her womb, filling it up almost instantly. Infernal Emmeryn gave a cry as he did, and afterwards, the two laid down and panted as they regained their bearings, while the other siblings continued their assault. Infernal Emmeryn reached down between her legs and felt the youngest triplet's sperm start to trail out of her body, and she put a hand on her abdomen and sobbed quietly as she laid there. After a minute, Infernal Emmeryn wiped away her tears as best as she could and managed to push her relatives off of her and stood up. She chose not to redress or clean herself of her nephew and great-nephew's separate sperms at the moment, despite the humility of the situation. She had tried to do that once before in a previous visit, but the action hadn't suited well with her sister and her family, so she kept from repeating the mistake. However, unlike her, Infernal Owain and the youngest triplet pulled their underwear and pants back up.

"As I was saying earlier, Ophelia, why did you hit that boy?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

"Because that guard was out to get us, Great-Aunt Emmeryn. I couldn't let him hurt Mommy, Daddy, or any of the others." Infernal Ophelia replied.

Infernal Lissa finished her pleasuring of herself, stood up, and walked over to a certain section of the floor.

"Is there anything you need, Emm? A drink or something?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Infernal Emmeryn replied.

Infernal Lissa nodded, took hold of one of the floorboards, and pried it out of the floor. A secret compartment was hidden underneath, containing a crate containing a bottle of liquor she had managed to smuggle out of the tavern after one of her shifts. She had to hide it from plain sight, due to the possibility that the tavern owner could stop in and see she stole from his establishment, or that there could be theft from the other slum inhabitants, as most weren't on good terms with her, but she let her kids drink from it and had even introduced some of the heaviest alcoholic drinks around to them. Even Infernal Ophelia, Bona, and the triplets, despite being way too young to be drinking, partook in their older siblings and mother's love of drinking. Infernal Lissa didn't mind drinking while pregnant, despite knowing quite well of the dangers of drinking while pregnant, and she drank heavily as she carried her and Infernal Ophelia's baby. The blonde haired woman took out the bottle of liquor, took off the cap, and put the tip to her lips and took a long drink from it, guzzling the beverage. Infernal Emmeryn studied her younger sister as she drank and looked down at her belly. She could barely make out a baby bump, and she knew right away that she had committed incest with one of her children and gotten pregnant by them again after Naga knew how many times.

"Why do you drink, Lissa? No, never mind that, why do you drink when pregnant?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

Infernal Lissa stopped drinking, with a sad look on her face.

"I'm my own woman, Emm. And you know I can't afford anything else. Beer, wine, mead... it all got a lot more expensive now that nothing grows well anymore." Infernal Lissa replied.

"Why don't you just stop drinking?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

"If I did that, the pain would come back." Infernal Lissa replied.

"Drinking doesn't make your pain go away." Infernal Emmeryn said.

"What does that mean coming from you? All your life before being forced to go on the run, just about everyone loved and respected you! Meanwhile, I was raised and treated by everyone like I was some delicate little child! And when I was forced out of the palace and enslaved, I lost everything! Our brother, Falchion and the Fire Emblem, my husband, my home, my friends... what did you lose? A place among society? Your precious "respect" from countless people? You don't know a thing about being human, Emm!" Infernal Lissa snapped.

Infernal Emmeryn smiled faintly and stepped closer to Infernal Lissa.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to be human. I've tried. I've tried to lead Ylisse, and to help raise you and Chrom. I tried making Ylisse a place of equality and peace after Father's reign. But I failed. Chrom was more fit as a better ruler than I was. And I'm sorry I left you alone for two years, and then another year. I failed you and everyone else. I've failed you as a sister. You get worse and worse every time I see you, Lissa. You like to think that you died with the Shepherds all those years ago." Infernal Emmeryn said.

"Lissa is dead! I'm just a down-and-out has-been now." Infernal Lissa hissed.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened, Lissa. I know there isn't a soul in this world that hates you more than you do yourself. I know you think that you're a broken woman." Infernal Emmeryn said.

She stepped closer to Infernal Lissa. For an instant, it seemed like she was going to place her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, but she paused when the younger blonde's glare grew more severe.

"But I know there's still the same Lissa in you." Infernal Emmeryn said.

"Let me die in peace." Infernal Lissa pleaded.

"If death is what you really wanted, you would have taken that way out a long time ago. I know what you really want, Lissa. It's peace. I can give that to you." Infernal Emmeryn said.

"How many times have you come to see me since Armand won and you found me, Emmeryn?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"I've lost count." Infernal Emmeryn replied.

"Over three hundred times. Each time you've asked me for something. You ask me for less and less as the years go by, but you're always asking for something. You want me to rebuild the Shepherds. You want me to stop Armand and find Cynthia. You want me to fight again. Have I ever agreed to any of it?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"No." Infernal Emmeryn replied.

"Everyone was right. I'm not a hero. I'm not strong. I never was. I'm not going on some foolish quest to save the world. The Shepherds are dead because of Armand and my weakness, Emm. It's over. Whatever it is you're going to ask of me, just don't." Infernal Lissa said.

"I know that you refuse to resist evil men or women in power anymore. I know that you swore to never pick up a weapon of some sort again after the Shepherds were killed and you escaped slavery. Even if you did, I doubt you would have the will to do anything. I know you won't help defeat Armand, Lissa, but that's not what I need from you. I believe you when you say you won't fight anymore, but there is someone else who can." Infernal Emmeryn said.

"What?" Infernal Lissa asked in confusion.

Infernal Emmeryn pointed to I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"That boy is very special. He's part of a group called The Visitors by the people back in Ylisse and Plegia, and they're supposedly able to defeat Armand. He must have gotten separated and imprisoned, and had to have used the armor to have escaped." Infernal Emmeryn replied.

Infernal Lissa turned back to I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden in confusion.

"So... he's not a guard, then?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Infernal Emmeryn shook her head.

"No, and it would be best to wake him up and talk to him. I personally don't think he'd attack us if we explain the situation to him." Infernal Emmeryn replied.

Infernal Lissa scoffed.

"Yeah, says you, Miss Perfect Little Exalt. But whatever, fine." Infernal Lissa sneered.

She slowly started to remove the belts that held the daggers from the guard, being on high alert just in case the boy suddenly awoke. Infernal Lissa lightly tapped the boy, but he didn't wake up. Next, she tried lightly slapping his cheek. She got a reaction as he started to shift and she began to speak.

"Hey! Hey, boy! Wake up!" Infernal Lissa snapped.

I'm Reader-anon Universe's Alden's eyes flew open, and he gave a cry as he bolted up into a sitting position. He felt a major headache from the blows Infernal Ophelia had dealt to his head, and he winced as he held his arm up to the side of his head.

"Ow! I'm going to be feeling that for a few days." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden muttered.

He looked over and narrowed his eyes as his vision adjusted. He could barely manage to make out messy chopped blonde pigtails and the very muscular body of a female adult. Once his vision adjusted to the point he could see clearly, he saw Infernal Lissa staring at him with a look of caution. He also realized she was completely naked, and his cheeks flushed a bright red and he immediately looked away.

"Whoa! Okay, too much skin!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden muttered.

Infernal Lissa put her hands on her hips and leaned in towards I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden with a scowl on her face. She had an idea of who he was from what Infernal Emmeryn said, but she still wanted to hear an explanation from the boy himself.

"I'm going to ask only one time, boy. Who are you? And why did my daughter, Ophelia, feel the right to beat you into unconsciousness?" Infernal Lissa asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden became confused, and he looked up at her.

"Wait, did you just say daughter? Ophelia's your daughter?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

He then studied Infernal Lissa, and he realized it was her from the stories Iniabi and those from his world had spoke about during the wars against Jubilee and then the Nightmare King.

"Wait a minute... are you Lissa? As in, the Princess of Ylisse?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, that's right. How'd you know that?" Infernal Lissa asked in both nervousness and suspicion.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden decided to think over what he would say next.

 _"This must be the Lissa of the burning Ylisse. If that's the case, then she won't be able to recognize me. Not like her real self could, but still, I have to be careful with what I say. She seems pretty nervous for some reason, so I should avoid any sensitive topics. I had thought she was in slavery, but that must have been a pretty harsh time for her, so I'll make sure to avoid that."_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden thought.

Infernal Lissa scowled and crossed her arms.

"Well?" Infernal Lissa asked impatiently.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked up at her.

"Sorry, Princess Lissa, I just had to think for a moment. I'm a simple traveler. I happened to hear of you and how you were a royal." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Lissa growled in frustration.

"DON'T call me "Princess" Lissa. Lissa is just fine. The term "Princess" brings up a lot of painful memories." Infernal Lissa growled angrily.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden eyed her in confusion.

"O-Okay, then. I'll make sure to avoid that." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Emmeryn sighed.

"Don't worry about it, my boy. And I'm sorry about my sister. She can be a little... rough at times, but I assure you, she means no harm. She can be pretty sweet when you get to know her." Infernal Emmeryn said.

She stuck out her hand, which I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden shook.

"My name is Emmeryn. You may have heard I was the former Exalt of Ylisse, but I had to give up the throne more than thirteen years ago due to some "unforseen events". You may just call me Emmeryn because of that, and treat me as if you'd treat anyone else. And these are my nephews, nieces, and grand-nephews and grand-nieces." Infernal Emmeryn greeted.

She motioned to Infernal Ophelia and her siblings and cousins. The children all waved at him. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden waved at them shakily, before turning back to the adults. It was then that he realized all of the females were completely naked, and Infernal Lissa and Infernal Emmeryn both had patches of what appeared to be some kind of white substance on various parts of their body. His cheeks blushed a bright red and he instantly became extremely uncomfortable. He turned to Infernal Lissa.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask, Lissa, but why are you and your sister, uh... not wearing any clothes?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Lissa glared at the boy.

"Why? What's wrong with how I look or choose to remain naked?" Infernal Lissa asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to fidget, and he looked down.

"Hey, no, don't look away from me! Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!" Infernal Lissa snarled.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked up at her. Infernal Owain looked at his mother.

"Um, Mother, I think you're being a little too..." Infernal Owain started to say.

"Not now, Owain! Just stay quiet while I deal with him." Infernal Lissa hissed.

"But..." Infernal Owain started to say.

"I said not now, Owain! Stay out of this!" Infernal Lissa yelled angrily.

Infernal Owain and the rest of the children shrunk back in shock. Even Infernal Emmeryn was surprised with her sister's attitude. Normally, she'd be calm and collected around her children and grandchildren, and she'd never show anger around them, only joy, sadness, frustration, or disappointment when they'd do something wrong. But this was the first time she ever showed anger in front of her family. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked over at Infernal Owain and smiled.

"It's okay, Owain. It's fine. I can handle this." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Owain wanted to ask the boy how he knew his name, as he never did tell him that, but he remained silent. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden turned back to Infernal Lissa, and this time, he felt less flustered.

"I had just been wondering, Lissa, since there's something called clothes. And you're around your family, so... I guess I was just curious as to why you weren't trying to keep your modesty." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden explained.

Infernal Lissa smirked, and she went over to stand next to Clara.

"Well, boy, the reason is that my family is in a relationship with me. My sons, my daughters... everyone. I love them, and they love me, so we got married. We've been in a relationship for the past, I don't know, seven or eight years, now." Infernal Lissa explained.

She turned her head and kissed Clara on the lips. The silver haired girl kissed back, and the two moaned perversely before Infernal Lissa broke away and looked back up at I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden. The boy had a look of immense disgust, but he kept his calm composure.

"And there's nothing you could do about it." Infernal Lissa said gloatingly.

"It's not okay for you to be doing this, Lissa. This is your family, the children that you bore and your grandchildren they bore! To do this and treat them only as alternatives for pleasure... that's just wrong and immoral! It's obscene!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Lissa glared at him.

"Okay... I see you're just another lunatic trying to order me how and how I have to live my life. I see how this is. Well, you can just leave, then. Even if you tried, you can't just barge into our lives and force me away from my family. I've had enough of that in the past." Infernal Lissa growled.

Infernal Emmeryn held up a hand.

"Hold a moment, Lissa. Let's not jump to conclusions first." Infernal Emmeryn said. She turned to I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden and asked "If you don't mind answering, are you really a guard? If not, where did you come from? And why do you have that armor on?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

"I don't mind you asking. I was imprisoned by those guards in a prison facility inland. I had to use this to bypass security and escape. I managed to get a good distance away from the prison, but it seems like they managed to figure out I escaped and went after me pretty quickly. Earlier, I had found them coming towards the village and ran into the slum to hide from them. That was when your great-niece beat me. As much as I don't want to be in a run-down place like this, no offense to any of you, I should probably stay in the slum and lay low for awhile. The guards are probably scouting the area to try and find me. Once they're gone, I can go back to Ylisse and regroup with my friends." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Emmeryn nodded.

"That sounds like a great plan. What is your name?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

"My name? It's..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to reply.

Just then, everyone started to hear the sound of strained breathing. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Infernal Emmeryn, and the children looked over to see Infernal Lissa clutching her chest. Her eyes were wide open and she didn't even seem to notice that the others were there. She simply stared straight ahead as her chest heaved rapidly.

"Mother!" Infernal Owain shouted.

He rushed to his mother's side.

"What's going on?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"She's having a panic attack. Go get my bag. And some water from the river." Infernal Emmeryn ordered.

Neither I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden or the children made a move. Their eyes were focused on the hyperventilating woman on the floor. And while Infernal Ophelia couldn't see well, she knew what was happening due to past experiences, both from herself and her mother.

"Now!" Infernal Emmeryn ordered.

"R-Right... Clara, please." Infernal Owain ordered.

"Okay." Clara said.

The 9 year old girl hurried off. Infernal Emmeryn focused her attention on her younger sister.

"Lissa? Lissa, honey, can you hear me? Lissa, it's me. I'm here... it's going to be okay." Infernal Emmeryn said softly.

Infernal Lissa wasn't listening, or at least couldn't seem to hear her. The poor woman looked as though she was going into cardiac arrest. Her entire body was convulsing, with spittle flying from her mouth as she desperately fought for air.

"G-Great-Aunt Emmeryn, what can I do?" Bona asked nervously.

"Nothing! Just... let me handle this." Infernal Emmeryn snapped.

In truth, she'd never seen Infernal Lissa have an attack this bad. She briefly considered going to find the village doctor.

"Lissa... Lissa, listen to me. You need to breathe, honey. You're going to be okay. You just need to breathe." Infernal Emmeryn said, attempting to get through to her sister.

Infernal Lissa could barely hear her. She couldn't even see her. Her pupils had narrowed to the point where her peripheral vision was practically non-existent. Even what she could see was murky and unfocused. It felt as though there was an immense pressure closing in on her, like hundreds of unseen tendrils were wrapping around her and crushing the life out of her. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding so hard that she swore it was going to explode. The pressure on her chest squeezed down harder. It hurt. It hurt so bad, and she just wanted it to stop. She just wanted to die. Just then, Clara rushed back over with a bag Infernal Emmeryn carried with her on her travels and a bucket of water.

"H-Here!" Clara said.

Infernal Emmeryn immediately grabbed the bag out of her niece's hand and flipped off the flap. She frantically dug through the bag before pulling out a small bottle, containing a recently-developed drug called Xanax. It had been given to her by the village doctor when Infernal Lissa had had panic attacks before in the past, and Infernal Emmeryn always carried a bottle around with her in case her sister had an attack during one of her visits. Infernal Emmeryn opened the bottle and tapped a single white pill out into her palm, before offering it to her younger sister.

"Lissa... sweetie, here. Please, it's going to make you feel better. Lissa, do you hear me?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

She gently shook her sister's shoulder. Infernal Lissa tensed up at her touch. Her eyes flicked over to her older sister... or rather, the creature looming over her. Through her blurred vision, Infernal Emmeryn appeared as a distorted monstrous figure, with a black sludge seeping from where it's eyes should be and blood trickling down it's mouth.

 _"Lissa? It's going to be okay, Lissa. Take this and it will all be okay."_ the creature said in a voice that seemed both distant and far too close.

Infernal Lissa recoiled, backing away from the horrible sight. However, the creature crept closer and reached out one of it's hands towards her.

 _"Lissa! Take it, Lissa!"_ the creature ordered.

During her panicking, Infernal Lissa started to have flashbacks to her time as a slave. She thought back to the time Quen'lo first raped her in her quarters back in his metalsmith facility in the Northern Infernal Ylissean mountains. He had barged into her slave quarters, which was nothing more than a small dingy closet that had been converted into a cell in the middle of a hallway, and had forced himself on her as she tried in vain to force him off.

 _"That's right... just like that. Take it all. That's a good girl."_ Quen'lo said.

Infernal Lissa couldn't feel her heart beating anymore. It was as though it had simply stopped, or at least that she was no longer aware of it. She could only focus on the demon crawling towards her. The figure only grew more distorted as Infernal Lissa's eyes began to brim with tears.

"No. Stay away." Infernal Lissa croaked out, her voice finally returning to her.

 _"Lissa, let me help you!"_ the creature said in a forceful tone.

 _"Stop fighting it, girl. You know you love it. You're such a pretty little girl, Lissa."_ Quen'lo said, using his hands to painfully tug Infernal Lissa's hair and force her to suck on his member in her throat.

"N-No!" Infernal Lissa whimpered as her back hit the wall.

She couldn't run. She never could.

 _"Gods, you're even tighter than my wife."_ Quen'lo said.

"Stop it! L-Leave me alone!" Infernal Lissa spat.

 _"Aunt Emmeryn, I don't think you should..."_ a kind voice started to say from somewhere far away.

 _"Let me handle it, Owain!"_ the creature roared. It seemed to turn it's attention back to Infernal Lissa and said _"Lissa, you're going to pass out! Just take it!"_.

"Get away from me!" Infernal Lissa cried, huddling into a tight ball.

She couldn't see the creature anymore, but she could feel it. She could feel the tendrils again, wrapping around her and constricting her, probing every corner of her body they could reach.

 _"Lissa, take it!"_ the creature yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Infernal Lissa shrieked at the top of her lungs.

She lashed out, kicking the creature directly in the chest. It let out a deep wheeze as it was knocked back, before tumbling out of her limited field of vision. Infernal Lissa's eyes went wide. She'd attacked it, hurt it, and made it mad. Infernal Lissa let out a frightened whine and covered her head with her arms. She'd done it now. It wasn't just going to hurt her, now. It was going to make it hurt, just as it had whenever she'd dared to fight back. She could already feel it approaching again and looming over her, larger and stronger than her.

 _"Mother?"_ a voice asked.

The terrified woman froze. There was that voice again, not the overbearing booming voice of that monster. This voice was kind and gentle. Infernal Lissa raised her head just enough to peek out at the person kneeling beside her. It was her firstborn child.

 _"Mother, it's going to be okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nobody here is going to hurt you."_ Infernal Owain said.

"O-Owain?" Infernal Lissa asked weakly.

His voice was so soothing, but it did little to ease the pressure in her chest.

"I-I can't... breathe." Infernal Lissa said.

 _"Yes, you can, Mother. Your heart is fine. Your brain's just telling you that it's not. You've been through this before. You know what this is, Mother. You can beat this. Just... focus. Breathe."_ Infernal Owain said.

Infernal Lissa tried her best to follow her son's advice. Her breaths were ragged and unsteady, but she breathed. And as her nerves began to settle, she could feel that her heart was pounding.

"Mother, here." Infernal Owain said.

He held out his palm, offering his mother the pill.

"I'm not going to force you to take it. But it will help." Infernal Owain said.

Infernal Lissa stared at the pill for a moment. Xanax wasn't a usual medication. It was reserved only for her most severe attacks. The blonde-gray haired woman took the pill from his hand and gulped it down dry, and then took the bucket of water and chugged a good amount from it. It helped to ease her aching throat a bit, but it would still be some time before the medicine kicked in.

"Thank you." Infernal Lissa said quietly.

Infernal Owain just gave a small nod and a reassuring smile.

"Are you okay, Lissa?" a voice asked.

She peered behind Infernal Owain, spotting Infernal Emmeryn on the floor. She sounded a bit winded, and had her hand pressed against the center of her chest. She realized then that the 'monster' had just been her sister. She'd kicked her older sister. Before she could apologize, the younger woman stumbled back as I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden tried to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" Infernal Lissa ordered.

"Lissa..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to say.

"Stay away!" Infernal Lissa ordered with a noticeable edge to her tone.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's eyes widened slightly.

"Lissa, I'm sorry. I never meant..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to say.

"I know. You... you never meant for any of it. You never meant to come here. You never meant to hurt me. You never meant to hurt my children." Infernal Lissa muttered coldly.

"Of course not." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Lissa shook her head and glared at the boy.

"I-It doesn't matter. Whether you meant to or not... you did do it. That's why you have to leave." Infernal Lissa said.

* * *

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden furiously knocked on the hut door.

"Oh, come on! You can't do this! I'm just technically supposed to be a kid! Let me in!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden shouted.

Infernal Lissa didn't respond, and she made sure to have her children and grandchildren not respond either. It was like the hut was abandoned. No matter how hard I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden banged on the door, she wouldn't respond to him at all. Infernal Emmeryn, who had patched up her clothing after it had been torn off by her sister's kids and had dressed herself in them again, put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Lissa is a good woman. I promise you there's some good under there. You can't give up on her." Infernal Emmeryn said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked at her with a determined look in his eye.

"I won't. I'll get her to help me. I've come this far." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"I can't stay here. People who'd want to see me either dead or captured have a way of tracking me if I stay in one place too long." Infernal Emmeryn said.

She took out a sack of coins and handed it to I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"Here's some money. Buy food and supplies at the town if you need to. You can also afford to stay at an inn." Infernal Emmeryn said.

"Thank you, Emmeryn. I won't be leaving from this spot, though. Not until she lets me in." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Emmeryn couldn't help but smile at the boy's resolve.

"By the way, I never heard your name earlier. What is it?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden took a moment to reply.

"It's Alden." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Emmeryn gave a small smile.

"Alden, huh?" Infernal Emmeryn asked.

She suddenly seemed to get a sad look on her face. She looked down and put a hand on her stomach, where she could just barely feel something moving around inside her womb. And it wasn't the youngest triplet's sperm still sloshing around in there. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden noticed her look of sadness.

"Emmeryn?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked in confusion.

Infernal Emmeryn's head shot back up, and she looked at him.

"Sorry, Alden. I was just thinking. I really like your name. If I had a son, I'd like to name him that." Infernal Emmeryn replied.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden smiled.

"Oh. Well, um, that's nice to hear." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Emmeryn knelt down and hugged him.

"Goodbye, Alden. I'll probably never see you again, so in that case, may you have safer travels than an old woman like my own's." Infernal Emmeryn whispered.

The gray haired woman turned and left. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden turned back to Infernal Lissa's door and pounded on it repeatedly.

"You have to let me in eventually! I can do this all night!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden shouted.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Valm, May 4th 2154"_

Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into the rest of the night. As the sun began to rise, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden was still at the hut door. He was slumped against it and he could barely stand anymore. He could only occasionally knock.

"Please! Let me in!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden cried weakly.

He meant for it to come out as a command, but it ended up as more of a whine. His legs finally gave out on him and he slumped against the door.

"I'm just a boy! Let me in already!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden shouted.

He curled up in front of the hut and watched as the sun rose. Even as the day started and people came out to tend to their lives, Infernal Lissa still refused to respond to him. Even though he had seen her, her children, and her grandchildren inside the house with his own eyes, a part of I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to wonder if they were actually in the hut. Surely the middle-aged woman and her family weren't completely without empathy. As several more hours passed, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's tired body finally gave up on him, and he fell asleep right there on the ground.

* * *

"Get up!" a rough voice ordered.

"Huh? What?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked in a groggy tone.

The man standing over him responded by kicking him.

"Who are you, boy?" the man asked.

It was now very late at night. There were two men standing over I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, both of them wielding crude weapons. One had a wooden club with nails in it, while the other had a piece of metal.

"Who are you?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"We're here to rob the woman and her freak incest children who live here. Are you going to stop us?" the second man asked.

"What? You're robbing them?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

The two men looked at each other.

"Let's just kill him. We don't need witnesses anyways." the first man said.

The man with the wooden club prepared to strike I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, but he was quicker. He didn't have his hat, jacket, or items with him, so he had to resort to other means of fighting. He took a rock and hurled it at the man. He stumbled backwards, but the other man struck him with his piece of metal. He prepared for an overhead strike and was about to strike the boy again, but a figure came up behind him. They wrapped their arm around the robber's neck and plunged a knife into his back with their other arm. The robber struggled for only a few seconds, before dying. When his body fell over, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden was able to see who had saved him. It was Infernal Lissa, who was now wearing her clothing from earlier again.

"Th-Thanks." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden stuttered.

Infernal Lissa didn't respond. She simply walked back into the hut and closed the door again. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden followed her and pounded on the door.

"Are you kidding me? After all that, you're just going to ignore me again? Let me in! I just saved your life! Those men were going to rob you and your family! Come on, let me in! Pleeeease! It's dark, and I'm hungry, and the guards could come back at any minute! Come on!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden pleaded.

He slumped against the door. He was about to finally give up and wander into town when the door suddenly opened. The boy almost fell into Infernal Lissa. He turned to see her unfeeling face staring at him.

"Why should I let you in? I can just tell the guards that you broke in, and that you tried to attack me. I can get out of this just fine and turn you in for a nice reward." Infernal Lissa asked.

"Well... I can do a lot of things to help you and your family. I can... I can sow. I can fashion this armor into dresses for you and your daughters." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Lissa eyed him in suspicion.

"You can do that?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd need a few days, but I could figure out how to make a few dresses for you and your daughters." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Lissa continued to stare at him. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden soon became uncomfortable from her constant staring.

"So... so does this mean that I can come in?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Lissa sighed.

"Just put your things on the floor by the door. And stay AWAY from me and my kids and grandbabies! We'll talk in the morning." Infernal Lissa replied.

"Is there... is there something to eat?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Dinner was hours ago." Infernal Lissa replied coldly.

She walked into the hut and went over to the bed, which Infernal Owain, Infernal Ophelia, Clara, Bona, and the triplets were already laying on. Clara was on the left side of the bed, while there was an empty spot in the middle for Infernal Lissa, and Infernal Owain occupied the right side. Infernal Lissa scooted in and laid under the covers, and Infernal Owain and Clara scooted close to her and cuddled next to her, while Bona, Infernal Ophelia, and the triplets laid on top of them under the covers. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden sighed.

"Well, at least I'm in the hut." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden muttered.

He closed the door.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Valm, May 5th 2154"_

Infernal Lissa woke up the next morning to find I'm Reader-anon Universe sitting in a chair waiting for her. Beside him was a broken pile of wood.

"Did that use to be one of my chairs?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"I barely touched it!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Lissa sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"It's alright. This place is falling apart. I just hope I go before it does." Infernal Lissa said.

Infernal Owain, Clara, Bona, Infernal Ophelia, and the triplets were still asleep, so Infernal Lissa carefully shifted herself out from the bed, as to not disturb them. She then stretched, feeling satisfied after feeling a pop in her back. She then put a hand on her currently-small baby bump and looked over at I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden. The boy awkwardly tapped on his knees.

"So, uh, how about some breakfast? I can go to town and pick up some ingredients, if you want." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"How about you just get to the point? Why do you have that armor, and what do you want with me?" Infernal Lissa asked angrily.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wasn't overly excited about the woman's treatment of him, but Infernal Emmeryn had warned him about what her younger sister was like. He also remembered her meltdown the previous two nights before

"Alright, I'll be direct. My name is Alden Monde. I'm a racer from a world called Sugar Rush." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

"You're from another world? Why should I believe you?" Infernal Lissa asked. She then held up a hand and said "Never mind, don't answer that. That's completely absurd considering King Armand back in Ylisse seized control of the Outrealm Gate. I don't trust you to give me a real reason for me to believe you. But, I suppose I can at least give you the privilege of knowing who we are. I am Lissa, and these are my kids. You already know Ophelia.".

She pointed to Infernal Ophelia. The child was sound asleep in the bed, snuggled underneath the triplets as they slept. She was snoring as loud as a bear, and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wondered just how Infernal Lissa was fine with the noise or how they could sleep through that.

"And that is my oldest child, Owain." Infernal Lissa introduced.

She pointed to Infernal Owain. The brown haired man slept soundlessly, and he had his hands wrapped protectively around Clara's bare back.

"You can ask the rest their names." Infernal Lissa said.

"Erm, okay." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Lissa took a deep breath.

"What is it that you want from me? I'm not a hero or princess anymore. I'm not going on some adventure. I can't really help you with anything. I won't even pick up a weapon anymore." Infernal Lissa asked.

"You won't pick up a weapon?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"I swore to never pick up a weapon again after my brother died alongside most of the other Shepherds and I was a slave for a year. I'll fight with my fists or small knives to defend myself, or I'll use an axe or some sort of tool for work, but I'm never touching an actual weapon again." Infernal Lissa replied.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden thought carefully about what to say.

"I know you don't want to help, Lissa. I'm not going to ask that of you." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Wait, so... you're not going to fight against Armand?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"Of course I'm going to. I'm not asking you to join me right now, though. Look, you don't have to kick me out just because of some guards. I can do many different things. I can cook, I can sow, I even run my own business back in Sugar Rush. I live in a pretty hectic world, so I know how chaotic your family must be, and I can function well here. If you need any sort of help around the house, I can help you. I could spend a few days helping around the hut." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

"I was serious when I didn't want you to cause any trouble for myself or my family. And don't think you're getting any sort of help from me in getting back to Ylisse. I'm never going back there after what my former people did to me." Infernal Lissa said.

"Then just let me stay here for a few days and work. Please don't throw me out! Please help me! I know you won't fight against Armand or any other tyrant in power anymore, but please just help me with this one thing! Forget about Emmeryn for a moment. Forget about Ylisse. Just help me with this one task! Help me be able to get back to my allies!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden pleaded.

Infernal Lissa was silent for a few moments as she eyed the boy with narrowed eyes. But finally, she sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can stay here, but ONLY for a few days, and you will spend all your time taking orders from either myself or my children and grandchildren. But I see or hear ONE slip-up or complaint from you, you'll be at the bottom of the ocean faster than you can scream. I will not be so forgiving of you." Infernal Lissa growled.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Lissa. Really, thank you." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Lissa scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for AFTER you're done. Now then, let's get you started on work. I have a lot of things I want you to get done today." Infernal Lissa sneered.


	20. Infernal Ylisse, Part 15

**Chapter 37: Infernal Ylisse, Part 15**

 _Location: Infernal Plegia, May 2nd 2154"_

Infernal Sarah was relaxing in her room, reading a book after having returned to the manor after the match. Her siblings, nephews, and nieces were somewhere throughout the manor, but she didn't know what. She was just minding her own business when a commotion downstairs drew her attention. The girl's head shot up from the sound of a door slamming, the angry shouts from her parent, and the fearful cries from Infernal Cynthia.

 _"Cynthia?"_ Infernal Sarah wondered in surprise.

The white haired Infernal Plegian girl ran out of her room and bolted downstairs. There, she saw Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie dragging Infernal Cynthia, who had been stripped of her clothing and had been fitted back into her rusted iron prosthetics, throughout the hallways. The dark blue haired girl noticed Infernal Sarah and gave her a desperate look of pleading as she was being dragged by her masters. Infernal Sarah ran up to them.

"Mother, Father, what is the meaning of this?" Infernal Sarah asked.

Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie were beyond angry, to the point Infernal Sarah had never seen them like that before. But the two smiled at her when they noticed their daughter.

"Oh, hey there, sweetheart. You remember when the Visitors showed up in the arena? Well, Cynthia here tried to betray us after we protected and cared for her for the past ten years, by trying to use the match as a means to escape, so now we're punishing her for her betrayal. And you came at the perfect timing. You can help us torture her." Infernal Takkie replied.

The four reached the manor's cellar. Infernal Phillip opened the cellar doors, and he and Infernal Takkie flung Infernal Cynthia down the stairs. The pregnant slave tumbled down the stairs into the cellar, and she gave a cry of pain as she fell down each step and laid in a heap on the bottom step. Miraculously, her baby hadn't been harmed during the fall, but Infernal Cynthia herself had been badly injured. She attempted to push her body up, but she suddenly heard a crack and pain shot throughout her body at that second. She relaxed enough to breathe, and felt the pain stronger in the part of her right shoulder that was still a natural part of her body. Looking down, she saw the bone sticking out, and her eyes widened in shock. Just then, Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie reached the end of the stairs, with Infernal Sarah trailing behind them, and the two older nobles roughly grabbed Infernal Cynthia, dragged her over to a set of golden chains hanging from the ceiling, and attached her limp prosthetic arms into the manacles of the chains and snapped them shut. Infernal Cynthia was open to them now. She was naked and freezing in the cold cellar, with her back to Infernal Sarah and her parents, and the chains not only tightened as she struggled, preventing escape, but they also made her injured shoulder stiff and made the pain unbearable for her. The dark blue haired girl stopped struggling and just remained limp, with her prosthetic legs dragging on the ground as she submitted to her fate.

The cellar was small, with the only things being down there mostly being wine barrels, as well as crates and barrels containing other supplies for life in the manor. The walls and ceiling were stone, while the floor was made out of cobblestone, with the surface being dirty after not having been polished in a long time, and the cellar also happened to have a rodent problem. Whenever Infernal Cynthia was left locked down in the cellar as punishment for something in the past, she had to deal with sitting or sleeping in the dark with rats and mice scurrying around and even across her body. The cellar was only lit by torches attached to the wall, giving the whole room a rather eerie and shadowy atmosphere. Infernal Phillip walked over to the nearby rack attached to the wall and grabbed a cat-o-nine tails whip that was attached to it, and he walked over to Infernal Sarah and held it out to her.

"Here, Sarah. You can have the honor of whipping that traitorous wretch. Your mother and I discussed her punishment, and the two of us think it would be better if you were to do it. It would teach Cynthia who is really in charge here, and would show your dominance over her." Infernal Phillip said.

Infernal Sarah eyed her father and slowly took the cat-o-nine tails from him. She turned around and looked at Infernal Cynthia. The pregnant slave was shaking in fear and from the cold air.

"Go on, Sarah. It's okay, sweetie. We've done this countless times before. You can do this." Infernal Takkie said reassuringly.

Infernal Sarah stared at Infernal Cynthia for a few more seconds, before looking down at the cat-o-nine tails. After a few more seconds, she sighed and dropped the whip to her side.

"I... I can't." Infernal Sarah said.

Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie frowned at their daughter.

"You can do it, honey. I believe in you." Infernal Phillip said.

Infernal Sarah shook her head and threw the whip over to them.

"I can't! I'm sorry, but I can't do this!" Infernal Sarah said.

Infernal Takkie eyed her daughter in confusion for a few moments, but then it grew into suspicion. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sarah? What do you mean? What's going on? You seem like you're hiding something." Infernal Takkie asked.

Infernal Sarah realized she had no choice but to reveal her secret friendship with Infernal Cynthia. The white haired girl glared up at her parents.

"I'm not whipping or torturing Cynthia in any way whatsoever anymore. I'm tired of abusing her and having you breed her continuously like some animal. I'm sick of how you treat her! I just want to be a normal friend to her." Infernal Sarah replied.

Her parents instantly became exceedingly angry with her.

"You're WHAT?" Infernal Phillip asked angrily.

Infernal Sarah crossed her arms.

"You heard me, Father. I'm Cynthia's friend. I've actually have been her friend for the past ten years. I never revealed that because I knew how you'd act." Infernal Sarah replied.

The man instantly struck her across the face. Infernal Sarah stumbled back from the blow and put a hand to where her father had hit her. The area of skin that had been slapped had grown a vicious dark red patch. She seethed.

"What is wrong with you all? How could you find this acceptable? Cynthia isn't just some sex toy you can abuse for your own pleasure! She's a human being, for Grima's sake! She has feelings!" Infernal Sarah yelled angrily.

Infernal Phillip growled angrily. He turned to Infernal Cynthia and tightened the chains.

"Sarah!" Infernal Cynthia cried fearfully, wincing as the chains put her into a more uncomfortable position.

"Cynthia!" Infernal Sarah shouted.

She noticed a sheathed sword among the items throughout the cellar. She took it, unsheathed it, and lunged at her parents, intent on incapacitating them.

"I'll kill you!" Infernal Sarah shouted angrily.

She attempted to swing the sword at Infernal Takkie. However, the older woman caught it and tore the weapon out of her daughter's hands. She then kicked her in the stomach, and Infernal Sarah gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground on her knees. The teenage girl didn't even have time to react before her furious father stepped over, grabbed her by her ponytail, and violently threw her to the ground. The white haired girl cried out in pain, but both Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie didn't care, and they were upon their daughter in an instant. The first punch, which was from Infernal Phillip, hit her right in the mouth, busting her lip wide open. The second, from Infernal Takkie, struck the left side of her temple, knocking her head against the hard cobblestone floor. And the third, from Infernal Phillip, barely grazed her nose. The two then started to mercilessly kick at their downed daughter. Infernal Sarah put her arms up to protect her face, but didn't do an effective job at protecting herself.

Once they were done kicking at her, Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie studied Infernal Sarah. The girl had a black eye and deep bruises across her body from the abuse, and her lip had started to swell and bleed. Infernal Takkie reached down, grabbed Infernal Sarah by her ponytail like her husband had just done, and pulled the younger white haired girl to her feet and even held her a few inches off the ground by holding her from her hair.

"Ahhh! Let me go! Free Cynthia now!" Infernal Sarah screamed in pain as she struggled.

"How touching, that you would care for the slave so much. I wonder, would you still care for Cynthia if something were to take away what you hold so dear?" Infernal Takkie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Infernal Sarah asked warily.

"She is beautiful, strong, of royal blood... surely, should these be taken away, you would turn on her?" Infernal Takkie asked.

"Never! I see Cynthia for who she is, not all those other things!" Infernal Sarah replied.

"Oh, Sarah." Infernal Cynthia said, touched.

"Well, she lost her riches, her kingdom, and her family and pathetic girlfriend. We could take away her will and beauty." Infernal Phillip said.

"You could never do that! Cynthia is the strongest most beautiful girl I know! You'll never change that!" Infernal Sarah snapped hotly.

"Can't I? I'll take you on that wager. In fact, I think your Mother and I are going to punish both of you, not just her, for your words. You'll be the first to be punished, and afterwards, you'll have the privilege of showing us exactly how much you care for your pathetic little friend. But until then, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Infernal Takkie smirked at her daughter. Infernal Sarah had a strange feeling from what Infernal Phillip had said, and the way her mother looked at her sent shivers down her spine for a reason she honestly felt she didn't want to know why.

"You know, Sarah, you are quite beautiful. If only you hadn't deceived me or your father, you could have ruled our lands after our deaths. You could have been a most beautiful bride to a lucky man." Infernal Takkie said.

Infernal Sarah eyed her mother in both confusion and caution.

"W-What do you mean by that? Of course I'm going to get the lands after you pass them on to me. And I'm going to marry a man who loves me for who I am. The man I..." Infernal Sarah started to say.

"Love? Love is but a chemical reaction in our brains. There is nothing so romantic in your heart." Infernal Phillip sneered.

Infernal Sarah glared angrily at her father. The older Infernal Plegian smirked at her reaction to his words.

"Sarah, sweetheart, you didn't actually believe that your heart is what drives love and lust, did you?" Infernal Takkie asked.

The older woman's eyes raked over her daughter's body, taking in her youthful tanned skin and clothing. She raised a hand and gripped her daughter's chin in an iron-like grip, and she pulled it up so the younger girl was looking into her eyes.

"I think, your father and I shall teach you the difference before you die." Infernal Takkie said.

"What... what do you mean, Mother?" Infernal Sarah asked, unsure if she wanted to know after all.

"The difference between love and lust, of course." Infernal Takkie replied.

"I prefer not to know." Infernal Sarah said hotly.

"Love is purely a chemical reaction to the nearness of a body, of which your mind feels is attractive. Lust is an entirely different matter." Infernal Takkie explained.

Infernal Takkie kissed Infernal Sarah forcefully. Her tongue thrust itself into her mouth, and somehow down her throat. Infernal Sarah gagged and Infernal Takkie pulled back. She grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Lust is a purely physical reaction. My body finds your's to be very arousing." Infernal Takkie said.

She pressed her daughter's hand against her groin, to prove her point. Infernal Sarah struggled to pull her hand away.

"Stop it! Let go!" Infernal Sarah cried, repulsed.

"Why? So that you're precious friend cannot see? I assure you, she can. However, I feel that to prove my point to her, so she must bear witness to your mother and I's lesson to you." Infernal Phillip said.

Tears of fear and revulsion streamed down Infernal Sarah's face.

"Your next lesson, Sarah." Infernal Takkie said.

She pinched her daughter's nipples through her clothing.

"No! Stop!" Infernal Sarah cried.

She was forced to the ground, with Infernal Takkie still restraining her, and she sagged and cried.

"Now, now, no reason to cry. This next lesson will be about the joining of two bodies. I could tell you that you'd enjoy this, but somehow, I doubt it." Infernal Phillip said.

He pulled out a sharp dagger from his clothes and sliced through his daughter's robe, letting the material drop to the floor. She was left in a bra and panties, and he quickly did away with the bra as well, leaving trails of blood from where the knife caught her skin. He and Infernal Takkie then both took their own clothes off, freeing their bodies from their confines, and Infernal Phillip then used the knife to cut through the panties covering the younger girl's lower half. Pressing harder than he needed to, he cut her skin, along with her smooth silk undergarment, leaving long cuts as he tossed them aside. Infernal Sarah had been screaming since the first slice of her skin. Infernal Takkie hit her daughter's head hard.

"Shut up, Sarah. We have better things to do than listen to your screaming." Infernal Takkie hissed.

The older white haired woman stuck a finger inside her daughter's virgin opening and pumped.

"Much better things... like taking your virginity, your pureness. All in front of your rat friend." Infernal Takkie said.

"No! No, please! Don't!" Infernal Sarah pleaded.

Infernal Phillip moved to show her his revealed testicle. It was very large and thick.

"I think it likes you, Sarah." Infernal Phillip said, smirking.

Infernal Sarah's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh, Grima! Please, no!" Infernal Sarah cried fearfully.

"I think yes." Infernal Phillip said.

He gripped her chin, forcing her mouth open. He raised his member up to her face and thrust into her mouth.

"Do not bite it if you value your life. Now suck it." Infernal Phillip ordered.

Infernal Sarah closed her eyes and willed herself not to throw up. She used her tongue to lick it and then sucked it into her mouth, using suction and bobbing her head along it's length as best as she could. His member was too long and she couldn't get it any further than a few inches.

"Deep throat it! Now!" Infernal Phillip ordered.

"I can't." Infernal Sarah cried.

"You will!" Infernal Phillip shouted.

He thrust his hips toward her face, and he forced his way down her throat and pumped erratically. His hands hit and pinched her breasts and nipples. He helped his testicle thrust into her by gripping her head and pulling her to the base. He came hard, at the feeling of her struggling to breathe. He shot his load deep in her throat and then pulled out.

"That was lesson number one." Infernal Takkie said when her daughter could breathe.

"Now for lesson two. Taking it in and becoming a woman." Infernal Phillip said.

He walked behind her and licked at her back opening until it was damp.

"I am now going to take your virginity and ravage you until you beg for release." Infernal Phillip said.

His testicle slammed into Infernal Sarah, breaking her hymen, and he moaned as he felt his daughter's womb hitting the head of his member and her walls clamping around him. He gripped her hips and pulled her back on him, relishing in her cries of pain. Infernal Sarah kept her eyes closed, knowing that her mother and Infernal Cynthia were watching her, and despite her mother also raping her, she was unable to look both her and Infernal Cynthia in the eyes. She gritted her teeth. The pain had subsided and she was now filled with a very pleasurable feeling. She was ashamed to admit it, and it would be extremely terrible if Infernal Cynthia knew. She was aware of her body tightening in pleasure, and then relaxing as her release hit her. Infernal Phillip withdrew, and he walked around his daughter's prone body and grasped her face.

"What did you think of my lesson, Sarah? Your answer will make the difference in whether or not the wretch slave will look at you again." Infernal Phillip asked.

Infernal Sarah spat in her father's face.

"It was horrible and you're despicable." Infernal Sarah replied.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Infernal Cynthia smirk as she did so. Infernal Phillip sneered at her with fury.

"You'll pay for that, you ungrateful little brat." Infernal Phillip sneered.

He drew the dagger once more and slashed Infernal Sarah's face in anger, cutting her from her left eyebrow to her shoulder blade. Her face was a bloody mess, and he cut her repeatedly over.

"NO!" Infernal Cynthia yelled.

She threw herself against her chains and continued to struggle. However, she soon couldn't breathe and passed out. Infernal Phillip decorated his daughter's body with more cuts and stab wounds, and she was left naked and bleeding. Infernal Phillip then grabbed the injured Infernal Sarah by the neck and lifted her five feet off the ground. The force of his grip was so strong that the white haired girl felt that her neck was about to crack, and she could feel it starting to burn. The young girl desperately tried to remove her father's grip, but it was useless. Infernal Phillip then threw her across the cellar, and she made a sickening sound when she made contact with the wall. Infernal Sarah fell to the ground hard, and she felt a tremendous amount of pain from the impact. The injured girl was on the ground, pain all over her body. She looked up and saw her parents towering over her. Infernal Takkie then proceeded to kick her hard in the stomach. The wounded girl cried out in pain at the sheer force of the kick, tears falling down her cheeks as another bone-shattering hit made contact with her small fragile body. The force knocked her back to the ground, and she started to cough up blood.

"You dare... betray... us?" Infernal Takkie asked angrily.

The older woman started to mercilessly kick at her daughter. The sounds of kicks could be heard in the cellar and on the ground level, and while the servants and children knew what was happening from the sound of things, they knew it was better for them to stay out of the beatings. Eventually, Infernal Takkie stopped, and she and Infernal Phillip looked down at Infernal Sarah. The tan skinned girl had multiple bruises on her stomach and chest, and it looked as if she had broken rips. Her breathing was very shallow, and blood came out of her mouth and nose. Infernal Takkie then picked her up by the neck and roughly pinned her against the wall with a scary look on her face. The beaten and bruised girl felt her mother's grip around her neck, but she was too weak to move. She managed to open her eyes, and what she saw made her wish that she was dead. She gazed at both of her parents's eyes. They were both flaming, as if she was staring into hellfire. The young girl tried to move, but she was too sore, her whole body ached, and she felt like she had a few broken ribs. Infernal Phillip looked into her watery blue eyes.

"I will admit, that was the first time a woman besides your mother actually struck me." Infernal Phillip said.

He raised his right hand, turning it into a large fist. A cold chill went down Infernal Sarah's spine. She knew what was coming.

"P-Please... d-don't..." Infernal Sarah started to plead weakly.

She couldn't take much more of her punishment. However, both her parents laughed.

"Daughters... or, no, slaves need to put in their place. Especially if its someone like us. You will not be accepted as our daughter anymore, Sarah. From now on, you will be just like Cynthia and Sumia. You will be stripped of your nobility, and turned into a slave for us to use and breed. One of your siblings shall inherent the manor and our lands once your mother and I die, and you shall serve them and your other siblings, your nephews, your nieces, and even your own children and grandchildren you bear to us until you die. You are also forbidden from calling us your parents, and you shall call me "My Lord", "Sir", or "Lord Phillip", while you shall call my wife "My Lady", "Miss", or "Lady Takkie". You shall also refer to your siblings by either "Milord" or "Milady". We're sorry to do this, but you committed an obscene offense by taking pity on Cynthia and betraying our trust. This is for your own good." Infernal Phillip said.

He then punched Infernal Sarah hard on her face. The sheer force of the punch rattled Infernal Sarah's head. She felt her brain get hit at the back of her skull, and tears were splattered when he struck her. He then punched her two more times before stopping. He looked at her face, and he and Infernal Takkie were actually quite amazed. Infernal Sarah's once beautiful tan was now all messed up. Along with her cuts and bruises from when her parents had lightly injured her, there were a few new cuts on her face, mean purple bruises formed across her skin, and the rest of her face was starting to swell. However, her nose seemed that it hadn't been broken after three strong punches. In fact, they didn't hear bones break at all during the torture. Infernal Takkie smiled darkly.

"My, my, aren't you physically durable?" Infernal Takkie asked.

Her denounced daughter's eyes were slightly opened, focused at her and her husband. She tried to speak, but was too weak and tired to say anything. Infernal Takkie then had a dark idea.

"Let's see how durable you are before breaking." Infernal Takkie said.

The young sobbing and beaten girl's widened. For the next five minutes, there was nothing but the sound of flesh hitting flesh that echoed throughout the cellar. Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie both kicked and punched all over their daughter's body and head, choked her, and banged the younger white haired girl's head against the wall and floor. Infernal Sarah could do nothing but handle the brutal assault for as long as she could, but her resistance was quickly fading fast. Once the two adults had finished, they stood over her, small beads of sweat forming on their heads.

"I must admit... you're very durable, and you gave me quite a workout. I'd expect no less from something we bred. You're taking this lesson quite seriously." Infernal Phillip said, catching his breath.

The very badly beaten girl could only groan. She was in a great deal amount of pain, and she had cuts, bruises, and black and purple bruises all over her body. Her blood had also splattered onto the floor and walls, and she was pretty sure that she was close to death. Infernal Takkie knelt down to inspect her. To the older woman's surprise, despite her daughter's many bruises and cuts, there were no signs of any fractures.

"This is very impressive." Infernal Takkie said.

She placed a firm grip on her abused daughter's arm. Infernal Sarah winced when her hand made contact with her small beaten arm.

"You might have endured the physical torture, but can you handle psychological trauma?" Infernal Takkie asked.

A dark smirk crossed her and Infernal Phillip's faces. Infernal Sarah, who was badly beaten, widened her eyes at what her mother meant. Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie both got dressed, and then in a split-second, Infernal Phillip grabbed Infernal Sarah by the arm and dragged her out the cellar. The two left Infernal Cynthia unconscious as she was left dangling from her chains, and Infernal Takkie ordered two guards to stand in front of the cellar door and guard Infernal Cynthia for the time being. Infernal Sarah screamed in pain from her injuries as her father pulled her arm. The cobblestone on the cellar floor hurt Infernal Sarah even more, followed by the wood and stone floor of the above floor level. At first, when the servants nearby and the children saw Infernal Sarah being dragged naked and terribly injured by her parents, they went over to ask what was wrong. But then when Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie explained her new slavery and her "betraying" them due to trying to free Infernal Cynthia was the reason for her punishment, they understood, and then complied with their orders to treat her like a slave and to abuse her like they did with Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sumia, even though she had been their "former" daughter, sister, or boss. The two drug Infernal Sarah to the manor doors. The Infernal Anna attendant, who was guarding the doors, immediately stood up and bowed to the two adults.

"Lord Phillip, Lady Takkie." the Infernal Anna attendant greeted.

She stood up after bowing to her masters, and then noticed the naked and bruised former noble girl.

"Lady Sarah?" the Infernal Anna attendant asked in confusion.

Infernal Phillip gave a harsh tug on Infernal Sarah's ponytail. The white haired girl groaned in pain.

"This little brat doesn't have to order you around anymore. Sarah here will be a slave from now on, alongside Cynthia and Sumia. She tried to betray this family by freeing Cynthia, and we're punishing her for that. Treat her however you want to." Infernal Phillip explained.

Infernal Takkie opened one of the manor doors.

"We're going out to break her in. Don't disturb us." Infernal Takkie ordered.

The Infernal Anna attendant nodded, and she gave a tug on Infernal Sarah's right nipple, while stuffing two fingers in her front opening and pumping out of it. The girl gave both a cry of pain and a moan of pleasure.

"Have fun, milord and milady." the Infernal Anna attendant said.

Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie left the manor with their enslaved daughter, and they walked a bit away from the building into the Infernal Plegian sands. Once standing in enough of a distance, the two threw Infernal Sarah into the burning sands. The roughness and heat of the desert sands made the younger girl wince in pain. Her soreness was starting to become intense. Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie undressed fully again and walked over her, lust in their eyes and a growing erection and a huge member, raging with lust, for Infernal Phillip. He spread his daughter's legs, gazing at her precious location. The girl began crying as he and Infernal Takkie were going to take her. She was no longer a virgin or pure from what her parents had done to her, but the trauma was still quite painful. In a split-second, Infernal Sarah screamed as Infernal Phillip fully rammed his enormous testicle into her with full force. The poor girl screamed in pain as her father's member was inside of her. The pure agony inside the poor girl was too much. Infernal Takkie then leaned down over her daughter and forced her to suck her lower lips, and Infernal Sarah was forced to lap at her mother's groin with little to no air. An evil, dark, and sadistic smile came to both adults's faces.

"Now, let's finish the lesson off from where we left off." Infernal Phillip said.

Infernal Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs in her throat, despite her bruised body and her mother muffling her cries while she had her already-soaking wet lower lips being lapped at by her enslaved daughter. She tried desperately to get her parents off, but it was no use. Tears of pain and hopelessness ran down her cheeks into the sand below her, and she could feel love juices coming out of her. With each thrust, Infernal Takkie's member got deeper and deeper, enjoying every bit of it. He grunted with each thrust. After awhile, Infernal Takkie released on Infernal Sarah's face, and she gave a cry of pain and disgust as her face and white hair were coated in her mother's juices. Infernal Takkie then got off of Infernal Sarah and caught her in a forced kiss, while Infernal Phillip continued with his thrusting.

"How does it feel having a REAL man inside you?" Infernal Phillip asked as he grunted.

Infernal Sarah's screaming died down into silent sobbing.

"Please... stop." Infernal Sarah pleaded through her sobbing.

Her parents ignored her plead and continued to ravage her. After what seemed like hours of non-stop raping to Infernal Sarah, Infernal Takkie stopped kissing her and began to bite the younger girl's tanned skin. The younger white haired girl screamed in pain as the bite attacks bit into her skin aggressively. Her bruised body couldn't take anymore punishment. She felt like she was being ripped apart. As the violating attack continued, blood poured out of Infernal Sarah, along with a mixture of her and Infernal Phillip's pre-juices. After ten minutes, Infernal Phillip could feel his climax building, and he started to pick up his movement. Infernal Sarah thrust forward with each thrust by the madman, his breathing starting to become heavy.

"Say our names." Infernal Takkie ordered.

Infernal Sarah, who had started to slip into unconsciousness, would never give her parents the satisfaction.

"N... never." Infernal Sarah said, her voice raspy.

"MOAN FOR US!" Infernal Phillip yelled.

His voice echoed throughout the desert sands. He was close to release. Infernal Sarah, who was being thrusted deeper, wanted to moan, but she knew that if she did, then not only would her parents have won, but she would have betrayed Infernal Cynthia and the white haired girl would be officially broken, even though she was physically and mentally scarred. With one final thrust, her father released.

"UUGGGGHHHH!" Infernal Phillip moaned.

His seed shot inside of Infernal Sarah, with such intensity that his member continued to twitch and release sperm for a full minute. The first load completely filled his daughter's womb, and the following loads were wasted and just dripped out of her womanhood and onto the desert sands below her body. The young girl felt disgusted as his semen was released inside of her, where it squirmed around. A very dark possibility attacked her mind, but before she could focus on it more, Infernal Phillip removed himself from the girl, his member making a squishy and gooey sound as his sperm that had been wasted continued to come out of her badly beaten and bloody womanhood, with the top half of his shaft covered in his sperm and Infernal Sarah's blood. Infernal Takkie then stopped her assault on her daughter's skin, and she stood up and got dressed alongside her husband. Once the two were dressed, they looked down at their daughter. Infernal Sarah laid on the sand, broken both physically and mentally. Mean angry bruises plagued her body, along with aggressive love marks. She was also covered in cuts and bruises from her previous torture, and her face and legs were swimming in sperm and a lot of blood, with her inner thighs covered in new and drying blood. She silently cried, but even though she had been enslaved, raped, and was no longer pure, in which she would never get back, there was one thing that she hadn't lost.

She didn't moan to her parents or say their names.

Infernal Phillip went up to broken girl and grabbed her by the neck. She let out a newfound scream as she was lifted up roughly, before being shoved back down onto the sand. She grunted softly from the impact. Infernal Takkie then grabbed her by the face and forced her to look at her and Infernal Phillip.

"There is no one to safe you, filth." Infernal Takkie sneered.

The close-to-death younger girl looked at her weakly, her eyes red and puffy from her horrific torture. Her mother cupped her cheeks harder.

"You hear me? There is no one that will save you. Not Grima, not Naga, not the Visitors, not even that disgusting harlot sinner you call a friend. You are nothing more but a whore. A disgusting abhorrent filthy whore that no one will ever love or care about. You will be the family's personal sex slave, alongside Cynthia and Sumia, and we will ravage you until you die." Infernal Takkie sneered.

She let go. Infernal Sarah's head hung low. She had no energy left. White liquid and blood dripped from her openings. Her parents both gave her a disgusted look, before forcing her back onto her feet. She started to drop back to the ground, but Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie grabbed her by both of her bruised and cut arms, ignoring her cries of pain, and the two dragged her back into the manor and down into the cellar. Inside, they let go of Infernal Sarah, who dropped down onto the cobblestone floor and just laid there, and they struck Infernal Cynthia on her side. The dark blue haired girl bolted awake and realized she was still chained. Infernal Takkie forced Infernal Sarah to stand, and Infernal Phillip shoved the cat-o-nine tails whip into her hands.

"Now, let's try this again, Sarah. Whip Cynthia right now, or we'll whip you so hard that you'll bleed out and die right where you stand." Infernal Takkie ordered with a snarl.

Infernal Sarah slowly turned to Infernal Cynthia. A chilling sense of numbing terror overwhelmed the dark blue haired girl as she saw the apology and sorrow in the other girl's eyes. She watched the white haired girl's mouth form words.

"I'm so sorry." Infernal Sarah whispered.

Infernal Sarah ignored the pain from her injuries and raised the cat-o-nine tails whip. Something hot and thick choked Infernal Cynthia's throat. She struggled with her fear, and, in a burst of terror, felt her voice escape unbidden past her lips.

"Please! No!" Infernal Cynthia cried fearfully.

The lash bit into her back. She tried, but failed, to muffle her cries and tears of pain as she felt the whip tear into her back. The dark blue haired girl lurched forward while dangling from the chains with each lash, and welts and angry scars begin to raise up on her back and the back of her legs when the whip hit them. Again and again, she felt a lash of pain. Eventually, the cat-o-nine tails whip started to tear off chunks of her skin, and she gave a blood-curling scream in pain as she felt her skin, body meat, and muscle tear off viciously from her body. However, Infernal Sarah kept on whipping her while sobbing, being forced to do so by her parents, who just watched the whole scene in satisfaction. Eventually, the torture became so much for Infernal Cynthia that blood exploded from her lower body and ran down her legs. Infernal Cynthia gasped in shock as she felt herself start to go into labor, and she gave a cry as she started to feel the birth pains. Infernal Sarah stopped whipping Infernal Cynthia and tried to go over to her, but Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie both roughly grabbed her and forced her onto her knees. She struggled weakly against them. Infernal Cynthia coughed as she squirmed in pain and dangled in the air.

"Why are you doing this? Cynthia's in pain and going into labor!" Infernal Sarah asked angrily.

"She has no one to blame but herself." Infernal Phillip replied casually.

Infernal Sarah looked back at Infernal Cynthia as she dangled helplessly and couldn't ease her enlarged midsection, releasing blood relentlessly.

"You can't do this to her! If you're trying to punish her, punish me instead! But don't bring her into this." Infernal Sarah pleaded.

Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie both thought it over, before nodding to their denounced daughter.

"Deal." Infernal Takkie said.

She and her husband both went over to Infernal Cynthia and released her from her chains. The dark blue haired girl fell to the ground in pain, and Infernal Takkie set up a thin sheet and situated Infernal Cynthia properly on top of it.

"Push!" Infernal Takkie ordered.

For what seemed like forever, Infernal Cynthia pushed, and pushed, and pushed, until the baby had finally completely left her womb. Infernal Takkie snatched the baby and held it in her arms for a split second, before bringing it closer for for better inspection. A moment of silence passed by.

"It's a quiet one, isn't it? So what is it? A boy or a girl?" Infernal Phillip asked, noting the baby's silence.

Infernal Takkie glanced up at her husband as she stared at his and Infernal Cynthia's newest baby.

"It's... dead." Infernal Takkie replied.

"What?" Infernal Cynthia asked in silent horror.

"Didn't you hear me, you insolent little girl? The baby is dead." Infernal Takkie replied.

"Let me see." Infernal Phillip said.

The father took his youngest child from his wife to see for himself. He placed his ear over the baby's heart. No breathing... no heartbeat... the baby was indeed dead. Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sarah were both completely silent. Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie had just murdered an unborn child. Infernal Phillip shook his head with an unapologetic look on his face.

"Enough of this." Infernal Phillip said.

He glanced at the deceased baby, who was female, and picked her up by the ankle.

"This won't be of any use. Once I properly dispose of this, I wan..." Infernal Phillip started to say.

"WHAT?" Infernal Sarah asked, outraged.

"P-Please, Master... can we at least give her a proper burial?" Infernal Cynthia asked wearily.

Infernal Phillip turned his body completely to face her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to give her quite the funeral you'll never forget. But know this, slave. When a tool breaks, do you give it a proper burial? Or how about an eating utensil?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sarah listened to the man in utter disbelief.

"That's exactly what I think of this baby, now that it is useless. Of both of you. Nothing but tools." Infernal Phillip said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Infernal Sarah screamed.

Infernal Takkie smirked, as Infernal Phillip slung the stillborn baby over his shoulder like a towel.

"If you want to kill me and my husband, go ahead. But then... our children will grow up just as Cynthia here did. All alone." Infernal Takkie said.

Infernal Sarah paused.

"Hmph. That's what I thought." Infernal Takkie said.

Infernal Sarah's fists trembled at her side in unison with her voice as she fought with all she had to hold back her tears.

"I... I swear on the very gods that created this land... you will pay for this." Infernal Sarah growled.

Infernal Phillip dropped the baby onto the ground.

"Gods? If your "gods" truly existed, would they allow your precious friend's fate to befall her, and the chaos to have continued to run this rampant? Naga abandoned her people, and Grima is dead permanently now. If your gods truly existed, why didn't they save you and everyone else?" Infernal Phillip asked.

Infernal Sarah remained silent.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Infernal Philip sneered.

The man took several steps forward and kneed his daughter in the groin.

"Gah!" Infernal Sarah shouted in agony.

She fell to her knees.

"You... bru..." Infernal Sarah started to whisper.

She froze at the feeling of cold metal on her forehead. It was the dagger that Infernal Phillip had used to injure her during her torture. The tip was pointed at her forehead, ready to quickly impale her and end her life if her father wanted.

"Look at you. You certainly talk big, but when your life's on the line, your nothing more than a coward. My family must be ashamed of you... but who could blame them? Your nothing more than a pathetic street urchin that resorts to pleading to false gods instead of depending on your own pitiful strength. My wife and I, on the other hand..." Infernal Phillip started to say.

Infernal Philip used his free hand to lift Infernal Sarah's chin, forcing the young girl to look him in the eye.

"We are your gods." Infernal Phillip sneered.

He rose to his feet and retrieved the daughter's body.

"Takkie, you know what to do now. Sarah deserve's a traitor's fate before she can serve us." Infernal Phillip said.

He made his leave to dispose of the baby, leaving Infernal Takkie with their denounced daughter and Infernal Cynthia alone in the cellar, the two both naked and injured. Infernal Sarah clenched her fists so tightly that her fingernails almost broke the skin. Infernal Cynthia watched on weakly and silently as her friend's tears hit the ground. She deeply resented the fact that only Infernal Sarah had been able to stand up to Infernal Philip and Infernal Takkie's cruelty. And as long as things continued as they were, the two would never be free.

Infernal Takkie sighed. She was not distraught over punishing her newest slave, but was rather more annoyed that she had to do it herself, with one of the people she hated the most and a daughter who, in her and Infernal Phillip's eyes, betrayed their trust. She left Infernal Sarah and Infernal Cynthia alone in the cellar, while she went upstairs. She didn't worry that they'd try to escape. Infernal Cynthia was still resting from childbirth, and Infernal Sarah was too injured to even move. And even if they were able to get out of the cellar, the guards would quickly and easily subdue them. After a few minutes, she returned, now accompanied by some of the guards and servants. Before Infernal Sarah and Infernal Cynthia could ask what they were doing, Infernal Sarah was kicked down onto her stomach, before having her arms restrained behind her back. She was then forced up into a kneeling position and faced Infernal Takkie.

"This is for the best, Sarah dearest. I apologize that I have to do this, but no one who betrays me or my husband's trust goes unpunished. The same goes for you. This will be your last punishment before you start serving my family." Infernal Takkie said.

She stepped closer to Infernal Sarah's groveling form. She crouched before her and brushed a few stray locks of hair out of the younger girl's face.

"I'll make this as painful as I can manage, darling." Infernal Takkie said.

Infernal Sarah felt incredibly anxious for some reason.

"Mother? W-What are you doing?" Infernal Sarah asked.

Infernal Takkie suddenly slugged Infernal Sarah on the cheek. The younger girl gave a cry of pain as her face was hit, and she tearfully looked back at her mother, who glared down at her with pure rage.

"Don't you DARE call me that, Sarah! We told you this before. You are FORBIDDEN from calling me or my husband your parents. You shall address me as "Lady Takkie" or "Milady", you shall address my husband as "Lord Phillip" or "Milord", and you shall address my children as "Sirs", "Misses", "Milord", or "Milady". Next time you make that mistake, you will be severely beaten. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Infernal Takkie asked angrily.

Tears once again started to pour out of Infernal Sarah's eyes. She looked down in shame.

"Y-Yes, M-Milady." Infernal Sarah replied.

Infernal Takkie smiled and placed a kiss on Infernal Sarah's lips against her denounced daughter's will.

"It will be over soon, so please be strong for me." Infernal Takkie said.

A maid held out a newly sharpened knife for Infernal Takkie to use. The older woman grabbed it and focused her attention on Infernal Sarah, who was immediately restrained harder by the guards. The younger girl realized what was going to happen and fearfully lashed against the guards.

"No! Please! Don't do this to me! You can't do this to your daughter! I'll do anything! Please, no..." Infernal Sarah started to cry.

She was slapped again, this time by one of the guards holding her. While she was stunned, the other guard reached her hand up and squeezed the former noble girl's cheeks. Infernal Sarah's tongue stuck out stiffly from her mouth, and Infernal Sarah started to sob harder as Infernal Takkie touched the surface with the tip of the knife. Infernal Takkie lifted the knife and held it above her head. Infernal Sarah continued to beg for some semblance of mercy, but Infernal Takkie would not be swayed.

The knife finally fell. It's finely adjusted blade cleaved straight through Infernal Sarah's tongue, separating it from her mouth and throat. The severed slab of meat dropped to the ground, and Infernal Sarah opened her mouth to screech in pain as she felt a searing white-hot pain in her mouth. However, when she tried to use her voice, all that came out was a horrible gurgling noise and silence, and Infernal Sarah's tears fell quicker as she knew why. She was a mute now, and would never be able to speak or sing again. Blood pooled out of her mouth from the wound where her tongue had originally been attached to. The color drained from her face. She sat up and turned herself on her side. She tried to breathe deeply, but it did nothing to help. Her stomach emptied it's contents onto the floor of the cellar, and all of her focus was on keeping herself propped up. She wretched again and more came out. The vomit, mixed with blood, began to pool under her body. Infernal Takkie started to give orders to someone, but Infernal Sarah didn't bother to discern what or who. She continued vomiting until there was nothing left to vomit. The vomit connected with the blood and they mixed, creating a horrible cacophony of sight and smell. Infernal Sarah continued to retch as the guards finally came to lift her out of her own filth. The girl didn't respond to their words. Her body was stained with blood and vomit. The guards placed Infernal Sarah onto a basic wooden table, and Infernal Takkie stroked Infernal Sarah's hair gently and whispered reassurance into her ear. One of the maids stepped up and applied a Mend staff to Infernal Sarah's wound in her mouth. It closed up and healed, saving Infernal Sarah from bleeding out or getting infected, but she now had no tongue and the fact that she was now a mute remained. She was still unresponsive.

With her wound healed, Infernal Takkie sent the maids and guards off to take Infernal Sarah's belongings to be either given to the children that Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sumia were forced to bear Infernal Phillip, or given away to the people or even the manor staff. Infernal Takkie walked up to one of the male servants.

"As you get rid of my slave's former things, quickly construct a pen similar to what Cynthia has for Sarah by, say, tonight. Put her in that and lock her up for the time being. But until it's done, keep her chained down here. And she is off limits to anyone except myself, my husband, and my children to have sex with for the time being. As for Cynthia, return her to her pen and keep her locked in for the time being. Understood?" Infernal Takkie ordered.

The servant bowed.

"Yes, Milady." the servant said.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Valm, May 5th 2154"_

After I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden convinced Infernal Lissa to let him stay, she sent him to work around the hut. After Colton had died and the shop had closed down, Infernal Lissa had to work all day most of each week at the tavern to make ends meet, despite the pay being horrible and not doing anything to help her family situation. She had to be at the tavern in thirty minutes, and it was about a ten minute walk there on foot, so she had to go. Infernal Owain, Clara, Bona, Infernal Ophelia, and the triplets were still asleep, and she wanted them up so she could go and leave them in charge over I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"So... what do I do here?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

He looked around the decrepit hut and felt disgusted by the mess around every square inch of it.

"Blech... mod, I wish I had gloves." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden muttered.

"There's quite a lot for you to do, but for now, I want to see if your sewing skills are as great as you claim. First, you will start with taking off that armor and making it into clothing. You claimed you could do something as amazing as that, and I've never seen someone with enough skill as to convert actual armor into clothing. Not even my second husband could... so prove to me your skill. Also, I want you to make some baby clothes for my future baby. And I want you to use the machine we use to gather water from the river to get water for my children to bathe with. You will also cook them food, or if you have to, take one of my kids with you to the market to fetch something, but you don't have to worry about drinks, as they can finish up the last of the liquor. They can help you find it if you need help." Infernal Lissa explained.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked unsure, but he complied, seeing as there wasn't really any way out of it.

"Alright. Uh... you wouldn't happen to have any tools lying about, would ya?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Lissa went over to one corner and pulled out a toolbox filled with some of the old tools that she used to work with when Colton was still alive.

"You can use these." Infernal Lissa replied.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden reached in and grabbed a rusty pair of tongs, some shears, a dog's head hammer, and some pliers.

"These could work. But by any chance, would you also happen to have an anvil, a cut-off tool, a crucible, and some quenching oil?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Lissa looked stunned.

"Oh... uh... n-no. We sold those off long ago. The anvil and crucible fetched quite a lot, actually. And oil is hard to get nowadays. We barely have enough to afford a pint of it to last us a month." Infernal Lissa replied.

"Oh, then never mind. I'll make due with a pot of water." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

He went and got a pot of water, and then left the hut with Infernal Lissa. He went over to an area far away from the hut and set up a small work area. He took off the armor and gathered up the pieces, and then used the pliers and hammer to remove the rivets that held the leather straps together. He made sure not to ruin the straps, since they could come in handy.

"So... how do you know this stuff? For a kid, you're very knowledgeable about smithing." Infernal Lissa asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden kept his eyes on the armor pieces.

"Well, back in my world, I was a fan of weapons and anime shows. I was a bit of an Otaku, to be honest." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

"I have absolutely no idea what that means. Do you carry an illness or something?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. And no, I don't carry any illnesses." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

He pried out the last rivet from the left pauldron and set the strap and rivets aside.

"Anyway, let's just say that I got into the hobby of making clothes to make me look like the characters I know. I tried to copy as much detail as I could when I had the time, but the problem was that I couldn't recreate their weapons. I was lucky enough to have friends that had the same interests as me. One of them even taught me how to forge small knives. In fact, I'm a frequent customer of his." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden explained.

He stood up and piled up some rocks, sticks, and kindling. Taking two pieces of steel that sparked, he was able to start a small fire in the small fire pit he made. He took the shears and tried to cut out the pauldron pieces into a small bowl shape. He used the tongs to hold it over the fire for a few minutes. before pulling it out and pounding it with the hammer onto a wooden stump that was drenched with water. He pounded the piece flat, turned it, and then pounded it again. He put it back in the fire and repeated the process. He forged in the bevels of the blade, put it back in the fire, and then waited for the steel to turn a bright orange. He then removed it from the heat and dunked it into the water. After a few seconds, he removed it and checked to see how straight it was. There was a slight warp at the center of the blade. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden placed the blade on the stump and used the hammer to apply pressure on the opposite side of the blade, straightening it. Once he was satisfied, he left the blade to fully cool down. As he left the blade to normalize, he went over to a table and began work on the fabric pieces for the dress. He glanced at Infernal Lissa's to get an idea of her height, and once he was done, he took a piece of rope he found and began the measurements. After finishing converting the armor into fabric and figuring out the measurements, he took most of it and started to work on the dress. Infernal Lissa glanced out to the rest of the ghetto.

"So, um... how long is this going to take?" Infernal Lissa asked.

"It'll take anywhere from three hours or above. Things like this take awhile to do." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Lissa nodded.

"Okay, well I have to go get done for work. My boss won't be happy if I'm not at the tavern on time. I have to get over there in thirty minutes, and I still have to bathe and get done. Just finish the dress and come inside afterwards. DON'T leave the hut and go anywhere else in the village. If you have to, take one of the kids with you so I know you won't try any funny business." Infernal Lissa ordered.

With that, she stood up from the fire pit and started heading back to the hut. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked up and watched the middle aged blonde and gray haired woman remove her cloak to reveal a threadbare shirt and skirt. He also noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and her feet were dirty and unclean, and he realized she probably couldn't afford shoes and didn't even wear any in the tavern. She pulled her shirt off to reveal her bare back to him as she walked back to the hut, and she started to pull her skirt off of her legs just as she disappeared through the open door. He shook his head and went back to work.

Infernal Lissa didn't even bother to close the door, and instead focused her attention on getting done. She threw her discarded clothing to the side near the basin, used the machine to draw water from the river, and then dumped the bucket of collected water into the basin. She then pulled out the ribbons keeping her pigtails held up and threw them over to the rest of her clothing, and then pulled down her hair so it ran down her back. She then stepped in to the basin and sat down in the wooden object, positioning herself to as comfortable of a position that she could manage. However, most of her upper body was visible, while her lower half was somewhat visible through the basin water. Her head, entire chest, and arms were completely unsubmerged from the water and were visible to the rest of the room. Her breasts, which had started to sag with age but were still rather plump (especially to Infernal Lissa's children and grandchildren, who still liked to play with them and suck them during lovemaking sessions), sat right above the water's edge. And her legs rested down on the floor, due to the basin being too small for her to bend them in. She started to wash herself, and as she did, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden could here the noises coming from outside.

"So the people in this reality really don't have any problems about strangers seeing them naked, do they? What exactly did Armand do here? I mean, a pervy OC controlling a medieval country? What's the world coming to?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

He got up up and suddenly realized something about what he had just said.

"Wait, is it world or worlds? Nah, it doesn't matter. As long as I get away from this place and back home, it's fine with me." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

He turned around and was reached out to grab some of the fabric.

"The sooner, the better, I say." a voice said in a rough voice.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden spun around in shock. Infernal Lissa had finished bathing and stood behind him. She was still dripping wet and wore a ratty towel that barely covered anything. Her breasts, which she made no attempt in covering up, popped out of the top of the towel, while her back, legs, and feet were left uncovered. The only real area the towel covered was her lower torso. Once he got a view of her, he immediately covered his eyes.

"Agh! Uh... L-Lissa." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden stuttered.

Infernal Lissa just glared at him.

"Listen here, boy. My family and I want you out of here as soon as possible. I'd even throw you out from the nearest cliff myself if I didn't have somewhere to be to keep my family from starving." Infernal Lissa hissed.

She jabbed her finger into his chest, as if accusing him of something.

"But seeing as I need to put food on the table, and that some of the shadier folk around here won't hesitate to kill you and take all that money Emmeryn gave you, I'm only, and I MEAN ONLY, helping you out so I can get my little ones something for the troubles they've suffered. You got that?" Infernal Lissa asked angrily.

She ended her rant by cracking her knuckles by I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's ears, causing him to flinch.

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

"Good! Now, get those clothes done and get my children some food afterwards." Infernal Lissa ordered.

She went back in to change into her tavern outfit. Four minutes later, she came back out, wearing a rather skimpy bar maid outfit. It was a dark yellow and white color, and did little to conceal her cleavage, and like I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden had suspected earlier, she wore no shoes of any kind. But she seemed to be used to wearing it.

"The kids will be up in an hour or two. You better hurry up, or they'll be starving." Infernal Lissa said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded shakily.

"I'll try my best. Is there anything I need to know for the food? Any allergies I need to know of?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Ophelia is allergic to nuts, milk, eggs, citrus, and shellfish. She bloats up terribly if she has even a small amount in her meals. She also needs some medications to help her eat and sleep, but ask Owain for them. He can help you with her doses. And Bona is allergic to soy and wheat, but she's slightly more better than Ophelia with her reactions." Infernal Lissa replied.

"Understood. And what of the meal? Do you want me to cook anything particular for them?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Just whatever you can think of not including those ingredients." Infernal Lissa replied.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded,

"Alright. Anything else I need to know?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

It had become abundantly clear that there was a lot going on with Infernal Lissa and her family, but he had no idea just how extensive the problems were.

"Just make sure Ophelia takes her medication and is helped around. She sometimes has panic attacks like I do, but they aren't as intense or often. Clara may sometimes seem a little distracted, but she's usually listening. And the triplets love snacks whenever we save up enough money to afford them, so make sure to please them. And if you see Bona biting her nails, remind her not to... a-and..." Infernal Lissa started to reply.

She gave a whimper. She didn't really want to do this. She didn't want to leave her children home alone, with a boy she didn't even fully trust yet. But she had to. Infernal Lissa looked up, her anguished gray eyes meeting I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's eyes.

"Just... take care of them for me, Alden. Apart from Emmeryn, they... they're literally all I have left." Infernal Lissa said sadly.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded.

"You can count on me, Lissa." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Oh, and one... one more thing." Infernal Lissa said.

She took out a hidden bottle of Xanax and handed it to the boy.

"Here. You especially need to hold on to this one. This is for panic attacks that Ophelia has, but it's only for bad ones, and I mean bad ones. And even then, you can't use it often. It's... not great for her." Infernal Lissa said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden frowned as he stared down at the bottle. From what he heard back in his universe, Xanax was some pretty serious stuff.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on it." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.


	21. Infernal Ylisse, Part 16

**Chapter 38: Infernal Ylisse, Part 16**

 _"Location: Infernal Valm, May 8th 2154"_

It had now been three days since Infernal Lissa let I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden stay in the hut and work for her family. He managed to finish converting the armor into clothing while Infernal Lissa was out on the first day, and he placed the clothing inside a small box before waking the children and grandchildren up. During the time he spent at the hut, Infernal Lissa had him stay strictly busy doing things around the hut. There was little time for I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden to relax, but in the moments that he didn't have to do any work, one of the children or grandchildren would talk to him and try to get him to spend time with them. Bona really liked having him tell stories to her, and the stories he told about his own world became her favorite. The triplets were especially energetic, and would give him a hassle in doing things, especially if Infernal Lissa wasn't there. And Infernal Ophelia really needed help in doing anything, so the boy had to devote much of his time not working into helping her function.

* * *

The churning in Infernal Lissa's stomach was becoming unbearable. She had tolerated I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden being alone with her children for the past three days, but she just felt incredibly anxious that day. She knew he wouldn't hurt them, but a part of her told her that something bad was about to happen anyway. She scrubbed away at the tavern's counter, soaking up the suds from the aged wood and threatening to scrape off sharp splinters. Her face conveyed her worry, as the tavern's owner began to take notice.

"Careful there, Lissa. Rub any harder, and I don't think we'll have a counter tomorrow" the owner said.

Infernal Lissa's face flushed a bright red in embarrassment, and she softened her grip on the damp soapy rag.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just afraid for my kids and grandbabies." Infernal Lissa said.

The tavern owner laughed and slapped his large hand onto her back. He made sure to be as careful as possible, due to her baby bump, but she was still startled into a jump.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you. They can handle themselves just fine. You're too overprotective of them. You need to give them space." the tavern owner said.

Infernal Lissa's frown eased just a bit, but his words offered no consolation. There were too many hypotheticals for her liking. What if Infernal Owain, Clara, Bona, Infernal Ophelia, and the triplets wandered from the hut and got lost? What if they were stolen by some slaver? What if they were injured? What if... what if Quen'lo had found them and decided to get revenge on her and her family?

"I said relax, Lissa. Just stop and breathe. Relax and calm down. Your family is safe, don't worry. You'll go home and find that they're safe and sound." the tavern owner said. He then sighed and said "Just this once, I'll let you go early. But be back here even earlier tomorrow.".

Infernal Lissa sighed in relief.

"Thank you, sir." Infernal Lissa said.

She put down the rag and broke into a run out of the tavern, getting glances from the patrons as she left. It was a far walk from the tavern to the hut, and her feet got caked in dirt and dust, but she didn't care. She needed to check up on her children and grandchildren. The worry assaulting her gut could not have been for nothing.

* * *

After running for seven minutes, Infernal Lissa finally reached the hut. She expected to see her family dead or missing, but was surprised to see them outside, gathered in front of I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden. He seemed to be showing Infernal Ophelia and Bona some sort of trick. Infernal Lissa was confused for a few moments, but then she became angry when she realized that he wasn't doing any work and was slacking off. She stormed over to the group.

"What is the meaning of this, Alden? Why aren't you working? You aren't here to loaf around and slack off!" Infernal Lissa asked angrily.

Bona approached her grandmother and smiled widely.

"Grandma Lissa, it's okay! Alden taught me and Ophelia magic tricks." Bona replied.

Infernal Lissa narrowed her eyes in confusion at the toddler.

"Magic tricks?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Infernal Ophelia gripped Bona and pulled her half-sister into a side hug.

"Yep, Mommy. He taught us some tricks on manipulating people's perspectives. Like, like, something called the Three Cup Trick." Infernal Ophelia replied.

Infernal Lissa gave a short nod and looked at I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden.

"Are you teaching them something illegal?" Infernal Lissa asked suspiciously.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden shook his head.

"No, Ma'am. I noticed that your kids and grandkids were bored, so I wanted to entertain them." I'm Reader-anon Universe replied. He then muttered "Even though what you usually do with them is illegal.".

"What was that?" Infernal Lissa asked suspiciously.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden yelped.

"N-Nothing." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Infernal Lissa turned her body and glared at him, with her head turned with a raised eyebrow. She remained like that for a few seconds, before glancing down at her bare feet. They were dirty from having traveled on the village's dirt roads both ways from the hut and tavern, along with having come in contact with things such as spilled drinks and filth at the tavern, and she felt sweaty and worn-out. She looked back up at the group.

"I'm going to go wash off. Alden, don't try any funny business. I'll know of it if you do." Infernal Lissa said.

With that, she headed into the hut and closed the door behind her. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden scoffed and shook his head.

"What is her problem? I'm not doing anything wrong or dangerous! Why can't she just respect me?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Infernal Owain looked at the boy with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Alden. My mother's just really had a really hard life. She'll warm up to you, eventually." Infernal Owain replied.

"It's been three days, and she still treats me as if I'm some pest to be handled with on the end of a ten foot pole! All I've done for her is work, and I've served her and the rest of you freaks!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden snapped.

He immediately regretted what he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden started to say.

Infernal Owain shook his head.

"It's alright, Alden. I understand how you're feeling. I'll go have a talk with Mother." Infernal Owain said.

With that, he stood up and headed over to the hut.

* * *

Inside, Infernal Lissa had just finished pulling the bucket up from the river after having drawn water. She grabbed the bucket, walked over to the basin, and dumped the water inside. She then stripped off her clothing, stepped in, and sat down, before starting to bathe. She repeatedly cupped water in her palms and rubbed it on certain parts of her skin, which peeled the dirt and grime from her body, and then washed out her hair. She had just finished that and cleaning off all her body, and was about to step out of the basin when Infernal Owain entered the hut. He noticed his mother in the basin and walked over. Infernal Lissa looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Owain." Infernal Lissa greeted.

"Hey, Mother. Mind if I join you?" Infernal Owain asked.

Infernal Lissa nodded and scooted back into the basin as much as she could.

"Not at all, Sweetie. Come on in and join your dear old mother." Infernal Lissa replied.

Infernal Owain stripped off his clothing and dumped it next to Infernal Lissa's discarded clothing, and he then got into the basin and sat down, with his back to her. Infernal Lissa pulled him back, so his head was resting on her breasts, while she had her arms wrapped around his chest. The two sat like that and stared up at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes, before Infernal Owain craned his head to look up at his mother.

"Mother, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Infernal Owain said.

"Oh? And what's that, Owain?" Infernal Lissa asked.

Infernal Owain sat up and turned to face Infernal Lissa.

"It's about Alden. I think you're being too hard on him." Infernal Owain replied.

Infernal Lissa shook her head and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The brown haired man returned the hug, and Infernal Lissa brought her lips in for a kiss. The two started making out, even going as far as to tongue kiss each other, before Infernal Lissa broke away.

"I'm not being too hard on him, Owain. I'm being cautious. I don't care what he claims to supposedly be. He could be some sort of criminal. He could be a spy. He could be just anyone trying to hurt you, your siblings, and the little ones. If I'm this cold and don't get close to Alden, then it'll make things easier to protect all of us and eventually let him go." Infernal Lissa said.

She looked down and noticed Infernal Owain's testicle in the water. She reached down and kissed it through the water, before pulling it up and starting to suck on it. Infernal Owain moaned in pleasure, and he leaned his arms out the sides of the basin and relaxed as his mother sucked him off.

"But that's the thing, Mother. He's not some monster out to harm only us. He's just a boy trying to get back home. Your mistrust of him is just really making it hard for him to do that." Infernal Owain said.

Infernal Lissa stopped sucking him and stood up out of the basin, so only the bottom of her legs were standing in the water. She sat on the edge of the basin and spread her legs out invitingly to him. Infernal Owain got the idea, and he sat up, stuck his tongue inside her front opening, and started lapping at it. Infernal Lissa gasped in pleasure and started to moan loudly, but was able to control herself enough to speak.

"That could just be some cover-up. Every man that I've ever gotten close to has either died or mistreated me in some way. Your Uncle Chrom perished, your father died making sure we could live, Colton died, Quen'lo... did really horrible things to me, and now that boy wants to come here, trying to take advantage of my hospitality and peaceful life I have set up to move on from my abuse. I can't witness anymore heartbreak." Infernal Lissa said.

The middle aged woman suddenly started to feel an organism building up, and she started to moan louder and quicker. Infernal Owain was shocked when he could feel her juices channeling through her muscles, and he quickened his lapping. After a few more minutes, Infernal Lissa gave a cry and shot her juices onto her son's face. Her hips bucked, and she had to grip the sides of the basin and steady herself to avoid falling off. She leaned back and breathed heavily for a minute as she regained her bearings, and once she had calmed down, she started to turn her attention back to Infernal Owain. However, she was surprised when she suddenly got pulled off of the basin edge and brought back into the water. Infernal Owain had grabbed her sides and pulled her down, and he positioned her so she leaned back as far as she could go, with her feet and legs sticking up into the air, and he tore his testicle into her back opening. Infernal Lissa moaned in pleasure and rolled over onto her side, and she put one hand on her enlarged belly and the other on Infernal Owain's back, as he rammed in and out of her body. Her saggy breasts and her baby bump jiggled, with her body being rocked back and forth by the sheer force her son was using, and the basin water sloshed around them, with some even splashing out. As he made love to Infernal Lissa, Infernal Owain reached over, grabbed her breasts, and started to grope and knead them.

"Think of it like this, Mom. Alden will just be here for a few more days and will then be gone afterwards. You won't have to see him ever again. We can all go back to living in secrecy from the outside world. And if you're kind to him, he may not even reveal any of this to the others. He could stay silent and we won't be found out. The guards don't even know we are here. You know how they hate going into the ghetto because of the people that Armand sees not fit to live. We're okay, nothing bad will happen to us. No one is coming after us, since people think the two of us are dead and that the other kids don't exist. Only everyone in the village, Aunt Emmeryn, and Alden knows that you're even still alive. Honestly, I'm sorry to say this to you out loud, but your paranoia and overprotectiveness really is a burden at times." Infernal Owain said.

Infernal Lissa became silent, apart from her moaning. She looked down at the water, her expression hard to read to her son, except for her obvious lust. Perhaps angry, perhaps remorseful. Maybe a little bit of both.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so horrible to Alden. I don't hate him, Owain. I hate everyone back in Ylisse, and I let that get the best of me. So... I apologize for that." Infernal Lissa said.

Infernal Owain wanted to tell her that he wasn't the one she needed to apologize to, but he didn't think it was a good idea to say that. So instead, he simply gave a small nod.

"Alden's a good person. But that doesn't change the fact that he suddenly showed up out of nowhere, while there's troubling times back in Ylisse from what the news is like. Him being here brings up certain... issues. Issues that I'm not sure we'll be able to deal with. I feel like it's more trouble for Alden to be here and get close to us, and I stand by that." Infernal Lissa said.

Infernal Owain frowned.

"He's just a kid, Mother." Infernal Owain said.

"I know. That's why... that's why I'm going to give this a chance, at least. Alden deserves it. You and the rest of the kids deserve it. And honestly, I'd rather have him here than somewhere else in the village. Some of the villagers aren't exactly the best of people, you know that." Infernal Lissa said softly.

Infernal Owain smiled.

"Thank you, Mother. And... I'm sorry, too. For everything that happened in the past." Infernal Owain said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, sweetie. It wasn't your fault. It was the people and your witch Aunt Sumia's fault." Infernal Lissa said reassuringly. She then huffed and said "But just... I hope you know what you and the rest of us are doing, Owain. What happened to us in the past was terrifying. I... I don't want any of the kids to be exposed to something like that.".

Infernal Owain had to agree with his mother on that point.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. Alden seems like a good enough kid to trust. I doubt he'll go babbling and revealing our life here to the outside world." Infernal Owain said. He then smiled at her and asked "So... you'll try to trust Alden more and give him a chance?".

Infernal Lissa pursed her lips, and then sighed and nodded.

"Fine... I'll give him a chance." Infernal Lissa replied.

Infernal Owain nodded.

"Thank you, Mother. Everything's going to be..." Infernal Owain started to say.

Infernal Lissa managed to pull herself off of her son's testicle in the limited space of the basin. She sat up and relaxed, with some sperm that he had started to release into her pregnant womb as he pumped in and out of her body dribbling down her legs.

"But no sex for a week." Infernal Lissa said.

Infernal Owain groaned and sat up.

"Oh, come on." Infernal Owain muttered angrily.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Valm, May 11th 2154"_

True to her word, Infernal Lissa started trying her best to look past her fears and trust I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden more. As time past, she started to feel better around the boy, to the point she didn't feel quite as anxious or nervous, and she started letting up on his work. He started to not have as much to do for Infernal Lissa and her family, but still continued to work as hard as he could regardless.

Three days later, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden had finished up around the hut, and he had decided that it was time to go back and reunite with Iniabi and the others. Infernal Lissa had agreed to let him go, and she, Infernal Owain, Clara, Bona, Infernal Ophelia, and the triplets gathered in front of the hut to see him off. Infernal Lissa took out a small bag filled with gold pieces and handed it to him, and then took out another small bag.

"We don't have much to offer you, Alden, but we got what we could and gathered it together for you. There's a bit of food and liquor in this second bag, and a few extra gold pieces. Take them." Infernal Lissa said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden gently pushed the bag back.

"I couldn't accept this. Your family needs this more than I do." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"No, I insist. We can make do without this. And I have to admit, you've been a big help to us for the past few days, so my family and I want to reward you. Please, take it." Infernal Lissa said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked down at the bag for a few seconds, before reaching out and grabbing it.

"Thank you all." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Infernal Lissa nodded.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you any clothing. Apart from the clothes on our backs and the dresses you made, we can't really afford anymore outfits." Infernal Lissa said.

"It's okay, Lissa. I still have the gold that Emmeryn gave me, so I can use that if I need to buy anything. If not, then I can just snag something really quickly." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

Bona tearfully looked up at the boy.

"Do you really have to go?" Bona asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded sadly.

"Yeah, Bona, I have to go. I have to get back to my friends and go home. I'm needed there." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Bona started crying, and she ran up and hugged him, followed by the triplets, who also helped guide Infernal Ophelia over. The boy returned the hug, and then stood up while the children went back over to Infernal Lissa and Infernal Owain.

"Safe travels, Alden. May we meet again some day." Infernal Owain said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden was inwardly disturbed to possibly have to experience the large amount of perversion and incest that happened between Infernal Lissa and her children and grandchildren again, so he instead gave a smile to mask his true feelings.

"Yeah, hopefully." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

With that, he stood up and started walking away with both bags. Infernal Lissa, her children, and her grandchildren watched as the boy started getting further and further away from the hut, until he had disappeared completely from view beyond the hill in front of the hut. Infernal Ophelia looked over at her mother, and her eyesight was just good enough at the moment to see that Infernal Lissa's stomach looked more larger and expanded than usual.

"Mommy, what's going on with your belly? Why is it bigger? Are you pregnant again?" Infernal Ophelia asked.

Infernal Lissa exchanged a look with Infernal Owain, silently discussing the matter. After a few seconds, the man nodded and placed a hand on his mother's back. Infernal Lissa beckoned their daughter over, and she gently took Infernal Ophelia's hand and placed it on her belly.

"I realize that this probably isn't the best time to tell you, but since we're being so honest... you're going to have another little baby brother soon. And... he's your's, Ophelia. He's not just your brother. He's also your son." Infernal Lissa replied.

Infernal Ophelia screamed with excitement in the way that only a six year old could get away with.


	22. Infernal Ylisse, Part 17

**Chapter 39: Infernal Ylisse, Part 17**

 _"Location: Infernal Plegia, May 17th 2154"_

Infernal Cynthia was back in her pen, after having been tortured and locked up like Infernal Takkie had ordered. She had been locked in there, naked and alone, for the past fifteen days without any kind of contact whatsoever, except for the third day. The stillborn daughter had been taken, cut apart, and made into a cake, which had been force fed to her. She was sleeping when she was roughly shaken awake.

"Wakey wakey!" a voice said gruffly.

Infernal Cynthia was grabbed by the shoulders and forced onto her feet.

"L-Let go!" Infernal Cynthia snarled, trying to break free.

The dark blue haired girl was dragged from her pen and brought inside. After making a few turns, she was brought into a room. It was dark and small, with the only real light focused on the center, where she could see some sort of altar set up in front of a statue of Infernal Grima. It didn't seem to be lit yet, nor was there a sacrifice on it. She saw Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie from the corner of her eye, along with twelve other guards to accompany them, and lunged at Infernal Takkie's wrist, biting down on it hard. Her teeth broke the skin, and Infernal Takkie gave a cry and kneed her straight in the gut, knocking the air right out of her. Infernal Cynthia felt tears run down her face as she struggled against the grip of the two guards as she was laid on the altar. Her prosthetic arms and legs were spread out and tied down with rope, granting the others access to her whole front body. She looked up and noticed then that both nobles were clothed in some sort of ceremonial garb. Infernal Phillip handed Infernal Takkie a ceremonial dagger, and the woman approached Infernal Cynthia abd leveled it steadily above her left breast, where her heart was located underneath.

"W-What are you doing?" Infernal Cynthia asked fearfully.

"You are of no more use to us. You're nothing but a used-up broken shell. You also betrayed our trust, after we took you in and cared for you for the past decade. That is nothing but the upmost betrayal. So we're going to send you to your daughter and sacrifice you to Grima. Your lifeblood will be a satisfactory meal to him. Have fun burning in Hell." Infernal Takkie replied with a sneer.

She stabbed down the knife towards Infernal Cynthia's body. The blade tore into her breast, impaling right through her heart. Infernal Cynthia's eyes widened, and she released a bloodcurdling scream of pain and horror. Blood poured out of her wound and dribbled onto the floor, collecting inside a bowl. Infernal Phillip then lit up a fire underneath the altar, and the flames started to lick up towards Infernal Cynthia's skin. The girl gurgled, with blood starting to pool up inside her mouth and dribble down her cheeks, and looked up at her masters. Her skin was becoming increasingly pale.

"Y-You... can't do... this. I slaved away for you... and toiled... for ten years... and now you're k-killing... me." Infernal Cynthia said weakly.

Infernal Phillip leaned down to the dying girl.

"We warned you. You betray us, you suffer the consequences and die for your sins. You did just that, so be a good girl for us and die now. Say hello to your filthy father and sister in Hell. And when we're done with your witch mother and heathen friend, we'll send them down to you." Infernal Phillip snarled.

Infernal Takkie raised the knife again, ready to bring it back down on Infernal Cynthia. However, before she could, the doors to the room were blasted open by magic. Everyone turned around in shock to see Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, Lucina, and Charon charge into the room. They were now accompanied by I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, who had managed to make it back to Infernal Ylisse after a three day voyage at sea and walking a day and a half without stoping to make it back to the others in Iniabi's group in Infernal Ylisstol. They were also joined by Infernal Morgan, Infernal Nah, and Infernal Gerome, who had accompanied them when Iniabi and his group revealed that Infernal Cynthia was not only alive, but was also enslaved, and they joined them to free her. The guards in the room immediately went to restrain them and push them back, but Charon immediately blasted most of them back with dark magic, while Nah and Infernal Nah subdued the remainders in their dragon forms, leaving Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie, with Infernal Cynthia still tied down onto the altar. Charon noticed the fire was starting to reach Infernal Cynthia on the altar abd used ice magic to cool it down. Meanwhile, Infernal Morgan was happy to see Infernal Cynthia again, but she also looked on in horror at the condition that her aunt was in.

"Aunt Cynthia?" Infernal Morgan asked.

Infernal Gerome felt incredibly happy to see Infernal Cynthia again, and the happiness was something he hadn't felt in a long time. However, he was also incredibly enraged to see her critically injured, enslaved, and about to be sacrificed to a dragon that had ruined most of his and his past allies' lives.

"Release her! Now!" Infernal Gerome ordered angrily.

"Or what, boy? What are you going to do?" Infernal Phillip asked mockingly.

"I'll crush the life out of you. Both of you." Infernal Gerome replied.

Infernal Takkie laughed, and she lowered the knife and dug into Infernal Cynthia's wound. The girl winced in pain, with tears falling down her eyes.

"If any of you take one step forward, I'll end her sorry existence here and now. I suggest you hurry on home, while we take this useless filth and sacrifice her to the Fell Dragon." Infernal Takkie sneered.

But before anyone could do anything else, Infernal Cynthia suddenly tore her arms and legs through her bindings, which had been weaked enough by the fire, freeing herself. Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie were stunned long enough for Infernal Cynthia to grab the blade from the Infernal Plegian woman's hand and dive it into her neck. Infernal Takkie screamed in pain as blood gushed from her jugular and she fell to the ground, dead. Infernal Cynthia dropped off of the altar and hobbled out of the room before anyone could stop her. Infernal Phillip growled, took the ceremonial knife from his wife's corpse, and headed out after his slave. Iniabi shook his head.

"Come on. We have to get to her before he does." Iniabi said.

* * *

Infernal Cynthia limped along through the different hallways. Her breast continued to leak blood from her stab wound, she started to have to take deep breaths, and she felt herself gradually grow more lightheaded and weaker, but her adrenaline and rekindled willpower kept her from collapsing. She managed to maneuver around the hallways and came upon a door leading outside. With one deep breath, she burst through it.

 _"Gods, what is wrong with these people?"_ Infernal Cynthia wondered.

She started to hear distant shouting from Infernal Phillip, and there was then the distant sound of an alarm bell and people running around as they triee to find the escaped slave. She moved swiftly through the manor grounds and sand, making sure to remain hidden from the enemy.

"They're everywhere." Infernal Cynthia whispered.

She came upon a door leading to another part of the manor, which she thought was towards the front. She figured that since the servants and guards were around looking for her, the front wouldn't be as heavily guarded, so she could sneak out there and manage to be far enough away before she could rest easy. She entered the door, and to her luck, she was in the kitchen. From her ten years working in the manor, she knew where everything was and what the inner workings of the manor were like, so she could easily locate the manor's front entrance. She limped to the kitchen entrance, being met with the view of the dining room. But suddenly, a hand from Infernal Phillip gripped her metal wrist and pushed her back into the kitchen.

"You're easy to track!" Infernal Phillip snarled.

Infernal Cynthia was pushed down onto her back as Infernal Phillip aimed the ceremonial knife at her.

"Your blood created a trail that led me right to you." Infernal Phillip expained.

He turned his attention to a small fire that had formed on the kitchen's marble floor from a knocked over candle, which had originally been placed on a table, but had fallen and ignited oil that had spilled in that part of the room and hadn't gotten cleaned up for some reason. Infernal Cynthia took the distraction to move away from her master and find cover behind a stove, much to Infernal Phillip's pleasure. The man smirked and blocked the entrance leading out to the dining room.

"Heh... that's alright. There's nowhere to go! You want out? You have to get through me." Infernal Phillip said.

Infernal Cynthia's chest heaved as she was being hunted. She looked down and noticed that her breast was still bleeding and dripping onto the floor, which gave her away. Looking around, she noticed a cloth, and she grabbed it and applied it to her exposed cut. She hissed from the sting the injury gave off, and the cloth quickly grew red and sticky, but it stopped her blood from dripping down onto the floor. She then noticed a kitchen knife and grabbed it, and she used Infernal Phillip's voice to pinpoint where he was as he talked. Brandishing the kitchen knife, the dark blue haired slave girl moved behind each machine in the kitchen, looking to slice her remaining master's throat. The fire began to grow, much to Infernal Phillip's uncaring mood as his determined eyes scanned the kitchen for his slave. Infernal Phillip laughed, and Infernal Cynthia tightened her grip on the kitchen knife as she felt the voice draw closer.

"I have to admit, you're pretty crafty. For a second, you shook my faith in thinking you had to be sacrificed to Grima... but only for a second. Anyway, it seems you know my third slave, Sarah." Infernal Phillip said.

Infernal Cynthia's heart dropped. She felt tears brimming her eyes and her iron prosthetic arms begin to shake.

"She seemed very fond of you back in the cellar. She wouldn't stop crying out for you once I punished her for betraying me and my wife. It cost her her virginity, her nobility, and even her beauty and youth once we stripped her of them after her initial torture." Infernal Phillip sneered.

Infernal Cyntia's stomach flipped and a pained cry escaped her lips.

"She's still alive, though. Come out, Cynthia, and I'll take you to her. You'll die together." Infernal Phillip sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Infernal Cynthia yelled angrily at the top of her lungs.

She charged from the corner and leaped onto Infernal Phillip's back, driving the blade of her knife into his chest just near his shoulder. She then pulled away and went back into hiding again. Infernal Phillip chuckled.

"Ow... heh... that was good, girl. It's gonna be alright. You know something, slave? I'm beginning to think you poisoned Sarah against me. I taught that girl everything what it means to survive and be a good noblegirl in this chaotic world. But then you showed up." Infernal Phillip whispered deviously.

He began laughing.

"She had to go dip herself into a little tease like you to make me take everything from her and rip her apart. Piece. By. Piece." Infernal Phillip sneered.

Infernal Cynthia sobbed, covering her mouth,

"Come out, little freak." Infernal Phillip sneered.

Infernal Cynthia gripped her knife and charged out from behind cover. She leaped onto Infernal Phillip's back, catching him by surprise once again, and she drove her knife into his chest, causing him to yell out in pain. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her petite form off him. The two then hit the ground hard, and both drifted off into darkness.

* * *

The fire grew enough to the point that intense smoke raided Infernal Cynthia's nostrils, causing her to stir awake from being knocked out cold. Pain had engulfed her entire body and the girl struggled to her feet, to no avail. Instead, she began to crawl over to both the kitchen knife and ceremonial knife, which had slid away to rest under a knocked over cabinet. Every breath she took caused her side to burn as she drew closer to the blades. The heat of the fire burning in the kitchen became more intense, as if she was outside in the burning hot sands. Suddenly, the air was knocked right out of her, followed by pain erupting in her stomach. Infernal Cynthia saw boots standing before her.

"You know, Cynthia... it's okay to give up." Infernal Philip muttered.

Infernal Cynthia tried to crawl closer to the knives, which were obscured from Infernal Phillip's vision.

"Heh... I guess not. Just not your style, is it? Just like Sarah." Infernal Phillip said.

The man kicked her again and Infernal Cynthia cried out once more. He then mounted her, holding her head down and occasionally pulling on her short choppy dark blue hair.

"You can try begging." Infernal Phillip whispered.

"Screw you." Infernal Cynthia spat.

Her master turned her over and began choking her.

"You think you can beat me? That you can kill me? Well, let me tell you something. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Infernal Phillip growled.

Infernal Phillip suddenly gave another cry of pain as sharp vines wrapped around his body and shoved him away from Infernal Cynthia.

"ARGH!" Infernal Phillip cried.

Infernal Cynthia gasped and coughed as she felt the air return to her lungs. She then managed to stand, and she picked up the ceremonial knife, ran over, and straddled Infernal Phillip. The slave began hacking away at his face over, and over, and over, until she felt arms wrap around her and pull her away from the now-unrecognizable man that had ruined her life for the past ten years.

"Don't touch me!" Infernal Cynthia snarled angrily.

"Cynthia! Cynthia, stop! Phillip's dead! You're alright now!" a voice said reassuringly.

Infernal Cynthia looked up to see Toxika, who had been the one to find her. The dark blue haired girl began crying.

"He tried to..." Infernal Cynthia started to sob.

Toxika interrupted her by pulling her to her chest. She began rubbing Infernal Cynthia's back soothingly.

"Oh, Cynthia. It's okay. It's okay now. Just let it out." Toxika whispered softly.

"Sarah... she's..." Infernal Cynthia started to sob.

Toxika pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"No, no, no, Cynthia, no she's not. Me and my friends found her. She's just fine, but she's a little... banged up." Toxika said.

Infernal Cynthia felt warmth flow through her damaged heart. She sniffed.

"W-Where?" Infernal Cynthia asked.

"C'mon. Let's go see her." Toxika replied.

She stood up and pulled Infernal Cynthia to her feet. The dark blue haired girl started to fall down, but Toxika held her up and braced her on her back. She then led her out of the burning kitchen.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, May 24th 2154"_

After her rescue, Infernal Cynthia was brought back to Infernal Ylisstol and housed in the New Shepherds base. There, the best healers that Infernal Morgan had working for her worked around the clock to heal her, as she was in a critically injured state. She was almost close to death from bleeding out and her heart having gotten stabbed, but they managed to stabilize her and then left her alone to rest. They also had to heal her stumps, as they had grown seriously infected from the constant abuse the iron prosthetics did to the exposed muscles from her stumps, and they had been taken from her body and disposed of, leaving her armless and legless as she rested.

Ever since she had reunited with her aunt, Infernal Morgan hadn't left her side, apart from the moments that she was shooed out as the healers worked on her and checked up on her periodically. From what she could do, Infernal Morgan cared for her aunt every waking moment of each day that had passed by since freeing her.

Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie's guards and servants had been arrested and taken to an unknown location, while the children had been rounded up and brought to remain in the New Shepherds base for the time being. They had not been told the truth on Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Sumia yet, but Infernal Cynthia made sure to say that she wanted to make sure that happened soon.

Infernal Sumia had seemed to disappear from the manor entirely and couldn't be found in it or the surrounding area, so Iniabi and his group had assumed that she had fled into freedom as well. Upon hearing that her grandmother was alive, Infernal Morgan was incredibly displeased, but she reluctantly relented in letting her go free. But she absolutely refused in removing her original corpse from being abused on the wall.

Infernal Sarah had been found in a pen similar to what Infernal Cynthia had been kept in, but she was in a terrible condition. Most of her injuries had started to heal, but they had healed incorrectly, and Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie had indeed stripped her of her beauty and youth. Her once-youthful tanned skin was wrinkly, her teeth were crooked, her nose had grown out, and her body was now very frail. However, the spell had not taken away her body's fertility. She had been successfully impregnated by Infernal Phillip when he and Infernal Takkie raped her, and she was pregnant with twins. After her release, she had promptly been dressed and housed in the base until she was deemed fit to go back out into the public and reinstated as a noble.

After staying a week to make sure things were going along fine, Iniabi and his group, joined up by Rita and Lynn Sr., figured that it was time to go. Infernal Morgan agreed and reluctantly left Infernal Cynthia's side, and she met up with them outside the base.

"Wow. You guys really are the Visitors. So, uh, you... wanna go back to your own world, huh?" Infernal Morgan asked.

She sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. I know I don't have any power. I'm really weak. Once you're gone, I'll be killed off in no time." Infernal Morgan said.

"Morgan, we are bound to do whatever we can to help people, even if it puts you at a disadvantage. We can't leave people to suffer endlessly." Nah said.

Lucina shrugged.

"I don't think this place is so bad. "Might makes right". I like the sound of that." Lucina said. She turned to Iniabi and asked "What about you, Iniabi? Do you want to return to our own world?".

Iniabi nodded.

"I'd like to go home." Iniabi replied.

Infernal Morgan sighed.

"Yeah." Infernal Morgan muttered.

Lucina frowned.

"Unfortunately, we unfortunately do have to return. My and Nathaire's hands are full enough with serving Lady Avina." Lucina said.

Infernal Morgan nodded and smiled.

"Fair enough. We still have a big fight ahead of us anyway. Now, the last I heard, Armand headed to the Outrealm Gate not too long ago. I also hear that he has the remote to it. I'll go on ahead. Let's meet up on the island," Infernal Morgan said.

She walked away from the group.


	23. Infernal Ylisse, Part 18

**Chapter 40: Infernal Ylisse, Part 18**

Iniabi and his group set out for the island with the Outrealm Gate. They arrived there by nightfall, and like Blasted Ylisse, the ferry wasn't there, but a bridge was set up instead. They used it to get to the island's shore, where they found Infernal Morgan waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for ya. I hear that Armand's somewhere on here. If he dies, I'll finally be Exalt of Ylisse and regain power for my family." Infernal Morgan greeted.

Swizzle crossed his arms.

"I'm curious about something, Morgan. What do you plan on doing once you become Exalt?" Swizzle asked.

Infernal Morgan gave a small smile.

"Promise you won't laugh? Rules have never been my thing. I want to make Ylisse a place where we can all be equal, like it was when Great-Aunt Emmeryn was in power." Infernal Morgan replied.

Lucina frowned.

"You want to have the strong and weak both be treated alike? Is that really equality?" Lucina asked.

She turned to Iniabi.

"What do you think, Iniabi? It's strange, right?" Lucina asked.

Iniabi shook his head.

"It's not strange at all." Iniabi replied.

Infernal Morgan piped up.

"Y-You think?" Infernal Morgan asked hopefully.

Cynthia nodded.

"You have my respect for your stance, Morgan. Your concern for the well-being of the people over your own selfishness is the making of a true ruler. I wish you the best of luck, Exalt Morgan." Cynthia replied.

Lucina sighed.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I agree, but I suppose you have honorable intentions in mind. You're looking out for your citizens and keeping them in mind, yes? Then you need to be stronger... Exalt Morgan." Lucina said.

Infernal Morgan gave a small laugh.

"Heheh... alright, enough small talk. The rest is up to you." Infernal Morgan said.

The girl walked away, heading back towards Infernal Ylisse. Iniabi looked forward.

"Let's move on." Iniabi said.

The group headed deeper into the island. Eventually, they managed to reach the Outrealm Gate. However, there was no one there. Not even the Gatekeeper Anna or Armand.

"No one is around." Toxika said, surprised.

Lucina noticed the remote to the Outrealm Gate on the ground and smiled

"Ah, there's the remote. It's here on the floor. Shall we get this over with?" Lucina asked.

I can't let you pick that up." a voice replied.

A burst of ten different fireworks suddenly went off all at once, startling Lynn. Armand then appeared from the shadows and stood in front of the Outrealm Gate. He was accompanied by the Tiki of the Infernal Ylisse timeline. She seemed as if she had been under Armand's grip for a long time, She looked much more older for some reason, and it looked as if she had long given up and submitted to Armand as a prisoner, She also was dressed very poorly. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her Dragonstone had been stripped of it's power and reformed into the ornament of what looked like a collar that was wrapped around her neck, she was barefoot, her ears seemed to have been nibbled on and were missing much of it's skin, and she only wore a loose red silk cloth that wrapped around her body and only barely covered her breasts and lower body. Her collar was attached to a golden chain, which Armand held and tugged. The Manakete woman fell on her arms and knees, and she just silently crawled over, sat down, and reclined against Armand and cuddled next to him.

"Hey, I remember you! You were in Tontown that one time, during the hot tub incident." Citrusella said.

Swizzle was surprised.

"Wait, you're the King of Ylisse?" Swizzle asked.

"Most call me that... but it doesn't matter. Forget about the remote." Armand replied.

"We must return to our own world. And in order to do that, we need the Outrealm Gate to be opened." Charon said.

Lucina nodded.

"You know that me and Nathaire need to get back to Lady Avina, Armand. Don't be a coward and let us through." Lucina said.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden glanced around and noticed his hat, which was hung over by the Outrealm Gate.

 _"My hat! I've got to get it without Armand noticing. I can get my jacket back too at the same time. But how do I plan it all out?"_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wondered.

Armand frowned.

"So in the end, it boils down to this. You want the remote so bad that you're willing to fight me?" Armand asked.

"We do." Nah replied.

Armand shook his head.

"Then I can't let you live." Armand sneered.

Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Lucina, and Charon immediately prepared to fight, while Rita and Lynn fell back to safety. Armand lifted his arm slightly to reveal a watch.

"You know what to do, BYTE." Armand said.

"BYTE?" Cynthia asked in confusion.

The watch suddenly seemed to spawn six different blades and knives, which attached themselves magnetically to Armand. A Freddy Kreuger glove attached onto his right hand, a Jason Vorhees machete attached onto his left elbow, a Mike Myers knife slid into the side of his mouth, a TF2 Sniper Kukhri attached onto his right knee joint, an MK Scorpion sword attached onto his left hand, and a Corvo sword, with the blade facing back, slid into a stiff buckle on the side of his belt.

"All this time, I've been here by myself. All this time, I fought alone. And I'm fated to keep on fighting. But I'm alright with that. I'll show you today that I'm the Ultimate OC." Armand sneered.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden scoffed.

"Ultimate OC? Please, this isn't Danganronpa, Armand." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"What?" Nah asked in confusion.

"Oh, never mind. Distract Armand while I get my hat back. I'll be of help if I can." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Armand suddenly shoved Infernal Tiki to the side. The Manakete girl flung into the side of the Outrealm Gate and hit her head on it pretty hard, knocking her unconscious. Armand then rushed over at the group, swinging all six of his blades at once. The group split up to avoid getting sliced and tried fighting back. Drawing energy from the Outrealm Gate and using it to power up her electricity, Citrusella released large bolts of electricity at Armand. The boy managed to dodge most of them, but two hit him. Armand gave a cry of pain, but before Citrusella could continue her attack, a health pack spawned from BYTE. Armand grabbed it and applied it to himself. His injuries vanished in seconds. The boy laughed at her shocked expression.

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat me." Armand sneered.

He suddenly dodged to the side as Cynthia swiped her lance at him. The girl continued to expertly twirl it around and slash at Armand, but the boy blocked each strike with his own blades. After awhile, he tired of her and applied pressure on her by slashing at her hard with all six blades. Cynthia couldn't keep up with his slashes and force, and she eventually bucked and knelt down. Armand then swung his blades, and his Kukiri and Scorpion sword tore into her Pegasus Knight armor like it was melted butter. They cut a nasty cut into her right arm, and the girl gave a cry. Blood started to leak out, and Armand dug the blades into her wound further. Cynthia winced in pain, but she managed to grab her lance with her free hand and stab it into Armand's side. The boy yelped and released the blades to fall back, and Cynthia fell onto her back.

"Cynthia!" Iniabi shouted.

Cynthia ripped the blades out of her arm socket and threw them to the ground. The blades flew away and reattached to Armand's body. Another health pack spawned in, and Armand took it and used it to heal himself completely. Charon used healing magic to heal Cynthia's wound and she stood up.

"We have to get that watch off of him. He just keeps on spamming health packs." Cynthia said.

Iniabi nodded and turned to the others.

"Do as she says. Try to find a way to get it off of him." Iniabi ordered.

They split up to do as ordered. Lucina ran towards Armand, and as she did, Nathaire unwrapped himself from Lucina's body and hardened his body into a whip-like shape. Lucina grabbed him and started lashing him out at Armand. Nathaire's teeth managed to graze Armand's body with each strike, inflicting scratches on his body. However, the venom didn't seem to affect him. The boy laughed.

"Hwaaahahahaha! The battle is turning me on! Phew... there's no rush like fighting. You're getting worked up too, huh, Lucina?" Armand asked.

Lucina thought it over for a second.

"I suppose so, Armand." Lucina replied.

Armand laughed.

"I thought so. It's the same with me. In fact, I'll show you how much fun it is for me." Armand said.

He lashed out with harder force and delivered a brutal assault on Lucina before she could react. Nathaire's venom coursing into her body had given her some new abilities, such as added defense against physical strikes, as her skin now had a much more hardened state than normal human skin. However, the strikes still gave her deep cuts. Lucina and Nathaire were forced to fall back. Charon then charged at him and released a combination of electric and ice, inflicting heavy damage on Armand. Before he could use BYTE to spawn in another health pack, Charon released another spell that released a red aura onto Armand. Armand then attempted to spawn in another health pack, but when he used it, nothing happened. Charon smirked.

"That's something called Brand magic. It nullifies any attempts from an enemy to heal themselves." Charon explained.

Armand growled.

"Ugh... stop it! Just... stop it. I was the one who rebuilt Ylisse... and you... grrrrrr... what does Avina know?" Armand asked angrily and weakly.

He suddenly seemed to lose consciousness and collapsed on the spot. The remote became visible on the ground after he did.

 _"The remote!"_ Iniabi thought.

He was about to get it, but then realized that something felt off, so he refrained. There was then a flash and Armand stood back up.

"Teh! Not falling for it, huh?" Armand asked.

Lucina scowled at him.

"Feigning death? And you call yourself the King of Ylisse, Armand?" Lucina asked angrily.

Cynthia scoffed.

"That is such a disgusting lust for battle." Cynthia said.

Armand grew impatient and used BYTE to spawn in a giant warhammer, which he immediately began swinging at his opponents. However, his swings were sloppy and they were able to dodge them with ease. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden finally saw his opportunity and dashed over to his fedora. He managed to reach it and put it on. His jacket appeared back on his body and he smiled.

 _"It's good to be back."_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden thought.

He summoned the Balisong and immediately joined the others in fighting Armand. The Brand spell wore out and Armand attempted to spawn in a health pack again, but Charon used an ice spell to freeze a block of ice over Armand's arm, preventing him from using it. Charon then manipulated the ice to pull off of his arm, taking BYTE with it, leaving Armand powerless. Once he lost it, everyone immediately started ganging up on Armand and combining their strength in a team attack. Armand took a heavy beating, and once they were done, the boy fell to his knees and laughed weakly.

"Ha... haha. What Lady Avina said... was true. You all managed... to beat me. Curse you." Armand said weakly.

He collapsed onto the ground and stopped moving. Everyone relaxed and looked at the block of ice. Charon removed it and walked over to BYTE.

"This is an interesting little contraption. It reminds me of something like what Miss Lisa makes." Charon said.

He reached down in an attempt to pick up BYTE. However, he fell back when the watch seemed to lash out and try to move towards him as if to attack. However, Swizzle reached out and constructe an energy cage around BYTE. The watch lashed against the cage to try and get out, but eventually went silent after failing.

"That's pretty creepy. It's like it's alive or something." Citrusella said.

Rita walked over to Infernal Tiki and examined the Manakete.

"She's out cold and terribly injured on multiple parts of her body. What do we do with her?" Rita asked.

"We have to leave her here. We can't take her with us." Iniabi replied.

Rita nodded and set her laying gently down on her back on the ground. Lucina walked over and picked up the remote from the ground.

"Finally, here we are. I'm pushing the button now. Any objections?" Lucina asked.

Iniabi shook his head.

"No, go ahead. Let's go home." Iniabi replied.

Nah nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should go home. We have a long road ahead of us. Though, I hope Morgan and the others will be alright. Sumia is out there somewhere, Cynthia is in a rather terrible state, and there were quite a lot of other problems." Nah said.

"They'll be fine, Nah. Morgan seems like she'll get the hang of ruling and will set things right. And Mother won't be able to do anything bad, since she's not in power anymore, thank Naga for that." Cynthia said reassuringly.

She looked at Lucina.

"Go ahead, Lucina. Let's go back to our own timeline." Cynthia said.

Her Aunt-in-Law nodded and pressed the button.

* * *

 _"Location: Hell, November 24th 2254"_

Infernal Sumia slowly opened her eyes to find herself in almost complete darkness. She was laying in some sort of hole that was just about the size of her body, and she felt extreme heat in the air, to the point that she was sweating in seconds. The ground below her also felt like it was burning. She bolted up and used her arms to pull herself out of the hole. She then stood to her feet and looked down to see that she was completely naked. Her queen's robes and jewelry were gone, and her hair and skin were free from the blood that she had coated on them. She blushed from the exposure, but had to put up with it due to not seeing any clothing around. Looking around, she noticed that she was in some sort of vast room that seemed to extend out into pure darkness, and the walls seemed to have faces screaming in agony on them. She was also very alone.

"Hello, Sumia." a voice greeted.

Infernal Sumia turned around and immediately became happy.

"Chrom!" Infernal Sumia cried happily.

She ran over and bear hugged him. However, the moment she did, she felt a burning sensation and pulled away from him while giving a pained shout. He still looked mostly the same, apart from his eyes glowing an eerie light blue and his clothes being torn and more "darker". Infernal Sumia immediately became overexaggerated.

"Chrom? What happened to you? And where am I?" Infernal Sumia asked tearfully.

Infernal Chrom seemed to remain emotionless as he spoke.

"We're dead, Sumia." Infernal Chrom replied.

"Dead?" Infernal Sumia asked.

"Yes. I died when Armand killed me and most of the other Shepherds, and you died twice." Infernal Chrom replied.

Infernal Sumia remembered her death. Her first was when she got dethroned and killed by the people of Infernal Ylisstol, and the second was after she had escaped slavery. Once Infernal Phillip and Infernal Takkie had died, Infernal Sumia's free will returned, and she took the opportunity to escape the manor. She made her way into the Infernal Plegian desert, but quickly dehydrated and collapsed onto the ground shortly after arriving. Vultures had then descended on her collapsed body and started pecking at her, and that was the last thing that she could remember. Infernal Sumia looked up at her husband.

"Where are we?" Infernal Sumia asked.

"We are in Hell, to be punished for all eternity. Lucifer actually has taken a very strong interest in you, and wants you as his second-in-command." Infernal Chrom replied.

"Hell? Lucifer" Infernal Sumia asked in confusion.

Infernal Chrom started walking away.

"All shall be explained. Now come follow me. You're going on a tour to get settled in. No one else wanted to welcome you in, so the task fell to me." Infernal Chrom replied.

He started leading her on a tour throughout Hell. Everywhere Infernal Sumia looked, there was extreme suffering, more than anything she had ever seen before. The first stop was a lagoon that seemed to not be filled with water, but was in fact filled with blood. Infernal Chrom knelt down and splashed the blood around for a few seconds. He then stood up and seemed to wait for something. After a few seconds, something splashed out from the lagoon and wadded up to the edge. Infernal Sumia wasn't surprised to see Infernal Lucina, nor did she ever want to see her again, but something was drastically different about her daughter. She was no longer human, but was now a blood mermaid, and she had become completely feral. Her skin color had changed from white to tan, and while her torso up to her head remained human, her lower body had a spiked mermaid tail. She wore something like a corset, but only the bottom half remained, with the top being ripped off so her breasts popped out, but a thin veil, like a silk covering, wrapped around the front of her breasts and nipples and covered them. Her human ears were gone and replaced with siren ears, which were burned abd deformed, and markings of some kind were on her forehead, cheeks, and shoulders. Her eye and tail colors were a deep red color, while her hair retained it's natural dark blue color but was tainted with blood and had knots in it, as well as small blood clots and globules tangled in it. It was also mid-length. but part of the hair was uneven and ripped out. Her teeth were like spines and were sharp, same with claws that she had. There were also slashes on the side of her abdomen that released blood into the lagoon and worked like gills for her. Her face also had gashes because of her claws. She was coated in blood when she came up to her parents. Infernal Sumia slowly approached her daughter.

"Lucina? Hey, you remember me, right, girl? It's Sumia, your mother." Infernal Sumia asked.

Infernal Lucina just stared at her mother with a blank look on her face. But then, she slowly started to reach her claw hands out towards Infernal Sumia's legs. Before the gray haired woman could ask what she was doing, she yelped as she was pulled off of her feet and into the lagoon. The lagoon reeked of death, and Infernal Sumia could see bones on the shore and even floating in the lagoon itself. She then felt something wrapping itself around her naked body and then constrict around it, causing Infernal Sumia to cough and weeze as she felt it start to break her bones. Infernal Lucina then rose up out of the blood in front of her mother, and she reached out and forced Infernal Sumia into a kiss. The woman's eys widened in disgust, and she tried pushing against her daughter, but she started to give up as she felt a strange sense of lust for her daughter overcome her. She gave in to the kiss and deepened it, and the two even went as far as to wrap their tongues around each other's. But as Infernal Sumia was lost to her newfound lust, she suddenly felt a sharp sting in her back. The woman was shaken back to her senses, and she gave a cry of agony. She looked behind her and saw that her daughter's tail was impaled into her back. The woman looked back at Infernal Lucina, who then smiled at her, revealing her spine teeth to her mother. She then tried to bite her mother, but suddenly gave a high pitced screech of agony as she felt something stabbing her. Infernal Chrom then approached and pulled Infernal Sumia out before Infernal Lucina could regrab her. Infernal Lucina hissed and screeched at Infernal Chrom, before flipping and disappearing back into the blood lagoon. Infernal Sumia hissed in pain as she felt the stab wound start to burn, and she glared up at Infernal Chrom.

"That insolent rat just stabbed me! I'm her mother! I am so much superior to her! What gives her the right to do that?" Infernal Sumia asked with exaggerated anger.

Infernal Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Lucina was demonified when she came here. She lost all her human senses and now only relies on primal instinct. She doesn't answer to you anymore. Nor do I." Infernal Chrom replied.

The next stop was a barren wasteland. There, Infernal Sumia saw Infernal Robin being forever swept inside a giant lust tornado. Infernal Vaike and Infernal Kjelle were there as well, aong with Infernal Lissa and her family, and Infernal Soleil's adopted daughter, Etoille, and her and Infernal Olivia's surrogate children together, as they started a relationship years after Infernal Olivia, Infernal Cordelia, and Infernal Soleil were freed from the brothel.

The third stop was a layer of cold slimy slop. There, they found Infernal Stahl constantly being chased by a Cerebus.

The fourth stop was a burning hill. There, they found Infernal Anna being forced to push giant bars of gold up it in an endless loop.

IThe fifth stop was to check on Infernal Tharja and Infernal Noire. Infernal Tharja was suffering in a vat of boiling blood, while Infernal Noire was not a human or slug anymore, but was now a dark twisted tree that was being picked on by a harpy.

The sixth stop was to check on Infernal Soleil, Infernal Cordelia, and Infernal Olivia. After growing up, Infernal Soleil moved out of her and Infernal Olivia's house, in a village they had moved into to start a new life, and she had moved to Infernal Ylisstol and gotten a job at a butcher shop, where she was abused by the owner. One night, she was assaulted and raped by him, but she managed to kill him with a cleaver once he was exhausted and assumed ownership of the butcher shop. Afterwards, she started to kill men and women as a serial killer, as she could never move on from her torture. But eventually, she was caught and executed. Once in Hell, she was turned into a winged demon. Her hair was long and reached almost to her knees. She had torn wings, her head was hideous because of deformity and some blood from it, and she constantly cried bloody tears, but her eyes were empty. Her clothes were made of rotting flesh. She wore a full body cloak made of flesh that was fused to her own flesh. When she moved the coat, she also tore up her own skin at the same time. She also had one horn pointing downwards on the top of her head, claws covered by some sort of black sludge on her arms, and a spiked iron collar.

Infernal Cordelia's punishment was her brothel duties continuing in Hell, only now she was doing it to demons as a fellow demon herself. Her attire consisted of a similar way to her attire when she was alive, but this clothing was actually her flesh and scales. The scales hardened and were almost bone-like to form the "clothes".

And Infernal Olivia was a succubus, and she was dressed in nothing but a small "skirt" that did little to conceal her lower regions, with small gold chains that fused with her skin, burned it, and clamped on various places of her body, including her nipples. The skirt was made of a white silk material.

They then visited the fates of their other former friends. Infernal Emmeryn thankfully didn't seem to have ended up there, along with Infernal Tiki, Infernal Sarah, Infernal Aversa, Infernal Gangrel, Infernal Walhart, Infernal Priam, or any of the heroes of legend. Once they were done, Infernal Sumia looked at her husband.

"Chrom, what... what is going to happen to me?" Infernal Sumia asked.

Infernal Chrom led her to a more densely populated are of Hell. There, she saw a fiery pool, where a hexagram was stitched into it like a sigil. There were also horribly-looking cloaked figures standing in the pool, as if waiting for them. The two stopped at the edge of the pool.

"What is that?" Infernal Sumia asked.

She suddenly felt extremely uneasy and nervous for some reason that she couldn't pinpoint.

"That, Sumia, is your punishment. You'll be thrown into that and turned into a demon, just like myself and some of our other friends and our oldest daughter. Like I said earlier, Lucifer has big expectations for you." Infernal Chrom replied.

The demons in the pool started approaching Infernal Sumia. The gray haired woman panicked, and she knelt down and hugged her husband's legs.

"No! Chrom, please don't let them take me from you! I don't want to be a demon! I want to be with you! You can't!" Infernal Sumia pleaded tearfully.

Infernal Chrom kicked her off of him.

"Sorry, Sumia, no can do. You're trying to gain pity and help when you were a genocidal tyrant in life? Sumia, you were so black hearted and corrupt that it took one hundred years for you to end up her just for your exact punishment could be decided. You will get no pity here." Infernal Chrom said.

"But... but I lived for you! I bled for you! I baked for you! You can't abandon your beloved!" Infernal Sumia said frantically.

Infernal Chrom shook his head.

"That wasn't love, Sumia. That was lust. You were so obsessed with seducing me and making me marry you that it was insulting and embarrassing. You whored yourself to me just so you could constantly make lovd to me, and you became even worse than what Tharja was like. I was weak to have fallen for your seductions. I was really weak. I never really loved you. I only didn't divorce you because that would be bad political affairs." Infernal Chrom replied.

The demons reached them, grabbed Infernal Sumia, and picked her up. The woman freaked out even more and started lashing against them. Infernal Chrom scoffed.

"Goodbye forever, Sumia. Oh, and Happy Birthday." Infernal Chrom sneered.

The demons stepped back down into the pool and threw Infernal Sumia into the hexagram. The fire started to burn Infernal Sumia, and she gave a bloodcurdling scream of pain and agony as she felt the most intense heat that she had ever felt. She tried to wade out, but was held down by some unseen force. The demons then started to gangbang her and rape her, and as they did, the hexagram glowed. The fire started to wrap and contort around Infernal Sumia's body as she sobbed, and the demons slowly started to fuse into a demon body that was just like her own. As the last demon started to disappear, Infernal Sumia gave a small sob as she felt her womb be flooded with sperm, and she started to sob harder as she started to feel herself get sucked out of her current body.

"No... please... no." Infernal Sumia sobbed weakly.

She finished being torn out of her body, and she felt herself get placed in the new demon body. The original body then melted away into the fire and disappeared, and Infernal Sumia sobbed and fell to her knees. Her pale skin was now tan, her eyes were a bright yellow color, there were markings on her forehead and cheeks and the number 666 on her forehead, horns came out of her skull, large bat wings came out of her back, and she was barefoot. She wore a revealing bikini top and bottom that fit tightly to and squeezed her body, with the hexagram placed on both bra coverings and an upside down cross on her bikini bottom. It was made of iron and gold, and iron chains also were included and covered parts of her body. Her hair color had beeb changed from it's natural light gray to a dark red and black color. She also now felt cold inside for some reason. Infernal Chrom walked up to her and pulled her onto her feet.

"Come on, Sumia. Let's go show you off." Infernal Chrom said.


	24. Divine Beast Vah Rudania

**Chapter 41: Divine Beast Vah Rudania**

 _Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 29th 2110"_

"So, we gotta go to Takoroka, the SquidForce Islands, and then Tentatique City?" Agent 5 asked.

"Correct. And we'll be planning for the military to push back into Inkopolis in Takoroka City." Agent 3 replied.

Currently, the two and everyone else were near the front door of the house they had taken residence in. Agent 3 and Moira had already given thanks to the owner of the house and were about to leave. Agent 3, more importantly, was now fit and well. His back and shoulders were no longer hurting and were healed. Only his cheek had blood and cut marks on it. He had changed into a hoodie and jeans, while Moira had changed into a short purple shirt and tan shorts.

"So, are we ready to go?" Agent 6 asked.

Everyone nodded. But before they could do anything, an explosion was heard far away. Instantly alerted, the group ran outside to the road. In the distance, at the border of the city, an army of Octarians arrived, luckily with no normal weapons. They had arrived by boat under the cliffs at the beach.

"Are you kidding me?" Agent 5 asked angrily.

"It's been only two days and now they decide to conquer here too? Are we gonna try to fight back?" Callie asked.

"No. We're going to play it smart this time. We don't have enough fighters to defend, so all we can do is evacuate anyone here as much as possible to Takoroka City." Agent 3 replied confidently.

He smiled at Moira. She smiled back at him.

"You ready to go, Seasar?" Moira asked with a smirk.

Seasar was the name that Agent 3 had before gaining the title of Agent 3. He smiled coolly.

"As always, Moira." Seasar replied.

The group split up and went separate ways to help evacuate the city.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

The dark abyss drifting within the Corridor of Darkness was vast and dense, acting as an alternate channel from the Gummi Ship routes that connected all worlds together via the power of darkness. Although not routinely traveled by anyone, especially the denizens of the light, the Corridors of Darkness were met by the strangest sight. A group of unlikely companions that had formed their own alliances together. Maleficent led her group of heroic and villainous assistants down the dark path to their destination.

"What kind of place is this?" Cruella asked, taking in her abysmal surroundings as she sauntered through the darkness.

"The Corridor of Darkness. The dark paths that connect all worlds. Only traveled by those who do not fear the dark. Creatures called the Heartless spread to many worlds through these channels." Maleficent replied.

"Nice place. Reminds me of the Underworld." Hades said.

"Now don't stoop your heart in the darkness too long, Mr. Lord of the Dead. The darkness here is kinda iffy. It could latch onto ya real easy-like." Pete said.

"Well then, let's get on with it." Danny said, leading the way in front of the other group members.

"Hmph. Afraid of the dark, are we?" Gaston asked.

"Of course not, Gaston. I've fought against a lot of dangers over the years. Many different ghosts in the Ghost Zone, the Evil Syndicate, even my crazy future self. There are worse things than the dark. " Danny replied.

Gaston shrugged.

"True." Gaston said.

Danny then shivered and looked around.

"Though, to be honest, this place feels much more different than the Ghost Zone. There's an... empty feeling that I can't place. It's like an empty pressure. I feel cold and lonely just being here." Danny said.

"I can bet. This definitely feels much more empty and unfriendly than the Forbidden Mountain." Chloe said.

She turned to Maleficent.

"No offense, Mal." Chloe said.

"None taken, child." Maleficent said.

Creamy glanced at the hunter.

"I'm sorry, not to sound rude, but why exactly are you even here anyway, Gaston?" Creamy asked.

"I'm here for the same reason as all of us. To fight Avina." Gaston replied.

Hades smirked.

"How enlightening of you." Hades said.

Maleficent stopped at the end of the long corridor then and turned back to the others.

"Here. The passage to the world called Disney Town." Maleficent announced.

The dark corridor led ahead and opened towards a bright colorful kingdom ahead. The town was filled with bright and colorful houses, and tall buildings which surrounded the even taller castle that stood at the center of the kingdom. Frollo looked on.

"I sense happiness, brightness, and the overwhelming feeling of joy. It's the same kind I've felt back in Toontown." Frollo said.

"Yeah. I actually wonder if this is supposed to be similar to that. Though, I hope it isn't overly too bright." Timmy said.

"Let's not spend too much time here. Remember, we're here for the journals. To get their data and the extractor used on it." Maleficent said.

"No worries, Maleficent. We'll get those books and that contraption, I'll make sure of it." Pete said.

"Please, I wouldn't trust you to remember to breathe, let alone lead a mission. . Hades will ensure that our mission goes as planned." Maleficent sneered.

The others went towards the portal to Disney Town and turned back to the fairy as she called out to them.

"Remember, it may be easier said than done to retrieve those books. Destroy that castle and the Cornerstone of Light if you must, but make sure those books are in your possession. They are the key to gaining victory over Avina and knowing of her plans. Do not fail me." Maleficent said.

The other group proceeded through the portal to Disney Castle and vanished from the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had managed to miraculously survive Morgan (F)'s spell with little injury. They had healed up and refreshed themselves, and had then went and reunited with Carl, Russell, Dug, and Kevin. The group progressed, while making sure to avoid discovery by Charles, the dogs, and Morgan (F). Dug looked out over the landscape, sniffing. The others peek out from behind a tree.

"See anything?" Sora asked.

"No, my pack is not following us! Boy, they are dumb." Dug replied.

He scampered back to the others, who pulled the house from behind a tree canopy. Kevin had been injured in the escape and had been placed on the house's porch to rest.

"This is crazy. I finally meet my childhood hero and he's trying to kill us! What a joke." Carl said.

"Hey, I know a joke. A squirrel walks up to a tree and says I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am dead. Ha! It is funny because the squirrel get's dead." Dug said.

They pulled the house, keeping it hidden behind the trees.

"Careful, Goofy." Sora said.

The house bumped into a tree, jostling the injured bird on the porch awake.

"You okay, Kevin?" Russell asked in concern.

Kevin went back to sleep. Russell looked at her bandaged leg.

"You know what? The wilderness isn't quite what I expected." Russell said.

"Yeah? How so?" Goofy asked.

"It's kinda... wild. I mean, it's not how they made it sound in my Wilderness Explorer's book." Russell replied.

"Hmm, get used to that, kid." Carl said, unsurprised.

"My dad made it sound so easy. He's really good at camping, and how to make fire from rocks and stuff. He used to come to all my Sweatlodge meetings." Russell said.

The boy smiled at the thought.

"And afterwards, we'd go get ice cream at Fenton's. I always got chocolate and he got butter-brickle. Then we'd sit on this one curb, right outside, and I'd count all the blue cars and he counted all the red ones, and whoever got the most won. I liked that curb." Russell explained.

He looked up at the others.

"That might sound boring, but I think the boring stuff is the stuff I remember the most." Russell said.

"We understand, Russell. I always remember taking naps back home." Goofy said.

"Yeah! When you were supposed to be serving the king!" Donald snapped.

Sora laughed.

"I remember many days on my island as a kid, just relaxing with my friends Riku and Kairi. There were also some other kids, named Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. We'd always just hang out on a part of my island and do all sorts of things. Collect fish, fight... me, Kairi, and Riku even all built a raft together a few years back. We had some good times together." Sora said.

They continued on in silence. Suddenly, the baby birds called out in the distance. Kevin called back to her offspring.

"Look, there it is!" Russell said.

He spotted the labyrinth, now close by. He tried to run, but was pulled back by his tether. Laughing, Carl unclipped it.

"Hold on, Russell. Stand still." Carl said.

He then untied his hose, followed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy with their tethers, and then tied the harnesses to a tree, securing the house. Russell and Sora then helped Kevin off the porch, and they and the other three ran towards the labyrinth entrance. Kevin was reenergized by the sound of her babies, and she hopped down and ran ahead. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carl, and Russell laughed.

"Look at that bird go!" Goofy said.

"Wait up, you overgrown chicken!" Carl called out.

"That's it! Go, Kevin! Go find your babies!" Russell shouted.

However, just as they approached the entrance to the labyrinth, a fierce spotlight hit them. The Spirit of Adventure lowered overhead.

"Oh no! Run, Kevin! Run!" Donald shouted.

Kevin started to do so. However, a net shot out and binded her. She fell and called out.

"Oh no!" Russell said.

The net caught on a rock. The others ran to her aid.

"Sora, use your Keyblade to unlock the clasp." Goofy ordered frantically.

Sora nodded and summoned Kingdom Key.

"Get away from my bird!" Charles shouted.

He and the dogs descended from the dirigible. Beside them, a group of dogs drug forward Carl's house. Meanwhile, Morgan (F) stood on top of the Spirit of Adventure, looking down at the chaos with a crazed grin on the normal half of her face. She summoned a horde of Soldier Heartless and Large Body Heartless, and directed them towards the group at the net. Sora was forced to break away from it before he could unlock the clasp, and he, Donald, and Goofy went to fend the Heartless off. Charles glanced up at Morgan (F), who nodded down at him. Charles nodded back, picked up a lit lantern, and hurled it at Carl's house. Flames burst up beneath it and heat waves rippled up. The balloons started to pop and the house lowered into the fire. Carl panicked.

"No!" Carl shouted.

He rushed toward the house. Once he was distracted, Morgan (F) motioned to the dogs. They obeyed the redhead girl and swarmed past Russell, knocking him down and grabbing the bird in the net.

"No!" Russell cried.

Carl managed to pull his house away from the flames. Meanwhile, Kevin called plaintively as the dogs drug her into the Spirit of Adventure. Morgan (F) had the Heartless disappear and warped down into the Spirit of Adventure, as Charles and the dogs walked up the ramp of the dirigible.

"Careful. We want her in good shape for my return." Charles said.

"Let her go! Stop!" Russell shouted.

He and Sora ran after the dogs, but the gangplank closed and the Spirit of Adventure flew off.

"Kevin!" Russell cried.

Carl beat out the flames with his jacket, extinguishing them, and collapsed on the side of his house.

"You gave away Kevin! You just gave her away!" Donald shouted angrily.

"This is none of my concern. I didn't ask for any of this!" Carl said angrily.

"Master, it's alright." Dug said, trying to calm him down.

"I am not your master! And if you hadn't shown up, none of this would have happened! Bad dog! Bad dog!" Carl snapped.

Dug slinked off, tail between his legs. Carl angrily put on the harness and glanced at the others.

"Now, whether you assist me or not, I am going to Paradise Falls if it kills me." Carl said.

He walked off. The others fell in behind silently.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Fates Continent, November 29th_ _2110"_

 _"No matter how powerful our foe may seem, we can still win this."_

Those words of inspiration had been the last that Corrin had spoken for the past ten minutes. She and both royal families had just finished establishing peace between Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla when Avina had appeared in that world. After explaining who she was, she had given them the option to join her, but they had refused. Avina then said they would die for their mistakes and had summoned invisible soldiers like Anankos had, both surprising and angering them. They and all their allies then went to fight against Avina and their forces, who had warped them into the same area they had fought Anankos a few days prior.

Corrin had been shouting orders as she and her forces took on every enemy in sight, but there was no end. The reformed armies of Valla appeared from thin air the battlefield, and both Corrin and Azura did what they could to prevent Avina from simply obliterating them. Not even Azura's song seemed to affect her much, much to their shock. Nohr's most elite warriors, under Xander's command, stood on the right. Xander wielded Siegfried like both sword and shield as he pressed on, like a moving wall. Leo detached from the defensive troops with Niles and Owain, and the three moved on a group of a few Mages and flanked them from a position that protected them and gave them no damage. Corrin's husband and children, Kaden, Kana, and Selkie, helped the Nohrians, despite being Hoshidian, and they did what they could to help them and provided excellent aide, while Silas, Benny, Keaton, Nyx, Camilla, Charlotte, Elise, and the other retainers constantly moved around to harass the enemy.

And on the left, Ryoma led the charge. Hoshidan defenses weren't as strong as Nohr's, but they made up for it with speed and skill. He and his forces rushed the foe without so much as a hint of fear for their lives. Corrin recalled old Nohrian stories of the demons that Hoshidan warriors could be. But she knew Ryoma, and how he'd worked so very hard and toiled to leave Hoshido safe in capable hands before joining her. She knew Hinoka and how long she'd spent training to rescue her from supposed torture and cruelty in Nohr. And she saw Takumi and Sakura working to bombard their enemies with arrows. With more fighters like Rinkah, Oboro, and Hana advancing, it was certainly clear how terrifying the 'peaceful' country could be.

"Azura, we'll be attacking Avina head-on in a moment! Get ready to fight." Corrin ordered.

She held the Omega Yato up like it was a flaming torch. Azura nodded. There was suddenly a shouting as the Nohrian half of the army reached Avina. Trees and vines began to grow all over her, constricting movement, and then as Inigo, Owain, and Severa struck with incredible conviction, Avina was stunned briefly for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for Xander to charge in and slash her. The cut wasn't deep, but was something. Unfortunately, the wound seemed to heal only in a matter of seconds. But then Ryoma moved as if he were a mirage, and lightning crashed upon his foe repeatedly. There was a blinding flash as the divine blade slightly split her skin open on multiple parts of her body, but like before, the wounds healed in merely seconds. Corrin walked forwards, with Azura close behind and keeping her song up. Corrin pointed the Yato forward at Avina.

"Avina, I won't let you go any further! Let there be peace!" Corrin shouted.

"You brought this on yourselves by not siding with me. And I did nothing more than bring about what was to eventually fall on your world. I'll give you one last chance. Join me, Princess Corrin. Humanity will forget you in time. Rise up and be a goddess like you were meant to!" Avina said.

"Of course they will, but my family will not be abandoned! And I will never be your goddess! Not today, not ever!" Corrin snapped.

The silver haired woman charged. The Magic Gem on Avina's spine glowed a bright yellow and gray, and she began to charge up fire in her palm, but Corrin charged anyway. She bounded into the air and brought the sword down in a wide arc, aiming for Avina's face and spine, where the gems were located. The fireball released, easily the size of a fully grown human being. She hesitated, trying to work out a way to dodge as it came right towards her. However, Azura pushed her aside, and the fireball hit the floor by Corrin with a blast, knocking them both down. The song wavered, but the pendant continued to glow.

"Are you alright?" Azura asked, forcing herself onto her feet as her Blessed Lance repaired the burns on her front.

Corrin nodded.

"Hold fast, sister! We're on our way!" a voice shouted.

"We stand together, Corrin!" another voice shouted.

The Nohrian and Hoshidan forces started to come back, and Corrin stood up and picked Omega Yato back up. However, there was suddenly an immense cracking sound. With a burst of power, Avina pressed down with her foot, and the large platform was broken into three different pieces, rending it impossible for all but the fliers to cross. Camilla took to the skies with Beruka.

"Corrin! Don't give up!" Camilla shouted.

"Sky Knights, move to Corrin!" Hinoka ordered.

She made a quick formation with Subaki and Reina, but as the fliers closed in, Avina released a colossal gust of wind, with added power from the Magic Gem. It sent Subaki out of his saddle, while the other riders struggled to keep control of their mounts as they quickly lost altitude in the gale. Corrin took a deep breath and charged once more. Everything now depended on her, since she was now the only one that could fight. She neared Avina and attacked. The power of the Omega Yato bolstered her every action, and she fought as hard as she could. She swung, she dodged, she leaped, and she sliced, but Avina took every blow and never so much as flinched. The attacks only made small minor cuts to her body, and even then, they healed in a matter of seconds like it didn't matter. Corrin leaped back and charged a third time. She held her sword steady, curved it along the floor, and struck. The tip managed to penetrate Avina's skin slightly more than the last attempts, but before Corrin could attack again, Avina ripped it straight from her grasp and tossed the sword onto the ground behind her, far out of her reach.

"Corrin!" Azura shouted.

She pushed the silver haired girl again, but Avina knew what was going to happen and wasn't going to let her off easy this time. She released an even larger fireball that successfully hit Azura and consumed her. Once it subsided, Azura fell to the floor, scorched all over her body by the elemental attack. There was a gentle breeze, like sea spray. Corrin was confused for a moment, until she saw the glowing pendant on Azura's chest dissolving into a few glittering sparkles before disappearing altogether. The song stopped.

"Azura, no!" Corrin shouted.

Corrin held out a hand, willing Omega Yato to fly into it like it had when she found it. It obeyed and she caught it. She then raised it over her head, wreathed in flames, and tried to slam it down onto Avina in desperation, trying anything to defeat her before Azura could die of her wounds.

Her sword stopped mid-strike.

With one hand, Avina caught the Omega Yato and stopped it dead. She held the tip with her index finger and thumb, almost as if it was a feather, while Corrin grunted and pushed against the other woman with all her might to bring it down.

"W-What? It can't be. Just... just how powerful are you? What even are you?" Corrin asked in shock.

Avina smirked and tugged. Omega Yato was forced from Corrin's hands, and the silver haired woman stumbled slightly before watching in anticipation as the other woman studied the sword held between her fingers.

"Such an interesting little weapon you have here, Princess Corrin. Unfortunately, it does little against my own power. The power of a TRUE goddess." Avina said.

She did a simple light tap on Omega Yato's blade with her fingernail. The golden metal suddenly crushed down on itself, with the fire on the blade dying and the lights in the four sockets dulling and becoming empty once again. Avina threw the useless handle back at Corrin, and the half-dragon girl stepped back in shock.

And then there was a roaring, as Avina's power was unleashed, dissolving and killing everyone in the void except for Avina herself instantly.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 29th 2110"_

Inkfire echoes through the dark blue tunnel. Seasar and Moira came rushing out, with the two being the last to evacuate from Kettle City. Hiding behind the tunnel entrance wall, Seasar chucked a Splat Bomb deep into the descending tunnel. Immediately, a silver inksplosion stopped the small group of Octarians that were sent ahead to try to possibly gain control of Takoroka City as well.

Seasar sighed. It had been an eventful day. Luckily, the gang's check through Kettle City was thorough and everyone had been led to safety. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he fell to the grassy sidewalk beside the entrance of the tunnel. The entrance was a sturdy brick and clay structure, with the roads descending inside of it. It was positioned right in front of the waterfront, with the actual tunnel running deep in the water. The tunnel itself was built of transparent unbreakable glass, with the road paved inside. Seasar moved to behind the entrance and rested his back on the brick wall, looking out to the sight before him. It was all familiar to him, for he had finally arrived back in his hometown, Takoroka City. His eyes gazed out onto the sun on the horizon of the water, behind the rock-cliffed island holding Kettle City and the now seemingly small and distant island of Inkopolis. He saw absolutely everything. Inkopolis, the bridge to Kettle City on the left and Firefin Town to the right, their broken paths due to explosions, and Hammerhead Bridge. Directly in front of him was the clean but empty Takoroka Beach. Behind him, the sidewalk and road continued out of the tunnel and cut through green meadows of cleanly-cut grass. At the end of the meadows, the area became more urban and orderly. Moira stood leaning against the wall behind Seasar. She smiled down at the Inkling, who was still trapped in his thoughts. Seasar snapped out of his train of thought, and his gaze returned to the glowing water and the golden-tinted beach.

"Oh, hey, Moira." Seasar greeted.

"Hey, Seasar." Moira greeted, running her hand through his blue tentacle hair.

She sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

"I remember when I used to squid around on the sand whenever my parents and I came to the beach." Seasar said in rumination of the past.

"Yeah." Moira said quietly.

All was quiet. The two sat there in silence, the sound of the crashing waves echoing throughout the area. Eventually, snickering was heard behind them.

"Hey, guys. They're holding a meeting in Takoroka School for the refugees. You're late." Agent 5 said.

Seasar nodded.

"We'll be right there." Seasar said.

* * *

 _"Location: Republic City, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

The next day, Lincoln, Luan, Liby, Luna, Lyra, Lemy, Korra and their other allies were near a sewer entrance close to the ocean on look-out. After everyone woke up, Lyra had expanded on her explanation about the future children and stated that the Louds also had more children. Each had the same genderbent version of themselves that Lincoln once saw in his dream where he went to the genderbent alternate universe. They had also been joined by her and Lemy's older brother, Luke, and Liby's younger brother, Lane.

"When do you think the United Forces will get here?" Lincoln asked.

"Hopefully soon. But no doubt, Amon will attack when they do." Mako replied.

"I see them!" Lane said.

Everyone looked and see shadows behind the fog. Out came some battleships. However, none of the airships were out.

"That's them, alright. But why aren't there any airships attacking?" Asami asked.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Luan replied.

Suddenly, several Search Ghost, Rapid Thruster, Bolt Tower, and Air Soldier Heartless appeared in the sky and started attacking the ships.

"What in the world are those things?" Bolin asked in shock.

"Those are Heartless! Amon must have control over them! Luan, go get the Gummi Ship! We need to get out there!" Lincoln ordered.

"Got it, Linc." Luan said.

She ran off towards the ship.

"Gummi Ship? What's that and how do you know what they are, Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain later, Luna." Lincoln replied.

"I'm going out there!" Korra said.

She jumped into the water. A few moments later, they saw the Gummi Ship heading over to them.

"Thanks, Luan. Come on, guys." Lincoln ordered.

He, Lyra, and Luke, who also had the ability to firebend like his younger sister, jumped on to the wings of the ship and they took off. Meanwhile, Liby, Lemy, and Lane remained behind. The battle went all out as Luan controlled the ship, with Lincoln, Lyra, and Luke on the wings. At one point, some Air Soldier Heartless got close to them and attacked.

"Get away from us!" Luan shouted, firing lasers at them.

"Freeze!" Lincoln shouted, launching chunks of ice from his Keyblade.

"You're going to get burned!" Luke said, blasting fire from his hands.

The Air Soldiers all got wiped out. Shortly after that, a few Search Ghost Heartless teleported behind them.

"Aunt Luan, they're behind us!" Lyra shouted.

"Switching lasers!" Luan said.

"Thunder!" Lincoln shouted.

He released bolts of lightning that eliminated them. A swarm of Rapid Thrusters then chased after them.

"Here comes a swarm! Look out!" Luke shouted.

"I'll deal with them!" Lincoln said.

He jumped off the Gummi Ship and stopped in midair with the swarm.

"Wind!" Lincoln shouted.

He spun around, and a whirlwind appeared and took down the Heartless. Lincoln started falling, but the Gummi Ship caught him.

"Good thinking, Uncle Lincoln." Luke said.

"We're not done yet. We got some big ones!" Luan said.

They saw two Bolt Towers in front of them.

"Take this!" Lyra shouted.

She blasted fire at them. However, one of them fired a laser that struck Lincoln and lifted him into the air.

"Lincoln!" Luan shouted in horror.

However, the boy managed to get away from it and deflected the laser with his Keyblade. The laser shot back and destroyed the Heartless.

"Are you alright, Uncle Lincoln?" Lyra asked.

"I'm fine, Lyra. Now let's stop these guys." Lincoln replied.

They continued the fight. After a while, they got close to the leading ship.

"That must be General Iroh's ship. Luan, take me down there! I'm going to find him!" Lincoln ordered.

"Okay. Be careful, Lincoln." Luan said.

She lowered the ship to get closer to the leading ship. Lincoln then jumped down to the other ship.

"Be careful, guys!" Lincoln said.

They took off. With that, Lincoln ran through the ship. After a while, some Soldier Heartless appeared in front of him.

"Out of my way!" Lincoln shouted.

He struck them all down with one swing.

"Take this!" Lincoln shouted.

A magnetic force surrounded him and the Soldier Heartless got pulled over to him.

"You're finished!" Lincoln shouted.

He spun around and struck them, eliminating them.

"Good. Now to find…" Lincoln started to say.

A fiery-like Keyblade suddenly appeared in front of him.

"A Keyblade?" Lincoln asked in shock.

He turned to see a man with spiky red hair, wearing a black coat.

"Are you Lincoln Loud?" the man asked, somehow knowing his name.

"How... yes, I am, but who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"The name's Lea. If you're looking for Iroh, I'll take you to him." the man replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Lincoln replied.

With that, he followed Lea. As the two ran across the ship, they soon made it to Iroh.

"Lea, is that Lincoln Loud you told me about?" Iroh asked, surprised at how young he was.

"It's him, alright. From what I've been told. I'm sure he has something to inform you about." Lea replied.

"He's right. Those things that are attacking are called Heartless, and I believe that Amon's the one who's controlling them." Lincoln replied.

Suddenly, some Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared right around them.

"Speak of the devil." Lea muttered.

He and Lincoln summoned their Keyblades and fought them alongside Iroh.

"Burn, baby!" Lea shouted.

He threw his Keyblade, which went ablaze in fire and struck the Heartless, before returning to him.

"Get off my ship!" Iroh shouted.

He blasted fire at some of the Shadow Heartless.

"Take this!" Lincoln shouted.

His Keyblade glowed and made multiple hits, performing an Ars Arcanum as he finished them off. Suddenly, a Bolt Tower Heartless appeared outside the ship and fired a flash of lightning from the top, heading to the ship.

"Take cover!" Lincoln shouted.

He attempted to deflect the shot, but as soon as it made contact, the blast exploded and sent them off the ship. However, the Gummi Ship arrived and caught Lincoln and Lea.

"You guys okay?" Luan asked, worried.

"We're okay, Luan. But what about Iroh?" Lincoln asked.

Suddenly, Korra came out of the water, holding onto Iroh.

"It looks like Korra saved him. Let's head back." Lyra replied.

They flew off back to the hideout, while the battleships were left sinking from all the damage.

* * *

Soon after the ambush, everyone was back at the hideout. Lincoln, Lea, and Iroh got healed from Luan's magic and Korra's waterbending.

"I should have expected that the Heartless would appear like that." Lincoln said as he got healed up.

"Hey, Linc, mind telling us what the Heartless are?" Luna asked.

Lincoln and Luan told them about the Heartless, as well as telling Luna that they were the things that attacked Royal Woods.

"Whoa. With what you told me, I hope everyone else is okay." Luna said.

"Well, we have a safe haven somewhere far away from here. But for everyone else, we don't know." Liby said.

"Anyway, we need to think of a new plan. Amon has so far had the advantage against us, especially with the Heartless on his side." Iroh said, holding onto his arm.

"You're right. We can't give up now. We've come so far on this, so we need to come up with something good." Lincoln said.

"As you're on that, I'm going to inform the second fleet of battleships about what's going on." Iroh said.

He got up and walked away with Korra and the others from their world, leaving the Louds and Lea alone.

"Hey, Lea, how is it that you knew who I was?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I happen to have paid Yen Sid a visit." Lea replied.

"You've met him before?" Luan asked in shock.

"Yen Sid?" Lemy asked, confused as to how he knew of Yen Sid, as he and his siblings and cousins knew him in their time.

"That's right. He happens to be the one who gave me the power to wield a Keyblade. When I came to his tower, he informed me of what was going on and told me about you." Lea replied.

"Keyblade? You mean like what Uncle Lincoln and our cousin Lacy use?" Liby asked.

"That's right." Lincoln replied. He turned to Luke and Lane and asked "So, have you two found any of the others yet?"

"No. I'm honestly getting really worried. What if we never find them?" Lane asked with worry.

"You don't think one of them might have lost their heart, right?" Lea replied.

"What do you mean?" Liby asked, freaked out.

"Just a thought." Lea replied.

A moment later, Korra and the others came back.

"I sent a warning over to the second fleet. Now we need to prepare for dawn." Iroh announced.

They were all about to walk off, but Korra spoke up.

"Wait." Korra said.

Everyone turned to her.

"I'm tired of waiting around. I need to settle with Amon now!" Korra said stubbornly.

"That's not such a good idea." Lea said.

"We already came so far and we are losing more benders as time goes by. I have to finish this!" Korra said.

"She's right. I'm going with her." Luke said, walking toward her.

"She does have a point. And with the Heartless siding with Amon, I'm going too." Lincoln said.

"If they're going, I'm going." Mako said.

"Can't argue with that. You guys be careful." Bolin said.

"If my grandfather respects the Avatar's traditions, then so can I." Iroh said.

"Good luck, you guys." Liby said.

Lincoln nodded and turned to his group.

"Let's get going." Lincoln ordered.

He, Luke, Korra, and Mako walked off.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 29th 2110"_

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Seasar murmured as he entered the Takoroka School gymnasium.

Takoroka School was set in the middle of the quite-large city. The Elementary, Middle, and High Schools were built in one complex, while Takoroka College was set in it's own campus relatively close to the others. All four schools were enormously sized, with dormitories for all grades. The dormitories were available for other Inklings from other cities that wanted education. The meeting itself was held in the Takoroka Middle School gymnasium, which was larger than any regular gymnasium. As Seasar, Moira, Skarlet, Luna, Agent 5, Agent 6, Callie, and Marie walked through the gymnasium, many teachers that recognized Seasar from his school years congratulated him. Even some of the students that used to be classmates with him congratulated him. Soon, the group spotted Sheldon standing near the corner, talking with other representatives from other cities.

"Hey, Sheldon!" Agent 6 called out.

Sheldon broke away from the other representatives.

"Hello. You are all early." Sheldon said.

"We are?" Agent 5 asked.

"Yes. It's in two hours because there's going to be a lot of people recruited. So, you all can do what you want for an hour." Sheldon replied.

He turned back to his conversation. Callie and Marie left to explore the school complex, leaving the Inklings and Octolings alone. Just then, Luna noticed someone through the crowd.

"Hey, guys? Who are they?" Luna asked.

The rest of the group looked over in the direction the Octoling was pointing in. Across the gymnasium was a group of three different Inklings that looked rather odd. Two looked to be distorted Inklings, while the third was a male Inkling wearing a beret and an old Marie Splatfest outfit.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." Seasar replied.

He and the others made their way over to the trio. The three looked up from a conversation as they approached.

"Agent 3, I presume? Or should we call you Seasar?" the male distorted Inkling asked in a voice that sounded like a bad text-to-speech program.

Seasar was both confused that he knew his name and irritated to hear the unusual voice.

"How do you know who I am?" Seasar asked.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Splat Tim and these are my colleagues, Splat Tina and Boomy the Woomy. We run a mercenary team called Woomy United Today." the Inkling replied.

"Oh, I think I've heard of you before! From what I've heard, you're pretty powerful." Agent 6 said.

Skarlet looked at the three in confusion.

"What are you supposed to be exactly? Why do you and that one girl look weird?" Skarlet asked.

"Me and Splat Tim are a species called "Splat People". We were once Inklings, but an outburst of Woomy Radiation mutated us and turned us into this." Splat Tina replied, in a similar voice to Splat Tim's.

She motioned to herself and Splat Tim. Seasar briefly recalled hearing about Woomy Radiation in school, but didn't mention anything on it. From what he heard, it was extremely rare to have an outburst of Woomy Radiation, and even rarer to actually survive it. Woomy Radiation was said to do... "things" to one's body.

"What exactly is a Splat Person? I don't think I've ever heard of that term." Luna asked.

"Splat Person status can only be gained by either Inklings or Octolings. Once affected, you gain a status where you appear to be distorted to the eye, and you lose your ability to shift to a squid or octopus form. Me and Splat Tim can also do it." Splat Tina replied.

"Do it? What does that mean?" Moira asked.

"Doing it is a skill that me and Splat Tina have where we can save the day, no matter what the circumstances are. There are other Splat People out there, but only the two of us are in Woomy United Today and only we can do it. Boomy cannot do it, nor is he a Splat Person. WUT patrols all the islands and has a large amount of connections, but we're headquartered in this city." Splat Tim replied.

He took out a business card and handed it to Skarlet.

"Take this. This is a contact number for us if you need our help." Splat Tim said.

With that, he, Splat Tina, and Boomy dispersed back into the crowd to mingle with the attendees there.

* * *

 _"Location: Republic City, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

After putting on their disguises, which in Lincoln's case was making himself invisible, he, Luke, Korra, and Mako all went underwater, with help from Korra's waterbending, and they headed over to Air Temple Island. When they got there, they saw an airship and a man wearing a mask going in. Accompanying him was what appeared to be Pete, who was wearing some kind of armor.

"Is that Amon?" Lincoln asked.

"That's him, Uncle Lincoln. But isn't that Pete?" Luke asked.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, it's him. But what's he doing here? And why is he helping Amon?" Lincoln asked.

Korra and Mako were ahead of them. The two had been unable to hear what they had said.

"Come on, guys! Let's get going!" Korra called out.

The two ran over to them. They went to a secret door that Korra pointed out and went inside.

"The attic is over here. We'll come up with a plan in there." Korra said.

She opened up the door and they went in, with Lincoln reverting back to being visible.

"Uh, we're not alone up here." Mako said.

He pointed over to man wearing a blue outfit siting behind a cell. Korra removed her mask.

"Tarrlok?" Korra asked in shock.

"I don't supposed you're not here to rescue me, and I see that you have a new friend." Tarrlok repliied.

He motioned to Lincoln.

"We didn't know you were here." Luke said.

"Well, I happen to be special." Tarrlok said.

"Why?" Lincoln replied.

"Amon's my brother." Tarrlok replied.

The four stared at him in shock.

"You're his brother? Did you know?" Korra asked.

"No. It was after he took my bending away. It felt so familiar and I knew it was his bloodbending." Tarrlok replied.

"Bloodbending?" Lincoln asked.

"It's a technique that a few waterbenders have. But Katara made it illegal, for it being too dangerous, as it can cause people to get hurt." Korra replied.

"That's right. Anyway, our father, after he lost his bending from Avatar Aang, met my mother at the Northern Water Tribe. Then they gave birth to my brother, Noatak. Then there was me. Then as we grew older, we discovered we were waterbenders. At first, we were exited, but then our father brutally commenced our training. One day, we went on a hunting trip, or so we thought, and my father told us his true identity and his past. We secretly started our training our bloodbending as our father wanted revenge on the Avatar. A few years later, Noatak became cold-hearted. Then came the day we had to bloodbend each other. However, I refused to do that to my brother, but my father got angry and was going to strike me, but Noatak fought him off. He told me to run away with him, but I refused because I didn't want to leave my mother, and he called me a weakling and ran off. Me and my father searched for him for days, but we assumed that he perished in a snowstorm. My father lost interest in revenge and stopped training me, and then passed on a few years later." Tarlok explained.

The others were shocked and sad to hear about his past.

"I never thought anyone would have a backstory like that." Luke said in shock.

Korra had her hand over her face and leaned on the wall.

"I can't believe this." Korra said.

"But we might still stop him." Lincoln said.

"How are we going to do that, Lincoln?" Mako asked.

"From what you all said, Amon always had the advantage. But we know his true identity. If we exposed him in front of everyone, we may have a chance to put an end to this." Lincoln replied.

"Then let's go. Amon may be at the arena." Mako said.

Korra turned to Tarrlok.

"Thank you." Korra said.

"Wait, we can't leave him here." Lincoln said.

He summoned his Keyblade to open the cell, but Tarrlok stopped him.

"You can put that away. If I leave, Amon will suspect what's going on. Defeat my brother, put an end to this war." Tarrlok ordered.

Lincoln nodded.

"Okay. Let's go, guys." Lincoln ordered.

They left the attic and headed over to the arena.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 29th 2110"_

"So, that's why we need all of us to join forces and make an army to defeat the Octarians." Seasar said into a microphone.

He stood in front of a crowd on a stage, facing it and a camera. The camera broadcasted him to televisions across the cities, the other gymnasiums, and auditoriums full of people that couldn't fit in the middle school gym.

"If we defeat the Octarians, we'll take back Inkopolis and what is rightfully ours!" Seasar said determinedly.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"There will be teams of at least eight. The leader of each squad will be assigned by each city's representatives, Splat Tim, Sheldon, and I." Seasar explained.

"Do we need to sign up?" a voice from the crowd asked.

"No, you don't need to sign up. All you have to do is be attentive, cooperative with your leaders and me, and put forth your best. The fate of our culture rests in our hands. Keep any contact with Sheldon, the representatives, Splat Tim, or me. We will tell you where to go, or what to do when there's attack." Seasar replied.

The crowd cheered again. Seasar stepped off the platform at the front of the gym and headed to stand next to Moira. Sheldon stepped onto the stage.

"Remember, we need to form as quickly as possible. The Octarians forced us back quickly and powerfully, so we need to be ready if they do again. Thank you, everyone, for fighting with us. The future is always in our hands. We will always prevail." Sheldon announced.

The audience started to talk and chat, voices filling up the gym. Quickly, Sheldon shook Seasar's hand, and then dismissed him and his group to leave. The group thanked Sheldon and exited the building, a renewed sense of determination filling their hearts.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

Not long after Sumia had sent the first two messages, two more of Avina's minions appeared in Game Central Station, in front of the entrance to BurgerTime. This time, a girl who looked like Avina was the one to appear, along with Allison, who had been corrupted into a dark form by Avina after George brought her to him. In her corrupted form, Allison's headband now had small horns, her pink vest was blood red, her withe blouse was now like a worn out indigo with grey cuffs, her pants had changed into cycling shorts, and she wore black and white chucks. Meanwhile, the Avina look-alike was a clone that Avina had made and had given the power to control codes, and had chosen to treat her as her daughter. She resembled her mother, but her kimono was shorter and green-ish in color. Her sleeves had floating pieces of code flowing through them, and a tattoo of Avina's insignia was on her forehead and was a dark green color. Her eyes were also different, as they didn't appear to have pupils. She also wore pieces of jewelry, such as gold, to compliment her green attire. As they passed over the threshold, a loud buzz-beep sounded and stopped the two in their tracks. Right before their eyes appeared Surge Protector, clipboard in hand and a dull expression on his face.

"You're from outside the arcade, correct?" Surge Protector asked, glancing up at the two newcomers.

"Obviously." Allison replied.

Realizing right away that the interaction wasn't going to be any more pleasant than the one before it, Surge Protector sighed.

"I'm a Surge Protector and I keep track of all traffic between games. I'm going to need to ask you two a few questions before I can let you move on." Surge Protector said.

"Okay." Allison replied.

"Names?" Surge Protector asked.

"Chiara and Allison Monde. Or you can just call her Dark Alice." Chiara replied cheerfully, hoping to win Surge Protector over with infectious happiness.

"Affiliation?" Surge Protector asked.

At that, Allison actually started laughing. Chiara took over once more.

"Villain." Chiara replied, motioning with her thumb to Allison and herself respectively for each affiliation title.

Not even bothering with correcting Chiara's faux pas after the reaction he'd gotten from Sumia, Surge Protector just marked down her answer and moved on.

"By entering Game Central Station, you hereby agree to submit to random security checks and agree to not cause trouble in any game you may enter. Understand?" Surge Protector asked, looking at the two.

"Yep." Chiara replied.

Surge Protector sighed.

"You may proceed." Surge Protector said.

He zapped away. Allison ran a hand through her blackened hair.

"That sucked." Allison said.

"It wasn't that bad." Chiara said.

She gave Allison a cute smile that she knew even the younger girl wouldn't be able to resist. Allison smiled despite herself and continued walking.

"You're too forgiving of annoying things." Allison said.

"Or you're too impatient." Chiara said, falling into step beside her.

The two suddenly heard the sound of an engine in the distance. When they looked up, a Sugar Rush kart was heading straight towards them. But before the kart could screech to a stop, Allison stuck her hand out, and when it and the kart collided, the kart went flying over her head and landed upside-down on the station floor. Allison continued on as though nothing had happened, but Chiara decided to look over at the toppled kart. Miraculously, both the driver and kart were alright, with it having been Sticky driving the Mallow Rolla, but Sticky had been knocked unconscious. She had heard of a distress signal sent out by the bad guys that had escaped Pac-Man and had went to investigate it. Cinndon was worried that she would get hurt, but Sticky insisted that she would be fine and would just go on a quick patrol before heading back to the fortress. Chiara hurried past to catch up with Allison.

"That didn't seem entirely necessary... but then again, Mother won't be upset, so why should I care? So long as we complete our mission, I doubt she cares what happens to this arcade. They'll all be dead soon anyway." Chiara said.

Allison nodded and the two continued walking.

"Hopefully, we'll find some allies." Chiara said.

"What sort of allies?" a voice asked.

Turning around in unison, the two saw Sticky, who had regained consciousness and turned the Mallow Rolla, which had appeared in TheDisneyFan365's fortress along with the other karts, back around.

"None of your business." Allison replied, her eyes narrowing.

Sticky rocked back on her heels rather casually.

"Oh, but I think it is my business. Since you guys are in my arcade and all." Sticky replied.

Chiara stepped in front of the Monde girl before she could respond and smiled kindly at the Marshmallow themed girl.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She's always like that. We're headed to one of the games." Chiara replied.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Sticky asked.

"We want some allies to help us with something my mother has to do. A certain... plan, if you will." Chiara replied.

"Uh-huh. How come your friend tried to kill me?" Sticky asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tried? You mean you didn't die?" Allison asked, moving Chiara aside.

"No, I didn't. I was just knocked out for a few minutes, which is rather fortunate for you." Sticky replied.

"Oh, good. I was so worried." Chiara said with false relief.

"Not worried enough to stick around and help me!" Sticky snapped, her expression far from friendly now.

Before Chiara could respond, Allison stood directly in front of Sticky and stared dangerously at her.

"Nobody talks to my friend that way." Allison growled, picking Sticky up by her bow.

Before the corrupted girl could do anything to her, Sticky dissolved her body into a marshmallow goo. She easily passed out of Allison's grip, and she slithered onto a nearby bench and reformed on top of it.

"I knew it. You two are trouble." Sticky growled, her eyes narrowed at the two intruders.

"What are you gonna do about it? There isn't anyone around to help you and you're just a little brat!" Allison asked mockingly.

"No, I'm a racer." Sticky said.

She appeared suddenly in the Mallow Rolla and sped off towards the other end of the arcade. However, she didn't get far. Allison teleported by bursting up to Sticky's kart, leaving puffs of glitter and confetti. Once she was right behind the Mallow Rolla, she leaped forward and latched onto the spoiler, the sudden extra weight making the kart jerk. Sticky looked back and saw Allison's set of tonfas coming at her, just in time to duck.

"Get off my kart!" Sticky screeched.

She swerved in an attempt to shake the corrupted girl. Allison dug her blades into the nearest piece of the kart, which happened to be the seat's headrest, and managed to keep her balance perched on the spoiler.

"That was a neat trick back there. Let me show you one of mine." Allison said, her voice much lower and so gravely that it was almost hard to understand.

She swung again with her tonfas and Sticky ducked. But this time, Allison grabbed hold of her steering wheel and ripped it clean off the kart easily.

"Hey!" Sticky cried.

She hit the brakes and watched as Allison finally lost her balance and toppled over her, landing on the floor in front of her kart. Sticky quickly slammed back on the gas, hoping to run her over, with the Mallow Rolla staying straight remarkably well even without a steering wheel. As she neared the downed girl, Allison's hand shot up and caught her kart by the front bumper.

"You ripped my vest." Allison growled lowly, slowly turning her head up to meet Sticky's gaze with her cold red eyes.

Stricken by her gaze, Sticky was unable to react before Allison sunk her tonfas into the kart's hood, and the corrupted girl began to lift both her and her kart off the ground. By the time Sticky managed to pull herself from the trance that the corrupted girl's eyes had put her in, she was heading for the ground at a devastating height. Meanwhile, Chiara caught up to Allison and found that the girl had put her tonfas back into her belt and was examining the rip in her vest.

"Did she hurt you?" Chiara asked, nudging the younger girl's hands aside so she could inspect the tear.

"No. She threw me off her car. Like some brat could hurt me." Allison replied.

Chiara put her hand over the cut in the vest. An energy released from her palm and entered the vest, and threads stretched out and repaired the cut instantly.

"There. Good as new." Chiara said.

Allison suddenly moved Chiara behind her just in time to get hit in the chest by the prongs of a taser gun. The corrupted girl convulsed as the current ran through her and she dropped to one knee when it ended, panting softly. Chiara looked up to see that Sticky was holding the other end of the taser gun, looking smug and triumphant. Both the taser gun and a candy gun had been given to her by Cinndon as possible back-up, when he worried that she would get hurt.

"You shouldn't have done that, Miss Sodagard." Chiara said.

Moving quickly, Sticky took out the candy gun and fired it at Chiara, the sharp piece of candy corn that acted as a bullet heading right for the woman's head. Before she could be hit, the bullet suddenly froze in mid-air and shook, as if being restrained. Chiara then flicked two of her fingers, and the bullet flew back and lodged itself into Sticky's shoulder. The teal haired girl screamed in pain, and Chiara appeared next to her and backhanded her hard. Sticky fell down and landed on the floor in a heap. As she sat up, her face dirty from tears, she suddenly found that she couldn't move. Chiara moved her hands up, and Sticky suddenly floated over and levitated in place. Chiara was able to see her coding, and she altered a part of Sticky's coding to take away her body's ability to heal itself, before then letting her go and throwing her to the ground. Sticky then stood up again, and she angrily formed a marshmallow bomb and hurled it at Chiara and Dark Alice. The two easily managed to dodge, but then Sticky spewed out marshmallow goo, which attached onto Allison and got her stuck in a giant glob on the ground. However, the girl used a Burst, and she appeared outside of the marshmallowy prison and flew at Sticky. Before the teal haired girl could react, Allison slashed at her with her tonfas and knocked her into the air. She then released the grappling knives in her tonfas, and they shot up, grabbed onto Sticky's ankles as she fell down, and dragged her towards Allison. Once she was in range, the blackened haired girl used her tonfas to strike vital spots of her chest and legs, and Sticky then crashed onto the ground. The girl cried out in pain and stumbled to her feet, and she put a hand to her stomach and gasped as she felt blood start to leak through the cut in her shirt. Allison then grabbed her and hurled her into the air again, before proceeding to latch a grappling hook onto her right leg. Allison grabbed onto the chain and went up in the air after Sticky. The teal haired girl tried to attack with a marshmallow bomb, but Allison used the grappling hook's chain to help herself dodge in midair, and she jumped up and used both multiple Bursts and her tonfas in rapid succession to land multiple hits on Sticky. The corrupted girl then fell down and landed perfectly on her feet, while Sticky fell down and crashed onto the ground with a sickening crack. The teal haired girl cried out in pain and sobbed as she laid there. The tonfas had torn into her body and ripped it apart almost to the bone where her torso and belly were, to the point that there was white marshmallow-like goo and cherry ooze-like blood releasing from them. Sticky realized she was going to die alone and would die permanently without her sisters, friends, and Cinndon, and she sobbed harder. Allison just ignored her, and she put away her tonfas and walked up to Chiara.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. We should go. As much as I'd want to see that girl die, Mother has us on a tight schedule." Chiara replied.

Just then, she and Allison saw smoke on the other side of the arcade, where Pac-Man was.

"Looks like Sumia and Vanitas are doing just fine. Things are going along smoothly." Chiara said, smirking a bit.

"And just how do you know that?" Allison asked hotly.

"Simple. I can see all across coded worlds, and this arcade is no exception. I can also see into the past as well. Sumia failed in making the "bad guys" here into some more comrades, and so she and Vanitas have eliminated all but a few of them. They have now started unleashing some of Vanitas's Unversed. But we should be fine, since Vanitas has the Unversed set to not hurt us or any of Mother's other workers. Anyway, there's work to do. Shall we?" Ciara asked.

Allison gave a nod.

"Okay, lead the way." Allison replied.

The two walked away, leaving Sticky alone, barely clinging onto life.

* * *

 _"Location: Hawaiian Islands, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

Heat: the one thing that was in abundance for sure at Hawaiian Islands, which was where Rancis was going with his selected group, which consisted of Snowanna, Candi, Gloyd, Damon, and Alden. While the islands themselves were habitable and wouldn't hinder them temperature-wise, the real problems would arise when they neared Mount Waialeale, which TheDisneyFan365 had said contained Rudania.

After preparing for the mission, Rancis and his group left TheDisneyFan365's fortress for Hawaiian Islands, appearing on Lahui Beach via portal key. It didn't take long to head to Kokaua Town, and before they knew it, they were there. High above, on one of the volcano peaks, was the Divine Beast. It climbed slowly over Mount Waialeale, it's deafening roar a warning to the people below.

"Everyone, you're alright." a voice greeted.

Pleakley, followed by Jumba and some of the Experiments, came over from across the road. He had been speaking to them about what to do with Rudania when they had noticed Rancis and his group looking up at the Divine Beast.

"We weren't sure if you were alright. We've heard about Avina and Sugar Rush's destruction, and our communications with you have been entirely cut. Are you here to help us stop that thing up there?" Pleakley asked.

"With that thing running like crazy recently, volcano's eruptions have gotten real bad. Have you seen it? Stompin' around on the mountain?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah, it looks bad. It's actually called Rudania, and is from a futuristic Hyrule. Atlantis had the same problem with an Elephant design, and Naboris and Reader's Sugar Rush are under attack as well." Candi replied.

"We're all suffering because it's stopping everyone from their usual lives. I can't tell ya how many times we've had to use all our abilities to chase off that fiend. And it always comes back! Not even Cyber can drive it away for long." Reuben, who had been one of the Experiments, explained.

"I'll take your word for it. We just want to get to dealing with your problem as quickly as possible." Damon said.

"We were actually planning to drive off Rudania today, but if you're here, you can help us." Pleakley said.

"We can certainly do that. But we need to get aboard." Toxika said.

The others were surprised.

"What? You want get aboard that thing? That's suicide!" Pleakley asked.

"Vanellope and some of the others have gotten aboard the one. We need to get aboard this one. If we get inside, we can save Kjelle, as she got stuck in there by Avina and sent back to this time. We can also ensure that Rudania doesn't terrorize you and everyone else on the islands anymore." Rancis replied.

"Are you sure, Rancis? If that thing spots you, it'll send down a rain of flaming boulders your way." Reuben asked.

"I'm sure. It's why we're here." Rancis replied.

Jumba nodded.

"We will let you go over there. We have not a reason to not trust your abilities, but big machine doesn't like finding us anywhere near the volcano. It'll be the same case for you." Jumba said.

"We'll do whatever we can to help." Snowanna said.

"Just stop Avina. Take back Rudania and bring it to it's knees." Pleakley said.

"Cyber will bring you there." Jumba said.

He indicated to the Cyborg Experiment further up the road. Cyber was preoccupied with staring at the Divine Beast up on the volcano, his back to them. Rancis, his group, Pleakley, and the other Experiments followed Jumba as he made his way to Cyber. He called out to Cyber, and when he turned to them and saw Rancis's group, he grinned widely.

"I knew you would come, everyone. You're going to stop that machine, right?" Cyber said.

"Experiment 000, will you take Rancis and the others up to Rudania?" Jumba asked.

Cyber nodded, still grinning.

"There's someone... or something... that's controlling Rudania. I can't get a good look at it, but it seems that they're patrolling the area. It doesn't let anyone get close to it, and sometimes, we can't even come in or out of the town." Cyber said.

"How are we supposed to take it back, then?" Snowanna asked.

"It's easy enough to sneak up on it. You can climb right up as long as that thing controlling it doesn't see you." Cyber replied.

"And then what?" Rancis asked.

Cyber blinked at him, his expression suggesting that that was for him to figure out. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Isn't that your job? To figure that stuff out? Like, kill it or something?" Cyber asked.

Rancis rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Or something. Okay, let's take care of this or something." Rancis replied.

"Be careful, guys. I can't go with you. Otherwise, I'll faint from the heat and be a hindrance to you." Alden said.

Candi nodded.

"Understandable. Then just be here to possibly evacuate the people, okay?" Candi asked.

Alden nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Alden replied.

Cyber motioned to everyone except Alden in Rancis's group, and they followed him up the road towards Vah Rudania. The oldest Experiment kept close to the edge of the road as it wound it's way up the volcano. Rancis gazed up at the Divine Beast as it loomed before them, it's back to them. He found himself intimidated by the size of the Divine Beast.

"You should really be careful to stay out of sight. If Rudania sees us, we'll never make it out alive." Cyber said.

Fear flashed in the Experiment's eyes, which was rare for him, considering he was almost never scared of anything. There was a deafening roar at that moment, and everyone spun around, turning their gazes to Rudania. The Divine Beast had turned itself around and spotted them. It's roar bellowed and echoed off the volcano and the ground began to tremble.

"Oh no." Damon said.

Snowanna took out her guitar, although she wasn't quite sure exactly what she was going to do. Rancis turned to Cyber.

"Get out of here. Get back to the city. We'll take care of this." Rancis ordered.

Cyber shook his head.

"I can help you get around and on top of Rudania. And I can help shield you from some of it's attacks." Cyber said.

Snowanna raised a brow at him.

"Shield us? How?" Snowanna asked skeptically.

"I can help you with my abilities. I won't be able to stop Rudania's more powerful attacks if we get caught up on the ground, but whatever trouble may be waiting on top of it, I can help you with that." Cyber replied.

"You have no clue what's up there." Candi said.

"Guess we'll see soon enough." Cyber said with a shrug.

The ground trembled once more. There was no time to argue about it. Rancis sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way." Rancis ordered.

He and the others followed close to Cyber as he followed the ledge further up the volcano. This time, however, instead of following the road, the Cyborg Experiment cut into a narrow passageway that wound it's way along until they were behind Rudania, who was still focused on where it had last seen them. When they got close enough, they climbed out of the narrow passage until they were on the same ground as the Divine Beast. Cyber pointed towards one of the back legs, just behind the tail.

"There. That's how we can climb onto Rudania." Cyber said.

The Divine Beast let out another bellowing roar in frustration, and slowly, it lifted a front leg. It's head turned away from them to the left, then to the right, then back to the left before taking a step, turning it's massive mechanical body around. Gloyd ran forward, keeping low in hopes of staying out of sight. He ran towards where Cyber had pointed, not willing to miss his only opportunity to climb aboard the Divine Beast. But it moved quicker than he expected, and it's massive tail moved with it. It dragged heavily and low through the air as it turned, and the Pumpkin themed boy was right in it's path. By the time Gloyd came to the realization that he could not outrun or dodge the tail, it was too late. The tail came at him with more speed than he expected, bringing with it a powerful wind. In one last attempt to dodge it's blow, he threw himself against the ground. But the tail didn't make contact with him. Instead, it made an odd clunking kind of sound, as if it had hit some kind of barrier. Gloyd looked up to see Candi at his side, and around them had formed a large hardened cookie barrier that acted as a shield. Rudania's tail had bumped against it and the Divine Beast hesitated for a moment at the surprise of the impact. It let out another roar and Gloyd scrambled to his feet, pulling his wife forward before the tail could swing around once more.

Rudania moved quicker as it came to the realization that something was behind it, but Candi, Gloyd, and the others were close enough to their intended target: it's back legs. They all threw themselves at the Divine Beast, clinging to the rungs that moved up it's leg just as it lifted off the ground. They clung to the rungs as it moved through the air and came down hard on the ground once more. They pulled themselves up the next rung quickly, scaling the Divine Beast until they reached the top. Rancis straightened, taking a moment to balance himself as Rudania continued to move beneath them. He and the others took in their surroundings. In the middle of the Divine Beast's back, there was the control panel. Kjelle's strong friendly voice suddenly sounded and Candi smiled upon hearing it.

 _"Hey, guys! Long time no see. I knew someone would come for me. Sorry for being so weak."_ Kjelle said.

"It's okay, Kjelle. We'll save you. We know what to do from here." Candi said.

 _"That's great! Get to it!"_ Kjelle ordered.

The group went up the steps on the other side of the tail and crossed Rudania's back to reach the control panel. Damon stepped up to it.

"Allow me." Damon said.

He easily managed to hack into the control panel, activating it after a few seconds. Like on Ruta, the Malice in the console formed into a puppet of Kjelle. Everyone moved back as the armored light brown haired girl formed from the Malice, with Gungnir and Helswath equipped. She turned and smiled menacingly.

"Thanks... friends." Kjelle said.

Helswath came down and collided with the Divine Beast with heavy force that vibrated through the floor. Gloyd instantly formed a pumpkin bomb and hurled it at the female knight as Helswath came up. However, Kjelle knocked it away before it could ignite. Candi then created a cookie barrier to block an axe strike, and Kjelle then used the distraction to charge at Damon. The boy was guarded by Cyber, who shot out his wiry rope at Kjelle. The girl stumbled slightly while using Helswath to slice away the rope, but she charged on regardless and smashed into Cyber as he tried to block with his forked harpoon. However, there was so much force behind the brunette's attack that she managed to break the harpoon off while also knocking the Experiment over. He and Damon both quickly rolled to dodge the next attack, which was a downward slice when she swapped out Helswath with Gungnir. The two got back to their feet, and everyone dodged multiple attacks that Kjelle released as they attacked the light brown haired girl themselves. After a few minutes of the strategy, Kjelle leaked Malice at a drastic rate. Her attacks became weaker with each one, so dodging them became a lot easier because of that. Eventually, Snowanna adusted the blasts from her guitar to be more sharper, and she released one that took Kjelle's arm off. The light brunette girl screamed in pain, and Gloyd finished her off by sticking a pumpkin bomb down into her armor. The candy bomb exploded, taking Kjelle with it. Her body exploded from the inside, and the remaining body of Malice dropped to it's knees and faded away. However, like on Ruta, the Malice remained and soon formed into another Blight. Like Waterblight Avina, she had a similar appearance to Avina, but had some differences. Her kimono sleeves were shortened and made of flames, and she wore a necklace of Ironstone and Tiger's Eye stones around her neck as a necklace.

"The fire shall purge this land of it's impurities. A great flame will consume all who deny Mother her vision. A cleansing flow of molten stone shall create the new foundation for a new land... our Mother's land. What foolish children you are. You are all created from dust and ash! And for what you deny our mother, I shall send you back to the ash you came from!" Fireblight Avina said.

"Yeah, right! Vanellope and the others defeated Waterblight in Atlantis. We'll do the same to you!" Snowanna snapped.

Fireblight Avina laughed.

"My my, now I see how you defeated my sister so easily. But don't believe that that was a complement. My sister Waterblight was always the weakest of us. I'm not surprised she was defeated by mere mortals like you, but I, on the other hand, will be much more different." Fireblight Avina said.

She instantly attacked and wasted no time in hurling her attacks at the group. Massive fireballs soared through the air before they could react, but Candi managed to protect herself and the others with a cookie shield. The fire themed woman then rushed at them. She threw her body at them before shooting up into the sky, causing them to stumble backwards from the force. The cookie shield dissipated around them and Fireblight Avina circled around to rush at them once more. However, Cyber took aim with his laser gun, and he fired off three consecutive blasts with ease. Each blast met it's target, ripping through Fireblight Avina's flesh. She shrieked in agony and plunged down onto the group. Once more, Candi's cookie shield flew up around them and Fireblight Avina bounced off of it. The woman shook her head and readjusted her senses, but instead of plunging at them once more, she floated in the air and gathered a large fireball in her palm. It grew and grew, red hot flames licking the air threateningly. She then threw the fireball forcefully towards them, and everyone threw themselves away from the attack. The fireball landed between the group in a fiery explosion. Cyber scurried across the Divine Beast, easily able to maneuver around any debris and ash from the blast. He readied his laser gun and once more took aim at Fireblight Avina in the sky. He shot off three more blasts, but this time, Fireblight Avina anticipated his attacks and was quick to dodge, with only one of the blasts ripping through her body. But it was enough to bring her down, and she screamed in agony as she landed across from everyone. Her body shook as she screamed and everyone closed in for the final kill, but Fireblight Avina had one last trick up her sleeve. A large, round, fiery force field of sorts erupted around her, and she shot up into the sky once more. Cyber followed it with his laser gun and shot off a blast, but it only ricocheted off the blazing shield. Fireblight Avina then zig-zagged through the air for a moment, positioning herself across the Divine Beast, and the shield disappeared. She began to collect more energy in her palm, summoning another fireball. Her opponents below didn't waste a second in searching for somewhere to shield themselves from the fiery blast, and as the fireball hurled down towards them, they dove behind one of the pillars on Vah Rudania's back. Although the pillar was wide and sturdy, the flames from the attack licked around it, forcing them away from the searing heat. They scrambled to their feet to see Fireblight Avina's fiery shield rise to her defense once more, making attacks useless. She then zig-zagged through the air once more to position herself for her next attack. Damon studied her quickly.

"She drops her shield to attack. That's our chance. We have to get her when she drops her defenses and before she can hurl that fireball at us." Damon said.

Cyber nodded and took aim as the fireball grew in Fireblight Avina's palm. He fired off three more blasts from his laser gun. The fireball exploded in her hand and she fell to the ground once more, shrieking in agony.

"Get it!" Snowanna shouted.

Cyber filled Fireblight Avina with a barrage of laser blasts as quickly as he could, and her screams bellowed and bounced off the mountains around them. She withered and screamed before finally exploding before them. Candi raised another cookie shield around them as the embers scattered in every direction, and then the world fell silent.

"We did it! Everyone on this world owes you our thanks!" Cyber said.

"Don't mention it." Damon muttered.

He moved towards the control panel and hacked into it again. The wicked red glow faded into a cool blue. Vah Rudania's roar echoed throughout the land as it settled down and rested against the mountain side with an almost animalistic and calm sigh. Damon walked back to the others, and as he did, Kjelle materialized into being.

"Kjelle!" Gloyd shouted.

"Gloyd!" Kjelle shouted.

They ran and gave each other a hug.

"You did it, guys. I knew you could. Now we can beat Avina to a pulp. She'll regret the day she ever thought of rearing her head after we're done with her." Kjelle said.

"Yeah! She'll be sorry alright. Brady is back with the others, but Laurent and Noire are still missing. We're looking for them now." Candi said.

"Good. So, what should we do now?" Kjelle asked.

"First, were you defeated by a blight of Avina?" Rancis asked.

"Yes. It used fire to subdue me and landed a blow that allowed it to enter my body. Let's head down to wherever we are and show them that this... whatever we're on is free of her control." Kjelle replied.

"Couldn't agree with you more. And this thing is called a Divine Beast. There's four of them. This one is Vah Rudania." Rancis explained.

Damon went to the controls and managed to figure out how to control the Divine Beast. He took control and moved it out of the volcano.

* * *

 _"Location: Republic City, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

At the arena, a large crowd was gathered inside. Amon and Pete were on the stage.

"Thank you. As you all know, I have the power to take away anyone's bending. I have dreamed of this day ever since a firebender attacked my family and left me with a scar." Amon announced.

"That's a lie, Amon!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see Lincoln, Luke, Korra, and Mako reveal themselves.

"Or should I say Noatak?" Lincoln asked.

One of the Equalists turned to Amon.

"What does he mean, sir?" the Equalist asked.

Amon looked at the crowd.

"Hold on. I think we should hear what the Avatar and the Keyblader have to say." Amon replied.

"What? How do you know about me and the Keyblade?" Lincoln asked.

"Pete over here informed me about you." Amon replied.

"That's right. The one and only mighty Pete." Pete said.

"What are you doing here, Pete? Why are you working with him?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

Pete looked at him with an odd look.

"I have no recollection of ever meeting you, little boy." Pete replied.

Luke frowned.

"He could possibly not be the same Pete we know of." Luke replied.

"What do you mean? You know him?" Korra asked.

"There are other worlds besides this. In one, Pete is a friend of ours. This may be an alternate Pete." Luke replied.

"As I was goin' to say to you bozos, a certain source told me all about ya. But enough talk and start some explainin'." Pete said.

Lincoln, Luke, Korra, and Mako looked up at the arena.

"As we were going to say before, Amon is not who you think he is. He's a waterbender!" Korra said.

"He is also a bloodbender and is able to use it to take everyone's bending!" Luke said.

"And not only that, his father was Yakone!" Lincoln said.

Everyone gasped.

"Settle down. You should see for yourselves." Amon said to the crowd.

He took off his mask, showing everyone his scar. He then looked at Lincoln and Korra.

"THIS is what a firebender did to me! And before you even try to get away, you two, I have something you should see." Amon said.

Four people, a man with an arrow on his head, two girls, and a boy appeared, tied up on poles.

"Tenzin? But, they got away! I saw them get away!" Korra said, shocked seeing her airbending master and his children captured.

"And now, I'll completely rid the world of airbenders. Starting with Avatar Aang's son." Amon announced.

He started walking to Tenzin. Lincoln jumped on onto the stage and looked at the crowd.

"Hold it! Before you take their bending away, I got a few things to say. What you saw DID look like a scar on his face, but I know it's a fake." Lincoln said.

The crowd looked to be confused.

"And what will you do to prove that, boy?" Amon asked.

"I'll prove it... with water!" Lincoln replied.

He aimed his Keyblade and performed an Aqua Splash right at Amon's face, catching him off guard. As the white haired boy stopped the attack, it was revealed that Amon's scar was indeed a fake.

"The Avatar and Keybearer were telling the truth." one person in the crowd exclaimed in shock.

Everyone exchanged words about that. Amon turned to Pete.

"Why you... do something about this, Pete!" Amon shouted.

"See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" Pete said smugly.

He made a whistle. The roof started to crack and then out came a Trickmaster Heartless. It landed on the stage and scared everyone in the crowd, causing them to run off. Amon stepped away from the stage.

"I may not be able to take away your Keyblade, but with this creature, you and your friends will be dealt with." Amon said.

Korra, Luke, and Majo entered the stage as well, and Luke and Mako freed Tenzin and his children.

"That's just what you think, Amon!" Korra shouted.

"That creature is going to destroy the arena!" Tenzin said, about to fight.

"We have this covered, Tenzin. You need to find Pema and Rohan, along with Lin, and get out of here." Mako said.

"Alright. You be careful. Let's go, children!" Tenzin said.

He and his children ran off.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Luke shouted, ready to fight.

He, Lincoln, Korra, and Mako started to fight the Trickmaster, which used it's batons to attack.

"Take this!" Korra shouted, using water from the arena to attack it's head.

"Freeze!" Lincoln shouted.

He performed a Blizzard, and the Trickmaster fell to it's legs. With that, the four began to attack at once, until it got back up.

"I'll get the batons!" Luke said.

"Luke, don't..." Lincoln started to say.

Luke firebended at the batons, covering them with fire.

"Oops. Should have seen that coming." Luke muttered.

"You think?" Lincoln asked sarcastically.

"Jump!" Mako shouted.

The Trickmaster slammed the batons to the ground. A fiery shockwave appeared and everyone jumped, except for Lincoln, who made a barrier around himself. Korra lifted a round-shaped stone.

"Lincoln, over here!" Korra called out.

The white haired boy jumped onto the stone and Korra threw it at the Heartless. Lincoln surrounded himself and the stone in wind, and both struck the Heartless. The Trickmaster stopped dead after getting hit like that. Amon suddenly snuck up behind Korra, grabbed her, and bloodbended her bending away.

"KORRA!" Mako shouted.

He ran up to Amon, but he used his bloodbending to make him stop. A dark aura surrounded Amon and he walked over to Mako.

"No matter what, I will rid the world of benders!" Amon said.

"No!" Korra shouted.

Suddenly, wind came from her and pushed Amon in front of the Heartless.

"I can airbend? I can airbend!" Korra shouted excitedly.

She airbended Amon back further.

"Impossible! No mater, I'll just..." Amon started to say.

He suddenly stopped as he noticed the Trickmaster start to collapse.

"What? No. Stop! NOOO!" Amon shouted.

The Heartless fell on him. After that, they both vanished, and a large heart rose and vanished. With that dealt with, they turn to Pete, who seemed to be getting prepared.

"Grrr, that Amon was supposed to rid the world of benders. You'se guys are gonna pay for this someday!" Pete snapped.

He ran off.

"Well, looks like it's over now." Luke said.

"We should return to the others now and tell them what happened." Lincoln said.

The others agreed and left the arena.

* * *

"Man, it sure is bad to lose your bending like that." Lea said, feeling bad.

"Hey, at least you got you're airbending unlocked." Bolin said, trying to make Korra feel better.

Everyone looked at him.

"Bolin, not now." Liby said.

"Ah, right. I'll just... wait over here." Bolin said.

He walked away backwards. Tenzin looked at Lincoln and Luan.

"Can you two think of a way to get it back?" Tenzin asked.

"We could combine our magic to do it, so let's try." Lincoln replied.

He and Luan held their weapons up.

"Heal!" Lincoln and Luan shouted in unison.

A green glow surrounded Korra. She turned to the water to waterbend, but not even a small wave moved.

"I need to be alone." Korra said.

She ran off.

"That sure did upset her." Lincoln said.

"I'm gonna see if I can help her." Lincoln said.

"Of course. Maybe a few words from the Keyblade welder can help her." Tenzin said.

* * *

Lincoln went and found Korra facing the statue of Avatar Aang, which Amon's mask has been removed from at some point.

"Why are you here? I said I need to be alone." Korra asked angrily, noticing him.

Lincoln sat next to her.

"Just hear me out. It is bad that you lost your bending, but you can't be upset about it forever. At one point, I almost lost my family over a stupid fight, but we managed to work it out eventually. You may not get your bending back, no offense, but you have to learn to get on with your life." Lincoln said.

"That how I once felt." a voice said.

They turned to see a man that looked similar to Tenzin. Korra got up and faced him.

"Aang? How are you here?" Korra asked.

"When you're at your lowest point, you inadvertently summoned me here." Aang replied.

His eyes and arrows glowed, and he put her hands on her head and left shoulder. A flash appeared around them, and once it stopped, Korra's eyes glowed and she performed all four elements at the same time. Her eyes then went back to normal.

"It's back. Thanks so much. I've got to show the others." Korra said.

She left Lincoln with Aang.

"I understand why you appeared to her, but what about me?" Lincoln asked.

"You're the Keybearer, Lincoln. And I also have a few things to say." Aang replied.

"About what?" Lincoln asked.

"The journey ahead of you will be unlike any you have ever been on. You need to find as many of your friends and family members as you can to prevent darkness from spreading over the worlds." Aang replied.

Lincoln nodded determinedly.

"I will, Aang." Lincoln said.

And with that, Aang vanished. Just then, a flash of light flashed from the statue and a Keyhole appeared. Lincoln summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the Keyhole. A beam of light came and went straight to the Keyhole. The Keyhole was successfully locked and then disappeared.

"That's one down. Better tell them we have to go." Lincoln said.

He headed back to the others. As he got back, he saw that Korra was about to help Lin get her bending back. Her eyes glowed and some energy came to Lin. The woman then moved her arms, and some boulders lifted from the ground and then fell back down.

"Thank you, Korra." Lin said.

Luan noticed her brother.

"There you are, Lincoln. Where were you?" Luan asked.

"Believe it or not, I was speaking to Avatar Aang." Lincoln replied.

"Whoa! Now I'm jealous of you." Lemy said in shock.

"Anyway, we need to get going now." Lincoln said.

"Do you have to go? Please stay." Ikki asked.

"You have to stay here. You have to." Meelo said frantically.

"After all, you're kind of cute." Jinora said to Lincoln.

"Now children, they have to go. They have to find their family and friends." Pema said, holding Rohan.

"I'll start up the boat for you eight back to the city." Asami said.

"Thanks." Liby said.

With that, the Loud family got on the boat. Asami took them back to the city and then left to get back to her other friends. Lincoln, Luan, Liby, Lane, Luna, Luke, Lyra, and Lemy headed to the Gummi Ship.

"Luna, we should send you, your kids, and Lane over to Master Yen Sid's. You'll be safe there." Lincoln said.

He brought out his Keyblade and summoned a Corridor of Light.

"Okay, bro, but make sure you find the others. We'll wait for you to return." Luna said.

"We will, Luna. We promise." Luan said.

Luna walked through the portal with her future children and nephew, and once they were gone, it vanished. Liby looked at Lea.

"What about you, Lea? Do you want to come with us?" Liby asked.

"Nah, I think I should go on my own." Lea replied.

Liby smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Lea. We'll see you soon." Liby said.

Lea summoned a Corridor of Darkness and walked in. Once he was gone, it vanished.

"I wonder if will meet any other Keyblade wielders like him." Lincoln said.

They got in the ship and the three left the world.


	25. Radiant No More

**Chapter 42: Radiant No More**

 _Note: Charlotte is owned by Ika-Miyuka on Deviantart._

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Later, now barely aloft, Carl pulled his house across therocky landscape. Russell's harness dragged alongside, empty. The boy walked behind him, staying with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who kept their distance from Carl. With the last of his energy, Carl dragged the house into place on the edge of a cliff. The house groaned as it came to rest. Carl dropped the hose harness, walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked over.

He had finally made it. Paradise Falls. Torrents of water careened over the massive cliff edge. The man took out Ellie's childhood drawing. Next to him stood the real house, just like she wanted.

"Here." a voice muttered.

Behind him, Russell threw his sash onto the ground.

"I don't want this anymore." Russell said angrily.

The boy walked away and sat on a rock, alone. Carl picked up the sash and walked up the steps of his house. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as he entered the house and disappeared. The three then looked at Russell, who just stared at the ground and didn't speak to them.

"Um, should we go talk to Russell? He seems kind of down." Goofy asked.

Donald huffed.

"I can't blame him, especially after what Carl did." Donald replied.

Sora crossed his arms.

"I think we should leave him alone for a bit. He seems too angry at the moment, so let's just let him cool off before we say anything." Sora said.

He looked over to the house. After a few moments, he started walking over to it. Donald and Goofy accompanied him, and the three stepped into the house. It was then that they realized that they had never been in there since arriving on the Gummi Ship. Many of Carl's things were strewn across the floor, a mess from the rough journey. They managed to locate the living room and entered it to find Carl sitting down in his chair. Most of the items in the room had been placed back in their original places and set back up correctly. Carl was looking at his Adventure Book when he looked up at the trio.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

Carl looked down.

"An Adventure Book. Something my wife Ellie and I made detailing our adventures during our marriage." Carl replied.

The trio managed to see some of the photos in the book. One was a wedding photo of a younger Carl and Ellie. Another was the two on a picnic. There was another with the two celebrating birthdays. Other photos of their ordinary life together, the ups and downs. The three looked up and notice Carl's face warming. Ellie lived the life she had wanted. She saw adventure in everyday life. There was one last photo, which had the two of them sitting side by side, together in their chairs. Beneath it, Ellie had written a message.

 _"Thanks for the adventure. Now go have a new one! Love, Ellie."_ the message read.

Carl smiled and looked over to Ellie's empty chair. On the arm was Russell's sash. Carl picked it up, and he looked over at Ellie's chair and crossed his heart. He then looked at the others.

"I want to go speak to Russell. I should apologize for what I did. It was wrong." Carl said.

He and the other three walked out of the house.

"Russell?" Goofy called out.

Russell was nowhere to be seen. Just then, a shadow crossed over them. The four looked up to see Russell floating off, hanging from a bunch of balloons.

"Russell!" Carl shouted.

"I'm gonna help Kevin! Even if you won't!" Russell shouted angrily.

The boy fired up a leaf blower and steered himself off into the sky.

"No, Russell! Come back!" Donald shouted.

He and the other three ran back to Carl's house and tried in desperation to lift it. They struggled, but the house didn't budge. The balloons had lost too much helium. Furious, Donald threw a chair off the porch. It landed atop the mountain rocks with a thud. That gave Carl an idea.

"Hey, listen up! I have an idea." Carl said.

The four started tossing out all of Carl's possessions. A Gramophone dropped onto the rocky ground. Chairs, followed by dressers and tables. Slowly, one corner of the house lifted. Then another. Eventually, Carl and Sora struggled to push a refrigerator from the porch. They were joined by Donald and Goofy, and the four managed to push it off. As soon as they did, the house lifted off.

"Wahoo!" Sora cheered.

The house floated off into the sky, leaving a huge pile of things. Beside it sat Carl and Ellie's chairs, side by side atop Paradise Falls.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, November 29th 2110"_

Avina stepped out from a Rift, having arrived back in Umbros. There in the hallway, she was greeted by one of the Elite Octolings, only this one was rather unique compared to the others. Her name was Charlotte, and she had light skin and black tentacles, though she had no strands of seaweed attached to her head. Her eyes were also strange. Her left iris was a grey color, while her right was yellow. She was dressed in the usual Octoling armor, but she currently had the goggles off, and a Hydra Splattling rested at her side.

Charlotte was one of the top generals in the Octarian army. She was loyal, serious, and always did her job correctly when there was danger or when objectives needed to be completed. She also had two other choice Octolings as a part of a squad of her own, but they weren't with her at the moment. One was named Madori, while the other was named Cat. Charlotte was the mature Octoling of her squadmates, and she tried her best to train them. Madori listened easily, but Cat usually got easily distracted, sometimes causing Charlotte to go hard on her.

She also happened to be Octavious's girlfriend. She had caught the Octarian prince's attention shortly before Avina started her plans of conquest, and Charlotte accepted his advances. The two quickly hit it off, due to having many of the same interests and similar personalities, and started a relationship. They were also accepted by the other Octarians, with Octavio himself approving of his son's relationship with her after talking to both. Charlotte would have been with her boyfriend at the moment, but she had been called to the Observatory to speak with Avina.

"Milady Avina, you had something you needed to speak to me on?" Charlotte asked, her hands folded behind her back as she stood at attention.

Avina motioned with her hand. Three figures stepped out of the Rift and stood obediently at her side. Charlotte looked over at them and raised an eyebrow, while still retaining a stern appearance. Avina had taken the female Corrin, male Kana, and Selkie's corpses after their demises alongside their friends and family, and she had turned them into her own mockery of Anankos's invisible soldiers, while having left the corpses of their former allies to rot. While Kana (M) and Selkie had glowing irises, looked foggy, and had purple flames lapping off their bodies like waves, Corrin (F) was more different than her children. Like them, she had glowing eyes and the traits of an invisible soldier, but she also now had her world's Azura's pendant, which Avina had forced off of the aqua haired woman's corpse and corrupted, to the point it was red and black, instead of light blue and white, and gave off an eerie dark purple glow, worked for Corrin (F), and released a curse spell onto people once she sang it's song. She had also been given a new outfit to wear by Avina. Instead of her Nohr Noble outfit, she wore a light gray bikini top that barely covered her breasts and hugged her frame closely, and black shorts. She had also been given Ganglari to wield, with Avina having forged it and given it back to her to use after the destruction of Omega Yato. She also modified it to allow Corrin (F) the ability to have it explode and then reform as many times as she'd want. The three looked at Charlotte blankly, purple flame lapping around their bodies. Avina motioned with her hand, and Kana (M) and Selkie walked over to Charlotte, while Corrin (F) stayed with Avina.

"These are Corrin, her son Kana, and her daughter Selkie. In case you've heard elsewise, these are alternate versions of the true versions. In the world I went to, Corrin was female and married to a kitsune, as opposed to being male and being married to Princess Camilla, while Kana is male and has Selkie as a sister. I've just killed them and their group of friends after they refused to join us, and I've revived these three and turned them into puppets for the rest of the forces. I'm entrusting the children to you and your species. You will also receive Sumia's aide once she returns from Litwak's Arcade. Do not fail me, General." Avina replied.

Charlotte nodded and saluted.

"As you wish, Mistress." Charlotte said.

She looked at Corrin (F) while retaining her frown.

"And what of her?" Charlotte asked.

A dark purple chain materialized around Corrin (F)'s neck. Avina held the end of the chain and tugged Corrin (F) towards her. The Manakete girl stumbled slightly as she was pulled to her new mistress, but otherwise, she showed no signs of pain and obediently stood at Avina's side.

"I shall keep her under my care for the time being. She'll be a servant to the forces, but if needed, she'll fight for us. Since she has no mind anymore, she won't be a problem with staying in dragon form." Avina replied.

She brushed Corrin (F)'s hair to the side to reveal her neckline. Her Dragonstone was missing from it.

"You're dismissed, General." Avina said.

Charlotte bowed slightly.

"Of course, Mistress." Charlotte said.

She walked away, with Kana and Selkie mindlessly following behind her.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Lincoln, Luan, and Liby were once again travelling through the Lanes Between.

"Well, that's one of our sisters and some of the future children found so far." Lincoln said.

"You said it, Linc. Of course, we still need to find the others." Luan said, keeping her eyes focused outside.

"I know, Luan. I know for sure we'll find them." Lincoln said.

He glanced at his niece.

"Liby, are you sure you don't know where your other aunts and cousins are? Anywhere?" Lincoln asked.

Liby shook her head.

"No, sorry, Uncle Lincoln. We all were separated. I-I don't know if we'll find them. What if we can't? What if they remain lost somewhere? What if they're killed?" Luan asked nervously.

"Hey, relax, Liby. We can do it. Just take a deep breath and relax." Lincoln replied assuringly.

The auburn haired girl took a deep breath.

"There. Better?" Lincoln asked.

Liby smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Lincoln." Liby replied.

Just then, the radar picked up another world. It looked like a medieval city with a statue of a warrior in it. It was situated above a dome of bedrock, over which appeared to be some sort of city.

"That's a weird looking world there." Liby said.

"It is. But let's head down there anyway and check it out." Lincoln replied.

The Gummi Ship descended into the world and landed in what appeared to be a clearing in some sort of weird forest. Everything was in monochrome. The three got out and looked around. Liby shivered and rubbed her arms as she looked around their surroundings.

"What is this place? It's really creepy." Liby asked.

"I don't know. It definitely isn't like anything I've ever seen before. Let's go see if we can't find anyone that can tell us where we are." Lincoln replied.

He, his sister, and his future niece started to make their way through the forest. Luan came upon a fork in the forest path. She decided to take the left, but almost immediately, she ended up right back next to her brother and future daughter, who were both startled by her reappearance.

"Whoa! This puzzle is very confusing, I'm a-mazed." Luan said.

She laughed. Liby giggled.

"Good one, Mom." Liby said.

The three took the right path and ended up in another part of the forest. There, they finally came upon another person. They seemed to be dressed in some sort of black suit and was fighting off against three monsters of some sort. They were also accompanied by three other monsters that seemed to be helping him. One was a humanoid-looking girl in an Eastern European-looking outfit with her hair floating up like wings, the second looked like some sort of giant blue elephant monster, and the third was a girl who looked very similar to Alice.

"Hey, that man and his friends are in danger. We should go help." Lincoln said.

He summoned his Keyblade and immediately went over to the armored figure.

"Need any help?" Lincoln asked.

"If you could, that would be appreciated." the armored figure replied with a male voice.

Lincoln nodded, and while Liby stayed behind, her mother and uncle helped the armored man and his allied monsters fight the three enemy monsters. With their combined strength, the enemy monsters were destroyed. Once they were gone, the group relaxed. The armored man straightened up and removed his helmet, revealing white skin, black hair rearranged into a ponytail, and green eyes.

"Thanks for the help. My name is Flynn." the man greeted.

"I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln greeted.

He motioned to Luan.

"That's my sister, Luan, and my niece, Liby." Lincoln introduced.

Flynn was confused.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a niece?" Flynn asked.

"It's a long story." Lincoln replied.

Flynn nodded and motioned to the monsters with him.

"Fair enough. These are a couple of demons helping me. They are Moh Shuvuu, Grimekhala, and Alice." Flynn introduced.

Moh Shuvuu and Alice waved at them, while Grimekhala waved his trunk. Luan tilted her head in confusion.

"Those are demons? But they aren't fallen... oh, never mind. So, Flynn, where are we exactly?" Luan asked.

"This is a place called the Expanse. It's apparently a world made by the thoughts of humanity. I was separated from my friends and trapped here by aggregates of thought called the White. If I defeat all four of them, their hold over this place will break and I'll be sent home. There were four, but I've defeated all but one." Flynn explained.

Lincoln nodded.

"I see what you mean. Let us help you. More help can give you a better chance at getting home." Lincoln said.

Flynn smiled.

"Thank you." Flynn said.

He then noticed that Liby was defenseless.

"You seem to not have a weapon. I can help you with that if you want." Flynn said.

Liby nodded.

"I don't want to be dead weight to my mother and uncle. What do you have in mind?" Liby asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Disney Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

On the rolling hills on the outskirts of Disney Town, Pete emerged from a Corridor of Darkness, accompanied by Licortwist, Creamy, the Nicktoons, Chloe, Hades, Hook, Cruella, and Gaston. Cruella walked up next to him.

"It's a shame the Toons of this place surely want to make a coat out of you, darling." Cruella said.

"Oh, doh! It's my counterpart they want to do that to. They don't know anything of me. Those Toons won't be catchin' me. Not today!" Pete said.

Gaston stepped in front of Pete and Cruella, looking off towards the town and the castle. He turned back to his burly comrade.

"Please, they won't be catching you because we'll be smart enough to do the brunt of the work." Gaston said.

Hades snickered.

"So, we break our way in there, find a way into that castle, might have a casualty or two along the way. But c'mon, no big deal, right? We get our hands on those journals and make it back to the Forbidden Mountain before you can say "zip-ah-dee-doo-dah". Easy-peasy." Hades said.

Pete brought his hands to his chest as he let out a mighty laugh.

"Ahaha, let's get this show on the road, then." Pete said.

Chloe looked off towards the huge castle that was surrounded by the many houses and buildings of all shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Yes, but how do you expect us to get into that castle? There's a giant wall surrounding the thing." Chloe asked.

Hook scratched his chin with his one good hand.

"Yes, it's unlikely that they would open the doors for most of us, considering our counterparts, and those of us that are complete strangers and invite us in with a warm welcome." Hook said.

Pete nodded.

"Uh-huh. We've gotta think of a way to get into that there castle." Pete said.

"We're waiting for suggestions." Tak said.

Pete brought his hand up to his chin, thinking for a long moment as he shifted his weight from one side to the other as he pondered and studied the castle. Eventually, his pointed ears perked up.

"Ah, I got it!" Pete said.

Creamy smirked.

"Do you now? Well, get on with it then!" Creamy said.

"Listen here. I know the perfect way for us to sneak into that little town and ol' castle up there! We'll take the secret utilidoors." Pete said.

"The what?" Licoritwst asked, confused.

Hades placed one of his long bony fingers to his chin.

"Yeah, I'm with dark boy here. Elaborate." Hades said.

"Remember the series of underground tunnels built underneath Toontown involving the monorail system? I can see the same exact entrance over by the southern end of town. It looks abandoned, though, but we can probably sneak on in through there. We'll travel all throughout it. I'm most certainly certain that one of those underground tunnels'll take us to the castle." Pete explained.

"Alright, it sounds simple enough." Jimmy said.

"But, wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait! The utilidoors entrance is probably well guarded or blocked off in the very least! It could be unguarded like in Toontown, but those royals definitely wouldn't left somethin' like that open for any ol' somebody to just go waltzin' on in." Pete said.

Hades smirked, before extending his arm out, where a flaming orb of inferno fire materialized in the palm of his hand.

"Hmph, fine. In that case, we destroy everything in our path until we get what we want... and settle for nothing less." Hades said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Flynn had given Liby a spare suit of armor just like his own, which he had explained was called a Black Demonica. He had also given her a type of pistol called a Golden Gun and a sword. Moh Shuvuu, Grimekhala, and Alice disappeared into a sort of gauntlet that Flynn had on his left arm, and Flynn introduced them to Burroughs, an AI in the gauntlet. After the introductions were done with, Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Flynn continued on together. After trekking through the forest some more, the four found an odd dark purple hole, which Flynn explained was an entrance to a part of the forest where the last White was hiding. The four fell into it and came upon a clearing. There, the last White, which had the appearance of a man in some sort of peasant clothing but was in all white, appeared. He focused on Flynn specifically.

"It is our fate to endlessly repeat the same mistakes. Given this, what other salvation can there be than returning everything to naught?" the White asked.

"Returning everything to naught? You mean... erasing all of existence? That sounds really disturbing and would also be the murder of countless innocent lives. It would be genocide." Liby replied.

The White shook his head.

"Your choice is wrong. We will prove that to all of you." the White said.

Lincoln instantly summoned his Keyblade, Luan took out her wand, and Flynn summoned Moh Shuvuu, Grimekhala, and Alice.

"Look at my form. It is the image of Flynn's friend Issachar, who was torn asunder in the rift between his people. By his own hand. The most proper course of action regarding this world that killed him... I will demonstrate to you using this form." the White said.

He immediately started to attack them. A wave of green energy channeled around him for a second, before he took out a sword and unleashed a mighty strike called a Mortal Jihad at Liby. The girl was hit so hard that her armor punctured slightly, and she fell onto her back.

"Liby!" Luan shouted.

Before she could heal her future daughter, the White released an Almighty spell at them. However, Lincoln created a Reflect barrier, and the spell went back and hit the White instead. Flynn then attacked the White with a spear called Longinus, dealing a large blow to him.

"Tell me this. What possibilities does this world hold that you feel secure walking the path of Neutrality? As the one who embodies those possibilities, what comes to mind?" the White asked.

 _"Neutrality?"_ Lincoln wondered.

Flynn shrugged.

"I don't know yet." Flynn replied.

"Is that why you choose to go and search for an answer? The unknown possibilities you believe in are too vague for us to put our faith in now." the White said.

Lincoln's party felt a determination surge over them, and they attacked the White again. Lincoln charged at the White and slashed at him with an Aerial Sweep. The being was launched into the air, and Lincoln leaped up and then swiped at him again, launching him back down to the ground. The White crashed into the ground, and before he could get up, Luan released a Blizzaga spell, dealing major cold damage to him. Liby then fired her Golden Gun at him, while Flynn fired a Plasma Gun, dealing even more damage. The White got up and looked at Flynn again.

"What would your fellows think, Flynn? Jonathan, who desired a stable world... Walter, who desired revolution... does it not give you pause to think what they might say, were they to learn of your choice?" the White asked.

He then looked at Lincoln, Luan, and Liby.

"Or how about your sisters and relatives? What would they say about your choice? Especially you, Lincoln, as you are one that has been granted a special power?" the White asked.

Lincoln paled.

 _"How does he know who we are?"_ Lincoln wondered.

"Don't think of them. He's only just trying to trick us and make us weak!" Liby shouted.

Flynn nodded and wiped the thought of them from his mind. Lincoln did the same, only shakily.

"Perservation and destruction. They're opposite ends of the spectrum. Do you mean to say that you will be tolerant of both and strive for the thorny path of Neutrality? No matter what end it may bring, that is your choice." the White said.

Like before, Liby felt a strange sent of resolution in her body, along with her uncle, mother, and Flynn. All four felt it make themselves stronger, and they attacked again. Moh Shuvuu released a Deadly Wind spell, followed by Grimekhala releasing a Megaton Press move, dealing major damage. Alice then released a Javelin Rain attack, dealing medium damage. Lincoln then tried to slash at the White with his Keyblade, but the being released a Megidola spell. Lincoln was hit by a purple ball of zapping energy above him and stunned briefly, allowing the White to release two blank bullets. Instead of killing him, they just caused Lincoln major pain. However, Luan quickly healed him of his injuries with a Heal spell.

"It's a pity. Truly regrettable. Though you have seen multiple worlds... you will not take up our cause." the White said.

 _"Multiple worlds? So Flynn has been to different worlds as well?"_ Lincoln wondered.

Just then, Burroughs appeared on the gauntlet screen.

"Scanning... excuses, unjustified resentment, self-justification, a rash desire to negate oneself... I don't see any good reason to join their cause." Burroughs said.

Liby shook her head.

"Neither do I. Let's finish this and get out of this creephole." Liby said.

Flynn charged at the White and slashed at him with his sword. Liby then shot him multiple times with the Golden Gun, and Lincoln and Luan followed with Graviga spells. The attacks were enough, and the last White suddenly seemed to develop red cracks along his body.

"Ah... where is our salvation? Why? Why wouldn't you save me even unto the very end? Why are you leaving us being in the rift of God... demons... and man?" the White asked, his voice seeming to have lost it's distortedness.

He dissolved and disappeared. Luan sighed.

"I'm not going to even make a joke this time. I have to admit, that was pretty intense." Luan said. She then looked at Flynn and asked "But what was he talking about? God? Demons? Man? What's going on here, Flynn?".

Before he could say anything, the forest around them slowly faded away to reveal a vast wasteland.

"Ah, you've done well." a voice said.

A silver haired man with glasses and wearing a red suit in a futuristic-looking wheelchair appeared.

"The influence of the White seems to be gone for now. As things stand, I should be able to return you, Flynn, to your home world." the man said.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"You may call me Stephen. I'm an acquaintance of Flynn's. But I know of who you are, Lincoln Loud." the man replied.

"How do you know who my brother was?" Luan asked.

"A certain ally of your's told me you would be coming. I'm also willing to help you catch up on everything you need to know about this world. Flynn was once part of a kingdom called the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, which has God as the one it worships. However, this version is arrogant, and is not at all like the one you know of. Therefore, Flynn has decided to go his own way. The demons you have seen Flynn have as allies, as well as the ones you have fought, are not on the same level as the ones you know of. In terms, they are more like "monsters"." Stephen replied.

"I-I see. That's, um... rather something." Liby said, surprised.

"Yes. Flynn has chosen a world without bias. Though it's people will yearn for joy and affection, they will most likely feel more pain and sadness. But there is a goddess who will gently embrace such a people." Stephen explained.

"A goddess?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. Flynn has met a little girl once. She is Tokyo itself. There was once a young man who answered her cries and protected Tokyo. But in doing so, the people of Tokyo were divided in two. If you are to help Flynn on his mission... you must remove a dome that divides the people and return Tokyo, which is to say the goddess, to her true form. The world Flynn's past self protected must be returned to normal this time by his current self. I'm sure that the dome which covers Tokyo will heed your voice. For that done is Masakado, the guardian deity of Tokyo... but that should be enough chitchat. I'm trusting you with this. Go to Flynn's original world. There, four certain someones are waiting for you there. And do not worry, your ship will be accessible there. Don't worry about it getting lost here." Stephen replied.

He looked at the gauntlet on Flynn's arm.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Burroughs." Stephen said.

Burroughs appeared on the screen.

"Okay, Doctor. Well then, let's go back, shall we? To the new world that was chosen." Burroughs said.

Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Flynn's surroundings disappeared in a white light.

* * *

 _"Location: Hawaiian Islands, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

Rudania moved down the mountain towards Kokaua Town. The townspeople looked at it with fear. Some yelled words of doom and gloom, while others ran from the city and took their treasured belongings. Alden had been in a chugging contest with some of the Experiments when everyone started panicking. The Divine Beast stopped just outside the town, and Rancis, his group, Cyber, and Kjelle traveled down to the city and went to Jumba and the others. After they had then got everyone to calm down and return to their homes and jobs, Alden rejoined Rancis's group, and they spoke with Jumba and those with him.

"I can't believe it! You actually survived going up into that thing!" Pleakley exclaimed in shock.

"We did. We also found Kjelle on it and rescued her." Snowanna said.

Kjelle went up and stood next to the Rainbow Sherbert themed girl.

"Lady Kjelle, here and ready at a moment's notice to protect the island." Kjelle said, bowing slightly.

Jumba laughed.

"It's fine, little girl. Stand down." Jumba said.

Kjelle did so.

"Is there anything else you have to do here?" Cyber asked.

"No, we have to go. We can't stay and stay hello to the others. There's still two more of these things running around that we need to calm down. And don't worry about this thing. It'll be gone soon." Rancis replied.

"Alright, Rancis. See you later." Reuben said.

"And you too." Rancis said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

George was in Monstro, speaking with Nihil and Xylnn.

"So, what's the next world we have to go to?" George asked.

 _"We'll have to leave your ring of worlds you know of and go back to my own. There's a world called Radiant Garden that Mistress Avina wants taken care of next. It's called Radiant Garden. It once got overrun by Heartless, but got restored. But even now, it continues to have frequent problems with them."_ Nihil replied.

"Sounds simple enough. This'll be easy." Xylnn said.

 _"Hold on a moment. The residents of that place will be expecting an attack head-on. We'll be needing something more... subtile."_ Nihil explained.

"Well, then what do you propose we do?" George asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

"Wake up... please, why won't you wake up?" a female voice asked.

Lincoln opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of large open room. There was an elevator on one end of the room, next to a door that looked similar to an elevator but gave off the feeling of a Ghost Portal like in Amity Park, and five normal doors lined both sides of the room, with an additional door on the opposite side of the room to the elevator. He also noticed that Luan, Liby, and Flynn were coming to as well and were facing a girl wearing short cut brown hair, light skin, and reddish-brown eyes. She was dressed in a Black Demonica, just like Flynn and Liby.

"Ah, thank goodness. I have been searching far and wide for you, Flynn. Where have you been?" the girl asked.

Flynn gave her a reply, but Lincoln couldn't hear what was said as he walked over to them.

"Hm? The White? Stephen? I met no one by those names." the girl said.

She noticed Lincoln, Luan, and Liby.

"By the by, Flynn, who are your friends?" the girl asked.

"This is Lincoln Loud, his sister, Luan Loud, and Luan's daughter Liby." Flynn replied.

The girl looked at Luan in confusion.

"Aren't you..." the girl started to ask.

"It's a long story." Luan replied.

The girl nodded.

"Of course. You three may call me Isabeau. I'm a friend of Flynn's." the girl said.

She turned back to Flynn.

"Speaking of which, didn't you go together with Jonathan to slay Lilith? Alas, Jonathan and Walter... I don't know where either of them have gone. Tokyo is now facing a terrible situation. With the gate to the Expanse open, demons are swarming in. Everything is in chaos. What's more, an army of angels has established a front at Naraku to annihilate the demons along with Tokyo. Open war is about to erupt between the angels and demons. Who knows what will become of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and Tokyo in that event. The Monastery is defunct now. I have heard that Tayama is dead, and there is no knowing where Yuriko has got to. I don't know who else I can turn to." Isabeau said tearfully. She then calmed down and asked "But I'm glad I found you, Flynn. And even you and your family, Lincoln. I simply don't know what to do... won't you permit me to stay with you?".

Liby nodded.

"Of course." Liby replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, May 21st 2170"_

When Iniabi opened his eyes again, he found himself back in front of the Outrealm Gate. But instead of seeing a desert or charred surroundings, he saw that the terrain was green and back to the way he remembered. He then noticed the others coming to as well and walked over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Iniabi asked.

Cynthia nodded.

"I'm fine, Iniabi. I'm just glad you're safe." Cynthia replied.

Nah looked around and smiled.

"Ah, we made it back! We're home!" Nah said in relief.

Swizzle looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, but where's Lucina and Nathaire? Weren't they just with us?" Swizzle asked.

The others noticed that the boy was right. The two weren't anywhere nearby.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Citrusella asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Toxika's portal key went off. The green haired woman took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Toxika asked.

 _"Sylvia! Oh, thank goodness you picked up!"_ Nougetsia replied in relief from the other end.

The others heard her voice.

"Nougey? Is that you? What's wrong? You sound troubled." Swizzle asked.

 _"You guys just suddenly disappeared on us! We've been trying to contact you for the past few hours."_ Nougetsia replied.

"A few hours? Nougetsia, we've been gone for about a few weeks." Nah said.

 _"A few weeks? That can't be possible. We just saw you off this morning."_ Nougetsia said. She then sighed and said _"Never mind. For now, get back to the fortress. We need you here."_.

Cynthia nodded.

"We'll be right there." Cynthia said.

* * *

 _"Location: Disney Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

"Ugh, Pete, darling. When you said there was a secret tunnel under the kingdom, I thought it would have at least been kept up to standards like Toontown's system, but this... this is repulsively atrocious," Cruella said, her heels sloshing through the murky water that ran from the sewer system under the town.

Gaston grunted out, leading the group of heroes and villains down the dark tunnel.

"We're breaking and entering. What did you expect? A guided tour and a warm welcome with some wine?" Gaston asked.

"Ugh, please, darling. I'm not a 'glass of wine and a good book' kind of girl." Cruella replied.

She pulled out a flask of gin from her cleavage and took the shot back.

"Now, keep your eyes forward. Make sure I don't step on anything dead while you're at it." Cruella ordered.

Like Toontown's utilidoors system, the long underground passages were lined with pipes and infrastructure for the town and kingdom above. However, there was an odd sort of musty smell that traveled through the underground passages. From the state the tunnels had fallen into, it seemed unlikely that anyone commonly traveled through, and the intruders would not have been surprised if they were the first travelers the utilidoors had seen in years. It all seemed very ransacked, abandoned, and forgotten down there.

"The seedy underbelly down here that the brats up there in that kingdom don't want you to know about." Hook said.

"Yeah, but if Pete's right about the tunnels, then if we continue down this tunnel just a little bit longer, we could come upon something that takes us into the castle itself." SpongeBob said hopefully.

"Perhaps a set of pipes and vents." Jimmy added.

"Pipes and vents, Jimmy darling? Ugh, sounds like a dirty task." Cruella said.

Pete let out a loud laugh that echoed down the tunnel.

"Ahaha, yup! But don't worry, it ain't gonna be a tight squeeze! If I can get through, any of you folk can too!" Pete said.

"I'm not worried about the squeeze. If I had known I'd be knee-high in mice manure, I would've left the coat at home." Cruella said.

She slipped the coat off her shoulders, readying herself for the messy business ahead. Hades reached out for the coat.

"Here. Give it here." Hades ordered.

Cruella scoffed.

"You? Please, I'd be scrubbing the smell of brimstone and death out of the fur for weeks." Cruella hissed.

"Ella, here." Hook ordered, motioning out with his hand for her to hand him the coat.

Cruella flashed him a smile and walked towards him. However, she soon found herself falling head over heels, as her tall-heeled shoes sloshed through the mud and dirt on the tunnel floor, causing her to trip. But thankfully for her, Hook was there to catch her from falling as he gripped her waist. She held tightly onto the hook attached to his arm, and there was a small moment where she looked up at the pirate captain and felt her own make-up-covered face soften as she looked into his eyes. She felt all too incredibly cliche as she looked into his eyes and saw a small smile on his lips. Creamy, Licortwist, Chloe, the Nicktoons, Gaston, Hades, and Pete awkwardly stared at them and waited for the moment to end, staring at the two holding each other. Eventually, Hook brought Cruella to her feet and made sure that she was secure, before gently taking the fur coat from her and holding it in his one free hand.

"Can we get on with it already?" Gaston asked.

He continued on.

"So, uh... are we finished here?" Licortwist asked.

Cruella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, y-yes. Of course, darling!" Cruella replied.

She turned to Hook, trying to regain her usual composure.

"Well, James. You certainly know... how to treat a woman. I'll have to find a way to repay the favor." Cruella said.

"No payment necessary." Hook said, walking alongside Cruella after the other group members.

Pete once again took the lead, before eventually stopping.

"Hey, hey, looky look! Up there!" Pete called out.

He pointed upwards to the ceiling, where a tall ladder disappeared into the darkness above.

"This must be the way to get up into that there castle." Pete said, beginning to make the climb.

"Sweet! Let's get on with this." Timmy said.

* * *

 _"Location: Radiant Garden, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

In the Villain's Vile far away from the city of Radiant Garden, Pete had returned from the events in Republic City, and he and Maleficent were researching the Book of Prophecies, a book that could foretell certain events before they happened. The book was said to be lost after the great Keyblade War and the location of it was completely unknown.

"I don't know, Maleficent. Maybe this book you were talking about is nothing more than a fairy tale." Pete said, scratching his head while looking at the hologram of the Book of Prophecies.

"Impossible, you buffoon! All stories, legends, and fairy tales come from somewhere!" Maleficent barked, making Pete cower.

However, before they could continue, multiple Armored Soldier Heartless appeared and surrounded the duo. Maleficent was surprised by that. Heartless like these always obeyed her, not attacked her.

"What is the meaning of this?! Stand down now!" Maleficent ordered.

However, the Heartless instead attacked her and Pete. Although they put up a fight, they were quickly defeated by reinforcements and restrained.

"What's going on here?" Pete asked, scared out of his mind.

"I'll tell you what's going on, you stupid cat." a voice replied, echoing through the tower.

A Corridor of Darkness opened up in the room, and George, Nihil, and Xylnn stepped out.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Pete asked.

"You may call me George. And these are my friends, Nihil and Xylnn. And to answer your question, you two have been a thorn long enough, so I have decided to get rid of you while we're here to destroy this world." George replied.

Maleficent managed to stand.

"No matter, I won't let a boy and his dogs stop me from conquering the Realm of Light." Maleficent said.

She summoned a Lightning spell and shot it at the three, but Xylnn simply smacked the spell away with her boomerang, destroying a wall in the process. George then simply reached out with his hand, and Maleficent's staff went flying out of her hands and into his.

"A fairy's staff. A weapon formerly used for good, but now is used for more selfish and evil purposes." George said.

He broke the staff in two over his knee, and he, Nihil, and Xylnn then walked up to the pair.

"I was going to take your hearts and turn you into powerful Heartless to join my army, but for that attack alone, we'll finish you both." George said.

"Please, George, I apologize for the attack. I'll do anything, please." Maleficent pleaded.

George, Xylnn, and even Nihil burst into laughing at her statement.

"Out of all of things you could've said right now, begging would have not have been my first guess." Xylnn said, still laughing.

 _"Have fun in the afterlife, you two."_ Nihil said.

He, George, and Xylnn lunged at the evil duo. All that was heard from the tower was a scream of despair, the sound of a blade striking, and then silence.

* * *

Later, in the wizard Merlin's house, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was during their usual tasks. Leon was in Ansem's study, going over the old master's research, Cid was on the computer in Merlin's house overlooking security, Yuffie was patrolling around the town for any Heartless sightings, and Aerith and Merlin were taking care of medical supplies and magic spells. They have done many improvements to the world. They had repaired the castle to it's former glory, many houses were rebuilt, and more citizens had returned as well. Everyone was doing their normal routine when Yuffie came bursting in.

"Guys, I just saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy here! They said that they came to visit!" Yuffie announced.

Everyone was happy to hear that their favorite Keyblade-wielding hero and his two friends had came to see what they have been up to ever since they had last helped them out. They soon heard a knock at the door and Yuffie quickly opened it up.

"Come on in, you three." Yuffie said.

George, Xylnn, and Nihil walked in, "happy" to see everyone. After killing Maleficent and Pete, Nihil's plan had been to use a spell to disguise himself and the other two, giving themselves the appearances of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Then, once they had properly gotten into Radiant Garden and gotten "close" to the residents there, they'd attack.

 _"We can't wait to see the improvements you've made here."_ Nihil said, his eyes slowly glowing yellow.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

In the midst of the chaos being created by the attack on the arcade, no one noticed two more of Avina's followers appearing in the arcade. This time, two males appeared on the end of the arcade.

The first was a teenage boy wearing a beige shirt, ripped gray pants with a chain belt with a small cracked skull buckle, a black denim vest, several leather armbands on his upper arms, and leather boots. He also had a necklace with a finger claw hanging on it around his neck, and spiked fingerless gloves on his hands. His hair was an alternating pattern of red and black, set up in spikes with the sides shaved like a crew cut, his eyes were red, and his skin had an olive tone with a few scars on his face.

The second appeared to be Turbo in his King Candy form, but was in reality a virus named Victor. He had been granted Turbo's King Candy form, as well as his Turbug abilities.

The two passed over the threshold, and as they did, a glitchy and frazzled Surge Protector appeared. He tried to tell them to leave, but they each ignored him and then parted ways, easily making their ways through the chaos and to their destinations. Sergio headed to Fix-It Felix Jr., while Victor headed for Hero's Duty. Avina needed the two big games of the inner arcade besides Sugar Rush to suffer the hardest, and she trusted them with the task of taking out one each.

Upon arrival at Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergio entered the main apartment building of the game. As he looked around the small space of the lobby, he saw his very first Nicelander, which happened to be Gene. He was looking over some papers and not really paying attention to his surroundings, and had yet to see the boy standing in front of the exit. He also seemed completely oblivious to the fighting going on outside his game. Sergio tilted his head, crouched down, and held his arm out in front of him, his index finger raised. As Gene came closer, his forehead was poked by the boy's outstretched finger and the smaller game character stopped immediately, moving his papers down in order to look up.

"Hey." Sergio greeted.

He looked down at Gene. Even when crouching, he was still taller than the cubish avatar.

"Where's Felix?" Sergio asked.

Gene smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" Gene asked hostilely, annoyed at having his busy schedule interrupted.

Put off by Gene's attitude, Sergio stood up.

"My name is Sergio. And the why would make your ears bleed." Sergio replied.

Confused and mildly disturbed by the boy's response, Gene took a step back.

"In that case, I don't think I'll be telling you where Felix is." Gene said.

Sergio eyed the man for a moment, before noticing some of the papers that he was holding. His expression turned into a grin.

"You just told me what I really needed to know, Mayor. Felix isn't in the building." Sergio said confidently.

Before Gene could give a reply, he was tackled by Sergio, the force sending them flying down the hall and crashing right through the door, as well as a good portion of the wall around the door, of another Nicelander's home. Sergio then placed his hands on the Nicelander's body, and his body shimmered before fading away into energy, which was then absorbed into Sergio's body. The boy then turned his attention to the Nicelander who's home he'd just crashed into. She managed a whole scream before she was absorbed as well. Hearing the ruckus, the other Nicelanders began to leave their apartments, coming to see what all the fuss was about. Sergio proceeded to absorb them as well, quickly clearing out the first floor and starting to work his way up. He allowed some of the Nicelanders to scream, which drew out the others, until not a single character was left in the building. Once they were all gone, Sergio made his way to the one door that no one had come out of and looked around to see that Felix was indeed not there. Pleased by his good fortune, he made himself comfortable, deciding to wait for the handyman to arrive.

* * *

 _"Location: Radiant Garden, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Leon was having one good day. He and the former members of Organization XIII were going over whatever research Ansem had left at the castle, while also working with Tron to see what he could find in the computer. Along with that, the restoration of Radiant Garden was almost finished. The city was complete and the castle was nearly finished. All in all, everything was going great.

"Tron, how is the everything going on your side?" Leon asked.

 _"Everything is good, Squall. All data has been copied and uploaded onto your flash drive."_ Tron replied from the computer.

 _"Squall... I think I can finally go back to using that name."_ Leon thought.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by Tron.

 _"Leon, you have an incoming transmission from Cid in Merlin's house."_ Tron announced.

"Let it play." Leon ordered.

The screen cut to Merlin's house. But instead of the calm relaxed house that he would normally see, the house looked like it got hit by a fire tornado. Everything was either destroyed or on fire, and there was no sign of Yuffie, Aerith, or Merlin. And instead of seeing the gruff blonde engineer that always ran the computer, he saw George.

 _"Hello, Leon. And before you ask, my name is George."_ George greeted in a dark voice.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Leon asked all at once, with multiple questions running through his head as well.

George slowly chuckled.

 _"Sadly, yes. Almost everyone got away, except for this old fool."_ George replied.

He held Merlin up to the screen. The wizard had multiple scratches, burn marks, and bruises all over his body, and his hat was missing.

"Merlin!" Leon shouted, shocked and scared to see his friend in that state.

 _"Leon... Heartless... warn... the... ci..."_ Merlin started to say weakly.

A Keyblade pierced through his chest, and his heart floated out of his body and was consumed by darkness. Leon looked on in shock and horror to see his friend and mentor get killed.

"George, why? Why are you doing this?" Leon asked in anger and horror at the same time.

 _"The Realm of Light always caused conflict, either by itself or by another cause. That is why I, along with my friends Xylnn and Nihil, will bring peace to the universe, by destroying the Realm of Light for my leader, Lady Avina. See ya around, Squall."_ George replied.

He punched the computer, making the screen fizzle out and then go blank. Leon was frozen solid. He couldn't move from where he was standing. George's words were now replaying over and over in his head. He and other allies were helping the Heartless to attack the Realm of Light, and now they were attacking Radiant Garden. And Sora wasn't on that world, so he couldn't help them. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard multiple footsteps coming his way.

"Leon! We're under..." Yuffie started to announce.

"I know. Merlin is gone." Leon said, silencing everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Yuffie asked.

Leon thought over how to keep everyone safe from George, Xylnn, Nihil, and the Heartless. He then got an idea and turned towards his friends and teammates.

"Yuffie, I need you to scout out the area. Keep an eye on George and his group, so we know what they are doing." Leon ordered.

Yuffie nodded and ran out of the lab. Leon turned towards Cid.

"Cid, you gotta get to the hanger. Prep the ships for the citizens so that they could get out." Leon ordered.

"You got it, Leon. Those ships will be ready." Cid said.

He ran out.

"Aerith, you, Dillan, and Aeleus head to the city and evacuate the people to where the ships will be. Make sure no one is left behind." Leon ordered.

The three of them nodded before running out as well. He then turned to Even and Ienzo.

"I'll stay here with you guys to make sure all the data and research that Ansem has here gets out safely." Leon said.

The two of them nodded and split up to different parts of the lab, while Leon stayed at the computer. Tron appeared on the screen with a look of concern.

 _"Leon, what happened?"_ Tron asked.

Leon looked at the screen with a sad face.

"A boy named George is attacking the town with the Heartless. Tron, can you activate the security again, and can you make sure it targets him and any allies he has?" Leon asked.

Tron nodded.

"Of course. Security activated." Tron replied.

"Thank you, Tron." Leon said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

Having just finished a maintenance run for the East Niceland buildings behind the brick dump, Felix was on his way to the apartment that he lived in. When he arrived at the Penthouse, he was surprised at how quiet the building was, but as he didn't actually know what the time was, he supposed that everyone could just be resting up before the next day of gaming began. He entered his room and bumped the door closed, reaching back to where he knew the lock was. However, instead of coming into contact with the material he was so familiar with, his hand met something warmer. Felix turned and looked at his door in confusion, only to see a boy taller than him standing in front of it and smirking down at him. Felix jumped back a considerable distance, landing in the middle of the living room near his wall.

"Oh my land! You really gave me a fright." Felix cried, clutching his chest.

He looked back up, and it was then that the oddness of having someone he'd never met before in his room dawned on him.

"Sorry, is there something I can help you with?" Felix asked.

"Actually, yes." Sergio replied, discreetly locking the door.

He moved closer to the small handyman. Starting to feel uncomfortable under the boy's odd gaze, Felix smiled awkwardly.

"What would that be?" Felix asked, fighting the urge to back away as Sergio slowly advanced on him.

"You can start by bracing yourself." Sergio replied.

Before Felix could even register what Sergio had said enough to be confused, the boy tackled him to the floor and pinned his arms above his head. Felix opened his mouth to protest, but the words got choked up in his throat as he met Sergio's gaze. His eyes were practically glowing. With what, Felix didn't know, but it made him very uncomfortable. As Sergio eyed his latest victim, he ran through the mental checklist he used when trying to decide on whether or not someone would make an entertaining plaything. He usually would just absorb his victims after their defeat, but as he ran through his checklist, he knew he had to leave Felix alive. He would decide on what to do after asking Avina about him.

"I'm keeping you." Sergio said firmly, pleased at the confused look Felix gave him.

"Keeping me?" Felix asked, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yes. I'm going to take you to my mistress, Avina's, world, where I'll physically and mentally torture you until I allow you to die." Sergio replied casually, watching Felix's eyes widen in fear.

Felix witnessed something he'd only seen once before. A glint in Sergio's eyes of something he now understood was evil. The only other time he'd seen that look in someone's eyes was when Turbo had been caught trying to kill Vanellope during the Random Roster Race back in 2012. Apparently, a sadistic lust for pain and death caused a person's eyes to look a certain way. Crazed and terrifying, but still somehow cold. The look froze Felix in place and made his blood feel like ice. It lasted only seconds, but it felt like hours to the frozen handyman. When it was finally over, Felix let out the loudest scream that he could muster, calling for help from anyone that could hear him. The cold feeling increased when the only sound that greeted Felix's cry back was Sergio's malicious chuckle.

"Your friends can't help you." Sergio said quietly.

"C-Can't? What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"They're dead. I absorbed them and their life force, so they can't return or respawn." Sergio replied bluntly, tilting his head slightly.

He watched Felix's eyes, watching the shock and disgust, and then the rage and disbelief. He watched his blue eyes almost glow with fury and then cloud with tears in the same instant. It was obvious that he was falling apart inside. Letting out a furious anguish-filled wail, Felix began to thrash madly against him.

"No! NO! They're not dead! They'll respawn! They always respawn!" Felix screamed, panting and crying.

Suddenly catching Felix's chin and throat in his pointed nails, Sergio held the broken avatar's head still.

"Or will they? You've seen what I can do. Do you really believe it beyond my powers to absorb the code that allows someone to respawn?" Sergio asked.

The questions were rhetorical, since he knew what Felix thought the answers were already. But Felix couldn't have answered even if he'd wanted to. The blank look in his eyes and the way his breathing had calmed told Sergio that Felix, unable to handle everything around him, had retreated into his mind. A few rounds of psychological torture would bring him back out, but for now, he was docile and quite broken. Sergio didn't mind, though. His condition would make him easier to transport. The boy picked Felix up with one arm and leaped out the window with him. Landing in the grass outside the apartment, Sergio began walking towards the tracks that led to GCS. There, he saw a few smaller Unversed heading towards the penthouse building.

"All your's, runts." Sergio said, motioning to the building with his free hand and watching the darkness creatures move past him.

Sergio wasn't sure what damage the Unversed could actually do to the world or any of the other inhabitants of the game, but he didn't care enough to stick around and find out. He had a schedule to keep and a prisoner to deliver.

* * *

 _"Location: Radiant Garden, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Lacy and Lina were flying together on Lacy's Keyblade Glider throughout the Lanes Between, after having escaped from Agrabah before it's destruction. They were trying to find a world to warn about on George, Nihil, and Xylnn, and as Radiant Garden was nearby their position, they decided to go there. But as they approached it, they came upon a frightening sight. The world was completely surrounded by Gummi Heartless, along with three gigantic Hunter Heartless and the larger Hunter X Heartless.

"How are we gonna get past that blockade of Heartless?" Lina asked

"I don't know." Lacy replied.

She then suddenly got an idea. She shot a beam of light out from her glider, and it opened up a portal.

"There. That should lead into that world." Lacy said.

They then flew into the portal, which led them into the Marketplace. The two cousins got off the glider, and Lacy deactivated her armor and glider. After they recovered from their flight, they came upon another sight. Legions of citizens were being evacuated out of the city onto 10 to 20 Gummi Ships, which held up to 30 people. The people were being led by two men dressed as guards and a brown haired woman. Lacy and Lina ran down to the woman and asked what was going on.

"A few minutes ago, a boy named George attacked us, and now our security cameras has noticed a gigantic army of Heartless that will make it to our walls in three minutes." the woman replied.

"Lacy? Lina? Is that you?" a voice asked.

Lacy and Lina looked over to see a girl break away from the citizens being herded into the Gummi Ships. She was one of the children that had been sent back from the future with Lacy and her family members, and in their future was Sam's daughter. She was a child with white hair that had a single teal hair streak, freckles on her cheeks, and piercings on her left eyebrow and right ear. Her outfit consisted of a black beanie cap on the top of her head, an orange tank top, blue cargo shorts, and black shoes.

"Lizy! We finally found you!" Lina cried happily.

"Yeah, I've been looking everywhere for you girls. I ended up here and stayed around until I could find someway to locate all of you. But then these weird creatures that I recognize from Mister Lincoln's stories as Heartless attacked, and now all of us are getting evacuated." Lizy said.

"Is Sam with you? Or any of my and Lina's other cousins? Is Lynn here as well?" Lacy asked.

Lizy shook her head.

"No, Mom and the others aren't here. I'm the only one from our time on this world, I think." Lizy replied.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake rhythmically, like footsteps. Everyone looked towards the castle to see two Groundshaker Heartless start to ram at the castle in order to bring it down.

"Leon!" the woman yelled.

Everyone's attention became focused on the castle, so no one noticed a Neoshadow appear from the sky and kick a citizen on to the ground before pinning him down.

"The Heartless are here, Aerith! Everyone get on the ships now!" one of the guards yelled.

He pulled out a spear, while the other guard pulled out an axe sword. People began to quickly pile into the ships before they were fully filled and the doors closed.

 _"Aerith, the ships are filled! Climb on, we gotta go!"_ another voice ordered through Aerith's earpiece.

Aerith protected Lina and Lizy, while Lacy and the two guards fended off the Heartless. However, they were slowly being overwhelmed by the army. The two guards were then tackled to the ground and had their hearts removed, their bodies disappearing in bursts of light.

"Aeleus! Dillan!" Aerith screamed.

She pressed on her earpiece.

"Cid, get going! Get those ships in the air now!" Aerith ordered.

 _"You got it. All ships, let's get these people outta of here!"_ Cid ordered.

The Gummi Ships powered up and took off into the sky. Lacy saw that and turned to Aerith.

"No! There is a giant Heartless blockade around the world! They'll never make it!" Lacy shouted.

"WHAT? Cid, are you there?" Aerith asked desperately.

 _"Aer... too ma... wo..."_ Cid started to reply unstably.

The radio went static.

"Cid? Cid?" Aerith asked frantically.

She looked up to see multiple explosions in the sky. She looked down in sadness and fell to her knees in despair. Lizy ran over to her and helped her stand up by her shoulders.

"Aerith, come on. We've gotta get to the castle. I created a ice wall to hold them off to give us time, but we gotta go now." Lizy said.

Aerith whipped away any tears and nodded. She, Lacy, Lina, and Lizy started to head to the castle, which had almost been destroyed at that point.

* * *

George, Nihil, and Xylnn arrived in the Flower Garden after walking around, destroying houses and turning the residents into Heartless. However, during the walk around, Xylnn started to have flashbacks of Lynn's previous life. Whenever they came, Xylnn would stop where she was and hold her head in pain. George and even Nihil would stop and care for her, but they couldn't stop the memories. As they walked into the garden, the memories suddenly came in much more stronger than before. Xylnn cried out in pain and fell down onto her knees, with her hands on her head.

 _"Wait, give up playing football? Why would you want to do that? Football rules!"_ Lynn asked.

 _"You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room."_ Lynn said.

 _"Don't even think about Lincoln. I'm watching you."_ Lynn growled.

George got on the ground and hugged her for comfort. After a few minutes, Xylnn stopped and stayed in the boy's embrace.

"Are you okay now, Xylnn?" George asked.

Xylnn nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Xylnn replied.

The two stood up. George looked at Nihil.

"Where is this world's Keyhole?" George asked.

 _"There is an area of the castle called the Grand Hall. Beyond the Grand Hall lies the Dark Depths, where the Keyhole resides. The castle will be left alone enough just to the point that we can access it with no interruptions."_ Nihil replied.

Before George or Xylnn could reply, George quickly wiped around and fired a Dark Fire spell at a nearby roof, creating an explosion and sending a certain ninja flying into the air. Yuffie landed on her front side next to where the dark trio were, and she quickly got up and entered a battle stance.

"George, please stop this. You're destroying everything." Yuffie pleaded.

George laughed at the statement.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that be said to me." George said.

Yuffie saw there was no saving him and threw her fuma shuriken at the group. However, Xylnn blocked it, picked it up, and threw it back at her. The ninja girl was hit before she could catch it, and before she could attack again, George charged at her and subdued her after a few good hits. The girl fell to her knees, gasping in pain. George just stared down at her coldly and got an idea after remembering what he did to Rhyme in Traverse Town.

"I was just going to kill you, but I have a much better idea." George said.

Yuffie looked up at him with tear stricken eyes.

"W-What's that?" Yuffie asked.

"You shall become a personal guard to my leader Avina, and will serve her forces and protect her with your life." George replied.

He walked up to her with his hand covered in darkness and placed it on her chest where her heart was. Yuffie was completely covered in darkness for a few minutes before it dissolved. She now had yellow eyes like Xylnn and she still wore her old outfit, but it now had red accents on the edges, small pieces of armor covered her clothes, and two long ends of a dark scarf hung from her neck. Her shuriken now had multiple spikes on it and she now carried two of them.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" George asked.

"Yes, George. I'm fine and I feel so powerful then I was before. Yuffie replied, while looking at her new form.

"Then use that power to protect your queen at all costs, Yuffie, Knight of Darkness." George ordered.

"YUFFIE!" a voice yelled.

Aerith, Lacy, Lina, and Lizy ran towards the garden. Aerith's face was a mixture of confusion, sadness, and despair.

"George, what did you do to Yuffie?" Aerith asked, angered.

 _"She has accepted the darkness and has become one of Mistress Avina's protectors."_ Nihil replied.

George drew his Dark Keyblade and pointed it at Lacy, Lina, Lizy, and Aerith.

"Yes. Oh, and Lacy, thank you for coming here with your cousin and friend. Now I can finally get rid of you once and for all." George said.

Lacy summoned her Dark Keyblade, Final Judgement, and pointed it at George.

"I don't know if I can talk you out of this, George, but if you so much as hurt Lina or Lizy, I swear that you will regret it." Lacy said threateningly.

"Ha ha ha. Are you sure about that?" George asked in a joking manner.

Lacy quickly dashed towards George in a Quick Blitz, but the boy intercepted the attack before it could even strike, knocking the white haired girl off guard. He then knocked Lacy into the air with an upward swing, before jumping up and striking her multiple times before knocking her back to the ground with a downward strike. Lacy tried to get back up, but found that to be very difficult.

"Pathetic. You're not even worth fighting anymore. I'm not impressed." George sneered.

He then glanced briefly at the castle, before then raising his hand into the air. He shot a beam of darkness into the air, creating a dark vortex in the air and covering the sky with dark clouds. The wind started to quickly pick up and lighting started raining from the clouds. The castle finally collapsed into a cloud of dust after being rammed and destroyed by the Groundshakers.

"LEON!" Aerith screamed towards the fallen castle.

She then felt something hard hit the back of her head, and everything went black.

"Aerith!" Lizy yelled.

Nihil summoned Monstro, and the giant whale landed and opened it's mouth. George summoned a Corridor of Darkness leading back to Umbros and ordered Yuffie to go to the observatory through it, and to carry Aerith with her so she could be imprisoned. The teenage ninja obeyed and disappeared with Aerith's unconscious body, and afterwards, the Corridor of Darkness disappeared. George, Nihil, and Xylnn then walked into Monstro, but before he entered, George turned back to glance at Lacy, Lina, and Lizy.

"See ya around, you three." George said.

He walked in. The mouth closed, and Monstro left Radiant Garden. The vortex started sucking everything into itself.

"Lacy, Lizy, we have to go! We'll get sucked in too!" Lina cried, already able to feel herself start to get picked up.

Lacy nodded.

"R-Right." Lacy said.

She summoned her Keyblade Armor and Keyblade Glider, and she, Lina, and Lizy got on and took off into the Lanes Between.


	26. Heating Up

**Chapter 43: Heating Up**

 _"Location: Disney Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

In the quiet castle courtyard outside of Disney Castle, Pluto was resting, his eyes shut as he enjoyed the shade from beneath one of the courtyard's many topiaries. However, a few seconds later, the dog's eyes shot open as he watched Huey, Dewey, and Louie pull Scrooge McDuck along with them, leading and pushing their great uncle through the courtyard.

"C'mon, Unca Scrooge! You gotta see what we found!" Huey said.

"Yeah, yeah! It looks very peculiar!" Louie said, pushing Scrooge from behind.

"What's all the racket, lads? What's all the commotion about?" Scrooge asked.

"Just c'mon! We found it over here!" Dewey replied.

He led Scrooge a short distance away from the courtyard to another part of the castle grounds. Pluto decided to follow the four as they made their way from the courtyard and towards the wall that surrounded the castle grounds. The dog trailed behind the ducks until they arrived at an interesting sight. A manhole cover had been lifted up from the ground and carelessly pushed to the side, leaving scrape marks along the pavement floor.

"We found this hole opened up! Someone musta pushed it open from all the way down there." Huey explained, pointing down into the darkness of the manhole.

Dewey peaked down.

"Maybe Queen Minnie had someone open it from up here and it's nothin' to worry about!" Dewey said.

"No, look. Someone pushed it open from down there! No one's been down there in forever, ever since the Heartless started appearing around town! Who coulda come up here?" Louie asked, pointing to the scrape marks the manhole cover made along the grounds.

Scrooge placed a hand under his bill, a concerned expression on his face.

"Thank ye, for pointing it out ta me, lads. This is a matter we must tell Her Majesty about." Scrooge said.

The ducks set off to make their way up the garden pathway towards the castle's grand hall, with Pluto following closely behind them. Once they were gone, Hook peeked out from behind a tall castle shrub and stared at the ducks and dog that walked away from the garden, unaware of the infiltrating group of heroes and villains.

"Those blasted fools don't suspect a thing." Hook said.

Timmy stepped out from the shrub, ready to attack with his freeze gun.

"Let's find that data Maleficent requested before we're caught." Timmy said.

Hades scoffed and join them with the others.

"Now, now. Let's not be so hasty. Let's just chill out and enjoy this little task ahead." Hades said.

Pete let out a boisterous laugh.

"Well then, now it's easy! We'll breaky-break our way up into that castle, take down anyone who wants a fight, and high-tail it outta here with that data for Maleficent!" Pete said.

Licortwist turned to Pete.

"Didn't you sat there was something protecting the castle from the other Disney Villains with us?" Licortwist asked.

"Uh, well..." Pete started to reply.

Cruella flipped open a pocket mirror and examined her face, before she started powdering it up with make-up after their sewer escapades, completely uninterested in the conversation.

"Yes, I recall as well. What did you call it? The corner-something... of prosperity or... something of the sort, right, darling?" Cruella asked.

Pete shook his head.

"No, no, no, no! The Cornerstone of Light!" Pete replied.

Cruella scoffed and snapped her mirror shut.

"That's what I said, cat. So, what do we do if half of us can't get into the castle?" Cruella asked.

Jimmy looked up at the castle.

"Yes, how indeed." Jimmy said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What are you all so down for? All of us might not be able to get into that there castle, but I for sure can!" Pete said.

He let out another big laugh.

"My other self has done it loadsa times before, even when the other Maleficent brought her darkness into the castle and my other self snatched up that Cornerstone real quick! I can do it, too!" Pete explained.

Danny turned to Pete.

"You're sure you can get the job done?" Danny asked.

"Pfft, this is easy! I'll sneaky sneak my way into the castle, snatch up that Cornerstone, and then all of you will be free to enter! That data is as good as our's!" Pete replied.

"Get on with it, then." Creamy ordered.

Pete let out a small smile when he turned back to the castle.

"Right! Leave it to me!" Pete said.

He turned away and ran towards the castle, while the others returned to their hiding spots and waited until he returned.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

After Isabeau joined the group, she and Flynn explained to Lincoln, Luan, and Liby that they were in a place called the Counter-Demon Force Base, which used to be the headquarters for a group of demon hunters that had ceased to be twenty five years earlier. Isabeau was then caught up on who Lincoln, his sister, and his future niece were, and she and Flynn then led the three Louds outside, where they were in for a shock. They were in a city, only it was forever in a state of night. Above them, they could see what appeared to be stars, but upon closer inspection, they could make out bedrock in the surface.

"Wh-What is this place? That's not an open sky. That's bedrock covering this city." Liby asked.

"It is quite a startling sight. That must be the dome that Stephen mentioned Masakado turned into." Luan replied. She shivered and said "It's rather dreary.".

Just then, the group heard something nearby. They looked to their side, to the front gate of some sort of large building. There, a black wisp of energy was starting to form, before rapidly expanding into a Corridor of Darkness.

"What is that?" Isabeau asked.

Liby's eyes widened.

"Wait, is that..." Liby started to ask.

Lacy stumbled out of the Corridor of Darkness, followed closely by Lina and Lizy.

"Lacy! Lina! Lizy!" Liby shouted.

The three didn't seem to hear them. Lincoln gasped upon seeing Lacy.

"It's her again!" Lincoln said in shock.

"You know them?" Flynn asked.

Liby nodded with a smile.

"Those are my cousins, Lacy and Lina, and my friend Lizy. Lacy's the one with white hair, Lina's the one with blonde hair, and Lizy's the one with white hair and the real highlight. I've been looking all over for them." Liby replied.

Just then, a few fiery mice demons called Kasos and some light blue floating water demons called Azumis appeared, followed by a horde of Neoshadow Heartless and Invisible Heartless appeared and surrounded Lacy, Lina, and Lizy. Lacy summoned Final Judgement and got into a fighting pose, while Lina and Lizy held each other.

"What are those creatures with the demons?" Flynn asked.

"Those are Heartless! Lacy's in trouble! Let's help her!" Liby replied frantically.

She immediately started running towards her cousin.

"Liby, wait!" Luan shouted.

Liby didn't hear her and took out her Golden Gun.

"Hey! Get away from them!" Liby snarled.

She shot the weapon at one of the Neoshadow Heartless. While the bullet just passed through the Heartless as if it wasn't there, it did hit one of the Kasos, killing it instantly. Lacy, Lina, and Lizy looked up in shock.

"Liby!" Lina cried, hugging her.

Liby pulled the blonde haired girl off of her.

"No time, Lina. You're still in danger." Liby said.

The Neoshadow Heartless that Liby tried to attack before snuck up behind her and lifted it claws to attack her. However, Lincoln suddenly leaped down and killed it with his Keyblade. Luan then attacked a neighboring Azumi by releasing a Thundaga spell, which the demon was weak against. A Neoshadow Heartless then came charging at her, but Lacy rushed forward and swiped Final Judgement at the Heartless. It avoided the attack and swiped at her, but the white haired girl blocked with her Keyblade and then lifted it in the air.

"Hurricane Blast!" Lacy shouted.

The girl was launched into the air, and she started attacking the Neoshadow Heartless in a spin-slash with her Keyblade in rapid moonsaults. The Neoshadow Heartless eventually was defeated and faded away, and Lacy started to do the same attack with the other Heartless. Flynn's lance and Isabeau's sword just passed through the Heartless as if they weren't there, but after noticing that magic spells worked, they shot out magic and attacked the Heartless with spells. Lincoln then released an Aeroga spell, launching the remaining enemies away into the air, where Luan finished them off with Firaga spells. Once they were gone, Lincoln dismissed his Keyblade and turned to Lacy.

"You're that girl from before. From Twilight Town. I saw you at the train station, but I was unable to talk to you.." Lincoln said.

Lacy nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't plan on ever running into you or talking to you, but since Liby's with you, I guess it'd be alright to do so. I'm Lacy Loud, Lynn's future daughter." Lacy replied.

Lincoln noticed how similar they were in appearance. He sighed in relief.

"Okay, so I'm not going crazy." Lincoln muttered.

Luan looked at her future nieces and Lizy.

"Why don't be you three stay with us? Liby mentioned you're trying to find the others, but so are we. We're going to different worlds, so we're bound to run into them sometime. You should come with us so we can find them together. And you shouldn't be alone out here. It's dangerous in this world." Luan asked.

Lacy, Lina, and Lizy talked it over and then nodded.

"Sure, Aunt Luan. It's better to stick together." Lina replied.

"We'll go with you guys." Lizy said.

* * *

 _"Location: Disney Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

The hallway of Disney Castle stretched a long ways, as banners with the king's royal crest on them draped down from the tall castle ceilings above. The long hall stretched all the way towards the library, where Queen Minnie and Daisy had peacefully been gathered during their tea and studies, before they were met with the loud interruption of Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge McDuck, informing them that the kingdom might have been infiltrated by unwanted visitors.

"Queen Minnie! Queen Minnie! Come quick!" Huey shouted.

"The castle might be in danger!" Dewey said, running to the queen.

Minnie rose from her desk.

"Oh, dear. What do you mean?" Minnie asked.

"We found a funny looking entrance opened up that goes all the way down to below the town! Someone opened it up and came through!" Louie replied.

Daisy looked between her nephews and the queen, concerned.

"Are you certain, boys?" Daisy asked.

Scrooge nodded and tapped his cane forward.

"Aye, lasses! I was right there with 'em when I saw it! The boys speak the truth! A large entrance opened up on the castle grounds! I've seen it with me own two eyes." Scrooge replied.

Minnie ran out from around her desk, walking to the exit of the library. Daisy, the three nephews, and Scrooge ran out after her.

"Oh, dear! This doesn't sound good!" Minnie said.

"Not good at all." Dewey said, running down the hall after the queen.

"Please, please show me where you found this." Minnie ordered, leading the group down the hall and into the courtyard below.

Once the coast was clear and the hall was empty, Pete appeared from over the side of the balconies that looked out onto the courtyard on the one side of the hall. He climbed his way up, before he plopped himself down into the hall with a heavy thud.

"Ahaha, now that those royals are busy, it gives me the perfect chance to bust in and steal that there Cornerstone of Light." Pete said.

He let out another loud laugh. He stomped down the hall and went to the large twin doors that led to the grand hall. He pushed open the smaller door that was found within the bigger door and went into the large white hall. He quickly made his way to the end of the massive hall, which led to a royal blue platform where the King and Queen's golden thrones stood.

"Let's see now... it should be here somewhere." Pete said, examining the platform.

He stepped a few times on the platform before he went over to the thrones. He patted around the thrones for a little bit, as if trying to find a little latch or switch. He went to the underside of one of the throne's arms and found what felt like a little button there.

"Aha! Got it!" Pete exclaimed.

He pressed down on the button and watched as the platform slowly started shifting to the side, revealing a hidden staircase which led down to the Hall of the Cornerstone chamber, where the beacon of light was kept safe and away from prying eyes. Pete walked down into the grand audience chamber and saw the crystalline shimmering orb floating above it's podium.

"When I get a holda that thing, my buddies'll be able to get in here. We can then find the journals to use against Avina." Pete said.

He went over to the orb and grasped it with both hands, picking it up as if it was as light as a bubble and heaving it up onto his back, carrying it away even as the Cornerstone was almost twice the size of him. Without another word, with the giant orb being carried and supported on his back, Pete ran from the chamber, stealing the castle's precious beacon and protector of light. He rushed down into the garden outside of the castle, heaving the large Cornerstone behind him. When the others saw that Pete had indeed been successful in his task to take the Cornerstone of Light, they emerged from their hiding places in the garden.

"I'm impressed, darling. You actually managed to do it." Cruella said.

More importantly, we can find that data extractor now and continue on with the plans." Tak said.

"And that cricket's journals, too. I would gather that they're somewhere in the royal library for safe-keeping." Hook said.

"Seems our plans are going rather swimmingly well then. Wouldn't you say so, James?" Chloe asked.

Hook nodded.

"Indeed. Let's begin our next move while those royals are still dawdling about like a bunch of confused fools." Hook replied.

"Yes, we break through." Jimmy said.

He led the way through the garden and up to the small doorway at the base of the castle which led to the castle hall. Pete stumbled back, catching the Cornerstone in his hands before almost dropping it to the ground.

"Ooh, um, d-don't worry about me! I'll find someplace to hide this thing where those royals won't get their hands on it!" Pete said.

"Great. Just don't mess anything up, Pete!" Timmy said.

"We've come this far! Just keep yourself out of sight so you don't set us back. We'll handle it from here." Frollo ordered

Pete sighed out and lowered his head, feeling dejected and sad as he watched his cohorts leave him behind. Of course, they weren't actually abandoning him, but he wondered why they had to go through with this kind of a plan. He wondered why they had to even be secretive in the first place. Couldn't they just ask the royals themselves for help? But apparently, that wasn't an option and they had to be as steathly as possible and spend as less time as they could in that world. The burly cat huffed up and stood up, taking the Cornerstone with him and heading to one of the many exits of the castle grounds, heading into the town that surrounded the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carl, and Dug managed to catch up to the Spirit of Adventure in a short time. Carl steered the house towards the cockpit, before then donning Russell's sash and hooking his cane onto his back. Just then, they heard screaming. Russell had been discovered, caught, and tied to a chair, and had been left to slide down a lowering ramp that led outside.

"Russell!" Carl shouted.

The elderly man steered the house to the dirigible, and then grabbed the hose and hooked it to the ramp railing. Then, using his cane as a zipline, he slid to Russell, catching the boy just as he slid off the ramp edge. They landed safely together.

"Mr. Fredricksen!" Russell said happily.

Carl turned back to the house.

"Hey, bring `er over!" Carl shouted.

Sora winched in the hose caddy, pulling the house closer to the dirigible ramp. Carl carried Russell into the house and set the boy, still bound, down in the front hall.

"You came back for Kevin! Let's go get her." Russell said happily.

"We're getting Kevin. You stay here!" Carl ordered.

"But I want to help!" Russell said.

"I don't want your help. I want you safe!" Carl said.

He leaped back onto the dirigible. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Dug followed behind him. The five snuck down a hall, but then saw dogs ahead and hid.

"How do we get past these dogs?" Goofy asked.

"Uh... POINT!" Dug replied.

He pointed to a grate in the wall. Sora removed it with Kingdom Key, and Dug led him and the others "backstage" through a vent shaft into the dirigible. They snuck past two biplanes and emerged through a grate near the ceiling. They looked down into the room and noticed that it was where Kevin was being kept in a cage.

"Kevin!" Carl called out.

The bird recognized him and the others, and she cried out.

"Don't worry, Kevin, we're on our way!" Sora said.

Just then, Alpha entered, leading a group of dogs and Darkball Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carl, and Dug ducked into the shadows and watched unnoticed from above.

"Allow no one to be entering through these doors. Guard well that bird, my minions." Alpha ordered.

"What do we do now?" Donald asked in a whisper.

Dug was lost in ecstasy, chomping on a tennis ball on the end of Carl's cane. That gave the older man an idea. He dropped down from the ceiling and stood on the cage. He banged his cane, alerting Alpha and his group to his presence. He grabbed a ball from his cane and waved it in the air.

"Who wants the ball?" Carl asked.

The dogs immediately went crazy over it.

"Me! I do! I want the ball!" the dogs shouted.

"Then go get it!" Carl exclaimed.

He threw the ball. The dogs scrambled after it and piled into the hallway in pursuit. Gamma caught it triumphantly and looked back to see Carl shutting the door, locking them out. The dogs realized their mistake.

"Uh oh." Gamma said.

Back inside the room, Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly took out the Darkball Heartless. Sora then unlocked the cage door with Kingdom Key and opened the cage door. Carl walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Kevin. Let's get you out of here." Carl said softly.

* * *

In the dirigible cockpit, Charles scanned the horizon as he piloted the ship. Morgan (F) floated behind him, on stand-by in case she was needed, but she was pretty bored and just picked at her injuries to pass the time. Suddenly, the in-ship communicator came to life to reveal multiple reports coming in from different dogs.

 _"Master! He's gone! The old man! He's here! He's got the bird! The bird's gone!"_ Walla shouted urgently.

"What? Calm down! One at a time!" Charles ordered.

 _"He's in Hall D! He's in Hall B! It's the old man!"_ Walla announced.

Charles cursed.

"Does anyone know where they are?" Charles asked.

Just then, Russell splatted into the dashboard window of the control room. He had managed to get his arms and body free from his bounds, but his struggling had caused him to fall out of the house by accident. He dangled from the end of the hose and squeegeed across the window. Charles stared at him, slack-jawed, while Morgan (F) just stared at him with an amused grin on the intact half of her face. The house then floated off, taking Russell with it. Charles leaned down towards the radio.

"Grey leader! Take down the house!" Charles ordered.

He then looked up at Morgan (F).

"With me, Morgan." Charles ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Because they didn't know what to do because of the upcoming war, Isabeau decided that the best choice at the moment was to check on two men named Fujiwara and Skins in a place called Cafe Florida in the Shinjuku region of Tokyo. She and Flynn then led the gathered Louds and Lizy throughout the city. While they traveled through Tokyo, they had to fight through multiple demons and Heartless that tried to attack them. When they didn't have to fight, Lacy, Lina, and Lizy explained who they were and how they were like in the future. Eventually, the group arrived at Shinjuku, where, like before in the other regions, they had to stop a few times to fight various demons and Heartless. But eventually, they made it to a small red building in the norther!n part of the region. Once inside, they found two men by the bar. One was wearing casual clothes and was drinking coffee, while the second man wore green military-like clothing, had a stitched up face, and was holding some sort of katana.

"Huh? You're still in Tokyo? I've heard the situation in your home country is pretty serious too." the first man said.

"Yes... we are not certain what can be done." Isabeau said.

"Sorry, sir, but we didn't come here to make idle conversation. We need to talk to a man named Fujiwara." Lizy said.

"I see. You don't need to look any further. That would be me." the man said.

Lizy blushed red.

"Oh... h-hello." Lizy greeted.

It's alright, no harm done. It isn't the first time that's happened. Though, I'm curious about something. All those except Flynn and Isabeau here aren't from Tokyo or the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, are you?" Fujiwara asked.

"How'd you know that?" Lina asked.

"You know too little to be from here. But I wanted to ask you and your group something. You know of both places enough, right? Do you think we could ever coexist?" Fujiwara asked.

"Tokyo and Mikado coexist? Together?" Lacy asked.

She frowned and cupped her cheek as she thought.

"Well... I don't think it's impossible." Lacy said.

Liby frowned.

"From what I heard about this place, I... I don't know. I think it would be a difficult task." Liby said.

"I see no reason why not." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, same with me." Luan said.

"I don't really know." Lina said.

"Maybe." Lizy said.

Fujiwara smiled.

"Hm, I see." Fujiwara said.

"Why were you asking that, by the way?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, you shouldn't believe that everyone living in Tokyo now is happy with their situation. Life here takes a lot out of you. A lot of people are searching for somewhere to live in peace. And Mikado seems like the perfect choice for them." Fujiwara replied.

Lacy nodded.

"Yeah, that does seem bad. My friend Lizy, my cousins, my relatives, and I may not have been here for long, but I can definitely tell that everyone is in a tight spot. I can't imagine what you've been through." Lacy said.

"Sounds like we're all at a loss. The Demon Lord Lucifer's been resurrected in Tokyo. It's looking more and more like doomsday is here... and I don't think there's anything we humans can do about it this time." the second man, who turned out to be Skins, said.

Burroughs appeared on Flynn's gauntlet screen.

"In that case, why not turn to a god? And by that, I mean the guardian deity of Tokyo which the Doctor mentioned." Burroughs asked.

Skins's eyes widened.

"Did you just say the guardian deity of Tokyo?" Skins asked.

He looked directly at Flynn, his grip on the katana tightening.

"Hey... you know who she means?" Skins asked.

"I do." Flynn replied.

"Then tell me his name." Skins ordered.

"Hmm... I know I'm the one who got us on the subject, but what was his name? I kind of remember what it looked like written down. It was eight letters, I think." Burroughs said.

"His name is Masakado." Flynn said.

Fujiwara's eyes widened.

"Hold on... are you..." Fujiwara started to ask.

"Hold this katana!" Skins ordered.

He thrust the katana out to Flynn.

"Just hold it!" Skins ordered.

Flynn was forced to hold the katana. He gripped it, before pulling it out with a flash.

"Fujiwara..." Skins started to say with a smile.

"The day's finally come." Fujiwara said with a hopeful smile.

Skins grew serious again, took back the katana, and faced Lincoln and his group.

"Indulge me in a little story of the old days. I used to belong to the Counter-Demon Force. Back then, I slayed Masakado together with... well, a certain young man. This sword is Masakado's Katana. It's the medium that controls Masakado. Together with Masakado, the young man became the ceiling over Tokyo. It saved this city from the missiles. I ended up inheriting this katana... but no one since then has been able to pull it from it's sheathe. Not even me." Skins explained.

"We decided to bide our time until we were ready to act... by forming what you know as the Hunter's Association. For the day when someone else showed up who could unsheathe that katana and save us once again." Fujiwara explained.

"You should have this." Skins said.

Flynn received Masakado's Katana from Skins.

"Masakado is a patriotic warrior who was known as a fearsome National Defense Divinity. If someone deemed worthy of watching over Tokyo was to call to him, I'm sure he'd answer." Skins explained.

"Even a human might be able to stop the war between angels and demons if they had Masakado's power on their side. Us old folks can finally let go now. We'll leave the rest to you kids." Fujiwara said.

"Wow, Flynn. It seems you've been chosen to represent humanity. I'm honestly too shocked to even make a joke right now." Luan said.

"Go to the giant boulder in Ginza and pull out that katana there. You'll understand what this is about when you do." Skins ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 29th 2110"_

Back at TheDisneyFan365's fortress, Cinndon paced around the room that he and the racers were currently in.

"What's taking her so long?" Cinndon asked worriedly.

Adorabeezle, who was sitting on a couch with an exhausted Nougetsia, looked up from a Popular Mechanics magazine she was reading.

"Relax Cinndon. You're wearing out your own boots with all that pacing." Adorabeezle replied.

Cinndon looked at his boots and was surprised to see that he had indeed worn his boots out. The soles were gone and it was just his bare feet touching the ground. Also on the ground was a trail of the cinnamon dust that he had left behind as he walked around the room. For a moment, he concentrated and commanded the cinnamon dust to return to him. It did as commanded and reformed into his boots again.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. She is my wife, after all." Cinndon said.

He sat down on a vacant chair and tried to calm himself down. Torvald was talking with Taffyta and Gloyd. She got up, went over to Cinndon's side, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We know. And Minty and I thank you that you care so much about Sticky." Torvald said.

Cinndon looked up with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Tor..." Cinndon started to say.

"But... you have to let her do missions on her own if she wants to. She's a strong Sugar Rusher, you know." Torvald said.

Cinndon sighed. Hearing his sister-in-law say that proved to him that he was being overprotective of his love.

"You're right. I should just let her be for now." Cinndon said.

Torvald smiled.

"Good. Now I suggest you follow Beezy's advice and just relax." Torvald said.

Cinndon nodded and eased back into his chair.

"Will do. By the the way, how long has Sticks been gone, if you don't mind me asking?" Cinndon asked.

Torvald looked at the grandfather clock on the far side of the room.

"She's been gone about twenty minutes or so." Torvald replied.

Cinndon had a curious look.

"Really? It feels much longer than that." Cinndon said.

Just then, their Alden came into the room, pushing a tray full of sodas, cups, ice cream, and some vodka with him.

"That's because it is. Time moves much more slowly in this dimension." Alden explained.

He grabbed some cups and filled them with Diet Coke.

"Who wants refreshments?" Alden asked.

Cinndon suddenly stood up when he heard what the boy had said.

"Wait, what?" Cinndon asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. I overheard that tall guy with black wings say so." Alden replied.

He scooped some ice cream from a tub and put it in one of the cups filled with the Diet Coke.

"Anyone want a float?" Alden asked.

"Shoot! I have to get to Sticky!" Cinndon shouted.

The Cinnamon themed racer frantically searched his pockets for his portal key, but he failed to find it.

"I can't find my key! Torvald, give me your's!" Cinndon ordered frantically.

The butterscotch racer was barely able to pull it out of her jacket pocket when Cinndon snatched the key from her hand. He then quickly set it to the coordinates of Litwak's Arcade. The portal opened up and Cinndon dove through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

After the group left Cafe Florida, Lincoln summoned a Corridor of Light and had Lina and Lizy go through it, so they could meet up with the other Louds at Mysterious Tower. Flynn and Isabeau then led Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy to the Ginza region. After passing through an underground district, they reached a plaza in Downtown Ginza. There, a giant boulder sat at the center of an empty intersection. Flynn approached the boulder and unsheathed Masakado's Katana. Unlike before, the blade suddenly began to resonate. Isabeau gasped.

"Look! The boulder before us..." Isabeau started to say.

The boulder seemed to flash, before suddenly fading away. In it's place appeared a giant demon. It appeared to be a sort of floating head with piercing red eyes.

"I am Masakado, the great spirit of the earth charged with protecting Tokyo." the demon greeted.

Liby shivered as she looked at his appearance.

 _"He sure does seem creepy. I hope he's friendly."_ Liby thought.

Masakado turned to Flynn.

"Ho there. Flynn. Ah... you have reincarnated. I am aware of your intentions. You wish to remove the dome above and restore Tokyo to it's rightful form. In short, you intend to revive the goddess of Tokyo, correct?" Masakado asked.

"Wait, does that mean the rift between the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and Tokyo will be mended? Will their people be able to live together?" Lacy asked.

Isabeau smiled.

"Ah, what a splendid idea. There is the choice I've been longing for!" Isabeau said happily.

"Unfortunately, my essence has left me to become the dome up above. As it stands, I have no power to lend you." Masakado said.

"What?" Liby asked in shock.

"But that does not mean there is not a way. Unite the souls of Tokyo's people as one to form a singular great soul. What you call "hope" is my nourishment. Offer this Great Spirit of Hope to me. If you do this, my head will return to it's body. Here. Fill this chalice with the hopes of Tokyo's people." Masakado replied.

He handed Flynn a chalice.

"When the chalice is filled, the Great Spirit of Hope will form on it's own." Masakado explained.

He then turned to regard Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy.

"And as for you four, I am also aware of your own goals. You seek to help Flynn with his quest, but also to find your family, correct?" Masakado asked.

Liby nodded.

"Um... y-yes." Liby replied.

"I cannot help you locate all of them. However, I do sense two further into this district. You should find them in the shopping district. But as for who they are exactly, I cannot tell." Masakado explained.

With that, he turned back into a boulder.

"So we have to gather hope? How do we do that?" Lacy asked.

"Perhaps the best way is to travel the regions of Tokyo in search of some morsel that may help us." Isabeau replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carl, Dug and Kevin escaped from the room and entered the trophy room.

"Come on, Kevin." Goofy ordered.

Behind the door, Charles and Morgan (F) were waiting for them. Charles grabbed a sword from the wall display and tried to attack Carl. However, Dug heard him and bit him on the leg. Charles yelled out in pain and kicked Dug loose. He landed outside the door and Charles slammed it shut, locking him out. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Carl noticed the man and Morgan (F) and prepared to fight them. Charles swung his sword at Carl, but missed. Charles then swung again, but Sora parried the attack with Kingdom Key, before pushing the older man away and onto his back. He then attempted to strike Charles, but Morgan (F) reached into her coat and took out a tome. It was a dark tome, but was a special one. After she was revived and turned into a puppet, Avina granted her access to a wider variety of magic and increased her magic proficiency more than triple the amount she knew before. However, her new magic consisted of extremely dark and forbidden magic, which the tome she had consisted of. It had a black cover, with dark maroon binding and a dark purple skull on the cover, and all words written inside for the spells were written out in a dark red color and looked as if they had been written with blood. She opened a page and spoke a harsh-sounding incarnation. A light green ball of some sort of magic released from the tome and shot out in Sora's direction. The boy broke away from Charles and managed to avoid it by rolling to the side. The magic soared past him and landed in the same spot as he had been in before. The magic sizzled and bubbled on the floor, before melting a large hole through it. Donald then attempted to release a Blizzaga spell on Morgan (F), but the girl opened up another page and spoke another incarnation.

"Agony." Morgan (F) hissed.

Donald instantly felt extreme pain rip through his body. He dropped to the floor, convulsing and screaming in pain as the spell washed over him.

"Donald!" Sora shouted.

He got up and slashed Kingdom Key at Morgan (F). The girl didn't have enough time to react and was struck in the leg by the magical blade. She gave a cry of pain and the torture curse seemed to leave Donald. Sora then proceeded to tackle her. He punched her as hard as he could on her face, but he ended up miscalculating and drove his fist into the gore and blood of her face's torn half. Although the effect worked and Morgan (F) groaned in pain underneath him, Sora felt her brain and other tissues squirming around in the hole in her head, and he grimaced as he pulled out, with his hand covered in her tissue and juices. He then unknowingly gripped her chest and felt something odd sticking out. He pulled on it and felt a sickening crunching sound as he felt the object removed from her. He looked down and noticed that it was one of Morgan (F)'s exposed ribs, now detached from her torso. The boy gasped in shock and cringed as he dropped the rib onto the ground, where it proceeded to quickly rot as if it had been left out for a long time. Morgan (F) used the distraction to shove Sora off of her and she got to her feet, panting slightly while holding her hand over her exposed wound. She cast a healing spell over her body, and while the wound didn't close up, she did stand up and look refreshed. Just then, Charles managed to swing his sword at Carl. The other man managed to avoid the attack by defending himself with his cane and Charles's sword got stuck in a mounted skeleton. Carl swung his cane and hit Charles on the head. However, the tennis balls bounced the cane off Charles and smacked Carl in the face. Charles managed to pull the sword free and raised it over his head to strike, but his back suddenly cracked loudly and he became stuck. Carl raised his cane over his head, but his back cracked too. The two struggled to move, and the others just stared at them as they did. After a few seconds, Charles cracked his back free and kicked Carl in the chest, knocking him against a trophy. He then attempted to strike at Carl again, but Goofy dove in and protected the man with his shield. However, Charles grabbed Goofy and threw him away, before then proceeding to throttle Carl with his arm and lift his sword.

"Any last words, Fredricksen? Come on, spit it out!" Charles hissed.

Carl spit out his false teeth at Charles. The older man grunted and fell backwards. Carl grunted his teeth and motioned for Kevin.

"Come on!" Carl ordered.

Charles looked angrily at Morgan (F).

"What are you waiting for? Go after..." Charles started to order angrily.

Morgan (F) rolled her eyes as he spoke, flipped through her tome, and spoke a Silence incarnation. Charles felt himself suddenly unable to speak and Morgan (F) sighed.

"That's better. I don't take orders from you, old man." Morgan (F) said coldly.

She then floated and advanced on Carl, who struggled to protect the bird. The gray skinned girl fired weak spells, all of which missed, but that was purposefully to toy with the man. Charles felt the Silence spell wear off on him and he stood up.

"Enough! I'm taking that bird back with me, alive or dead!" Charles snarled.

Suddenly, the entire dirigible rocked wildly to the side. Everyone was knocked off balance. While Morgan (F) managed to grab onto a ledge and keep herself from sliding down, Charles wasn't as lucky and multiple trophy cases slid after him. But before they were hit, the dirigible tilted again to the other side. The broken trophy cases changed course and barreled straight towards Carl. The man was thrown into a window, which burst open. He fell through, but managed to grab the frame with his cane. He dangled out over open air. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kevin were in a safe part of the dirigible, to the point they wouldn't fall out too, but they couldn't get to the man.

"Carl!" Sora cried.

The ship corrected again. Carl climbed back inside, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way back to him.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked.

"I'm fine." Carl replied.

Just then, Charles came at them again.

"Come on, guys!" Carl ordered.

He started climbing a work ladder up the side of the dirigible. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed behind him, and Carl himself pushed Kevin along as they went. Charles followed up behind the group, while Morgan (F) warped away. The five continued climbing the side of the dirigible for dear life, but Charles started closing in. They also started to suddenly get assaulted by poisoned darts from a series of biplanes, which were all piloted by some of Charles's dogs, after he had sent them out after noticing Russell back in the cockpit. Carl noticed that while they were also attacking him, Kevin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, they were focusing most of their attention on his house, where Kevin was still dangling on the end of the hose.

"Russell!" Carl shouted.

He made the Wilderness Explorer Call. That seemed to make Russell determined, though none of them could hear what he was saying due to being too far away. He climbed up the whole hose, avoiding the darts fired by the biplanes, and reached the front porch. He then pointed down and shouted loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Hey! Squirrel!" Russell shouted.

That seemed to distract the dogs enough to make them dive and crash into each other. They survived and parachuted out. That left Carl's group free to continue climbing unhindered. Charles managed to reach them and grabbed Donald's foot, as he was at the end of the line. However, the duck used a Fire spell to defend himself, knocking Charles off the ladder. Despite his burn, Charles managed to catch onto a rung of the ladder. He watched everyone above him climb for a few moments before suddenly descending the ladder. Soon, the others made it to the top of the dirigible. Once they reached it, a trap door opened and Dug came out.

"Dug!" Carl said happily.

Dug jumped up on him, licking his face.

"Master!" Dug cried happily.

Just then, the house bore down on them. Everyone ran to meet it.

"Russell! Over here! Let's go!" Carl shouted.

Russell steered the house towards Carl.

"Mr. Fredricksen!" Russell shouted.

The house slowed and lowered atop the airship. Sora and Goofy helped Carl in hoisting Kevin up onto the porch.

"Come on, Kevin!" Goofy ordered.

Donald helped Dug onto the porch. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then got on and Carl started to climb up, but Charles suddenly appeared on top of the dirigible with a rifle. A bullet blasted through Carl's balloon strings and a third of them broke or shot skyward. The house plummeted, crashing onto the dirigible. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Carl were all thrown from the house onto the airship. The house slid towards the edge, with Russell, Dug, and Kevin still inside.

"No!" Sora shouted.

Carl scrambled to grab the hose trailing from the sliding house. The house slid onto the dirigible's tail fin. Holding the hose, Carl dug in his heels and was just able to stop it. The house teetered on the very edge of the tail fin.

"Russell! Get out of there!" Carl ordered.

Russell, Dug, and Kevin ran towards the front porch. However, a bullet smashed the door jam next to them. Charles stormed towards the house, while Carl held desperately to the hose. Donald started running towards Charles with his staff out.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Donald ordered.

But before he could reach Charles, a Dark Wind spell suddenly blew by and shoved him away from the advancing man. Sora and Goofy ran to check up on him, and the three looked up Morgan (F) smirking at them with her tome open, the pages crackling with vibrant green magic.

"Where do you think you guys are going? I'm not done with you." Morgan (F) sneered.

Sora glanced back and noticed Russell, Dug, and Kevin dug back inside the house and slam the door shut. The house tilted, threatening to tip off at any second. Carl held on for his life. Sora got into his usual battle pose with Kingdom Key, with Donald and Goofy standing by his side. Morgan (F) unequipped her tome and took out Robin (M)'s Levin Sword.

"You three may have escaped death before, but I know how to turn unfortunate circumstances into boons for me. Now you've brought the heroes of this world to me, practically wrapped up in a bow. You really are too kind, Sora." Morgan (F) sneered.

The gray skinned puppet girl didn't make any movements, keeping her Levin Sword at the ready.

"When I'm done with all of you, they'll be next. A shame that the last ones alive will be the weakest of the bunch." Morgan (F) said.

"Are you gonna try and kill us, or not? Talk about all bark and no bite." Donald asked mockingly.

A blast of lightning from Morgan (F)'s Levin Sword flew at Donald almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He twisted to the side and managed to dodge out of the way.

"Thundara!" Sora shouted.

Kingdom Key released the Lightning spell at Morgan (F). The redheaded girl held her blade up, absorbing the attack into the electrically-charged Levin Sword, sending it right back at him. Sora rolled out of the way and looked back to see a small crater in the rooftop where he was standing only moments ago. He, Donald, and Goofy scattered to different parts of the rooftop. Sora and Donald moved far back in order to hit Morgan (F) with ranged magic, and they both went to the left and right respectively. However, Goofy charged right at the girl. The knight swung downwards at Morgan (F) with his shield, his attack blocked by the undead puppet's sword. However, Morgan (F) underestimated Goofy's strength and he broke through her guard, before swinging back up and landing a cut on her cheek. Morgan (F) growled, the blood and gore dripping down her face and onto the rooftop. Dark purple flames appeared and flickered strongly around her feet, forcing Goofy to back up.

"What a disappointment you've been, you three. You were supposed to stay out of this and leave me alone while I obeyed Mistress Avina. But you just had to go after the ship, didn't you? Maybe if I kill you three, it'll be easier to destroy this world." Morgan (F) hissed, walking towards Goofy at the same speed he was backing up.

The girl's goading worked, igniting a fury in Goofy that made him rush right back at her. His attack was parried back, but before Morgan (F) could retaliate, Sora and Donald both rushed at her from either side, forcing her to leap back from them. Sora wasted no time following up. He closed the distance and swung Kingdom Key, managing to cut the girl's arm. The puppet girl roared in pain and wildly swung her Levin Sword, just barely missing Sora, who retreated back to the others.

"What's wrong, Morgan? Why don't you just destroy us all with a snap of your finger? Unless, that is, you can't. You're not powerful enough, are you?" Sora asked mockingly.

He released a Firaga spell. The ball of flame shot right at Morgan (F), who tried to dodge the attack, mostly succeeding. The blast singed her coat, but otherwise left her unharmed. The girl turned her head towards Donald and sprinted at him, intending on targeting what she believed to be the least dangerous opponent in the group. However, she underestimated Donald's prowess with magic, leaving her backing away from him after he expertly released powerful magic onto her and stopped her charge. Sora capitalized on Morgan (F)'s distracted nature, moving in for an attack from behind. The redhead girl turned and attempted to parry the attack, only for the sheer force of Kingdom Key to knock her Levin Sword out of her hand, sending it skidding across the rooftop. Sora then slid around the girl, and Morgan (F) wailed and howled in pain as she felt Kingdom Key slash across her back. She spun to face Sora, who had a triumphant smile on his face. Before Morgan (F) could retaliate, she was pushed away from the brown haired boy by an Aeroga Spell, courtesy of Donald. The duck then cast a Blizzaga spell, hitting Morgan (F) on the side. However, it was only enough to aggravate the undead puppet. Only Kingdom Key was doing any substantial damage.

"Do you think you'll accomplish anything here? You may have gained the advantage, but if there's one thing I learned from my time stuck in this body as nothing but a puppet, it's to always have a backup plan!" Morgan (F) sneered.

"You really are just all talk. It's a wonder you've survived this long." Goofy said.

He slashed at Morgan (F) with his shield. However, the girl caught it with her bare hands and yanked it away from him, and she started swinging it at the knight. Goofy was forced onto the defensive, dodging and weaving in an effort to avoid her attacks. However, he slipped up, accidentally not backing up far enough and ending up with a blow to his side. Goofy cried out in pain and fell down onto his back.

"Goofy!" Sora shouted.

He charged at Morgan (F), who formed a wind blade similar to the ones she had used during the first fight against her. The two began exchanging blows, one attacking only for the other to block. Donald rushed at Morgan (F) from behind, forcing the puppet girl to contend with two opponents at once. She backed up, changing the positioning so that both opponents were attacking from the same direction. She kept backing up, avoiding their attacks until she found the opportunity to grab her Levin Sword from the ground and ditch Goofy's shield, retaliating the moment she had the weapon in her hands. With her blade now back in her grip, Sora and Donald found it harder to get a hit in on her, as when they weren't avoiding her own blows, their attacks were being parried away. But eventually, Donald found an opening and released a powerful Thundaga spell on Morgan (F)'s shoulder. Despite knowing the wound would rapidly heal, it was enough to stun the puppet girl, allowing Donald to release another Thundaga spell on her other shoulder, forcing her arms into the air. Donald then looked back at Sora.

"Now!" Donald shouted.

Sora nodded and charged right at Morgan (F), who desperately tried to push the two away before he could attack. Sora cried out as he lunged, and Kingdom Key plunged into Morgan (F)'s stomach. The attack was so strong that it drove the redheaded girl to the rooftop floor, with Kingdom Key lodging into the floor behind her. Her eyes widened, her pupils going down to the size of pinpricks as she gasped, and she coughed up red and black blood onto the magical weapon. She reached out, her hands trying to grasp and pull the blade from her gut, to no avail. Sora summoned Kingdom Key back into his hand, and Morgan (F) collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily as she held her hand over her stab wound.

"It's over, Morgan. We've won." Sora said.

Morgan (F) looked up at him and glared angrily. But before she could say anything, the four heard a pounding sound. They looked to see Charles breaking in through the door of Carl's house. Inside, they could see Russell, Dug, and Kevin huddled together. Meanwhile, Carl was still holding onto the hose coming out from the house, holding onto it desperately as if it was an anchor.

"No! Hey, stop!" Sora shouted.

He, Donald, and Goofy left Morgan (F) where she was laying and started running towards the house in order to stop Charles. But before they neared Carl, he suddenly held up a chocolate bar.

"Kevin! Chocolate!" Carl shouted.

Kevin noticed and lunged out of the living room, pushing past Charles just as he neared and knocking the rifle from his hands. The elderly man lunged after them. Just then, the hose caddy broke free from the house. Kevin leaped through the window, with Russell and Dug hanging from her side. Charles leaped after them, but some balloon strings tangled around his leg and pulled him back. He hung for a moment, before falling and plummeting down thousands of feet from the ground. Panting, Carl was left holding the hose.

"Oh no." Goofy said.

He and the others rushed to the edge of the rooftop. The hose curved beneath the tail fin, before finally swinging out and revealing Kevin, Russell, and Dug hanging onto the end. Russell and Dug danged from it while sitting on Kevin, who held onto the hose with her beak.

"That was cool!" Russell shouted.

Sora and Carl laughed, relieved alongside Goofy and Donald.

"Don't jerk around so much, kid!" Carl called out.

Russell climbed up, followed by Kevin and Dug.

"Oh, I am ready to not be up high." Dug said nervously.

Carl laughed heartily as Dug jumped on him and licked his face. He then looked into the distance and frowned. His house, now empty, floated softly down into the clouds and disappeared.

"Sorry about your house, Mr. Fredricksen." Russell said.

Carl smiled and put his arm around Russell.

"You know, it's just a house." Carl said.

Sora nodded.

"Yeah, though I'm sorry you lost it. It had a lot of importance to you." Sora said.

He then remembered Morgan (F) and turned around to see her still laying on the ground. He and the others approached her to see her struggling to get up.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. You've brought this on yourself. We can help you if you just let us." Sora said.

Morgan (F) looked up at the boy with a cold grimace. But before she could speak, there was the sound of a portal opening up. Everyone looked up to see Robin (M) stepping out of a Corridor of Darkness. Like Morgan (F) and Sumia, he had also died, but had been brought back as a puppet to serve Avina's forces. He had sickly gray skin like his daughter and red eyes, and most of his white hair was missing, leaving patches of skin visible. His coat was torn and left open, exposing patches of missing skin on his torso like Morgan (F). Blood and gore dripped out of the holes in his body. His teeth were malformed, sharp, and pointy. And like his daughter, he had a rather "blank" expression and seemed hallow.

"Huh? Who are you?" Russell asked, creeped out by his appearance.

Robin (M) just grabbed Morgan (F) by the arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. He then shoved her into the Corridor of Darkness and walked through it after her. It then vanished, leaving the others alone.

"What was that?" Russell asked.

Sora shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Whoever that man was, he seemed to be an ally of some sorts to Morgan. Hopefully, that'll be the last time we see her." Sora replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

The six reentered the Ginza Underground District through the way they had came. Flynn told Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy to go on ahead while he and Isabeau spoke. The four Louds did so and entered a peculiar set of red metal double doors with some sort of design of a man on them. The four stepped inside to reveal a type of bar that the Hunter Association used.

"Is this supposed to be the Hunter Association Fujiwara mentioned?" Lacy asked.

"It seems like it. And this must be a bar they use. All the Hunters here seem to be confident in their abilities." Lincoln replied.

"Yep. Though, I don't think we should get anything. I'm too underage." Liby said.

Just then, the bartender started to talk to them without looking at them.

"You four there! Will ya quit lounging around the entrance?" the bartender asked.

Liby blushed red.

"S-Sorry." Liby said.

She, her cousin, and her uncle and mother stepped away from the doors and approached the counter.

"So, what's it gonna be today? Booze? Or are you here for work?" the bartender asked.

"No, we're..." Luan started to reply.

"Oh, you're rookies. In that case, the bulletin board's up there. I got no time for Hunters if they're not working on quests." the bartender said.

"Uh, excuse me, but what are "Hunters"? I've heard about the name of the Association, but what exactly do they do?" Liby asked.

"You know... Demon Hunters. Is this some kinda joke?" the bartender asked.

"N-No... I didn't mean to offend..." Liby started to reply.

"Hunters are reckless jack-of-all-trades. They take on work from clients and bum around Tokyo, trying to finish the job. If you're gonna be a Hunter, you gotta know at least that much." the bartender explained.

"I'm sorry. Forgive my ignorance." Liby said.

The bartender shifted his focus to washing dishes. Just then, Flynn and Isabeau entered the bar. The bartender addressed Flynn while washing the dishes.

"Ah, Tokyo these days. No matter where you look, it's demons everywhere. No wonder the Hunters' hearts aren't in it, eh? We'll be going bust if this keeps up. What we need is some kind of gimmick to boost the Hunter trade. That's why the Hunter Association has decided to change how the rankings work. We've always ranked people in various categories, but from now on, we're switching to just one big list. Basically, we're turning the system into a tournament to determine the Champion Hunter. Maybe the tournament-style rankings will liven up the Hunter trade. Say... you're a Samurai from the world up top, right? An outsider contending for the title would be a great way to drum up interest in the tournament. If you won the Championship, you'd be the man of the hour! You'd be a shining ray of light for them, a hero that everyone could pin their hopes on." the bartender said.

Liby turned to Flynn.

"Hey, couldn't that be what..." Liby started to ask.

"With a hook like that, there's no way you can refuse, right? The future of the Hunter trade could be riding on your shoulders. I'll be counting on you." the bartender said.

* * *

 _"Location: Disney Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

The Nicktoons, Chloe, Licortwist, Creamy, Frollo, Hades, Hook, Cruella, and Gaston made their way down the long hall as they headed towards the library.

"Eh, nice place they got here." Chloe said.

"Nice? Darling, it's a castle littered with mice and ducks and who knows what other animals they just brought in from outside. This isn't like Toontown, where our versions will be all friendly. These versions won't listen to us and will think of us as enemies. Just being in this ghastly place makes me want to take a bath." Cruella said, fluffing her coat up.

"We won't be here long enough to hear anymore complaints from you." Jimmy said, leading them to the chamber at the end of the hall.

"Didn't Pete say that he found the 'data extractor' in the library when his and Maleficent's other selves took their trip through the journal?" Tak asked.

"Indeed, he did. It should still be there." Frollo replied.

They reached the end of the hall, where Gaston pushed open the door to the chamber and the group entered. They walked in and searched the room. There was a fireplace along one wall, a huge bookcase which took up an entire wall from the amount of books in the library, a desk at the center of the room, and framed portraits of the King throughout different stages in his life. But there was no sign of the data extractor.

"Well? Where is the blasted thing?" Cruella asked.

"It's not here. It must have been moved to a different part of the castle. Let's continue our search." Danny replied.

"Ah, yes, but the journals might be here." Hook said, moving over to the bookshelf and scanning through the countless books.

Suddenly, the group heard something forming. Timmy peaked out of the slightly opened door to see the hall flooded with Heartless. They began rampaging through the castle, clawing at the walls and stomping down hard on the floor, wanting to destroy the castle on purpose.

"Um... is that supposed to happen?" Timmy asked.

Creamy peered around him.

"What are those things?" Creamy asked.

The two turned to see their allies not paying attention and just looking through the bookshelf for the journals.

"Don't know, don't care. Whatever it is, it should help take care of those pesky royals and keep them distracted long enough for us to be finished here." Hook replied.

"I should have known it would be you!" a voice snapped.

The group looked back from the bookshelf and saw Queen Minnie standing there, along with Daisy.

"Spoke too soon, did you, James?" Frollo asked.

Daisy pointed at the group.

"It was you that flooded the castle with those dark creatures and broke into the kingdom!" Daisy snapped.

Timmy leaned towards Creamy.

"Told you something was off." Timmy whispered.

Hades moved closer to the two royals.

"Okay, look. From here on out, we'll be doing the talking, ladies." Hades said.

Cruella walked up to the two.

"Right. Enough games. Let's have a little chat, shall we? Woman to women. Where's the data extractor and Jiminy's journals? We know you're keeping them hidden away within the castle somewhere, so talk." Cruella asked.

Minnie stomped her foot down.

"Never! They're hidden away and you'll never find them! That's all you need to know." Minnie replied.

"Oh, let's not think irrationally, darling. We need those journals. And we won't be leaving until we get them." Cruella said.

"And neither will you." Tak said.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips.

"How did the sort like you even manage to get into the castle?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we're so high and mighty, aren't we?" Hades asked.

"We couldn't have done it without Pete's help." Chloe said with a small smile.

"I believe you're familiar with Pete. After all, a version of him comes from this kingdom." SpongeBob explained.

Minnie's eyes widened.

"Pete? He's here too? What did he have to do with this?" Minnie asked angrily.

Hook raised his hook up to them.

"Ah, thanks to Pete and his help, he must be off hiding your precious Cornerstone of Light by now. That left us free to come in." Hook replied.

"He took our Cornerstone? Oh, dear!" Minnie said.

Daisy became confused as she thought over something they had said.

"Wait, hold on for one moment. Before, you had said that "a version" of Pete comes from this kingdom. What did you mean by that?" Daisy asked.

The invaders turned to look at SpongeBob with unamused looks. The sponge blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoops... sorry, guys." SpongeBob said.

Jimmy sighed.

"Well, there goes the subversion." Jimmy muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

Later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carl, Russell, and Dug were back at the entrance to the labyrinth. Carl had taken command of the Spirit of Adventure, and he and the others brought Kevin back to the labyrinth, where she reunited with the baby birds at the entrance. The visitors were now cuddling the baby birds. Russell laughed as the baby birds pecked at Carl's head.

"Look at you. You're so soft." Russell said.

Just then, Kevin called out, waiting for the babies at the gate to the labyrinth. It was time to go.

"Awwww! I wish I could keep one." Russell said, disappointed.

The baby birds ran to their mother. One stopped briefly to hiss at both Donald and Dug, before joining back up with their siblings and mother. Just then, Carl realized that he had misplaced something.

"Huh? Where's my cane? I just had it here." Carl asked.

Kevin suddenly started hacking, before coughing up the cane. The baby birds started hacking as well, and they coughed up all three tennis balls.

"You know what? Keep 'em. A little gift from me to you." Carl said.

The bird family entered the labyrinth. The others waved.

"Bye, Kevin!" Goofy shouted.

Kevin looked back towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carl, Russell, and Dug. She called out one last time before disappearing into the mist. Suddenly, Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hands.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

Right in front of them, on one of the rocks at the entrance to the labyrinth, the visible outline of a Keyhole appeared. The Keyhole solidified and glowed vibrantly, sparkling above.

"A Keyhole!" Donald cheered.

"Gawrsh, Sora, it's been awhile since you sealed one of these." Goofy said.

Sora lifted his Keyblade above. From within the blade, a pure stream of light shot upward and into the Keyhole. A faint locking sound was heard, and the Keyhole sparkled and illuminated a golden aura for a moment, before the glow subdued and all returned to normal.

"What was that?" Russell asked, approaching them.

Sora turned to him, Carl, and Dug.

"This world will be protected from Morgan and any allies of her's. They won't be able to cause much trouble around here anymore." Sora replied.

Carl smiled and nodded.

"So, where are you all off to now?" Carl asked.

"We'd better be on our way. Still got a big adventure ahead of us. You try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Sora asked.

"We'll try. Thank you for everything. Feel free to return any time you'd like." Carl replied.

"Thank you." Sora said.

* * *

 _"Location: Disney Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 29th 2110"_

After having escaped from the grounds of Disney Castle, Pete had managed to make it all the way to the outside limits of Disney Town, where he had decided to leave the Cornerstone of Light shrouded in a cluster of trees. It wasn't entirely hidden away, but he figured, with the sheer size and brightness of the beacon, it was probably going to be the best he could do to hide it at this point. It didn't matter now anyway. The others had already infiltrated Disney Castle by this point and were on their way to retrieving the data they needed. Once they were finished, he could leave the beacon in a place where the inhabitants of Disney Town could find it. Pete was actually quite surprised and proud of himself for managing to get this far and not doing anything to mess up the established plans yet. He turned back to the castle, knowing that his allies were there engaging in the next steps of their plans. But even though he felt like he should go re-join them, he just didn't want to at the moment. He thought they'd need more time, so he decided to wait for them to contact him. He made his way opposite of the castle and walked into the downtown districts of Disney Town. There, he walked around, taking in the view. He even recognized some things that were identical to things in Toontown. The courtyard was big and colorful, surrounded with tall city buildings, bright street lamps, and benches lining the sidewalks, a huge stage on one side of the square, and a big gazebo structure at the center.

He walked up and slumped down on one of the benches. He saw a few familiar faces from the Disney Golden Years as they made their way through town. Clarabelle Cow and Clara Cluck walked by, as the two gossiped about all sorts of things. Ludwig Von Drake was at the far corner of the square, testing some new type of gadget he'd been working on that helped power the electricity within the city. The box he was working on faltered for a moment and spasmed, causing the street light to blink on and off for a moment before stabilizing. Moments later, Horace Horsecollar walked right by, lugging supplies to prepare for the upcoming season of Disney Town's Annual FruitBall tournament. On the stage, Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca, well-known performers in Disney Town, were setting up for an afternoon performance. The plaza was bustling with busy toons, but Pete simply slouched on the bench, feeling like he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. The citizens of Disney Town were far too busy with their own lives to even notice Pete sitting there. And even if they had noticed him, it was likely they would have either ignored him regardless or would have turned him in to the royals at the castle upon spotting him. But even if they did notice him, they'd think it was his counterpart from that world. It was rather common knowledge that the other Pete was a trickster back in the day and it was unlikely that the citizens of Disney Town had forgotten about it. It was even more unlikely that they were willing to forgive him for all the trouble his alternate self used to cause, at least that's what Pete thought.

"Aw, c'mon, Max. What happened with Roxeanne?" a voice asked from the other side of the gazebo.

"Ugh, I don't wanna talk about it. I made a fool of myself in front of her... as usual. AND school's ending this week, so now I probably won't even get a chance to see her until September, P.J." a second voice replied.

"Max, we all live in the same town. She doesn't live too far away from the castle. It's not like she's disappearing forever. Have you thought about just asking her out? Maybe she likes you too and is waiting on you to make the first move, buddy." the first voice said.

"Me? Roxeanne? Ha, yeah right. She's the prettiest girl in school. She could have any guy she wants. I'm... nothing special. I'm lucky enough to see her every now and then between classes." the second voice said.

Pete looked up from the bench and saw Max, walking along with his own son, backpacks slung over their shoulders as they made their way home from school. His heart lifted, but felt sad at the same time. While he was on close terms with his own P.J., this wasn't exactly his own son. He figured that, from what he learned of this world, it had been quite awhile since his alternate self had spent time with his son or even saw him for that matter. He wasn't entirely sure if P.J. wanted anything to do with his dad anymore.

"Aw, c'mon, Max! You're a catch. And Roxeanne would be lucky to have you as her guy. You just gotta find some way to catch her attention." P.J. said reassuringly.

"Hmm, maybe you're right." Max said.

Pete stood up from the bench then and slowly stepped a few feet towards the two boys. His feet dragged behind him, somewhat defeated and already knowing that his son, thinking he was his other self, was going to be disappointed in him for not being around too much anymore. He slouched a few feet forward more when Max and P.J. nearly walked past him, before clearing his throat and waving weakly.

"Son." Pete greeted weakly.

P.J. turned to look at his father. A look of confusion and hurt flashed across his face.

"Dad? Dad, what are you doing here?" P.J. asked.

"I... um, well..." Pete started to reply.

He didn't really know what to say. If he told him about helping the others infiltrate Disney Castle, he didn't know how his alternate son would respond. He feared that he would only be more infuriated with his supposed father. However, he figured that honesty was the best policy.

"I, um... oh geez." Pete muttered.

Max stood a few feet back at the gazebo, watching the awkward and unexpected meeting between father and son.

"Dad, come on. What is it?" P.J. asked.

Pete huffed up and lowered his head.

"I was helpin' some people break into the castle to take somethin' for Maleficent." Pete replied.

His son's expression didn't change, although it still showed disappointment.

"I figured as much. You still haven't changed after all this time, Dad. You're still doing these petty schemes and these tricks. And for what?" P.J. asked.

Pete frowned.

"Son, I..." Pete started to reply.

P.J. shook his head.

"Dad, a part of me was hoping that you'd say you were here because you wanted to see me. After your whole stupid Captain Dark-Justice thing you tried pulling in this town years ago backfired, you just up and left me, Pistol, and Mom, and we've barely seen you since!" P.J. said.

The son's voice rose, digging deeper into the problems he had towards his father.

"And now I realize, you're still doing the same bad things, now for worse people! You just completely left us behind, Dad! Like you forgot about us. At least Max's dad has been doing a royal honor to the King and has been trying to protect the worlds!" P.J. shouted.

Max opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent, figuring it best to just let the father and son go at it, as he himself had been in squabbles many times with his own father. Although he missed his father, even though Goofy had the easy ability to drive him up a wall, Max understood that his father was serving a helping duty that not only protected this world, but all the others as well. He couldn't have been prouder. Plus, living in a huge castle with Minnie, Daisy, and a dozen other royal subjects looking out for him wasn't necessarily the worst life, either.

"At least Mr. Goofy is off saving the world, Dad. You're just doing things to mess it up. Why couldn't you at least try to be better? If not for me, then at least try for yourself." P.J. asked.

Pete lowered his head and nodded.

"Aw, but Son, I-I do want to see ya and Mom. It's just that things just... have become complicated real fast." Pete said.

"What do you mean?" P.J. asked.

Pete sighed.

"The truth is... I'm not your father. Not exactly, anyway. I'm from another world." Pete replied.

"So then... you came all the way here from another world? You aren't my real dad?" P.J. asked.

"No, I'm not. And... I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've been left without my alternate self all this time. I realize that hardly takes away the blow of his leaving you alone. But try not to blame him. But, if he could, I feel like he'd wanna be with you, your sister, and mom. I bet he'd want to stop all his silly antics. I want to try and help you if I can." Pete replied.

Pete sighed and looked up at his father.

"So then, if you aren't trying to cause trouble, what exactly are you doing with the Cornerstone?" P.J. asked.

Pete briefly explained the plans on trying to stop Avina to him, and how they needed the Cornerstone out of the way in order to get the journals.

"So, we need those journals in order to stop Avina. Believe me, we're not trying ta cause trouble." Pete explained.

P.J. nodded.

"Then you need to show me that, Dad. And you have to start by going back to the castle. There's more better ways at getting the journals, instead of just trying to steal them. Why not just ask?" P.J. asked.

"I know, Son. Oh, but if it was only that simple. That Queen Minnie'll still think I'm your version. She'd probably throw me away forever when she hears what's been happening and won't listen to me." Pete replied.

P.J. shook his head.

"Dad, Queen Minnie doesn't think you're a bad person. Misguided a lot of the time... but not bad. And if you just explain everything clearly to her, I'm sure she'll listen. Right, Max?" P.J. asked.

Max nodded and walked up to his friend.

"Yeah, Mr. Pete. I mean, I know your other self has done... some sneaky things around town, I guess, but I'm sure the Queen will respect your honesty. The best you can do is at least try." Max replied.

"I... I think I can do that. I'm sorry, P.J. I know I'm not your version, but can you ever forgive me?" Pete asked.

A small smile appeared on his son's face.

"I can, Dad." P.J. replied.

The two slowly moved in and hugged.

Any other secrets you want to get out?" P.J. asked.

Pete pulled away from the hug.

"No, that's it, Son. I promise. But I'll put that Cornerstone of Light right back to where it belongs if it means proving to you that I'm truly sorry and we can work out a different plan!" Pete replied.

Pete Jr. smiled.

"Well, come on then, Dad. You got some work to do!" P.J. said.

"Leave it to me!" Pete said.

He ran to the spot where he had hidden the Cornerstone of Light, followed by the alternate versions of his son and Max.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, November 29th 2110"_

After Robin (M) had taken Morgan (F), the girl had blacked out and later found herself in some sort of dark void. She felt herself free from Avina's influence, but she was still malformed and felt like her body was under tremendous pressure, especially where her missing flesh was. She was also stretched out on a rack and eagle spread.

"W-Where am I? Is anyone there? Hello? Father? Mother? Severa?" Morgan (F) asked.

Just then, a set of doors opened to reveal Avina coming in, holding a metal tube in her hands.

"Oh, you're awake. That's such a relief! For a moment, I thought that Sora boy had killed you or something, but I fail to see how that could've worked." Avina said.

She chuckled to herself. She walked over to the rack and brushed a hand on Morgan (F)'s cheek.

"And how are we doing today?" Avina asked.

Morgan (F) was still full of fear, so much so that she couldn't voice a response.

"Oh, still in shock, I see. That's okay. We'll help you get your voice back." Avina said.

She snapped her fingers and one of her gremlin-like creatures appeared.

"Oh, there you are, my little imp. Would you be a dear and stand by the wheel for me?" Avina asked.

The imp nodded and grabbed the handle of the roller wheel. Avina then turned back to Morgan (F), who was still unable to speak despite letting out a cry before the former Guardian entered.

"So, do you remember who I am?" Avina asked.

At first, Morgan (F) couldn't answer, as she had never met the other woman before. However, a sudden rush of memories came back to her.

"A-Avina?" Morgan (F) asked.

Avina smiled.

"Yes, my dear. Good. We've gotten your memory and voice to start working." Avina replied.

She got closer and showed her the tube in her hand.

"So, do you know why you're here?" Avina asked.

Morgan (F) shook her head.

"Oh, you don't? That's alright, I'll just tell you to save time. We don't have much of it right now." Avina said.

She wave her hand and the rack rotated slightly at an angle. Morgan (F) was now upside down as the rack was rearranged.

"Well, you see, my dear,I sent you on a little errand for me. Not much of a big deal, since it was just a simple job that could have been accomplished quickly. Sadly, you just so happened to mess it up and let some n'er-do-wells stop you and hurt you. I've even multiplied your magic potential greatly, given you a tome with such wonderful spells in them... and yet, you failed me. Such a shame." Avina sneered.

She then raised the tube and pressed a button on it's side. The tube emitted a red blade made of plasma and produced a humming noise as it was swung around.

"To quote a character from one of my favorite films, 'You have failed me for the last time'." Avina growled.

Morgan (F)'s eyes widened as she saw Avina get closer to her with the blade. Avina tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't resist laughing.

"Hahaha... I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." Avina said.

She looked down on Morgan (F), who was now both scared and confused.

"Haha... what utter nonsense. And to think that this weapon was inspired by the idea of cells being controlled by an almighty force that binds good and evil? Such rubbish! Haha." Avina said.

She crushed the weapon with her bare hand and threw the remains aside.

"S-So... you're not mad, Miss Avina?" Morgan (F) asked.

Avina's laughing died down, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Oh, believe me, my dear... I still am. But I want to have some fun with it first. A tool such as that has no place here. It's too quick, like guns and other blades. No, I want to savor every scream you have. Every flinch... every tear... every drop of blood that comes out of you, all until you either learn your lesson or your body gives up. Whichever comes first." Avina replied.

She walked over to the gremlin and shooed it away.

"U-Until my b-body... breaks?" Morgan (F) asked fearfully.

Avina nodded and patted her red hair.

"Right. But don't you worry your little head. I'll heal you and we can repeat the process again. All until you learn your lesson." Avina replied.

She gave the wheel a firm tug, which in turn pulled on Morgan (F)'s arms.

"Agh!" Morgan (F) cried.

"Or until I get bored. But don't think it's going to stop there. I still have plenty of machines in my collection to try out. I've been curious to see their effects on certain victims such as yourself. And I'm most certainly looking forward to seeing what you can offer me that your... "other" self can't give me." Avina explained.

She gave the wheel another tug, only this one was much more harsh. The strain from the machine pulling on Morgan (F)'s body was so much that her right arm, which itself had started to tear off, tore off completely from her socket and plopped to the ground. The redhead girl gave a bloodcurling scream of pain.

"This should be fun for a while." Avina said.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 29th 2110"_

A portal opened up in front of TheDisneyFan365's fortress. Iniabi, Cynthia, Nah, Citrusella, Swizzle, Toxika, I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden, Charon, Rita, and Lynn Sr stepped out and found themselves by the front entrance.

"So what do you think TheDisneyFan365 wants to see us for?" Iniabi asked.

"I suppose he just wants to make sure you stay here, where it's safe. Refugees from other worlds that have been attacked or destroyed have been placed here." Swizzle replied.

"Makes sense." Rita said.

She turned to look at Charon.

"So, you said you were Haiku's son?" Rita asked.

Charon nodded.

"That's right." Charon replied.

"And you're with my future granddaughter, Lupa, right?" Rita asked.

"Yes." Charon replied.

"I see. How is she like?" Rita asked.

"She's very much like her mother, but is more darker and brooding. She doesn't let anything get in her way and isn't afrad to let people understand what she's feeling. But she's also kind and caring. The two of us share a tight bond." Charon replied.

The group went inside, where they found Nougetsia waiting for them.

"Welcome back, guys. We were waiting for you." Nougetsia greeted.

She noticed Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Hey, Rita, Lynn. Nice to have you." Nougetsia greeted.

"Likewise. It's great to see you too, Nougetsia." Lynn Sr. greeted.

Nougetsia then noticed Charon.

"Who's that?" Nougetsia asked.

"We'll explain when we meet with the others. What's happened while we've been gone?" Citrusella asked.

"TheDisneyFan365 said a few minutes ago that another world was just destroyed by Avina. Though, we got back word from Rancis and his group that they're done with their mission. And Cinndon just left." Nougetsia replied.

"Cinndon's gone?" Toxika asked.

"Yeah, Sticky had left for a mission to the arcade, but Cinndon couldn't wait for her to come back, so he went after her. He left too quickly for any of us to accompany him. But enough of that for now. Come inside and we can get settled down." Nougetsia replied.

"Hey, is Lupa here? Or Claudia or any of the others?" Charon asked.

Nougetsia blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't know who those people even are." Nougetsia asked.

Nah sighed.

"It's a long story, Nougetsia. Let's go somewhere we can explain where we've been in better detail." Nah replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 29th 2110"_

Victor stood up and stretched. That had been disappointing. He looked down at Tamora's corpse, split in half at the middle.

While Sergio had went to Niceland and had dealt with it, Victor had easily slipped past all the chaos in GCS and made it to Hero's Duty. Upon entering the game, he decided to destroy it simply because he didn't like it. He proceeded to shift forms into his Vi-Brid Candy form. It was almost identical to Turbo's Turbug form, but was golden, was almost three times the size, had glowing red claws with acidic green tips, extra legs, longer insect legs on his back that resembled total tentacles with two more added, and large tattered red insect wings, and his face sported red and black stripes as opposed to purple ones, along with a giant red third eye. Afterwards, he went and awakened all the Cy-Bugs, who immediately attacked him upon sensing he was an enemy. However, he killed all of them and then had to deal with Tamora at the roof of the tower when she confronted him and angrily asked what he was doing. Her armor hadn't even been as thick as he had anticipated.

Victor turned to a control panel on the far wall. Due to the small size of the rooftop due to his large size, he crouched down and came down hard on the buttons and switches before him. Several alarms started sounding at once. Victor then took off into the air and flew away from the tower as fast as he could. Even as he got a far distance away from it, the building started to collapse. Without sparing a backwards glance, Victor managed to make it out of Hero's Duty and back into GCS with only minor burns and scratches. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the virus began to make his way towards Pac-Man, excited to see his allies' reaction to the destruction that he had caused.

* * *

Looking out over Game Central Station, Sumia felt a swell of pride. It was absolute pandemonium. Heroes and villains were clashing in vain against the Unversed, who were easily overwhelming them. Although it had to be adjusted to fit the villains as well, her theory about heroes being unequipped for villains that weren't a part of their original programming was correct, and Avina, not Sumia herself, was reaping what she'd sown as she watched heroes and villains fall left and right. Sumia let out a content sigh and finally moved from her perch high above the carnage and began to make her way back to Pac-Man. She spotted Vanitas trailing behind her, while everyone else that had split up were leaving the games they'd been assigned to. Sumia wondered what Avina would do once the chaos died down and she was done purging the arcade. She wondered if her mistress would either step in to give one of the few survivors she liked power over the others, or would let them fight. Then again, some of the games might not be able to get themselves together and, despite Litwak knowing the arcade characters were alive and had their homes housed in their arcade cabinets, would very likely be unplugged. Too bad, so sad.

Chuckling to herself, Sumia flew down the tunnel to Pac-Man, and as the others came in after her, Vanitas casually blew up the entrance as he went. The game they were entering had served it's purpose and now they didn't need it. In a short time, they'd all be long gone and most of the games would be dead. Everyone entered the room in the middle, where all the ghosts and Bad-Anon would always go to, which they had designated as the meet-up spot for when their tasks were over. Sumia landed and looked around at her masters.

"That went well." Sumia said contently.

"It was perfect. How were all your missions?" Vanitas asked.

"We had a run-in with a little marshmallow brat, but other than that, it went smooth." Allison replied smugly, standing beside Chiara.

Chiara gave an approving nod.

"Yes, Allison here took her out. Mother will be proud of her." Chiara said.

Victor, who had changed back to his humanoid form due to his Vi-Brid form being too small to fit in the tunnels of the game, stepped forward.

"So, I take it you're keeping him?" Victor asked.

"Indeed. Fix-It Felix Jr. won't last long without a main character." Sergio replied contently, still holding a comatose Felix in one arm.

"Sure won't. I'll make sure to seal off the exit before we leave so all those classic games die with it. This arcade could use some cleansing." Chiara said.

"Agreed." Allison said.

"All that's left is the central. I planted the explosives like you told me, Chiara." Vanitas announced.

"Good. Mother doesn't want them detonated until we're about to leave. I don't know what the reaction might be, but I know we shouldn't be here to find out." Chiara said.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"Are the explosives really going to do that much damage? I thought it was a small package." Vanitas asked.

"A small package of explosives made from my magic." Chiara replied.

Vanitas eyes widened, but then narrowed as he smirked.

"Ha! You're going to kill everyone!" Vanitas said, impressed by his ally's evil.

"Not everyone. Just enough of them. Mother wants the arcade gone since we couldn't find anyone willing to help us, but we'll do a good enough job anyone once the bombs go off." Chiara replied flippantly, smirking darkly.

She snapped her fingers and a large monitor appeared before them, showing the explosives in Game Central Station that Vanitas had placed in his free time as he and the Unversed killed the game characters panicking in the station. Chiara summoned a remote that would detonate the bombs at the press of a button and pressed the button. All the explosives went off one by one. The force of the explosion caused the entire station to shake before the walls and everything inside started to burn, causing the explosion to become even more violent. It also slipped through the tunnels connecting to all the games, except Pac-Man due to the tunnel having already been blocked off and Sugar Rush due to it have already been destroyed during the Heartless invasion, and filled the cabinets once the fire reached them. The resulting explosion nearly totaled the rest of the games, killing most of their inhabitants and causing the entire inner arcade to shake violently. Chiara formed a portal made out of swirling codes and motioned to it.

"We should go. The seismic activity from the station will spread to even this game, since it made the entire arcade shake. Even if the tunnel itself is blocked, this game isn't safe." Chiara said.

The others didn't hesitate and went through the portal immediately. Chiara followed after them just before the portal closed.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 29th 2110"_

"You did great up there, Seasar. I saw it on TV." Seasar's father, Zale, said.

He put bowls of food on the kitchen table. Seasar took his seat next to Moira.

"Thanks." Seasar said.

He took a bite out of his food.

"Oh, and Seasar, I forgot to tell you earlier, but Sheldon gave me your bike. He said he repaired it from being broken down on the beach." Zale said.

Seasar smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Seasar said.

The group became silent as Zale sat down. Dinner passed without anyone saying a word, with nothing on their minds. One by one, everyone finished their plates, put them in the sink, and headed upstairs, while Zale stayed behind to clean up. They headed went upstairs to Seasar's room and did whatever they wanted.

"Hey, Seasar? What's this case thing?" Callie asked.

She slightly kicked a gray case next to the wall on the floor. Next to it was a smaller black case.

"Don't kick it!" Seasar replied.

He got up from his desk and away from his computer to where Callie was standing.

"That's my saxophone." Seasar said.

"Your saxophone? You play the sax?" Agent 5 asked in shock.

"Um, yeah." Seasar replied in a questioning manner.

"But you're from Takoroka! Almost all musicians and artists come from FireFin Town!" Marie said.

"Oh, Firefin Town? That's my mother's hometown. She actually bought and taught me how to play the piano, clarinet, and saxophone." Seasar explained.

"Can you play for us?" Luna asked.

"Okay, I guess." Seasar replied.

He opened the case. Inside the case was a shiny gold-colored tenor saxophone. He picked the pieces up, formed them together, and then sat his chair and started playing. As he blew air into the saxophone, it came out through the bell as a full mellow melody. The tune he was playing soon became recognizable as Splattack from the Squid Squad music group. It was the same recognizable well-known tune, but as he played it, he used his own unique style in performing it. Even without accompaniment, his music sounded great by itself. Jazzy, unique, and improvisational. He showed that he had the potential to be a great musician. As he ended, everyone was speechless. They could not believe how good he was.

"So, how did I do?" Seasar asked, not knowing how well he had played.

"I have to say, it was pretty good." Skarlet replied.

Seasar raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It was? I didn't think it would be because I only started shortly before I first left for Inkopolis." Seasar asked.

Moira smiled.

"Well, you are, Seasar." Moira replied.

Seasar smiled and put his saxophone away.

"Guys, let's play Truth or Dare!" Callie said excitedly.

The others nodded with less enthusiasm as her. Turning off the lights, Moira sat on the bed with Seasar's head on her lap, while the others sat around the bed, getting ready to play. It was a carefree time. A time not really common in the dilemma that the Inklings and Octolings were having, but it was nice to relax through all the fighting. Eventually, everyone started to get tired and stopped playing.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Callie asked, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Tomorrow? I think we're gonna get ready to go to the SquidForce Islands on Monday." Seasar replied.

Gradually, everyone got up tiredly and went to a guest room. However, Seasar and Moira stayed together in his room. The two crashed into Seasar's bed and quickly fell asleep. Moira cuddled in his arm, with Seasar's phone still laying in his hand.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 30th 2110"_

Moira sat up from the bed. Her breathing was tense and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Trying to calm down, she rolled up her shirt sleeves and shorts as much as possible. She had a nightmare of Seasar dying to the normal weapons. Brushing her damp tentacles back with her hand, she turned to look at Seasar, who was still sleeping, his mouth slightly opened. He was breathing quietly, with his chest rising up and down smoothly with each breath. His phone was still in his hand, the earphones still plugged into it. Moira smiled. That was all she was thankful for. Seasar, still alive and still with her. She could ask for nothing more.

Just then, the phone started to vibrate, followed by a ringtone from Callie and Marie's music. Suddenly, the screen lighted up, shining brightly in Seasar's closed eyes. Groggily, he blinked his eyes open and squinted, since the screen was right in front of him. Moira slipped the phone out of his hand and looked at the caller identification.

"Hey... give it back." Seasar ordered tiredly.

Moira gave it back to him, having already answered the call.

"It's Sheldon." Moira announced.

 _"AGENT 3, MOIRA, GET READY NOW! THEY STARTED AN INTRUSION THROUGH THE TUNNEL AND THERE'S ONLY A FEW GUARDING THE ENTRANCE! WE NEED HELP NOW!"_ Sheldon's voiced yelled statically through the phone.

With that call, Seasar's heart skipped a beat. He gazed out the window, staring off into the distance past the buildings and towers, where ink being shot and explosions were occurring. Without even answering, he hung up the call and ran to the closet with Moira. In less than thirty seconds, they had their gear on and their weapons equipped, Moira with her Gold Dynamo Roller and Seasar with his Hero Shot. Without hesitating to make sound, they took their phones and ran through the hallways to the guest room.

"Guys, wake up! We need to go, now!" Seasar ordered.

Moira stayed behind him as she started contacting the groups of forces. Agent 5 shifted from his spot next to Agent 6.

"Wha?" Agent 5 asked wearily.

"What time is it?" Marie asked lazily

"It's... Inkopolis News Time." Callie replied while yawning.

"It's two in the morning." Agent 5 replied, sighing as he rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Six more hours." Callie grumbled.

She went back to sleep.

"Do you want to be killed by the Octarians?" Seasar asked angrily.

"Yeah, they're so cute." Callie replied dreamily as she pulled a pillow over her head.

At hearing the word "Octarians," everyone suddenly sprang up into action and quickly got ready.

* * *

"Whoa!" Agent 6 said, shocked.

She and the others looked out to the distance at the edge of the city lines towards the beach. There was an enormous army of Octarians, charging through the small army of Inklings. Fighting the Octarians was a small group of Inklings that had already been awake at night and were able to fight. Sheldon was there, but he was hiding in the tall grass of the beach, readying weapons and contacting more support.

"Sheldon!" Seasar shouted in a whisper.

Quickly, the group made their way to cover in the grass near Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I contacted all the other many groups already. They're getting ready to come and help." Moira announced, looking at multiple beacons she set in the grass.

"Great. Oh, and make sure you all are the same silver color. Now go. We need to stop them from advancing into the city. We don't want what happened in Kettle and Firefin to happen here." Sheldon ordered, checking everyone's weapons and tentacles to be assured.

As they got nearer to the fighting, the group split up. Seasar and Moira ran a mission together again. Already, there were some other Inklings injured from the ink. Noticing the Inkling hero and their former princess, a band of eight Octolings started to advance on them, breaking away from the army. Two threw Splat Bombs at them, another two threw out Seekers, and four charged in with their main weapons. Seasar was able to shoot one Octoling with his Hero Shot, before he had to jump out of the way of the bombs. The Octoling that Seasar shot fell to the ground, clutching her side where she was blasted. But with that, Seasar was caught off guard and an Octoling with an Inkbrush took advantage of it. She was only able to hit Seasar once with the brush before Moira crushed and splatted her with her Gold Dynamo Roller. Then, a .52 Gal Deco started to shoot the Octoling girl, but only for a short time before Seasar threw a Splat Bomb, which exploded and killed the enemy Octoling fairly quickly. Another Octoling decided to aim for Moira, pointing her Splash-O-Matic at her. However, Seasar grabbed the enemy Octoling by the collar and stuck his Hero Shot at the side of her head. He pulled the trigger, sending a blast of silver ink that completely injured the side of her head. The last four octolings began to charge at the duo. Quickly, before they even landed a shot, Seasar and Moira transformed into Krakens and immobilized them all, including any other Octolings near. While Seasar's Kraken form was the standard Kraken, Moira's Kraken form had more sharper pointed tentacles on the bottom. But even with their work, the enormous army of Octarians pushed forward past the fighting group. They all charged through the meadows that separated the beach and urban areas. But then, they were all brought to a halt, confused at what was before them. Three figures stood on the edge of the city lines, being none other than Splat Tim, Splat Tina, and Boomy. The Octarians stayed still for a few moments, before charging towards forward again, thinking they would easily be killed. However, they drastically underestimated them.

No sooner did the Octarians take five steps forward when WUT attacked in unison and brought down complete hellfire onto the invading army, at a rate that shouldn't have been possible. Splat Tim was equipped with a normal pistol, which he supposedly could only wield, but it fired rapidly in large blasts like a Clash Blaster. He also constantly blasted the Octarians with Inkstrikes one after the other, without even having to charge up any specials. Splat Tina was equipped by with a Luna Blaster, but she barely relied on it, as she instead spammed multiple Killer Wails, sometimes even up to ten at a single time. And Boomy went around as support by using his dance to freeze the Octarians around him, before letting them get finished off by his fellow WUT members.

The three were easily holding their ground and devastating the Octarians when an enormous army of geared up Inklings, holding various weapons and with determined or nervous looks on their faces, arrived on the city limits. Without hesitation, the two large forces clashed at each other and began to fight. Seasar, Moira, and their friends fought alongside the army, defending Takoroka City as if it was Inkopolis. It was shown in the battling and the way that they fought against the Octarians. Slowly, but surely, the Octarian army began to retreat back to the beach, not even entering into the city itself. Silver and dark fuchsia bullets and bombs were traded back and forth between the two groups as the Inklings pushed back the Octarians. Inkzookas fired, Inkstrikes destroyed, Killer Wails echoed, and Krakens afflicted each side. Eventually, the Octarians were forced to recede back into the tunnel and retreat all the way to Kettle City, since they didn't bring any normal weapons that would immediately kill beings. A single cheer came from the middle of the group of battle-worn squids, which erupted into a louder more spirited cheer of vitality. Seasar hugged Moira, smiling brightly, before cupping his hands and turning to the crowd.

"This is one of many battles we win to reconquer Inkopolis!" Seasar shouted.

A cheer of courage and determination followed as the army chanted.

"For Inkopolis!" the army shouted.

All was too similar as when they were fighting. The same determination, the same courage, the same will to fight and defend what was rightfully their's. It was most likely why they won. Their fighting spirit helped them to push forward and carry on. Even if they were injured, it didn't stop them from exerting their very best. Soon, the groups of Inklings dispersed back into the city, still under the dark night sky.

* * *

"Why is no one excited that we won?" Callie asked, wondering why the group wasn't in high spirits.

"I'm tired." Marie replied, walking back with the group to Seasar's house.

"I'm going back to sleep. It's still five in the morning." Agent 6 added, stretching her arms out and yawning.

"Aww, come on!" Callie pouted, sticking her gun in her pocket.

Seasar and Moira lingered slowly behind the group, staying silent. They were also tired, with Seasar having been injured a tiny bit. Finally, the group was in front of Seasar's house. However, before turning back to the house, Seasar and Moira saw a glimpse of shiny armor reflecting the light off of a streetlight and dark fuchsia hair out of the corners of their eyes. They suddenly became alert and curious, knowing that it was definitely an enemy Octoling. The Inkling and Octoling looked at each other before sprinting back into the house.

"Guys, if my dad wakes up, can you tell him that we left to go search for Octarians? Moira and I need to go right now." Seasar asked.

"Sure. Why? Did you see any?" Luna asked tiredly.

"We feel like we did. We just want to make sure." Moira replied.

She and Seasar bolted into his room, packed a slight backpack, and headed back out.

"Do you want us to come?" Skarlet asked.

"No, we're fine. I think we only saw one." Seasar replied, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"Wait! What happens if you search the other islands? What do we say then?" Agent 6 asked.

Moira shrugged.

"I don't know. Just think up something. We'll see you guys soon." Moira replied.

She and Seasar headed to the garage, where Seasar's repaired Mach Bike was parked. The two got on the bike and sped away from the house. However, once they were gone, Charlotte stepped out of the shadows and smirked. Kana (M) and Selkie stepped up behind her, their faces blank as the flames lapping off their bodies gave off a soft glow.

"You know what to do, slaves." Charlotte said.

The two children remained silent and did backflips. Mid-air, the two shifted their forms into their beast forms. Like their mother, there was no problem of transforming without a Dragonstone or Beaststone, as they had no minds of their own left anymore. Selkie transformed into her fox form, while Kana (M) was in his dragon form, both of which continued to be shrouded in purple flames and look somewhat transparent.

"Now go! Don't leave them alive! Mistress Avina wants them dead and out of the way, so don't fail her. And especially don't fail me, or you will suffer my and Prince Octavious's wrath." Charlotte ordered with a sneer.

Kana (M) and Selkie took off into the night on the dimly-lit roads of Takoroka City in pursuit of Seasar and Moira, who themselves were in pursuit of the probable shady Octoling. With their weapons in hand and their small backpacks, they set off into the dark morning searching around the city for any shadowy runaway Octolings.


	27. Twilight To Nightfall

**Chapter 44: Twilight To Nightfall**

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

After leaving the bar, Flynn suggested that they do quests in order to rise up to the top of the Champion Hunter ranks. The others agreed and Flynn found one on his gauntlet from Stephen, requesting their help. After discussing what to do, everyone agreed to accept it, and upon Flynn doing so, he and the others were teleported to the same location they had found themselves in the Expanse after defeating White Issachar.

"Hello. Thank you for coming." a voice said.

Stephen appeared before them.

"This is the Expanse, a place that transcends past, present, and future. I will now guide you to a "certain past." It is a day that holds a very significant moment in our history. And, it is a day that "you of the present", Flynn, must one day see. Now then, let us go. To the day that the sky closed over Tokyo." Stephen explained.

"The day the sky crossed over Tokyo?" Lincoln asked.

Their surroundings were shrouded in white light.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 30th 2110"_

Moira's eyes snapped open. Her deep breathing turned into short intakes of air, cold sweat running down her forehead and neck. Gradually, her surroundings all came back to her. Seasar's arm was slung around her shoulders, her head nestled under his chin. Meanwhile, their luggage and packaging laid around them, while the bike leaned against the wall. She was relieved to see Seasar still next to her. It seemed to her that the realistic dream of him being killed recurred more every night. She absolutely hated it, just as she hated seeing Seasar unconscious after escaping Inkopolis.

She froze as she felt Seasar shifting over in his sleep. His eyes started to flutter open and peered around. Noticing his arm felt different, he ran his other hand across his bicep and forearm. He felt the moisture of them and quickly sat up.

"Moira, are you sweating?" Seasar asked, still tired.

"N-No." Moira replied.

Seasar sighed and flicked her head.

"No, you are sweating. Why?" Seasar asked.

Moira canceled her act and made her voice smaller as she rubbed the spot where the Inkling had flicked her.

"Because I got bad dreams." Moira replied.

Seasar stroked the back of his hand on the Octoling's sweaty neck and forehead.

"Is it about me dying again?" Seasar asked.

Moira sighed.

"Yeah." Moira replied quietly.

Seasar looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"Look, Moira, I'm here. I'll always be here to help you. I won't ever leave you." Seasar said.

"Really, Seasar? Thanks, but you should at least think about yourself sometimes. You always think for the good of others. Why not think for the good of yourself, since you never do?" Moira asked.

"Huh?" Seasar asked dumbly.

Moira took his right hand and raised it as she grinned.

"Say it after me. I, Seasar, will always be arrogant, self-centered, and think for the well-being of myself and not others." Moira replied.

"Wait, why?" Seasar asked.

Moira smirked and nudged his elbow.

"Just do it." Moira replied.

Seasar sighed.

"I, Seasar, will always be arrogant, self-centered, and think for the well-being of myself and not others." Seasar muttered as quickly as he could.

Moira laughed.

"Hahaha, okay." Moira said.

Currently, the Inkling and Octoling were sleeping on a ferry that was taking them to Zink Island. They had managed to find the nearest and fastest boat ride to the island, as they had seen a stolen yacht that had been boarded last by two Octolings. In their perspective, the two seemed to be sneaking in. The ferry was already full, but they offered to ride in the cargo section of it. The ferry would eventually arrive at Zink Island, in about two hours. Zink Island was directly south of Takoroka Island, but was about forty miles away. Zink Island's main specialty was aerial and aquatic transportation and navigation, unlike Kettle City, as they both specialized in transportation. Kettle City developed the automobile system, the kettle spawn system, and other forms of teleportation, while Zink Island developed the boat and aircraft systems. It even had an airport.

 _"Thank you for sailing with ZinkAqua. We hope you enjoy your stay in Zink Island and stay fresh!"_ a voice announced over the intercom through the whole ferry.

The ferry slowed to a halt on the docks of Zink Island.

"Oh, yay. We're here." Moira said.

The light purple tentacled Octoling stood up and stretched her body.

"Yep, though we've got to keep following them. We can't lose them." Seasar said.

The Inkling picked up his backpack and rolled his Mach Bike up the ramp to the gradually-crowding ferry deck. Moira pulled out and held a capsule, indented in the middle.

"Do you have your beacon?" Moira asked.

"Yeah. I have a few in my pocket." Seasar replied.

The two followed the crowd off the boat and onto Zink Island. The location was an attractive island, seeming like more of a resort than an island specializing in transportation. The beach surrounded the island, one side urban and the other side covered with forests. The city bustled with economy and slight industry, mostly commerce. There were amusement parks located all around the city and landmarks everywhere. But the oceanfront and the boardwalk were less crowded with people and cars, since it was still morning. The beaches were relatively clean, but still a little unclean. The rising sun glittered all on the calm waves of the ocean. Seasar and Moira breathed in the fresh air as they stepped off the ferry and onto the dock. Moira looked down at the beach.

"It's so beautiful." Moira said.

"No, I think Rockenburg is prettier. I've been there once on a vacation with my dad. The scenery was much better, and it was less urban and commercial." Seasar said.

"Really? Can you take me there?" Moira asked.

"Well, we'll probably be there if we have to continue searching for those Octarians." Seasar replied.

"Oh, right," Moira said, realizing they had to return to the mission.

The two began searching through the relatively medium-sized city. All the while, they never realized that two certain undead children were trailing behind them.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

Seifer found himself on the ground, with his struggle bat lying next to him and Hayner hovering over him. Rai, Fuu, and Vivi stood in front of him to protect him from Hayner.

"Seifer is a bit out of it today, y'know?" Rai asked, trying to cover for him.

"Feeling down." Fuu explained.

"Is that right? Is there ever a time where Hayner fights you at your best, Seifer?" Olette asked.

"No, Olette. Every time Hayner fights him, he either has a fever, sprained his ankle or hand, or is just having a bad day." Pence replied.

"Doesn't matter. As long as he is looking for a fight or anything that involves competition, he will always lose." Hayner said.

Suddenly, everyone was silenced when they heard the sound of a portal opening. Everyone looked in the corner to see George, Nihil, and Xylnn walk out of the portal. Twilight Town was the next world on their list to destroy, after leaving Radiant Garden. George and Xylnn had their hoods up, while Nihil was as visible as he always was. The three walked up to the group until they were a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Hayner asked, standing in front of everyone in order to protect them.

George chuckled to himself before removing the hood covering his face.

"My name is George. And for now, I'd like to play a game with you." George replied.

He snapped his fingers. All of the exits were suddenly closed by invisible barriers.

"It's called "Who Can Survive The Longest?"." George explained.

He summoned his Dark Keyblade with a wicked smile on his face. Everyone quickly ran to the exits, but the barriers stopped anyone from leaving. George teleported to where Seifer's gang was and struck all four with his Dark Keyblade, making them fade away. He then teleported to Hayner's gang, where he quickly corrupted Hayner and Pence in a way similar to how he had with Rhyme, turning them into servants for Avina as well. Olette was the only one left unharmed. She quickly ran to the corner to get some distance from George, but the brunette girl had nowhere to go. George then shot dark chains at the girl and had her hang off of the wall.

"L-Let me go!" Olette shouted angrily.

George walked up to her while still holding his Dark Keyblade.

"I was going to have you join the fate these two over here, but I have a better idea." George said.

Olette glared at him.

"And what would that be?" Olette asked angrily.

She suddenly gave a gasp as the white haired boy impaled her with his weapon. Olette faded away, while her heart started floating up into the air. However, George caught it and covered it in darkness. The heart formed into a Dire Plant Heartless, which was a light orange and white in color. George sent the Heartless away, before then sending Hayner and Pence to Avina's observatory. Once they were gone, the boy turned to Xylnn.

"Xylnn, where was it that you first appeared?" George asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2085"_

After a few moments, the white light faded away and the group found themselves in what appeared to be the intersection of Ginza where Masakado resided in in boulder form. However, the boulder wasn't there and the dome covering the city was gone, leaving the city bright with sunlight.

"We're here. We are in the Tokyo you know, before Flynn and Isabeau's own time. There isn't much time left to explain, so I shall be brief. Look up in the sky." Stephen said.

The group looked up and noticed a bright light in the distance.

"Do you see that light? That is an intercontinental ballistic missile. It all started with the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. Once it made a connection to the Expanse, demons began to flow into this world. So began the war for control between the angels and the demons, eventually leading to a world war among humanity. And now, a certain country has just launched some of the worst weapons known to man. Unfortunately, one of them is heading directly towards Tokyo. Soon, it will destroy this city. But, turn around." Stephen explained.

The group turned around to see what appeared to be Masakado. But instead of only his head, he had some sort of grotesque-looking body and towered over all the buildings in the city. His lower portion was a giant tail of fire, while his chest had a crater full of fire.

"M-Masakado?" Liby asked in shock.

Stephen nodded.

"Indeed. That enormous god is the Guardian of Tokyo, Masakado. He is trying to cover the entire city of Tokyo with his body in order to protect it from the missile. However, he has lost control of himself, just as the people of Tokyo have lost themselves. If the missile reaches Tokyo, any future the city may have had will dissolve into mere possibility. I believe you can bring Masakado back to himself. If you were to challenge him, I am sure he will respond. Are you willing to fight Masakado?" Stephen asked.

Flynn nodded.

"Yes." Flynn replied.

Lincoln nodded.

"Flynn's right. If we need to save the city, we have to bring him back to his senses." Lincoln said.

"I see. Then you must hurry. There is no time." Stephen said.

Burroughs appeared on Flynn's gauntlet screen.

"I will let you know how long we have before the missile impacts. You just concentrate on the fight, Master Flynn. Just keep in mind to hurry it along. The estimated time of missile impact is fast approaching." Burroughs said.

Lincoln, Luan, Liby, Flynn, and Isabeau ran towards Masakado, who looked down and noticed them. Liby paled as she stared up at the out-of-control demon.

"Oh my gosh. That thing is terrifying! I feel so incredibly scared right now." Liby said.

Lincoln and Lacy summoned their Keyblades, while Luan gripped her staff tightly. Meanwhile, Flynn drew Masakado's Katana and summoned Alice and two new demons, which were what appeared to be some sort of angel named Metatron and a small humanoid girl named Nadja, while Isabeau summoned three of her own. Burroughs appeared on Flynn's gauntlet.

"Scanning... target: ICBM. Scan complete. T minus ten minutes until the missile hits. Master Flynn... protect Tokyo." Burroughs said.

Masakado took a fighting stance. Out of fear, Liby fired her Golden Gun at him. However, the giant demon simply drained the bullet attack on contact with his body, making Liby gasp.

"Oh shoot!" Liby whispered.

Masakado converted the energy he gained to power up his first attack, which was what Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy were surprised to see was a Curse Thy Enemy Almighty attack, which all four had only seen TheDisneyFan365 use before in the past. The attack washed over everyone, stunning them with massive amounts of internal pain, before he finished with another Almighty-type attack that the Louds had seen TheDisneyFan365 use before, that being called Homeland Song. However, Lacy manage do to regain herself and she cast a Reflect barrier around herself and her group, making Homeland Song reflect back at Masakado, doing damage to him. She then cast a heal spell called Salvation on her group, healing their injuries completely.

"Come on, guys! We can take him!" Lacy said.

With that, the white haired girl charged at Masakado and swung Final Judgement at the massive tail of fire making up the bottom of his body. Instead of the physical attack being drained, the Dark Keyblade bypassed his Physical and Fire resistances and tore into the giant demon's body, doing damage to him. The girl followed it up with a feel more swings before being blown back by a Mazadyne Wind attack.

"Are you okay, Lacy?" Lincoln asked.

Lacy grunted as she stood up.

"I'm fine, Uncle Lincoln. Just attack together. We can do this." Lacy replied.

With that, she charged back at Masakado, who lifted one of his arms. Lincoln noticed the fist clench before green energy started channeling around it. He remembered the Darkside he had fought back in Royal Woods and gasped as he realized what the demon was trying to do. The boy ran over and tackled Isabeau out of the way, and the fist fell down and crushed Isabeau's demons, knocking them out instantly. Isabeau sighed as she got back onto her feet.

"Thanks for that." Isabeau said.

"No problem." Lincoln said.

Flynn charged up his own attack like Masakado had just done, and he ran up and slashed Masakado's Katana at him. The blade bypassed his Physical resistance completely and did major damage to him. The demon flinched in pain and Flynn followed up with another slash. Lincoln and Lacy joined the black haired man with their Keyblades, and the three rained down blow upon blow on him. However, Masakado eventually managed to shrug off their attacks and released another Curse Thy Enemy attack. The attack stunned everyone again and Masakado attacked them with a Heaven's Bow gun-type attack. Liby and Alice were knocked unconscious from the force of his attack, while Flynn was left seriously injured. Luan released Curaga onto the three, healing Flynn, while it awoke her daughter and the female demon.

"Thanks." Flynn said.

Just then, Burroughs appeared on Flynn's gauntlet screen.

"Master Flynn, you've got five minutes until the missile gets here. You're at the halfway point. Be careful." Burroughs announced.

Masakado brought down another fist on Liby, but Lacy pulled her terrified cousin out of the way, before she was suddenly shrouded in an aura of darkness. She lifted up into the air while holding Final Judgement up, before disappearing and attacking Masakado in a Dark Rush. The white haired girl rushed repeatedly at the giant demon from all directions before finishing by plunging into the ground with Final Judgement, releasing columns of dark energy radially. The demon took a good beating from the attack and attempted to bring his fist down on her, but Lacy stopped him and then warped around his giant body, pummeling him in a Dark Splicer attack. She then leaped high into the air and rocketed down towards Masakado with Final Judgement three times. The girl's attack generated shockwaves on the final impact and she landed back down on the ground with others.

"Wow! That was impressive, Lacy." Liby said.

"But it's not over yet. He's still gone out of control and the missile's still coming. Let's hurry it up." Flynn said.

With that, he rushed in and attacked Masakado with the katana again, doing major damage. Metatron and Nadja backed him up by both releasing different Almighty-type spells, but they did little damage to the larger demon. Lincoln tried shooting a Blizzaga spell at Masakado, but the demon drained the spell and used the added energy to unleash an attack called Conqueror's Spirit, which did two heavy physical attacks on him. The boy was seriously injured from the attack and fell onto his back, but Luan cast a Curaga spell on him, healing his injuries.

"Careful, Lincoln." Luan said.

Just then, Burroughs appeared back on the gauntlet screen.

"Three minutes now until the missile hits. You should hurry." Burroughs announced.

Liby looked up at the sky, where the light from the missile was brighter.

"This is hopeless! There's no way we can beat Masakado." Liby cried.

"Don't give up, Liby. There's still plenty of time left." Lincoln said.

With that, the boy charged at Masakado once more. The giant demon brought down a fist on Lincoln, but the white haired boy managed to jump out of the way and pointed his Keyblade up. A beam of light shot out and pierced through Masakado's chest, piercing through his Light resistance. The demon knelt down in pain.

"Now! This is our chance." Lincoln shouted.

He charged towards Masakado and ran up his right arm to his head. While Lacy and Flynn attacked Masakado from the ground, Lincoln attacked Masakado's head with his Keyblade, with Metatron and Nadja joining him on Masakado's body and backing him up as support, while Isabeau, Luan, and Liby stayed on the ground, using skills that replenished their allies health and magic use. As they attacked Masakado, Burroughs appeared twice on Flynn's gauntlet, first to warn them of a two minute mark and then a one minute mark. Eventually, after they had dealt massive damage to Masakado, the demon stood back up straight and Lincoln, Metatron, and Nadja jumped back down onto the ground. The group prepared to continue fighting when they suddenly could feel as if the atmosphere around Masakado was changing. He suddenly spoke.

"I was witness to a nightmare. In this dream, I lost control of the good and evil within me, and I was at their mercy. So... you have awakened me." Masakado said.

He looked up into the sky, where he could see the missile steadily approaching, dangerously close to the city.

"The hopes inside of you were engraved within me, acting as my ego. With this ego... I shall protect Tokyo, along with your hopes." Masakado said.

With that, his form suddenly started to rapidly change. The group noticed in the distance that the city was starting to become covered in a layer of bedrock, which quickly expanded and soon was over them. However, just as it was about to finish forming, the missile finally arrived and hit Masakado's head. While the barrier managed to finish forming and the blast formed outside it, the demon's head was knocked off his body by the impact and started falling to the ground. However, while it did so, it started changing into the form of a boulder. Liby screamed as she and the others scrambled out of the way as the bolder came crashing down onto the middle of the intersection. Once the commotion ended, everyone looked on at the current events. The boulder now rested firmly in the intersection, while the city was now enveloped in the bedrock dome, protected from the missile. Stephen made his way over to them.

"And so, Tokyo will follow the path of history that you and I are familiar with. A history where the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado is founded on Masakado's back, and where you, Flynn and Isabeau, will one day be born." Stephen explained.

Just then, they heard Masakado's voice echoing around them.

 _"Tokyo has been protected. However, good and evil still remain. The souls of humanity will be tortured by the hardships to come, due to the never-ending battle of law and chaos. However, you have left them with the greatest of all gifts: hope. As long as there is hope, the Goddess will never die. Flynn, I shall grant you my "shadow". Use it as your shield in battle."_ Masakado said.

There was suddenly the sound of whirring coming from Flynn's gauntlet. Burroughs appeared on the screen.

"Oh? I'm receiving some kind of data. Master Flynn, I've received some demon information." Burroughs announced.

Stephen smiled.

"So, did you have enough time to talk? Now then, let me get you back to when you belong. Thank you... all of you." Stephen said.

With that, the group's surroundings were enveloped in a white light.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

Xylnn led George and Nihil to the Old Mansion. There, laying on the ground in front of the gate, they found Olette's Nobody, unconscious.

 _"What is it you want with the girl when you didn't require her Somebody?"_ Nihil asked.

"You'll see." George replied.

As they approached, Olette's Nobody woke up, shakily got to her feet, and looked around.

"What happened? I'm alive?" Olette asked.

She suddenly gasped as she place down a hand on her chest.

"W-Wait, I can't feel anything or my heart!" Olette said.

"That's because you're a Nobody now." Xylnn said.

The girl noticed them and got into a fighting stance.

"What did you do to me?" Olette asked angrily.

"Simple. Like Xylnn just said, you're a Nobody now. You have a body and mind, but no heart. You lost it when I stabbed you with my Keyblade." George replied, holding his Dark Keyblade up.

The boy dismissed his weapon and started approaching Olette. The girl backed up slowly until her back was touching the gate.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you this time." George said.

He reached the Nobody, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. Olette's eyes widened and she struggled against the boy, but while he kissed her, George secretly implanted a shroud of darkness to fill the void where Olette's heart had once been and also corrupt her mind. Olette stopped struggling and deepened the kiss. When the two broke away, George, Nihil, and Xylnn saw that her appearance was drastically different. Her hair was white, her eyes were a bright yellow, her tanktop was a light gray color with the Nobody symbol in the center and the flowers on the bottom now black, her shorts were black, and her shoes were gray and black with gray laces. George smiled upon seeing that he had been successful.

"What do you say, Olette? Will you be my girlfriend?" George asked.

Olette smiled back.

"Yes, George. I will be you're girlfriend." Olette replied.

"Great, though now that you're a Nobody, you need a new identity. I'm not exactly good with those, but you need a name similar to your current one. How about... Xolette?" George asked.

The girl thought it over and then cuddled against him

"It's perfect." Xolette replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Tokyo, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

Lincoln blinked a few times, his vision initially in black and white, but then returning to color in a few seconds. He looked around and noticed himself, his sister, future nieces, Flynn, and Isabeau outside the bar in Ginza. The very same spot where they had just been. Liby took a deep breath.

"That... was insane." Liby said.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah. But what matters is that we succeeded in the quest." Lincoln said.

Lacy nodded.

"That's right, Uncle Lincoln. We're one more step away from saving this world." Lacy said.

"Are you really now?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a Corridor of Darkness appear. Young Xehanort walked out if it and pulled his hood down, revealing his tan skin, yellow eyes, and long silver hair.

"Do you think you are really doing anyone a favor? You cannot control what you're not aware of." Young Xehanort said.

Lacy sensed a strong darkness in him. It was stronger than her own and quite cold. She summoned Final Judgement and pointed it at him.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Lacy asked.

"Let's just say that I am a "friend". And as for what I mean, while you're spending your time in this world, you're oblivious to the problems of two you're quite familiar with. One shrouded in twilight, the other a tower." Young Xehanort replied.

Liby gasped.

"You mean Twilight Town and Mysterious Tower?" Liby asked.

Young Xehanort smirked.

"I can neither confirm or deny." Young Xehanort replied.

He turned around and headed through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Wait!" Luan shouted.

The Corridor of Darkness disappeared, leaving them alone once more.

"Who was that man?" Isabeau asked.

Lacy dismissed Final Judgement and sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but I sensed an incredible darkness in him. He's definitely not friendly." Lacy replied.

"What did that man mean, though? Are Twilight Town and Mysterious Tower in danger? That means the others are in danger. And we basically just sent Lizy and Lina to their deaths." Liby asked nervously.

Lincoln sighed as he thought about what to do next. After a few moments, he looked up at Flynn and Isabeau.

"Guys, might we have a favor?" Lincoln asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Mysterious Tower, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

After George recruited Xolette, the white haired girl forced him onto the ground and proceeded to make love to him. Nihil and Xylnn left so they wouldn't be there awkwardly, and once the two were finished, George and Xolette redressed and met back up with the other two. Xolette found out that she could summon a Soul Eater to wield as a weapon, and she joined her boyfriend and new friends on a city-wide heart collecting spree, attacking every citizen who so much crossed their paths and collected their hearts to turn them into Heartless. Soon after, the four stood outside Mysterious Tower, thinking of how to take it down. A Shadow messenger appeared at their feet, waiting for orders.

"Wait for my signal and then send in the Invisibles. Also, send in four Darksides to destroy the tower." George ordered.

The Shadow Heartless nodded it's head in confirmation, before heading away. George then used the power of Darkness to change back into his old appearance, where he had dark purple hair and his old royal outfit. He then placed a hand over Xolette's left breast and channeled the same power into her, restoring her normal look.

"Xylnn, Nihil, remain out here in case some of those inside manage to somehow escape the tower. Me and Xolette will go inside." George ordered.

Xylnn nodded.

"Of course, George." Xylnn said.

George and Xolette entered the tower. The two made their way to the top, where Luke and Lemy were standing.

"Oh, hey, George! It's sweet to see you here. Did your world get destroyed too?" Lemy asked.

George frowned.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Sorry about my brother. I'm Luke Loud, while this is my younger brother, Lemy. We're Luna's sons from the future." Luke replied.

"Luna? As in Luna Loud?" George asked in complete surprise.

Xolette smiled at the two rocker boys.

"Is Luna a friend of your's, George?" Xolette asked.

"Yep. She and George have been close friends all his life." Lemy replied.

Xolette's eye twitched slightly as she forced herself to smile.

"Is that so?" Xolette asked.

"Anyway, it's good to see you guys, even if none of you are alive yet in my time." George said.

Lemy looked at Xolette.

"Who is she, George? I've never seen her before." Lemy asked.

"This is Xolette. She comes from a place nearby called Twilight Town. We've become really good friends." George replied.

"Nice to meet you, Xolette." Luke said.

He looked back at George.

"Anyway, where have you been? We got word that you had went missing, but we didn't get the exact details." Luke asked.

George simply responded by laughing.

"That is a secret." George replied.

He opened the door and walked in. All the Louds that Lincoln, Luan, and Liby had already found were gathered in the room and were scattered around it. However, Lina and Lizy hadn't arrived from Tokyo yet.

"Hey, guys." George greeted.

Everyone in Yen Sid's room turned towards the door to see George. Lane approached George.

"Oh, you're George, right? We never did get to meet in my lifetime. I'm Lane Loud, the son of Luan Loud." Lane greeted.

The other children introduced themselves to him one boy one. Once they were done, George turned to Yen Sid.

"It is good to see you have made it here safely after the news on your disappearance, George. In case you don't know, I am Yen Sid, but I am a different version than the one you know. The children have told me about you. But apart from that, while you were gone, something big has come up. Multiple worlds have started to disappear into darkness." Yen Sid announced.

Hiding a smirk from everyone, George acted surprised.

"What? How did someone destroy them?" George asked.

Yen Sid nodded in approval.

"Exactly my point, George. A dark user, Xehanort, would have been the clear choice in the happenings, but it is not so. Two people you know that happen to be related to the children here, Lincoln Loud and Luan Loud, are out traveling the worlds helping the inhabitants of each as they go, but for now, we must focus on finding the person behind this." Yen Sid replied.

Lyra nodded and looked out the window.

"Yeah. I just hope Uncle Lincoln, Aunt Luan, and Liby are alright." Lyra said.

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness opened in the middle of the room. Lizy and Lina walked out of the room.

"Oh, hey, girls." Lyra greeted.

Lizy waved at the older girl.

"Hey there, Lyra. Sorry we're just barging in on you all like this. We reunited with Uncle Lincoln, Aunt Luan, and Liby, and Lacy sent us..." Lizy started to say.

It was then that she and Lina noticed George and Xolette. Lina gasped in shock.

"You! What are you doing here?" Lina asked in fear.

Lizy hugged Lina.

"Don't you dare come closer! No one that hurts my friends deserves my love!" Lizy snarled.

The others were surprised by their behavior.

"What are you girls talking about? Shame on you two! I know George, and he'd never betray his own family!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah, Mom's right. Why are you scared by him? He's perfectly..." Lemy started to ask.

He looked back at George, but was shocked to see that his hair was white.

"George, what's wrong with your hair?" Lemy asked.

George smirked, telepathically calling in the groups of Invisible Heartless and Darkside Heartless.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing to worry about." George replied.

Xolette smirked as darkly as her boyfriend.

"Yep, especially when none of you will be alive to find out what we mean." Xolette replied.

"What are you..." Lane started to ask.

Suddenly, five Darksides surrounded the tower and started destroying it, while four dozen Invisibles surrounded the Louds. Everyone stood up from where they were, surprised that the Heartless were attacking the tower.

"Heartless! How did they get into the tower so easily?" Yen Sid asked.

Luke was about to engage the Heartless with his fire bending abilities. However, before he strike, he was suddenly sent flying back to Yen Sid. Everyone stopped what they were doing in shock at what they saw. George and Xolette, in their dark forms, stood in between the Heartless and the Louds.

"They got in because of us." George replied.

Luna stepped up to him.

"George, what has happened to you?" Luna asked.

"We're serving Lady Avina and have started using darkness. We're also the ones controlling the Heartless as we go about our mission in destroying multiple worlds. Lina and Lizy are right. We're the ones responsible for the sudden disappearance of different worlds." Xolette replied.

Lane gasped.

"George, please come back from the Darkness. This isn't the right way." Lane pleaded.

"No, Lane, this is the right way. In order to obtain true peace, light must be destroyed. For that reason, the two of us, our friend Nihil, and our friend Xylnn will usher in a new era of darkness and true peace, as Avina orders." George said.

"Very well, George. If we cannot convince you to come back, then there is only one way to do so." Yen Sid said.

He stood up, summoned the Star Seeker Keyblade, and readied himself along with Lyra and Luke. Lyra and Luke both charged at George, while Xolette engaged Yen Sid. Meanwhile, the rest of the Louds struggled to avoid the Invisible Heartless. Every time either managed to avoid one, another would appear. Eventually, the constant dodging tired everyone out and started to make them move slower.

"We are not doing so well, guys!" Lizy said.

She managed to duck a strike from a Heartless, but then got hit from a blast to her back before she could react.

"We have to at least distract them, Lizy. Lyra, Luke, and Yen Sid need our help." Lemy said.

Just then, a giant hand soon punched through wall where they were and destroyed much of the room.

"The Heartless are so not messing around this time." Lemy said.

George, Xolette, Lyra, Luke, and Yen Sid were still fighting. George rapidly swung his Dark Keyblade at high speed, while Lyra and Luke dodged and shot fire at him at equally high speeds. Meanwhile, Xolette and Yen Sid shot powerful spells back and forth at each other. Luke and Lyra used speed to try and outpace George, but the boy not only kept up with the two siblings, he was also faster than them as well. Yen Sid was also being outclassed by Xolette in terms of magic, due to her using powerful dark spells. George eventually struck both Luke and Lyra down, to the point where they were near unconsciousness. Lyra tried to move, but George held his Dark Keyblade at her throat. Yen Sid, while powerful, eventually grew tired performing such powerful spells, and he was defeated and frozen solid in ice by Xolette. The white haired girl returned to her boyfriend's side, while the other Louds were defeated and restrained by the Darksides. George walked up to the prisoners and decided on their fates.

"George, please, stop this. You can't do this. If you destroy the worlds, there will be nothing left except darkness." Lizy pleaded.

"That is the point, Lizy. This would be the path to peace in the Realm of Light. If anything, I'm doing you a favor and helping you." George said.

Lemy scowled as he worked his own portal key behind his back.

"Yeah? Well, guess what? None of us want your "help"!" Lemy hissed.

With that, he created a random portal in the center of the room. George, Xolette, and the Heartless were stunned from it suddenly appearing long enough for the captive Louds to break free and flee into the portal. Xolette let out an angry yell and swiped Soul Eater at Lyra, who was the last one to go through, but she missed. The portal closed when she disappeared through it.

"Darn it! They got away!" Xolette snarled.

"It doesn't matter. They're no threat to us or Lady Avina." George said.

The two turned towards Yen Sid, who had only been able to thaw his head out of the ice. The sorcerer looked at George with hate in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you do, George. More people who follow the Light will rise up against you." Yen Sid said in anger.

George smiled.

"Good, I what them to, for I will destroy them as well." George said.

Xolette struck him down with Soul Eater. Yen Sid turned into the Phantom Heartless, with blue colors. George smiled at their success, walked up to Xolette, and kissed her passionately. After kissing her, Xolette had a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, we should get back to Nihil and Xylnn. We have to continue the mission." George said.

Xolette nodded. Her boyfriend looked up to one of the Darksides.

"Destroy this tower and everything associated with it, and then return to Monstro." George ordered.

He then left the tower, in hand with Xolette.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 30th 2110"_

Later, Seasar and Moira sat at a table outside of a restaurant on Zink Island. The two had searched for the Octarians for a good few hours, but they had been unsuccessful. Eventually, Moira had started to get hungry, and the two had stopped at the restaurant. The two sat at the table, eating food out of a bowl. Moira giggled as she picked her food up with chopsticks.

"I still can't believe you thought that looking in the amusement parks was a good idea." Moira said.

"Well, it's possible that they could have hidden out there." Seasar said.

"Well, you wanted to ride on one of the rides. You thought that they could have been hiding in the middle of an inkslide." Moira said.

The light purple tentacled Octoling burst out laughing, remembering what he said earlier.

"I was tired, okay?" Seasar asked grumpily, taking another bite of his food.

Moira snickered.

"Sure." Moira said.

After a few minutes, the two finished their meal. Moira turned to Seasar to say something, but then she stopped as she noticed Kana (M) standing near an ink water fountain some distance away, accompanied by his sister. The two just stood there, staring at Seasar and Moira as they ate. They hid the flames that would usually surround their bodies and were in humanoid form, looking exactly like they did when still completely alive.

"Moira? Is something wrong?" Seasar asked.

Moira narrowed her eyes and turned back to Seasar.

"Seasar, do you see those two kids over there?" That boy and girl by the fountain?" Moira asked.

Seasar looked up and noticed the two Kitsune children.

"Yeah, I see them. They look like humans, so they have to be from Vanellope's world, but they look weird, like they have fox ears and tails." Seasar replied.

"I'm having a bad feeling just looking at them. Something feels off." Moira said.

Seasar nodded and reached his hand down briefly to make sure that his Hero Shot was by his side.

"I feel it too, Moira. Be prepared for anything." Seasar whispered.

The two watched as Kana (M) and Selkie approached them. As they neared, Moira shivered as the air around them seemed to suddenly drop in temperature. Seasar felt the chill as well, but didn't react as negatively as her. He looked down and noticed how Kana (M) was barefoot.

 _"This poor kid doesn't even have any footwear on! How is he not even feeling cold? That armor must be pretty thin and doesn't really keep him warm. That scarf looks pretty torn and worn out as well." The boy must be freezing."_ Seasar thought.

The siblings reached them.

"Hiya! I'm Kana and this is my sister, Selkie. Who are you guys?" Kana (M) asked, his gray eyes shining brightly as he gave off a huge smile.

Moira sighed in relief. Apart from his voice sounding irritably scratchy and high-pitched, he seemed innocent and cute. And he was just a child. Perhaps her feelings towards him were her just being paranoid from their struggles over the past few days.

"Oh. Hello there, little boy. I'm Moira and this is my friend, Seasar. Right now, we're... on a trip. Would you happen to know if you've seen two Octarians?" Moira asked.

"They look similar to her." Seasar explained.

Moira nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. Do you know if you've seen them?" Moira asked.

Kana (M) and Selkie just stared at her and Seasar for a moment. The Inkling and Octoling felt a little discomforted by the boy and girl staring at them, until Selkie spoke.

"Say! Aren't you the heroes of Inkopolis? Seasar and Moira?" Selkie asked.

"Um, yes. That would be us. Is there any reason you're asking?" Seasar asked.

Moira was about to speak up and add something, but her senses suddenly picked up on something.

"Hey, Seasar? I think we're surrounded." Moira said.

Seasar turned his head and looked around. Sure enough, they could barely make out shadowy figures approaching. They were almost completely invisible, except for a barely noticeable outline and what appeared to be small wisps of purple and pink flame. Not only that, but Kana (M) and Selkie revealed their true puppet forms. Their eyes started glowing purple with their irises a deep crimson color, their torsos resumed flickering in and out of view, and the same purple and pink flames peeled off of their bodies in waves. Seasar immediately aimed his Hero Shot at them and stood protectively in front of Moira.

"Yeeeah... don't take this the wrong way, but... we're going to have to kill you." Kana (M) said.

"Why have you made enemies of us?" Seasar asked.

"Because we were ordered to kill you by Mistress Charlotte." Kana (M) replied.

"Mistress Charlotte?" Seasar asked in confusion.

Moira sighed.

"That would be my brother's girlfriend." Moira replied.

Seasar stared at her in disbelief.

"Octavious has a girlfriend? Someone actually has feelings for him?" Seasar asked.

"Yes. Lord Octavious and Lady Charlotte want you gone, so we must follow through with our orders." Kana (M) replied.

Selkie nodded and ran her hands through her tail.

"Plus, even if we let you two go, you'd try to hunt us down. I mean, look at our gorgeous fur! Who couldn't resist?" Selkie asked.

Moira nodded.

"It is quite beautiful." Moira said.

"Moira!" Seasar scolded.

Kana (M) and Selkie slowly took a few steps back, and Selkie whistled. The area of the plaza exploded, with debris flying everywhere. The Inklings nearby screamed and ran away from the chaos. Seasar and Moira were left unharmed in the explosion, and they gasped as they looked around. What was once a beautiful part of the city was now a crater, littered with debris. The two then got into a fighting stance as the shadowy figures all revealed themselves to be Kitsunes just like Kana (M) and Selkie, and like the two, they were invisible soldiers. More Kitsunes dashed out from all directions in order to back up the two undead children. Seasar gripped his Hero Shot tightly, while Moira took out her Gold Dynamo Roller.

"Be careful, Moira. There's a lot of them." Seasar ordered.

Moira nodded.

"Got it, Seasar. Let's go!" Moira said.

The two split up in order to attack the Kitsunes. Despite the attackers not being ink creatures like the inhabitants of the world, Seasar and Moira's ink was able to harm them. The ink burned through their fur, causing them to react violently before they faded away in flames. Seasar expertly shot his Hero Shot at his attackers and managed to hit vital parts on their body, and whenever he started to get overwhelmed, he threw Suction Bombs and Splat Bombs to give himself some more space. A female Kitsune jumped at Seasar as his back was turned, but Moira ran up to her and rolled her over with her Gold Dynamo Roller. The Kitsune instantly exploded into flames and disappeared.

"Be careful, Seasar. I can't be everywhere at once to protect you." Moira said.

"Well, I don't think we're going to get out of this without a fight." Seasar said.

Just then, they heard a scream. The two turned and saw a pink Squishy on the ground near what used to be a clothing store. What appeared to be her parents laid on the ground near her, having gotten killed in the explosion. A Kitsune approached it menacingly.

"Oh no." Moira said.

Moira started to run over, but she quickly got dogpiled by two other Kitsunes.

"Hey! Get off!" Moira shouted angrily.

Seasar released a few splats of ink from the Hero Shot into one of the Kitsune's eyes. They immediately let go of Moira and thrashed around in pain. Seasar released five more splats into their stomach and the Kitsune exploded into flames. The Inkling did the same for the second Kitsune holding down his friend and Moira groaned as she got up.

"Are you hurt?" Seasar asked.

Just then, a male Kitsune charged at them. Moira gripped her Gold Dynamo Roller and looked down at it. She thought about how to swing it and got an idea. She squatted down, jumped up, and swung it vertically instead of horizontally. The ink released from the roller shot out much quicker and farther than if it had been flung horizontally, and the Kitsune quickly disappeared in flames before it could leap at them. A female Kitsune charged at them and Moira attacked her the same way. However, instead of exploding into flames, she simply vanished from thin air. Seasar squinted.

"Something seems off about the way she died. The Kitsune seem to die from exploding into flames, not vanishing into thin air." Seasar said.

He slowly turned around and gasped.

"Behind you!" Seasar shouted.

Moira turned and saw the Kitsune already in mid-pounce. She managed to bring up her Gold Dynamo Roller in just enough time to use it as a makeshift shield to block the strike, before crushing the Kitsune with it. Moira sighed and curled her tentacles back with her hand.

"Thanks." Moira said.

The two turned around, and they noticed Kana (M) and Selkie standing on top of a large pile of rubble.

"Moira, with me!" Seasar ordered.

The Octoling nodded and followed behind Seasar as the two charged towards Kana (M) and Selkie. However, the Kitsunes realized what they were doing and swarmed the area in front of the siblings in order to stall the charge. However, Seasar was able to use an Inkstrike, while Moira transformed into a Kraken. Moira slithered through the Kitsunes, destroying them instantly as she rammed into them, while the Inkstrike picked off the remainders. Selkie hissed nastily.

"Damn it, Kana, we should've attacked first! All our forces are dying!" Selkie shrieked.

"Don't blame me, Selkie. Let's just kil them ourselves." Kana (M) growled.

Selkie took a deep breath, despite not needing to breathe, and nodded. The two siblings leaped down from their vantage point on top of the rubble heap, and by the time they hit the ground, the two were already in beast form. Kana (M) was in dragon form, while Selkie was in fox form. The two cut across the battlefield and Selkie tackled Moira from behind.

"Moira!" Seasar shouted.

The Inkling attempted to knock Selkie off of his friend, but Kana (M) stood in his way and reared dangerously on his hind legs.

"Whoa!" Seasar shouted in shock.

He started to run around and dodge as Kana (M) repeatedly breathed out dark fireballs at him. Meanwhile, Moira struggled to push Selkie off of her body. She started to find breathing difficult and she struggled to reach her arm out to grab her roller, which had fallen from her grasp when she got tackled by the fox girl. However, Selkie was firm over her body and the roller was just out of reach.

"Get off of me!" Moira snarled.

Using all her strength, she managed to shove Selkie off of her just enough to reach out and grab her Gold Dynamo Roller. Then, gripping it tightly, she spun it around like a hammer ans slammed it into the side of Selkie's fox body. The puppet girl tumbled to the ground, covered in ink and moaning in pain. The girl's form slowly shifted back to humanoid form and she laid on the ground, injured.

 _"Selkie!"_ Kana (M) shouted.

He barreled past Seasar and Moira, knocking them off their feet, and he transformed back into humanoid form, knelt down, and grasped his older sister's body lightly. The fox girl whimpered in pain.

"It hurts, Kana. Everything hurts." Selkie whimpered.

Kana (M) silenced his sister by rubbing her furry ears affectionately.

"It's okay, Selkie. Just stay with me, okay? I'll take care of them myself." Kana (M) asked.

Selkie nodded and relaxed as best as she could as her younger brother set her down on the ground. The 10 year old puppet boy then glared angrily at Seasar and Moira, growling and showing his fangs as he did.

"You hurt my sister!" Kana (M) snarled angrily.

Moira slowly approached the puppet boy.

"Kana, was it? I'm sorry this is happening, but we're just fighting in self-defense! And we're fighting to reclaim what was lost to us." Moira said.

Kana (M) slowly stood back and used a Beaststone to transform into a fox form. He then crouched down.

 _"So are we!"_ Kana (M) snarled.

"Listen to me. We've won this already. Just call off your remaining friends and..." Moira started to say.

 _"No! Don't you get it? I-I can't stand down! Neither can Selkie! We're bound to Lady Charlotte and Mistress Avina's wills."_ Kana (M) shouted.

"Avina?" Moira asked in confusion.

 _"My sister and I have to do this. Sure, I thought you guys were fine, but they own our souls and control us!"_ Kana (M) said sadly.

The boy started crying. Seasar and Moira started to feel bad for him.

"Kana..." Seasar started to say.

 _"Everything hurts! It all h-hurts. M-My body feels like it's on fire and is cold at the same time, and I can't do anything about it. And I can't even be able to live my own life. Do you know how poorly I'm treated against my will by my allies? I've been treated as a slave and a mistake. I shouldn't even be alive right now! Papa is dead, my uncles and aunts are dead, my friends are gone, and I only have my sister and mother after the three of us got resurrected. I should be dead after all of us got killed."_ Kana (M) sobbed.

He shook his head.

 _"I didn't ask to be an invisible soldier, but I am now! How could I let my masters down? If I kill you two, m-maybe they'll let me, Selkie, and Mama be given back our lives and everything we've lost. I-I have to try, for their sake!"_ Kana (M) said sadly.

He charged at Seasar and Moira.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Kana (M) said.

The child pounced, but Seasar and Moira jumped out of the way. Seasar aimed the Hero Shot at the Kitsune boy and emptied the remaining load of ink into his stomach, while Moira swung the Gold dynamo vertically and coated Kana (M) in it. The boy gave a harsh cry of pain and fell into a puddle of ink on the ground. His body shifted back to human form, which had multiple bruises and cuts that were bleeding. His scarf was completely torn, his face had a large cut on it, and a large patch of red and black blood started to spread across his stomach. Moira winced.

"Oh... oh, Seasar, that's a lot of blood coming out. Was he already bleeding from the inside before?" Moira asked.

Seasar sighed.

"I don't know, Moira. He's hurt real bad." Seasar replied.

Moira found it hard to breathe again.

"I feel bad for him and Selkie. They were probably such sweet kids before Octavious and whoever this "Avina" is got to them. It's just..." Moira said.

Just then, the two looked back to see Kana (M) grunting as he slowly pulled himself along the ground over to his sister. Once he reached her, he groaned as he reached out his arm and grabbed a hold of his sister's hand. He then glared back at Seasar and Moira.

"This isn't over! I'll never forgive you for this!" Kana (M) snarled.

He then channeled dark energy as best as he could and teleported away from the scene with Selkie, leaving Seasar and Moira to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

 _"Location: Mysterious Tower, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy flew through the Lanes Between on the Gummi Ship towards Mysterious Tower, fearing the worse from what Young Xehanort had implied back in Tokyo.

"I hope Yen Sid and the others are alright." Liby said.

"Everything will be fine, Liby. You've just got to have faith. You know how powerful Yen Sid is, even if this Yen Sid isn't the one we're familiar with." Lacy said.

Liby took a deep breath and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Lacy." Liby said.

The group soon arrived outside the tower on the grassy plains. The five disembarked the Gummi Ship and stepped onto the world, but what they saw was not expected. The tower was completely destroyed all the way down to the ground, the grass and plants were dying, and instead of an awe-inspiring starry sky, there were dark imposing clouds with the wind getting faster by the minute. With everything going on, Liby struggled to keep her footing.

"What happened? This place was completely alright a short while ago. And what happened to the others?" Liby asked in shock.

She ran over to the base of the tower.

"Aunt Luna! Lemy! Lane! Lina!" Liby called out fearfully.

The other four slowly made their way over to the base as well to find any evidence. Lacy felt her foot kick against something, and she stopped and knelt down to find Yen Sid's hat. The white haired girl picked it up and cupped it gently as she stood up.

"Who did this? Who was strong enough to defeat Yen Sid?" Lacy asked.

Lincoln sighed.

"I don't know. But Liby's right. The others sent here are missing." Lincoln said.

Luan nodded.

"Though, there's no trace of them, so it might be they are safe and just fled somewhere else. Maybe we should keep looking." Luan said.

However, before they could do anything else, the ground started to shake very violently and tear apart all around them. Liby ran back over to the group, and everyone ran back to the Gummi Ship. Liby managed to get one more look around before the ship took off. As it left, the tower was quickly sucked up into the clouds and disappeared.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

After destroying Mysterious Tower, George, Xylnn, Nihil, and Xolette returned to Twilight Town. George and Nihil had just finished spending time together on the Clock Tower when a Shadow Heartless scout appeared at George's feet.

 _"Milord, there has been no sign of the Keyblader girl you are after yet, but I did see a strange group of people moving around the town recently."_ the Shadow Heartless announced telepathically.

"How many people are in the group?" George asked.

 _"Six people. I couldn't see their faces, though, due to the hoods they were wearing."_ the Shadow Heartless replied.

"I see. I will deal with the group. You continue scouting out the area for my prey and let me know when she arrives." George replied.

The Shadow Heartless bowed it's head before disappearing into the ground. George looked at Xolette.

"You know your way around here, right, Xolette? Do you know where the Keyhole is?" George asked.

Xolette nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a round yellow crystal. She looked out into the sunset and threw the crystal into the air. The crystal became encased in a circle of light before shooting a beam into the air, which revealed the Keyhole. George summoned his Dark Keyblade and shot a beam into the Keyhole, unlocking the world to Darkness.

"Let the games begin." George said.

He summoned a Dustflier Heartless and then jumped on. He then held his hand towards Xolette. The white haired girl giggled, gripped it lightly with her fingers, and was pulled on by her boyfriend. The two then flew off the tower and down into the town.

* * *

The Gummi Ship landed just outside of Hayner, Pence, and Olette's former hangout spot in the alleyway. Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy, who had decided to go to Twilight Town to check on it before going back to Tokyo, disembarked from the vessel. Liby's eyes widened as she looked around.

"Uh, guys? What happened to Twilight Town?" Liby asked nervously.

Lincoln, Luan, and Lacy looked up outside the alley, and what they saw shocked them. All of the buildings were either destroyed or on fire from the inside, many trams were laying on their side, shops were on fire, the underground entrances were covered with rubble, and there was no sign of any life in the town.

"What happened here?" Lacy asked, with pure horror on her face.

"George happened, that's what." a voice said.

The four looked around the area and saw a portal open. Six hooded figures walked out. Three of them were short, while the other three were taller than Luan.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

The figures put their hoods down to reveal Yen Sid, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa.

"Master Yen Sid!" Lacy said, immediately bowing in respect.

"Guys!" Lincoln said in relief, hugging Leni and Lola.

Lisa shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, sibling unit. Us six are the Nobodies of our former selves." Lisa explained.

"None of us are really "complete". I can't feel anything, which I'd usually find wonderful, but... I just feel so unbearably empty." Lucy said.

Lola scowled.

"Same with me. I want to feel angry, but nothing is coming up. I don't even have a heart anymore." Lola said.

"So, you're not really you?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, kiddo." Lori replied.

She then frowned in confusion.

"Wait a minute, who even are you?" Lori asked.

"To make a long story short, she's Aunt Lacy's future kid, Lacy. I'm Luan's daughter, Liby." Liby replied.

There was a long silence.

"You're literally kidding, right?" Lori asked.

"It's the truth, Lori." Luan replied.

Lincoln nodded.

"She's right, Lori. We've been going to multiple different worlds, looking for you guys and helping the people in them. I've even gotten this back in Royal Woods just before it was destroyed." Lincoln said.

He summoned his Keyblade and held it out.

"Whoa! Linky, what is that weapon? Leni asked.

"The Keyblade." Lincoln replied.

"The Keyblade? Lisa asked, squinting as she leaned towards the blade to get a better look at it.

"Let me see." Lori ordered.

She took the weapon out of his hands.

"Hey, give that back." Lincoln ordered.

Lori shook her head.

"Since I'm the oldest, I should use it." Lori said.

"But I had it first." Lincoln said.

"In charge here." Lori said dismissively.

Suddenly, the Keyblade disappeared out of the Nobody's hands.

"Where did it go? Lola asked.

The Keyblade reappeared in Lincoln's hands.

"I have it. Lincoln replied.

"How did you get it? Whatever, I'm taking it back." Lori said.

She took the weapon out of Lincoln's hand again. The Keyblade once again disappeared and returned back to Lincoln.

"Aunt Lori, the Keyblade chose Uncle Lincoln only, and no one else except other Keybladers can use it." Lacy explained.

Lincoln looked around.

"Yes. Anyway, what happened to Twilight Town?" Lincoln asked.

"As I said, George happened. He's... different. Yen Sid explained to us about him turning dark. He just came here and rampaged through the entire town, collecting hearts and turning people into Heartless." Lori replied.

Leni nodded.

"He also corrupted a girl, though I forget who she was. From what I remember, she... she had flowers on her shirt." Leni replied.

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Olette?" Lincoln asked in shock.

Leni smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that was her!" Leni replied.

Lucy crossed her arms.

"Anyway, George then went and stood on the Clock Tower, like he was waiting for something, but then flew off somewhere with Olette. We don't know where he went." Lucy explained.

"But, if you saw him doing this, why didn't you stop him?" Luan asked.

"We couldn't draw attention to ourselves. He's way too powerful and most of us are defenseless." Lola replied.

"However, I knew that you would be coming here eventually, so we waited. George doesn't know we exist yet, so we wanted to keep it that way." Yen Sid explained.

Lacy sighed and nodded.

"I'm tired of letting him just win and go destroy innocent lives. Let's split up and search the town. George has to be around here." Lacy said.

Lola nodded.

"I have to admit, that's a good plan." Lola said.

"Oh, Master Yen Sid, hold on. I have something for you." Lacy said.

She pulled out the wizard's hat. Yen Sid took it from the white haired girl and placed it on his head.

"Thank you, Lacy. I really appreciate that you brought this back to me." Yen Sid said.

Everyone split up. Yen Sid, Lucy, and Lola went to the Station Plaza, Lincoln, Lori, Lisa, and Lacy went to the Woods and the Old Mansion, and Luan, Leni, and Liby went to the Underground Concourse. However, what no one knew was that George, Nihil, Xylnn, and Xolette were eavesdropping on the conversation on one of the roofs of the buildings. The four heard the plan that they made.

"Interesting plan, Yen Sid. Sadly, for you, it will fail and you along with it." George said.

* * *

Lucy, Lola, and Yen Sid looked around the Station Plaza. They checked the Clock Tower, the inside of the Station, and even took the train to Sunset Terrace and back, but they could not find George.

"I wonder where he is, Master Yen Sid." Lucy said.

"I do not know, Lucy, but we must keep looking." Yen Sid said.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard two roars from the sky. They looked up to see two Dustfliers about to land on the them, but Yen Sid quickly pushed the two girls out of the way before backflipping out of the way. However, the shockwave left behind sent the three flying.

"These Heartless are too powerful, Yen Sid! We have to fall back!" Lola said.

"Agreed." Yen Sid said.

However, before they could leave, barriers appeared at the exits, preventing the three from leaving. Seeing that they had no choice, Yen Sid drew his Keyblade, while Lucy and Lola fell back and got out of the way of the fight.

* * *

Luan, Leni, and Liby checked the entire Tunnelway and Concourse, but they could not find George.

"Looks like he isn't here, Mom and Aunt Leni." Liby said.

"Yeah. I wonder where he could be hiding." Luan said.

As they walked to the center of the Concourse, they found themselves surrounded by seven Neoshadows. Luan drew her staff and started releasing magic on them, while Liby tried her best to protect Leni, but she quickly started to get overwhelmed by the Heartless.

* * *

Lincoln, Lori, Lisa, and Lacy looked through the Old Mansion in order to find George. They looked through Ansem the Wise's old lab that he had set up, Namine's room, and the rest of the other rooms. Eventually, they headed outside after looking through the Mansion.

"Where can he be?" Lincoln asked, kicking a nearby stone.

"Um, did none of you guys check the roof?" a voice asked.

The four turned and looked up to see George sitting on the roof with no care in the world. He soon jumped down in front of them and drew his Dark Keyblade.

"There you are, George." Lacy said angrily, summoning Final Judgement and her Keyblade Armor.

Nihil, Xylnn, and Xolette appeared from the mansion and stood behind George. Lincoln's eyes widened as he noticed Xylnn.

"Lynn? Is that you?" Lincoln asked in shock.

Xylnn narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Xylnn asked.

"Lynn, it's me, Lincoln. You know, your brother?" Lincoln asked.

Xylnn shook her head.

"I have no recollection of ever having a sibling." Xylnn replied.

Lacy glared at Lincoln.

"Exactly! Uncle Lincoln, that can't possibly be Mom. She might be a little prideful, but she wouldn't be so ignorant of other people's feelings. This woman just uses her face to try and fool people." Lacy said.

Xolette laughed.

"Hello again, Lincoln. It's funny, seeing you on the opposite side as an enemy." Xolette said.

Lincoln took a step forward.

"Olette... what did he do to you?" Lincoln asked.

Xolette smirked and created a ball of darkness in her hand.

"Me? Nothing. I've finally found the truth and accepted the darkness. Darkness is MUCH better than the light, for it's the heart's true essence! And it's Xolette now, not Olette." Xolette replied.

Lincoln shivered. Hearing those words from the white haired girl just sounded wrong. Xolette suddenly threw the dark ball at him, but Lincoln ducked at the last moment, only to find himself pinned to the gate by Soul Eater's blade. Xolette chuckled darkly.

"What? Giving up already, Linc?" Xolette asked.

"I won't fight you, Olette." Lincoln replied, determined.

Xolette sighed.

"Oh well. And here, I wanted to test the power of a so-called "Master"." Xolette said.

The girl pressed harder, with the blade starting to cut into Lincoln's skin lightly. Lincoln started to have a hard time breathing.

"You don't deserve that Keyblade. After all, what kind of wielder can't save his own friend?" Xolette asked bitterly.

"I know I couldn't save you, Olette. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. But we can help you now! We can help you if you come with me! You don't have to listen to George! I know you are in there, Olette!" Lincoln replied.

Lincoln only found himself getting pressed harder in response. A small amount of blood started to trickle down his neck. The white haired boy started to lose consciousness. Xolette smirked.

"Hmm, now don't you drive a hard bargain? Sadly, I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy with me if I did that." Xolette said.

She let go of Lincoln. The boy fell to his knees, gasping for air, but was suddenly grabbed roughly by his arm from Xolette and thrown back to his sisters and niece.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" Lisa asked, looking him over.

"I'm fine, Lisa." Lincoln replied weakly.

Just then, everyone heard a roar from the sky and saw the Dustfliers drop Lucy, Lola, and Yen Sid to the ground, before dropping down and holding them to the ground. While that was going on, seven Neoshadows emerged from the ground with Luan, Leni, and Liby wrapped in dark chains. George walked up to the group and laughed at their failure.

"You think I wouldn't be prepared, Yen Sid. I knew you were waiting for Lincoln and the others to show up, but you know what you could've done while waiting? You could've helped the people that I was attacking, but no, you watched from the shadows. You call yourselves heroes, but you just fight for yourselves." George sneered.

He then ordered the Heartless to destroy the Nobodies. The Dustfliers crushed Yen Sid, Lucy, and Lola under their talons, destroying them. One of the Neoshadows punched it's claws into Leni's chest, destroying her from the inside. And Nihil walked up to Lori and Lisa, took out his false Keyblade, and stabbed them in the chests, making them disappear. The remaining four were horrified. George looked at them.

"The four of you, especially you Lacy, have been a pain. So now, instead of killing you, I'm going to slowly break you. Every world you go to, every friend you make, I will destroy them all. When I'm done, you will beg for me to end your lives." George said darkly.

Lacy shook in rage and was shrouded in a dark purple aura. She released a dark wave of energy, which killed the Neoshadows and Dustfliers instantly, and then charged at George with Final Judgement extended out. She jumped and lashed out at the white haired boy, but was shocked when he suddenly disappeared in front of her. George then reappeared behind Lacy and was about to slice her in the back, but he was blocked by Lincoln with his Keyblade. The boy pushed the other boy back and charged at the Dark Keyblader with a downward swing, but Xylnn jumped in and blocked the attack. Luan and Liby, who found themselves free of the dark chains, also started to attack with Lincoln and Lacy, but George, Nihil, Xylnn, and Xolette were able to block them all. Each group of four fought on equal footing, until Lacy managed to release another dark shockwave from her body, sending George and his group back. Nihil then copied himself two times and charged at the shocked Louds, catching all four of them off guard by the sudden clones. However, they managed to eventually regain their footing. Lacy breathed heavily, scratches on her face and torso.

"That's enough! I'm done playing your games!" Lacy snarled.

She channeled her darkness and warped next to George. Before he could react, she slashed at him with all her might. She managed to make a pretty deep cut, and George yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"George!" Xolette and Xylnn cried.

Before they could do anything, Lacy teleported right in front of them and slashed at Xylnn's torso. The Nobody yelled in agony, her chest starting to get soaked in blood. Xolette snarled and lashed out with Soul Eater, but Lacy held her hand out and released dark chains at both her and Nihil, keeping them locked to the ground on their knees. Lacy sighed in relief and cast Salvation over herself, Lincoln, Luan, and Liby, healing themselves completely. The four then approached George, Nihil, Xylnn, and Lacy.

"It's over, George. You and your friends are beaten. Let Olette go, and surrender yourself and the other two." Lacy ordered.

George scowled.

"I will do no such thing. You are all blinded by the lies of the light. We are trying to free people from it. Why can't you see what we are doing is right?" George asked.

"What you're doing is genocide! You're killing entire worlds of people because of your deluded goals!" Lincoln replied angrily.

George shook his head.

"You still won't listen to reason. I thought you were better than this, Lincoln. This isn't over!" George said.

He closed his eyes and focused. The dark chains that kept him, Nihil, Xylnn, and Xolette in place suddenly cracked and burst in a cloud of dark purple mist. It enveloped the Louds, blinding them. Lacy let out a cry.

"They're trying to escape! Stop them!" Lacy shouted.

The dark cloud dissipated, revealing their surroundings once more.

"They got away!" Lacy shouted.

Lincoln looked up at the Clock Tower, which could be seen above the treeline.

"They must be heading back to town. We should go after..." Lincoln started to say.

Before he could finish speaking, a beam of darkness into the air above the Clock Tower, creating a vortex in the sky. The sky quickly changed from a nice calm sunset to a blood red color, and the four could feel the wind pick up.

"We have to go! Luan, summon the Gummi Ship." Lincoln ordered.

Luan nodded and did as asked. The Gummi Ship appeared in front of them, and the four got in and departed as Twilight Town was destroyed.


	28. Scorching Desert

**Chapter 45: Scorching Desert**

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 30th 2110"_

 _Ctrusella slowly opened her eyes to find herself not in TheDisneyFan365's fortress with the other racers, but in some sort of dark area. She couldn't tell exactly where it was, as it seemed blank and null._

 _"Huh? Wh-Where am I?" Citrusella asked._

 _Just then, she noticed Vanellope appear out of the nothingness of their surroundings. Citrusella sighed in relief and smiled._

 _"Oh, Vanellope. It's good to see you." Citrusella said._

 _The Blueberry themed girl then frowned as she suddenly noticed something off about her friend. The black haired girl's eyes, which were usually hazel, were now a dark red color, and she had a scowl on her face. She lifted up her left arm, and there was a brief flash of mint green light as her arm, everything from her elbow to her hand, glowed and morphed into a round and rather large arm cannon. The girl held it up and pointed it at the Blueberry girl. Citrusella gulped when she saw the internal components to the cannon started glowing red._

 _"Eliminate... eliminate the Extremists!" Vanellope sneered._

 _"Vanellope? W-What are you doing, Vanellope?" Citrusella asked._

 _Vanellope didn't answer. Instead, she finished charging up the cannon and released a massive ball of plasma energy at Citrusella. The girl briefly noted that it seemed to be the same kind of psychic-based energy that Swizzle could use, but she didn't have much time to dwell on the fact. The girl could only scream as the energy ball neared her._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Citrusella shouted.

The girl bolted up in a cold sweat. The girl looked around and noticed that she was in her guest room back in TheDisneyFan365's fortress. The girl took a deep breath and ran a hair through her dark blue hair, which had been let down from it's pigtails as she slept and were currently curled over her shoulders.

"What happened to me? Was that... just... a dream?" Citrusella asked tiredly.

Just then, her portal key went off. The girl reached out and answered it.

 _"Citrusella, are you up? We need you for a mission. Meet up with us downstairs immediately."_ Jubileena ordered from the other end.

"I just got up, Jubi. I'm on my way." Citrusella said.

* * *

 _"Location: Olympus Coliseum, Kingdom Hearts Dimension. November 30th 2110"_

As they traveled through the Lanes Between following their escape from Twilight Town, Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy discussed the events that had went down.

"I can't believe George would do something so horrible. He was such a sweet kid when he was alive in our time. What drove him to do such a thing?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, this is quite a journey you fellas have been on." Jiminy replied as he wrote down everything he heard in his journal.

"We're coming across another world!" Luan announced.

Everyone looked over to see Olympus Coliseum.

"I know that world. That's Olympus Coliseum!" Jiminy said.

"Sounds like a cool place by the name of it. Let's go!" Lincoln said.

"But what about Flynn and Isabeau back in Tokyo? Shouldn't we be getting back there to help them?" Liby asked.

"They can handle themselves for a little bit more time. We'll just stop here real quickly and then head right over. We shouldn't be here too long." Lincoln replied.

The Louds and Jiminy landed the Gummi Ship right in front of the doors to Olympus Coliseum and stepped through to see the Coliseum itself.

"It looks like everything is now repaired since the last time I was here." Jiminy said, looking around from on top of Lincoln's shoulder.

"It was destroyed before?" Liby asked.

"Of course. A monster called the Hydra attacked this place when my friends went to save a woman named Megara, but we called her Meg." Jiminy replied.

 _"Meg? Could this be Hercules's world? But if that was the case, why haven't we heard of the Hydra attacking? Could this be an alternate world? I don't even remember it being called "Olympus Coliseum"."_ Lacy wondered.

She looked over to a sign in front of a statue.

"Hey, look at this." Lacy said.

The group walked over to the sign.

"It looks like they are holding a tournament today. It also says that the great hero Hercules will compete." Lincoln read.

"Do you think we should enter? I mean, it is Hercules, who is super powerful." Liby asked nervously.

"I don't see why not. Who knows, we might meet up with one of your cousins or aunts in the games." Luan replied.

Liby nodded.

"O-Okay, then let's go." Liby said.

They headed inside the coliseum. Unknown to them, the Olympus Coliseum version of Hades came up to the sign and read it.

"'Hercules is a model of true strength and gallantry. The perfect hero'?" Hades asked.

His skin and flames suddenly turned red in anger.

"Oh, he's perfect, alright. Perfectly INFURIATING! He makes me crazy!" Hades shouted, the flames on his head erupting high into the sky.

"Cool off. You hired me for a reason, Hades." a feminine voice said from the shadows next to the entrance behind him.

Hades calmed down and turned blue. He turned briefly to face his accomplice. He couldn't see much of her, apart from a slight glint of white from her hair and the fact that her height made her a young child.

"Of course. You take down Hercules, and as promised, you get your family back." Hades said.

"Don't forget it." the girl said.

She walked off, still in the shadows.

"Oh yeah, it was a good thing she was desperate enough for me to control her. Even if she sees one of them, she won't be able to control herself." Hades said, chuckling evilly.

* * *

Inside the Coliseum, Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Lacy entered the lobby to see the Olympus Coliseum version of Phil wiping up a rule sign with his back towards them.

"Excuse me?" Lincoln asked.

"Good timing. The games will be starting soon. I hope you did the very things from these two simple words: Eat. Bathe. Train." Phil said.

Liby silently counted the words down with her fingers and realized that they were three words, instead of two, but didn't say anything about it.

"We don't think we are who you think we are." Lincoln said.

"What? What do you mean you aren't…" Phil started to ask.

He turned and faced up to see no one. He the looked down to see Lincoln.

"Oh. Wong guy. What are pipsqueaks like you doing here? The Coliseum here is for heroes only." Phil asked, jumping down to the ground.

"You happen to be looking at heroes right now." Lacy replied.

"You four? Heroes?" Phil asked.

The Satyr said laughing.

"It's true! We fought a bunch of Heartless before we got here." Liby said angrily.

Phil recalled similar events with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Okay, if you really are heroes, then I'll put you up into training to see if you are hero material." Phil said.

"Thanks. I'm Lincoln and this is Luan, Liby, and Lacy." Lincoln greeted.

"I'm Philoctetes, Phil for short." Phil greeted.

"You know, we actually happen to have a friend named Phil." Luan said, referencing his other self the Louds were familiar with.

"Yeah yeah, kid. Off you go." Phil said, pushing them out to the training grounds.

When the group got to the training grounds, they saw an assortment of barrels all lined up.

"Now look, kids, if you want to prove you are heroes and enter the games, you are gonna have to take out as many barrels as you can before I call it off. Am I clear?" Phil asked.

"Clear as a bell, Phil." Luan replied, taking out her staff.

"I always put up with tests, but I hope this won't be any different." Lacy added, summoning Final Judgement.

"That's the spirit! And go!" Phil said, starting the training.

"Thunder!" Luan shouted.

She released bolts of lightning take out some barrels.

"Light!" Lincoln shouted.

He spun around and released a few columns of light that blasted away a few other barrels.

"Gather!" Luan shouted.

She created a magnetic force in the air. Some more barrels were sent into the air and Lacy struck them.

"Take this!" Lacy shouted.

She executed a Ripple Drive and sent the surrounding barrels away.

Liby released a few bullets that made contact with a couple of barrels, shattering them instantly.

"Wind!" Lacy shouted.

She created a tornado, which moved around, caught some barrels, and sent them flying away before it vanished.

"Time's up!" Phil announced.

The Louds stopped training and walked up to Phil. The Satyr turned to Lincoln and Lacy.

"You know, you ain't bad, kids. Looks like you're capable of entering the games." Phil said.

"Awesome!" Lacy said, raising her fist into the air.

"What about us?" Liby asked, motioning to her and Luan.

"Sorry, metalmouth, you don't have what it takes." Phil replied stubbornly.

"What?" Liby asked in disappointment.

"Look, the games are going to start soon. So don't be late." Phil replied.

He walked off.

"I was actually looking forward to enter." Liby said, looking down.

"Don't worry, Liby. At least your cousin and I got the chance to enter. We might still be able to see one of your other cousins or aunts in the games if we're lucky." Lincoln said.

Liby nodded.

"You're right, Uncle Lincoln. Good luck out there." Liby said.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, November 30th 2110"_

Mistress Avina, we have a development." Xyriel announced as he entered the throne room.

Avina nodded her head slightly to acknowledge the man.

"Come, Xyriel, tell me what you've learned." Avina ordered.

She motioned for her closest follower to step towards the throne.

"Mistress Avina, two of the Divine Beasts are down. Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania are freed, with Waterblight and Fireblight dead. We just received word that a group of the heroes are in the Agrabah of the Celrock Universe, about to go after Vah Naboris." Xyriel announced.

Avina stroked her chin with her forefingers in thought. Xyriel stood there, awaiting a reply. After a few moments, the woman spoke.

"Thank you, Xyriel. I can see the importance of this news and will handle it immediately. Ansem! Xemnas!" Avina shouted.

Xyriel, knowing he was dismissed, made his way out of the throne room. Once he was gone, a woosh sounded as a Corridor of Darkness opened up, revealing Ansem and Xemnas. The two bowed respectively to the woman.

"Yes, Milady Avina? You called?" Xemnas asked.

"Ahh, Xemnas, Ansem. Yes, it seems we have some new pests to take care of. Go to the Celrock Universe Agrabah and do whatever necessary to destroy all of them. Do not hesitate, for they're trying to go after Naboris. Even if they end up being no match for Thunderblight, they still must not get anywhere near Naboris." Avina replied.

Ansem nodded.

"Yes, Milady. We shall make our way there now." Ansem said.

Avina nodded her approval. Bowing, both Xehanort vessels disappeared in another Corridor to Darkness.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, Celrock Universe, July 17th 2049"_

After waking up and leaving her room, Citrusella had met up with Jubileena to be assessed for the mission. The two sisters, along with Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, and Nougetsia, were to head to the Celrock Agrabah in order to appease Van Naboris and free it from Avina's control. They were also joined by Severa, who personally wanted to tag along with the group since she thought she'd be best useful with them and so she could personally free one of her two remaining friends.

Currently, Citrusella stood out on the desert sands, looking out into the world. She and the others were standing by the edge of this world's version of the same oasis that Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, and Genie had landed in after escaping the Cave of Wonders in the first film, with fish swimming around in it. Severa had set up a fire, with Candlehead assisting her by igniting the fire after Severa set up the basics of it. On top of the fire were small pieces of bacon that the group had grabbed from the fortress due to having to leave without eating, and they were currently being roasted and cooked.

"So how far away is this city? I've never been here before, so what is it I need to know about this world?" Severa asked.

The desert climate was so hot that the blonde haired girl had been forced to let down her dark blonde hair from it's pigtails and remove her armor as she sat, leaving her hair coursing down her damp back and her clothing consisting of only a thin t-shirt, shorts, and her boots, with her sword resting against her side. Although Nougetsia had set up a snow cloud above the group so they could feel cooled off, they still felt hot. Adorabeezle and Nougetsia even had to pull down their hoods and remove most of their layers due to the heat, which they didn't have to do often even in the Agrabah of their universe.

"We should get there in about two hours on foot if we travel east. We'll head out once we've finished our bacon." Taffyta replied.

The Strawberry themed racer handed the priest's daughter a piece of her own.

"There. That should give you some energy." Taffyta said.

Severa took the piece gratefully and thanked the platinum blonde haired girl before starting to nibble on her meat. Once the other seven had finished their food, everyone stood up and began heading east. Twenty three minutes into the trip, Candlehead looked to her left and noticed a giant sandstorm to the north, along with an intense lightning storm raging in it. The green haired girl pointed to the sandstorm.

"What do you guys think is in the sandstorm?" Candlehead asked.

The others looked that way.

"Don't know. All I can tell you is if you get caught in it, you'd be lucky to find your way out." Nougetsia replied.

They continued on their way for another seven minutes. It was then that Gloyd saw two dark beings moving around further ahead. Upon closer look, they turned out to be a duo of Bandit Heartless.

"Guys, stop for a moment." Gloyd ordered.

The others did what he said.

"What is it, Gloyd?" Severa asked.

The Pumpkin themed racer pointed to the dark creatures.

"Don't those things look out of place to you?" Gloyd asked.

The others looked over and saw them. Severa studied them carefully and pulled her sword.

"Be prepared for anything. I'm not liking this situation." Severa replied.

Taffyta studied the two Heartless before forming an idea.

"I got a plan as to how to take them out as quickly as possible. Listen closely." Taffyta said.

They moved closer at a slow pace. Once at a good distance away, Gloyd let a pumpkin bomb fly. It landed on one of the Bandit Heartless. The other one jumped and charged at Nougetsia with a scimitar. The pink haired girl formed an ice barrier and blocked a swing, and the others counteracted. Candlehead released a blast of fire so molten hot that she burned off one of the legs of the Bandit Heartless that was attacking Nougetsia. The Heartless recoiled from the pink frozen racer, and in response, Nougetsia ran at it while it staggered and she formed a line of ice spikes that impaled it in the chest. Citrusella then fried it with a stron blast of electricity while Jubileena blew off it's left arm and head with two cherry bombs, causing it to fade away. The Bandit Heartless that had been blasted by Gloyd's pumpkin bomb laid on the sand, where it had been the entire time in pain. Taffyta went over to the creature and stretched her whole torso around it, constricting it, before Severa briefly swapped out her sword for an Elwind tome she kept hidden in her clothing and used a wind spell to shred it apart, making it fade away. Afterward, the darker blonde looked down at Taffyta.

"You planned that battle very well." Severa said.

"Me and the rest of my friends have had many fights before now." Taffyta explained, beginning to walk on.

"You are only nine, though. How could you have seen so many battles in your time?" Severa asked.

"We travel a lot. Plus, we're stuck at this age. We're actually quite older than we seem." Gloyd replied.

"We've still got over an hour ahead of us until the city. We won't arrive for awhile." Jubileena said.

"Then what will we talk about in that time?" Severa asked.

"We can help you with that." a voice replied.

Everyone stopped walking and looked forward to see a Corridor of Darkness appear in the sand in front of them. Ansem and Xemnas walked out, and the Corridor disappeared.

"We've been waiting for you. I'm Xemnas, a member of Organziation XIII. This is Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. We've been watching your battles closely. Your victories over our allies have been most impressive. We need superior beings like yourself. We offer you the chance to join us. Together, we shall build a Utopia where we rule under the watchful eyes of Avina, our master." Xemnas greeted.

Taffyta scoffed.

"No way! You and your "mistress" have caused so many problems for me and everyone I know." Taffyta said.

Candlehead nodded.

"Yeah! We lost our home because of her. We'd never sell ourselves to her!" Candlehead snapped.

Ansem frowned.

"Perhaps you are not as smart as Lady Avina thinks. Prepare to be ripped apart!" Ansem snarled.

The two summoned a horde of both Heartless and Nobodies. Severa cursed.

"Alright, guys, this is going to be pretty difficult. Do everything you can to stop them. If push comes to shove, do NOT hesitate to call for backup. Are we clear?" Severa asked.

"Yes, Severa." Citrusella replied.

They rushing into the fray. Taffyta dodged a Samurai Nobody's slash as a fireball whizzed through the air, exploding on contact with the silver-gray enemy, courtesy of Candlehead. Jubileena and Gloyd both released cherry bombs and pumpkin bombs, Heartless and Nobody alike disappearing from the voids in which they emerged. Suddenly, Severa's outward strike toward a Soldier Heartless was blocked by a glowing red blade. Her eyes widened as she met the glare of Xemnas.

"You are the one Lady Avina wants taken out? I can't see anyone losing to such meager power." Xemnas asked.

"Oh, trust me, looks can be deceiving. And if I have to, I'll kill you too!" Severa replied.

She surprised Xemnas with a swift kick to the gut. The Nobody doubled over as the blonde haired girl rolled back to gain distance.

"That was a cheap shot, coming from such a Beacon of Light." Xemnas growled.

Severa pointed her sword at Xemnas.

"Haven't you heard yet? Light and Darkness are eternal opposites. They are always balanced against each other with neither truly winning. No, true strength is that from the hearts of your friends. Light, Dark, it doesn't matter! The real strength created is in the balance of both Light and Darkness. We are far more powerful than any Champion of Darkness." Severa growled.

Xemnas and Ansem both chuckled.

"Such pitiful optimism. All fades back into darkness. It is the only true eternal state. It is true power." Ansem said.

"But there is always light that rises back up. You will die, by our hands!" Nougetsia snapped.

The pink haired girl rushed at the Xehanort vessel. Xemnas countered and fired a volley of energy blasts.

"You think you children can win against Mistress Avina? She is the Immortal Master." Xemnas hissed.

Nougetsia formed an ice barrier before the blasts could get close, before launching ice spikes at Xemnas.

"She's only immortal because she's too cowardly to fight us herself. She keeps sending one of you followers after one fails. Maybe she sent you and Ansem over there to stop us before we could take any out of the picture." Nougetsia sneered.

"Enough talk. Fight me, if you believe yourself able to take Xemnas, Lord of Nobodies, on." Xemnas ordered.

"Fine, then. It'll just help our cause when we make you disappear back to the abyss where you came from." Taffyta snarled.

She quickly managed to wrap her arms around Xemnas's torso and threw him into the sand. The crash created an impact crater a few feet deep. It was followed by a pained grunt from Xemnas as Jubileena sent a few cherry bombs hurtling down from the sky. Xemnas managed to get up, winded but not out of the fight yet.

"Insolent brat! You have only succeeded in gettine me aggravated and speeding up your death!" Xemnas growled.

He rushed at the girl. Taffyta rolled out of the way and Citrusella released off a volley of electric disks. Xemnas deflected several of them, before one crashed into his shoulder, leaving a gash. Growling, he jumped high into the air and spun around, hundreds of his red blades hurtling down at Citrusella. Instinctively, the blueberry themed girl shot off just as many electrical disks, each meeting a blade with a small explosive impact. Citrusella kept firing as Xemnas weaved around her attacks. However, another lucky shot finally collided and was so powerful that it disintegrated the Nobody's lower right leg. Left with only one leg, Xemnas fell to the ground and struggled to get up, defiant in his now-seemingly inevitable loss. Ansem saw what was going on and tried to send a Darkga spell at the young girl, only to be met by a wall of fire from Candlehead. Severa pointed her sword at the Leading Heartless.

"Your fight is with us. We can't let Citrus get all the fun. Big girls can be tough too." Severa said.

Ansem copied himself and went to attack Severa, who was joined by the others. Citrusella smiled at her sister and their friends, knowing that Xemnas wouldn't last much longer. The Nobody wasn't finished, which surprised the blue haired girl. He somehow got back up.

"Is that all? You are an ant to me, girl." Xemnas sneered.

Adorabeezle and Nougetsia walked over.

"And ants are two thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-eight times stronger than the average human being, so we win." Adorabeezle said.

With that, Nougetsia released a blast of subzero deep purple ice. It soarded forward and hit Xemnas's body. Even in the desert sun and sand, the temperature was so cold that Xemnas's body froze completely solid before shattering into multiple icy bits. Ansem stepped back where he stood, the loss of Xemnas apparent in how he moved. He glared at the group before opening a Corridor of Darkness. Citrusella tried going after him, but Adorabeezle held out her arm to block her.

"Two options. One, he's just running away. Two, he's going to get reenforcements. I'm going to think positive and believe that he's going with the first option. He's no longer a problem for the time being." Adorabeezle said calmly.

The others agreed and relaxed as the Corridor closed, leaving them alone once more. Gloyd looked out over the horizon and could see Agrabah's outline far off.

"We should hurry to town and find out what we can about Naboris. If we get there quickly enough, we can make it before it get's even hotter." Gloyd said.

The others nodded and started continuing on. Severa lingered behind for a minute and sighed as she combed her let-down blonde hair.

"Know this, Avina. We will never stop until you have been destroyed." Severa growled lowly.

She ran ahead to rejoin the group. But as she left, a dark specter rose from the ground where Xemnas had faded away. It took the form of a figure in a tactician coat exactly identical to Robin, Robin (M), and Morgan (F)'s coats. The hood was up, leaving no identifiable trait other than a strand of dark blue hair and a jagged carve in the jawline.

"Severa... you've only worsened things even more than they were." the figure whispered in a masculine voice.

The figure disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _"Location: Lanes Between, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 30th 2110"_

Onboard Monstro, after escaping Twilight Town, George was overlooking a dark model of the next world they were going to conquer, which was the France that Adam's castle was located on. Since the world wasn't as big as the other worlds they had already destroyed, it looked like a simple and easy takeover, especially since it didn't have any actual defense against the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw Nihil, Xylnn, and Xolette walking up next to him.

"So, what's the plan, George?" Xylnn asked.

"There is no plan. It's just a simple raid. There is no actual defense against us, so it should be quick and easy." George said.

"Well, in that case, I still want to come with you. I don't want to see you hurt, even if there's no real threat." Xolette said.

George nodded.

"Alright, Xol. But before we go, take this." George said.

He took out a black coat like he and Xylnn had on, and he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Here's a coat that'll protect you from darkness corruption from traveling through Corridors. Put it on." George ordered.

Xolette nodded and slid the coat over her clothing. She put the hood over her head, concealing her face and white hair, and pecked George on his lips.

"Ready when you are, George." Xolette said.


End file.
